Avanti: Valió la pena esperarte
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Un Stear fic completamente romántico. Lleno de sorpresas y desafíos, donde el amor deberá ser el arma principal para la felicidad. Cap 14 FIN. Este viaje ha sido maravilloso. Gracias por sus reviews!
1. Capítulo 1 Un nuevo inicio

**Capítulo 1**

**UN NUEVO INICIO**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Nueva York, 1915

Un joven alto, con el rostro serio, había estado contemplando durante horas el mar jugueteando con los rompeolas depositados en la bahía. Trataba de no pensar, de escaparse de la realidad, era ya medio día y aún podían sentirse los estragos de la leve nevada de la noche anterior. El romper de las olas a la llegada de la costa era algo que lo tranquilizaba ¡Ojalá el mundo tuviese más rompeolas para los actuales problemas en los que nos estamos consumiendo!

Estaba vestido con desenfado, sin embargo, sus ropas eran de muy buen gusto y a simple vista podía notarse la firma de los mejores diseñadores de la época. Era un estilo casual el que el muchacho elegía para sentirse cómodo. Nada que ver con las costumbres de su familia, donde vestían muy formalmente para cada ocasión. Su cabello, ligeramente despeinado por el viento, daba al joven un aire de cierta melancolía. 1915 era el año en curso, tenía 18 años, la edad mínima justa para emprender la nueva empresa que se la había clavado en la cabeza

Muy temprano esa mañana había abandonado el hotel y, después de unas cuantas indagaciones Alistear Cornwell Andrew había, finalmente encontrado el lugar en el que debía de darse de alta en el ejército como voluntario.

Sin embargo, había que aceptarlo, aún se debatía en esa terrible disyuntiva. Todavía podía volver atrás y abrazar a su hermano y a sus amigas. Stear sentía sus cuerpo temblar y no precisamente por el casi gélido viento proveniente del mar. Exhaló una enorme bocanada de aire y pudo verlo debido a la diferencia de temperatura.

-¡Vaya! ¡Sí que está fría esta mañana! –Una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa se esbozó en las finas facciones del muchacho-. Yo no he querido darles esta desagradable sorpresa, me imagino lo mal que debieron haberlo tomado, quizás debería volver a casa y ver la manera de ayudar a la causa desde aquí. En época de guerra hay muchas cosas qué hacer.

Alistear estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos hacia Chicago cuando una conocida melodía llamó su atención. Se detuvo en seco sin atreverse a girar hacia donde el sonido provenía. Esa era la música que había elegido para la Caja de Felicidad que había hecho con mucho amor para Candy y, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Estaba preparado para no volver a verla pero, ¡Qué rayos! ¿Acaso no había recientemente decidido que volvería a casa?

El sollozo que escuchó a continuación lo conmovió. Era algo que le invadía con un dolor que inexplicable crecía a cada segundo. Stear ya no pudo permanecer indiferente y lentamente giró su figura hacia donde venían los sonidos que lo estaban ahogando sin razón aparente. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer a la chica que lloraba con la caja de felicidad en la mano y su vista en algún punto del mar.

Al joven se encogió de hombros. Vestía un abrigo negro bastante acogedor, una boina de lana en el mismo tono y unos guantes también negros; la única pieza de color era una delicada y maravillosa bufanda en color crema, el último regalo que le hiciera su primo Anthony durante su última navidad y que el joven guardara como una joya durante más de tres años. Nunca la había usado, pero esta vez deseaba llevar consigo sus tesoros. Con paso cuidadoso, se acercó a la joven rubia vestida de rojo, en completo contraste con el muchacho y pronunció su nombre-:

-Candy –la llamó delicadamente. Su instinto le decía que esta vez no debería de usar el cordial y despreocupado saludo que le brindó el día que la conoció. ¡Diablos! Le dolía tanto verla de tal manera. ¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por qué sus hermosos ojos estaban llorando tanto? ¿Por qué estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo de haber llorado? ¿Y esas ojeras? ¿Acaso no había dormido nada? El muchacho sintió estrujarse su corazón. Se agachó con delicadeza hasta quedar a la altura de ella.

Candy estaba cabizbaja escondiendo sus lágrimas; al escuchar la voz de su primo no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Stear en Nueva York? Más aún: ¿Qué estaba haciendo precisamente en el muelle? Pero no le valió de nada no levantar la cabeza, Stear ya estaba agachado frente a ella y había descubierto el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Candy –esta vez Stear movió sus brazos para alcanzar la caja de felicidad de Candy. La extrajo de sus manos que la sostenían con fuerza, como aferrándose a ella y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo-. Dime Candy, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás así? –la única respuesta fue un temblor en el cuerpo de la joven como consecuencia de su esfuerzo por controlarse delante de Stear. Aún no se atrevía a hablarle. Eso a Stear le estaba preocupando demasiado. Su prima no solía hacer esas escenas algo grave debía haberle sucedido.

Stear se sentó en la banca en que la chica descansaba, justo al lado de ella, tanto como las reglas de la sociedad se lo permitían. El deseo por protegerla fue muy grande y extendió su brazo para abrazarla. Nunca lo había hecho, pero no podía detenerse: Quería reconfortarla a como diera lugar. El gris de la tarde, aunado al dolor del corazón de Candy y a la incertidumbre en el alma de Stear dio un toque de mucha melancolía a la pareja de amigos. Ni siquiera el rojo atuendo de Candy alegraba la tarde.

-¡Pero qué barbaridad Candy! ¡Mira! ¡Estás temblando! –Stear de inmediato se quitó su abrigo, abajo estaba usando un suéter ligero. Cubrió con la mayor delicadeza el cuerpo tembloroso de Candy y la atrajo con cariño hacia su pecho para protegerla del frío: Del frío de su alma y del frío de la tarde.

Stear esperó pacientemente a que alguna palabra fuese pronunciada por la joven, sin embargo, pasaron varios minutos y ella no lograba decir nada, estaba más tranquila, pero aún no superaba el terrible dolor de la pérdida de Terry. Apenas la noche anterior lo había abandonado en las escaleras del hospital San José y todavía podía pensar en el calor que le producía ese recuerdo, pero después, irremediablemente sentía un terrible frío al evocar la forma en que Terry la había liberado permitiéndole caminar sola bajo la nieve. Ambos habían sido un par de testarudos por eso. Y ahora estaba ahí: En los brazos de uno de sus paladines llorando su pérdida sin que él tuviera idea de nada.

-Candy: ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el guapísimo inventor –si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa, por lo menos dime qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí. ¿Dónde está Terry? –Stear sintió como el cuerpo de la joven se sacudió con solo escuchar el nombre de su novio, según él.

-Stear –por primera vez se escuchó la débil voz de Candy –no quiero hablar de Terry-. Dijo con dolor-. Pero te diré lo que hago aquí. ¿Puedes ver esa fila que jóvenes que está ahí? –Candy señaló hacia una fila de muchachos, todos con cierto miedo en los ojos. Stear tembló con la sola idea. Aún su prima no se atrevía a mirarlo. Quizás por ocultar el enorme vacío del que era víctima.

-Sí. La veo. ¿Qué hay con esa fila? –En realidad el muchacho no quería preguntar porque no deseaba escuchar la respuesta. Atrajo sin darse cuenta con más fuerza el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Stear: Iré a la guerra –las palabras de la joven se incrustaron en el inventor como si fueran navajas agudas directo a su corazón.

-No sabes lo que dices Candy. Eres muy joven. No te dejarán ir –. Stear, comprendiendo el peligro en el que se encontraban, se levantó de súbito y le extendió la mano a la muchacha.

-Levántate Candy, te llevaré a casa –le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y al mismo tiempo tomaba la valija de la joven. Pero la joven no se movió, continuó sentada mirando hacia donde estaba la fila de voluntarios de guerra.

-No Stear. –Por, primera vez su voz sonó casi con naturalidad-. Iré a la guerra –repitió con decisión con sus ojos clavados en los de la fila que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Escúchame Candy, no dejaré que hagas semejante locura. Iremos a casa en este instante –prácticamente el ordenó el joven primogénito.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Candy creyó tener ahora el derecho de interrogar al inteligente muchacho frente a ella.

-Bueno yo –el nerviosismo de Alistear lo delató. Su prima se llevo las manos a la boca y lo miró con reproche.

-¡Tú vas a hacerlo! ¡Irás a la guerra! –le aseguró –Solamente me llevarás a casa y después volverás aquí para unirte a ese grupo de jóvenes –concluyó bien, te tengo noticias Alistear: No lo permitiré. No me llevarás a casa. Iré contigo a ese infierno.

-Candy, solo tienes 17 años, no te aceptarán. La edad mínima es de 18 años –le dijo Stear con seguridad como si tuviese la sartén por el mango.

-Siento informarte Alistear Cornwell que, siendo enfermera no cumplo con esa regla: Flammy Hamilton viajó a la guerra casi desde que estalló, y somos de la misma edad; ella era estudiante todavía igual que yo, pero ahora soy una enfermera titulada, recuerda que hice mi examen antes de venir a Nueva york y… –la joven estaba a la defensiva, quién sabe de dónde había sacado el valor que ahora demostraba cuando unos minutos atrás estaba totalmente derrotada -¿Adivina qué Stear? Traje mis papeles conmigo –ahora su voz se apagó ligeramente –pensé que me quedaría con Terry y con podía contar con ustedes para ayudar a Albert así que incluso traigo todas mis identificaciones, incluyendo esas que me convierten en miembro de la ilustre familia Andrew- iré a ese maldito infierno quieras o no.

En los ojos de la muchacha había determinación. Stear había visto ese brillo un sinfín de veces y lo reconocería en donde fuese. Sabía que su prima no daría marcha atrás.

-Muy bien señorita pero lo haremos a mi manera –por primera vez Stear se atrevió a darle una orden a Candy.

Cuando notó la voz de su primo de pronto la chica sintió un terrible frío que por poco ocasiona un desmayo. Los ojos negros de Alistear estaban encendidos como nunca. Stear acercó peligrosamente su rostro al pecoso rostro femenino y miró fijamente las esmeraldas que lo mantenían enamorado. Había escondido ese amor por el bien de ella y suyo, después por el bien de Patty pero ¡Cielos, era tan difícil verla ahí, asustada, tratando de permanecer tan erguida como las pirámides egipcias!

-Stear –la voz de Candy de pronto tembló.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Volvemos a casa? –Una pequeña esperanza nació en el interior de Alistear Cornwell.

-No Stear – le respondió –es solo que nunca me habías hablado así.

-Es mi última carta Candy, ¿Necesito zarandearte acaso? –El muchacho deseaba que la jovencita reaccionara.

-No Stear. Vuelve tú por favor –le rogó-.

-¡JaJaJa! –La risa de Stear sonó cristalina, tanto que llenó los sentidos de la joven -. Debes estar bromeando si crees que te miraré partir en ese barco y luego volveré a Chicago para decirles que te miré partir desde el muelle hacia una posible muerte. ¿Tienes idea de la paliza que me darán Albert y Archie? ¿Crees acaso que yo mismo tendré la cobardía de mirar como sacrificas tu vida mientras yo permanezco seguro aquí en América? – Stear estaba sonrojado por la risa-. No Candy, lo siento-. Alistear rompió distancia con Candy y la tomó de los hombros; su mirada profunda atrajo como imán los ojos de ella-. Si tú subes a ese barco será conmigo.

-Stear –esta nueva cara de su primo era algo que la hacía sentir reconfortada. Extrañamente, durante ese momento con Stear había olvidado su pena un poco. Alistear tenía la facilidad de hacerla reír.

-Escúchame Candy. Pon mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte-. Los ojos de Stear trataron de no hacer notar a la chica el terror que tenía de llevarla a ese lugar-. Sé que si te llevo de regreso a Chicago tarde o temprano te vas a escabullir para irte a esa maldita guerra. Prefiero que nos vayamos juntos porque si te vas sola no podré encontrarte con facilidad para cuidarte si yo me voy atrás de ti –entonces los ojos del heredero no ocultaron el amor que sentía por la señorita pecas –no me perdonaría si algo te sucediese –le dijo tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas –te buscaría hasta en el campo enemigo hasta encontrarte y no estoy exagerando –la voz de Alistear entonces sonó emocionada y su corazón se aceleró-. Irás a ese infierno como mi esposa, de ese modo nos mantendremos juntos tanto como sea posible.

-¡Alistear Cornwell Andrew! –Candy nunca pensó en que casarse con Stear.

-Candy –al parecer el muchacho adivinó los pensamientos de la chica –no pensé que te molestara pensar en mí como un esposo –bromeó con ella como si estuviese ofendido.

-No, no es eso –Candy lo abrazó al instante – ¿Cuántas veces hemos estado así Stear? –le preguntó refiriéndose al abrazo.

-Bueno, no muchas –contestó el inventor, que casi no podía creer la suerte de tener a la chica entre sus brazos, no sabía dónde poner sus manos –siempre caías en los brazos de Anthony, pero no recuerdo que me hayas permitido abrazarte muchas veces –respondió.

-Stear –Candy lo miró sorprendida. ¿Acaso esa era un reproche? La colonia discreta en su primo le agradaba –lo siento, yo, no me di cuenta de que casi no te he abrazado. ¡Pero se siente muy bien! –agregó con inocencia.

-Sí. Muy bien –respondió a media voz acariciando los rizos de Candy. El joven hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlar su impulso de abrazarla con más fuerza e intimidad. Después de un tiempo, Stear decidió que era el momento de darle las últimas indicaciones a Candy -: Déjame hablar a mí Candy. ¿Dices que traes todos tus papeles? Bueno, pues entonces desde ahora serás mi esposa ante todos. Es un secreto que debemos guardar perfectamente; nadie, ni siquiera nuestra familia debe enterarse; estamos mintiendo al ejército y podemos pagarlo caro así que debes tener mucho cuidado de nunca jamás hablar sobre esta comedia. Aún cuando estemos solos, debemos evitar el tema al máximo, recuerda que las paredes oyen ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero cómo demostraremos que somos esposos? –Trató de averiguar la chica que empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor. La calidez del abrigo de Alistear le venía como anillo al dedo.

-¡Vamos Candy! Nunca desprecies el poder de los Andrew. Te aseguro que bastará con que demostremos nuestro origen para que sea suficiente con nuestra palabra-. Le dijo con seguridad-. Si yo demuestro que soy un Cornwell-Andrew ni siquiera creo que nos pidan papeles para asegurarse de que somos marido y mujer. Solo no dudes en comportarte como mi esposa. ¿Sabes Candy? No solo los Andrew son poderosos, la familia de mi padre tiene una enorme tradición militar y Cornwell es un apellido que brilla por sí mismo. Mi abuelo fue general del ejército inglés y si te mostrara mi genealogía, encontrarías que desciendo de uno de los consejeros del mismísimo Rey. Las raíces genealógicas de los Cornwell se extienden por más de 500 años y yo soy parte de una de las líneas directas, es decir, no hay ninguna mujer entre yo y mi ancestro más antiguo, solo padres e hijos.

Los ojos del primogénito brillaron con cierto orgullo. Candy nunca lo había visto así. Sonreía jovialmente, como siempre, pero ahora estaba convertido no solo en su paladín, hoy era su caballero errante dispuesto a proteger a la damisela. Alistear Cornwell Andrew: Alto, guapo, esbelto, con figura atlética, de mirada profunda y sincera, desenfadado, simpático, seguro de sí mismo, emprendedor, uno de los mejores partidos de América, estaba dispuesto a meterse al infierno si Candy iba al infierno.

Y así fue.

Cuatro horas después de su encuentro en el muelle, Candice White "Cornwell" y Alistear contemplaban desde la cubierta del barco como su tierra se iba alejando lentamente. La Estatua de la Libertad. Ella estaba muy triste y compungida, por su reciente separación de Terry, finalmente, después del ajetreo de esa tarde, ahora tenía un tiempo para reflexionar y volver a pensar en su amado rebelde.

Stear la miró y respetó el silencio de su amiga. Las lágrimas nuevamente traicionaron a la pecosa enfermera y Alistear la tomó entre sus brazos. No quiso preguntar nada, cuando ella estuviese lista seguramente le diría por sí misma. El simple confort de los fuertes brazos de su amigo le ayudó a sentirse mejor, una y otra vez las lágrimas corrieron desvergonzadas en franca despedida del que hasta el momento había sido su esperanza de una vida plena. Se repetía las mismas palabras de la noche anterior durante su caminata en la nieve: "Es lo mejor, es lo mejor, es lo mejor…"

El perfume de la joven llenó los sentidos de Alistear que no estaba seguro todavía de haber hecho lo correcto, ¿Pero qué debió hacer? ¿Tomarla y echarla sobre sus hombros para llevarla a Chicago y luego encerrarla en la Torre de la mansión? No, esa era una mala idea, ella además, ya había demostrado que incluso de ahí podía salir avante.

*******************************************************

**De mi escritorio:** Bueno pues aquí estamos en una nueva aventura. Sé que es difícil aceptar una pareja diferente para Candy, pero siempre es bueno variar un poquito. ¿No lo cree? ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 2 Confesiones y Conmociones

**Capítulo 2**

**CONFESIONES Y CONMOCIONES: Entre el Cielo y el Infierno.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976.**

_1915 En algún lugar del Atlántico. _

Alistear estaba muy nervioso, demasiado a decir verdad. Eran las tres de la mañana y, obviamente al joven le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño.

-Es la primera noche que paso con Candy –el joven sonrió débilmente - ¡Vaya! Esa frase se escucha bastante comprometedora –reflexionó mientras que un arrebatador sonrojo lo invadía. El solo hecho de pensar el significado implícito hacía que las hormonas del joven se desbordaran.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora. Solo así: En sus momentos a solas, Alistear Cornwell podía darse el lujo de hacer su sueño de adolescente realidad. De pronto la imagen de Patricia se apoderó de su memoria.

-No. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo regresar al pasado –Stear suspiró resignado –ella no se lo merece-. Stear trató de contener todos sus sentimientos que cuál remolino lo arrastraba. Solo que en este caso, el muchacho podía sentir cierto gozo por ser arrebatado por el remolino.

La falta de sueño del primogénito no era el incómodo sillón en el que estaba pasando la noche. Les habían asignado una habitación conyugal a "Los Cornwell", sin embargo, obviamente, la pareja no compartiría el lecho y, pese a la insistencia de Candy en ser ella la que ocupara el sillón, Alistear no se lo había permitido. Era un caballero y nunca permitiría que su damisela durmiese en semejantes condiciones.

Aunque la falta de sueño de Alistear no era precisamente el incómodo sillón o el vaivén de las olas del mar que estaba ligeramente embravecido. Estaba en una especie de estado híbrido. Era celestial porque no podía creer la imagen de Candy profundamente dormida, totalmente exhausta por las lágrimas que había estado derramando durante toda la tarde. Mirarla ahí, hasta cierto punto tan débil y tan ausente del peligro en el que estaban colocando su vida era una imagen totalmente conmovedora para el chico. Ese angelical rostro tenía la peculiaridad de llenarlo de amor y nostalgia por una adolescencia feliz. En cambio, el muchacho también sentía un infierno. No podía comprender qué había llevado a Candy a separarse de Terry si él mismo la había visto partir con la sonrisa llena de esperanza al encuentro del joven aristócrata. Además, estaba el hecho de que le preocupaba la reacción que seguramente habrán tenido los Andrew al encontrar su carta y, por si eso hubiese sido poco, Alistear y Candy habían llevado personalmente una misiva al consorcio Andrew dirigida al Tïo Abuelo a fin de explicarle más claramente la decisión de los chicos de partir al frente de guerra. Un telegrama no habría sido suficiente.

-¿Qué escribiremos Candy? –Le había preguntado el chico –" Tío, encontré a Candy en el muelle. Va conmigo a la guerra." – El muchacho sonrió tratando de hacer ligero el momento -. Creo que es mejor enviar una extensa carta dirigida al tío.

-Pero el tío abuelo está desaparecido. Escuché que Archie te lo decía hace apenas una semana –había contestado la rubia.

-Ya no más. Apareció el mismo día que saliste de Chicago. Lo sé porque nos lo presentaron a Archie y a mí. Después de eso abandoné la mansión. La tarde apenas caía y no sabes cuánto me alegro porque de otro modo, estoy seguro de que estarías haciendo esto sola.

La pareja entonces se aseguró de que su carta saliera como entrega personal hacia Chicago. Vieron a uno de los hombres de confianza de George salir de inmediato en su auto rumbo a la ciudad de los vientos con la epístola.

Alistear se acomodó ahora en el sillón. La imagen de su linda novia vino a su mente.

-Patty, espero que puedas perdonar esto que hago – el muchacho esperaba que Annie, Archie y Patty pudieran apoyarse. Había contado con Candy para que los fortaleciera, pero ella estaba ahí, frente a él, dormida, totalmente ajena a lo que vendría después-. Estoy seguro de que Albert será el pilar perfecto para la familia.

A Alistear no le sorprendió la noticia. Desde que lo vio sin barba y con lo pelo corto, vio en el joven amnésico la imagen misma de Anthony. No cabía duda, este era el tío de Anthony, el mismo que alguna vez el rubio les había comentado que su mami llamaba "Pequeño Beth." Entonces Stear sonrió al recordar el gesto que hizo Candy cuando le reveló la identidad de su padre adoptivo.

-Nos dijo a Archie y a mí que recuperó la memoria hace unas semanas, pero creyó que tú y Terry lo necesitarían ahora más que nunca, por eso esa misma tarde se presentó ante la tía –le había explicado a su prima que ya estaba mareada. Stear no sabía si era por la noticia, por la depresión o por el mar, pero Candy cayó en sus brazos perdiendo el equilibrio, aunque no el conocimiento.

Eso fue lo único que convenció a la rubia para escribir una breve carta explicándole a Albert. Según ella, con eso era suficiente para que el patriarca comprendiera la razón por la que la chica deseaba poner tierra de por medio y sentirse útil. Pero en realidad la joven no escribió nada más que una despedida sin aclarar los motivos que la habían llevado a tomar semejante decisión.

Finalmente, después de una noche en vela la aurora los alcanzó. Stear se metió a bañar aún de madrugada. La austeridad de su camarote era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, por un momento se preocupó por Candice, sin embargo después recordó que esa chica era la más fuerte que hubiese conocido jamás y que seguramente no le molestaría tal austeridad. Stear debía ser un chico fuerte si quería ser el apoyo que la rubia necesitaba ahora.

La temperatura del agua era perfecta. Lentamente empezó a tranquilizar los pensamientos del joven y a aclararle la mente. Su deseo al venir a ofrecerse como voluntario era pilotear un aeroplano, sin embargo, dadas las pocas posibilidades de vida de los pilotos aliados el chico tomaba la importante decisión de permanecer en tierra. Si Candy no hubiese estado ahí no lo habría dudado, pero ahora debía cuidar su vida para salvaguardar la de la pecosa tanto como fuera posible.

Los dieciocho años de Stear empezaban a hacerse notar en él. Su espalda empezaba a ensancharse y sus piernas y brazos ganaban volumen lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban como siempre, dándole al joven la impresión de haber robado la oscuridad de la noche para ponerla en sus ojos, no sin el brillo de las estrellas. Alistear era un joven muy buen mozo, inteligente, siempre de buen humor, dispuesto a sacrificarse y a asegurarse de que las cosas marcharan bien. Elevó mil plegarias al cielo por los amigos que se quedaron en América, incluyendo a Terry. No sabía cómo reaccionarían ni Archie, ni Albert ni Terrence ante la noticia de que Candy estaba con él en el frente de guerra. El chico simplemente encogió los hombros.

-Supongo que no me queda más que cuidar de ella si quiero entregar cuentas saldadas – el chico cerró las llaves de agua y se dispuso a vestirse.

-La cuidaremos juntos Stear –le pareció escuchar. Stear miró para todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie alrededor, sin embargo sintió una paz deliciosa; _familiar_ sería la palabra correcta.

-¿Anthony? –Alistear miró hacia el cielo y sonrió - ¿Fuiste tú verdad? No importa que ya no respondas. Sé que estarás aquí para nosotros. Gracias primo.

Alistear terminó de arreglarse y despertó a su amiga. Era una dormilona, pero además, estaba cansada. Era tiempo de que se acostumbrara a levantar temprano porque les vendrían tiempo de trabajo arduo.

*****************************************************************************************

Terrence despertó unos pocos días después con el ánimo aún por los suelos. El frío del invierno le calaba hasta el alma. Pero era aún mucho más el frío de su alma. Extrañaba a su ex novia, hubiese deseado quedarse a su lado para siempre. Con nostalgia miró la pequeña cajita de terciopelo en cuyo interior se encontraba la única joya que había traído consigo de Europa: El anillo de compromiso que perteneciese a su abuela y, que le había regalado siendo todavía un niño, poco antes de que la Duquesa falleciera.

-Este anillo debe ser usado solo por la mujer que ames Terry –le había instruido –mi matrimonio fue arreglado, quiero que por lo menos una vez simbolice la razón para la que fue hecho tan magistralmente-. El joven cerró sus ojos para recordar la sonrisa de su abuela.

-Al parecer tus deseos no serán cumplidos abuela. No ahora-. Un insistente llamado a su puerta rescató al aristócrata del que podría haber sido el inicio de un triste soliloquio. Con desgano dejó la cajita de terciopelo sobre su mesa de noche, tomó su bata de dormir y se dirigió a la puerta de su departamento.

Con su nuevo papel estelar y su carrera viento en popa, había tenido los medios para adquirir un departamento un poco más parecido a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a tener. El golpe de la puerta era cada vez más fuerte.

-Ya voy –dijo en voz alta - ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? Ni siquiera son las seis de la mañana.

Una inesperada sorpresa le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta. Un cuarteto de jóvenes con un enorme signo de interrogación en sus rostros estaba ahí. Albert, pulcramente vestido, representando todo el poder y la arrolladora personalidad que poseía; Archie, como siempre, elegante aunque ojeroso y unos cuantos kilos menos; Patty, tan ojerosa como Archie y finalmente; Annie Britter con claras muestras de haber llorado toda la noche. Terrence de pronto sintió un vuelco, al principio delicioso pues esperaba ver aparecer entre la pandilla a su Señorita Pecas; sin embargo, tampoco estaba Alistear. La sagacidad de su mente finalmente le permitió cambiar su hermoso sueño por una señal de desconfianza, pero esta desconfianza llegó tarde pues Archie reaccionó de inmediato.

-¡Maldito Terry! –El fuerte puño de Archivald Cornwell desató su frustración en el rostro de Terry.

Terry ni se imaginaba el terrible coraje de los amigos de Candy y, ya que él también estaba lleno de frustraciones, decidió que "El elegante" era el mejor contenedor para vaciarlas. Terry y Archie se envolvieron en un terrible encuentro de golpes. Los puños iban y venían con fuerza. Las palabras y amenazas se dejaban escuchar por todo el piso del edificio. Y, obviamente, los objetos caídos y rotos por el enfrentamiento de los ex condiscípulos no se hicieron esperar.

Ni las chicas ni Albert se movieron un solo paso. Tampoco hicieron una sola exclamación. Era como si las muchachas estuvieran también descargando su coraje al presenciar la terrible pelea.

¿Albert? Bueno Albert sentía el mismo coraje de Archie. La carta no le había sido de mucha ayuda para comprender los motivos de Candy para enlistarse como voluntaria, sin embargo, la noticia apenas la mañana anterior anunciando el compromiso de matrimonio de Terry y Susana aclaró cualquier duda en el grupo de amigos.

Alistear había estado dando señales de su interés por lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla, pero hasta la mañana anterior no podían creer todavía lo que Candy había hecho. Lo único que les daba un poco de consuelo era saber que se habían encontrado y estaban juntos. Así que Albert prefería que Terry se enfrentara a los puños de Archie y no a los de él, porque, enamorado como estaba de su pequeña, podría olvidar que Terry era su amigo. Definitivamente era mejor que Archie se desquitara con el duquecito, ya después hablarían claramente y le pedirían todo tipo de explicaciones y… lo peor: Le darían la razón de su enojo. ¿Enojo? NO. ¡Furia! Furia era lo que sentían los cuatro integrantes del grupo en ese momento. Y ese aristócrata malcriado, sin saber, sin que le dieran la oportunidad de explicar, en ese momento estaba pagando algo que no debía. Candy había decidido dejarlo, y él no tenía conocimiento de las acciones de la pecosa tras abandonar el San José.

Aunque para Terry era también bastante gratificante descargar su desamor precisamente en Archie. Lo sabía enamorado de la pecas y, ahora que ella estaba libre, temía que Archivald pudiese ser un perfecto rival. Cuando los chicos hubieron agotado casi todo su dolor, Albert decidió detenerlos. Su fuerza y su altura era suficiente para controlarlos a ambos, sin embargo, atrás de él surgió la no menos preocupada figura de George, la mano derecha de William Albert y le ayudó a separar a los muchachos.

Después de la tempestad viene la calma. Tras algunos gritos de Albert para impresionar a los muchachos encrespados y orillarlos a tranquilizarse por fin logró que los chicos abandonaran el deseo de seguir con la porfía. Los ojos de los contendientes estaban llenos de dolor y rencor de uno hacia otro; la agitación tremenda en el pecho de ambos delataba el esfuerzo que habían invertido en hacerse daño. De hecho lo habían logrado, aunque a Terry le había ido peor, probablemente porque Archie estaba en un estado imposible de describir y había sacado una fuerza bruta inclusive desconocida para él proveniente de su dolor. Todo el enojo que tenía hacia Terry lo descargó rompiéndole el labio y dejándole un ojo morado. Terry en cambio, solo estaba enojado, pero desconocía los motivos de Archie, por eso sus golpes no eran tan lastimeros como los del menor de los Cornwell.

-Bueno ya. Espero que con esto haya sido suficiente para ambos, porque tenemos que hablar –Albert también estaba alterado, pero era el mayor de los jóvenes, sabía que en alguien debía caber aunque fuera solo un poco de cordura. Los ojos del patriarca estaban encendidos pero con ausencia.

-¿Quieren explicarme qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué se presentan en mi casa y de pronto este –dijo –señalando despectivamente a Archie – comienza a golpearme? –En ese momento Terry se limpió un hilo de sangre que abandonaba su labio.

-Terry –Albert respiró profundo, moduló la voz para no seguir discutiendo, sin embargo sus ojos delataban su dolor - ¿Qué pasó contigo y con Candy? ¿Por qué la hiciste venir ilusionada y ahora anuncias tu compromiso con la señorita Marlowe?

-Mi vida privada es algo que no ventilo con nadie – espetó – y eso deberías saberlo ya Albert. Terry tenía un gesto de falsa indiferencia. Su cuerpo trataba también de estar de acuerdo con lo que el chico hablaba, pero Albert lo conocía demasiado bien como para caer presa de la actuación de Terry Grandchester.

-William – le dijo –mi primer nombre de pila es William y no es que quiera que me llames de tal manera, de hecho no me gusta, es para aclarar por qué estamos aquí-. Tras un respiro y viendo que Terry estaba intrigado, molesto o defraudado, continuó-: William Albert Andrew, soy el padre adoptivo de Candy – explicó clavando sus ojos en los de su amigo. Azul cielo y azul zafiro de encontraron y desafiaron-. Por eso me siento con el derecho de pedir explicaciones. Te suplico que no nos desviemos del tema, contestaré todas tus preguntas después, ahora explícanos qué sucedió con Candy –reconociendo esa sonrisa de medio lado de Terry que buscaba levantar su sillón favorito del suelo para sentarse, decidió continuar – necesitamos que nos digas qué sucedió… ¿Por qué ella se fue de voluntaria al frente de guerra y tú anuncias tu próximo matrimonio?

Terry pasó de su mejor actuación al esconder su asombro ante la revelación de la identidad de su amigo a la negación. ¿Qué era eso que Albert estaba diciendo? No le impresionaba el abolengo recién descubierto, de hecho, era algo que sospechaba, pues sus pláticas en el Blue River eran el marco perfecto para que Terrence descubriera que ese trotamundos era un joven de la más fina educación. Eso saltaba a la vista. Obviamente era sorprendente su identidad como el patriarca de la familia Andrew y, por lo tanto padre de Candy, pero Terry escondería ese asombro. Tras la última declaración de su amigo, Terry sintió como si de pronto le hubiesen puesto una daga en la garganta y el rostro del aristócrata palideció terriblemente. Ahora entendía los golpes de Archie, quien por cierto seguía apretando los puños en algún rincón del apartamento sin que sus amigas se atrevieran a acercarse. Lo conocían muy bien y sabían del terrible dolor del chico; ambas lo estaban compartiendo con él, en la misma intensidad, cada una a su manera, pero en la misma intensidad.

-¿Qué dijiste Albert? – A estas alturas Terry empezaba a sentirse mareado, afortunadamente ya había logrado levantar el sillón, así que de inmediato se sentó – creo que no escuché bien lo que dijiste –la voz de Terry se escuchó débil – por favor Albert dime nuevamente lo que dijiste –ahora un nudo en la garganta definitivamente le impidió continuar. Pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello que caía desordenado cubriendo su rostro, escondiendo la amenaza de lágrimas de los intrusos en su apartamento.

-Vamos Terry no te cierres a la realidad y explícanos lo que sucedió – exigió Archie – necesitamos comprender lo que Candice hace en medio del Atlántico a punto de llegar a un infierno a estas alturas.

-Terminamos – dijo secamente. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no se largaban de una vez por todas para que él pudiera quedarse solo para desahogar este maldito dolor que lo aprisionaba?

-Eso es claro, pero nosotros ahora somos su único apoyo, deseamos serlo. Necesitamos saber el estado en el que se dio de alta en el ejército.

-Un momento – Terry miró al cuarteto, de pronto sus ojos mojados se abrieron con asombro, solo George estaba con ellos -¿Dónde está el inventor?

-Con ella – respondió también secamente Archie mientras que los sollozos de Paty y Annie se dejaban escuchar.

Terry supo que no tenía opción: Estaba destrozado física y anímicamente. Aunque sus piernas le exigían salir corriendo y tomar el primer barco rumbo a ese infierno. Su corazón le gritaba que no la dejara sola. Pero su sentido de honor le decía que más que nunca debía cumplir con su palabra entregada; si Candice se había sacrificado a tal grado, el debía cumplir con su parte del sacrificio. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, con su mano hizo un elegante movimiento invitando a sus ahora, nuevamente amigos, a sentarse.

*******************************************************************************************

-¿Ahora sí me vas a decir lo que ocurrió entre ustedes? –preguntó Alistear mientras la abrazaba tras haberla encontrado llorando en la cubierta con la vista fija hacia el occidente.

-Sí Stear, necesito decírselo a alguien – Candy hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, se secó las lágrimas y luego buscó sus ojos. La oscuridad de esos ojos de alguna manera lograba tranquilizar su tribulación.

*****************************************************************************************

La pareja separada ahora por muchísimos kilómetros se enfrascó en la difícil tarea de explicar los pormenores de su separación.

El triste relato fue descrito con lujo de detalles por cada uno de los involucrados. Todos los que, sin saberlo eran parte de la mutua audiencia, se sintieron conmovidos por el tremendo sacrificio de la pareja para que Susana Marlowe obtuviera lo que reclamaba. No era sencillo ni para Terry y Candy ni para sus amigos comprender cómo las circunstancias habían separado a la pareja. Ellos eran los primeros en haber descubierto que deseaban estar juntos y, también eran los primeros en ver sus sueños truncados por las terribles circunstancias.

Cuando el triste relato terminó en una perfecta sincronía con quien lo narraba prácticamente del otro lado del Atlántico sobrevino un silencio. Todos trataban de entender, de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Sintieron de todo: Coraje, frustración, rabia, enojo, admiración, respeto… lástima, dolor.

***************************************************************************

-¿No hay otra solución Terry? – Preguntó Albert – probablemente podrías velar por ella sin necesidad de casarte.

-No Albert, ya lo he pensado muy bien. La decisión está tomada – Terry miró tristemente a Archie –: Créeme que quien más lamenta que Candy está en ese maldito barco soy yo – le dijo apretando sus puños y sus dientes. Archie se limitó a mover su cabeza afirmativamente sin emitir una sola palabra. De todos los presentes era quien más sufría. En ese maldito barco viajaban su único hermano y la mujer que amaba.

***************************************************************************

-¿No hay otra solución Candy? – Stear abrazó a la chica que temblaba imparable.

– No Stear. Terry debe dar a Susana lo que pide, ella perdió su pierna por él – trató de convencerse como tantas

veces en las últimas noches.

_***************************************************************************_

-Pienso que deben volver a estudiarlo y buscar la manera de volver a estar juntos – aconsejaron Albert y Stear nuevamente en total sincronía.

-No. Esto es lo mejor. Ambos cumpliremos nuestras promesas – respondieron Candy y Terry totalmente seguros de la decisión que habían tomado.

Aún a miles de kilómetros los corazones de los enamorados lloraban juntos y una vez más repetían la triste despedida.

Terry desposaría sin dudar a Susana Marlowe a fin de honrar la promesa que le había hecho a Candy y ella se esforzaría por buscar su felicidad.

****************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio:** Bueno pues nos llevamos a la parejita a la guerra. Veamos cómo se desenvuelven.

No se enojen por el puñetazo de Archie para Terry. No me imagino a Archie llegando muy "polite" a buscar a Terry tras el anuncio de su compromiso. Además... si ese par no se pelea dejarían de ser ellos. La que se moleste porque Archie golpee a Terry recuerde que Terry golpeó a Archie sin decir agua va cuando lo vio salir de su cuarto en el San Pablo. Digamos que fue ajuste de cuentas ¡JiJiJi!

Muchas gracias por leer. A todas... mil gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo... tengo problemas con mi máquina, pero haré todo lo posible por tener el capítulo 16 de Sin Renunciar para el Viernes. ¡Estoy emocionada! (Uno se encariña con las historias).

Las invito a leer uno que otro One Shot que he publicado: 46b, Mirando al mar, Todo cambió. Creo que pueden gustarles.

Un abrazo chicas.


	3. Capítulo 3 Un cielo en el infierno

**Capítulo 3**

**NOVEDAD: Un cielo en el Infierno.**

_Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TEOI Animation Co., 1976._

_1915 Londres, Inglaterra. _

El viaje de los Cornwell finalmente había terminado. Los muchachos divisaron el puerto de Southampton desde lo lejos y estuvieron prontos a las instrucciones de desembarque de sus superiores. Hacía apenas dos años habían venido con objetivos completamente diferentes fines más pacíficos, placenteros y edificantes. Hoy venían con fines bélicos. ¡Era tan difícil de creer!

-¿Parece increíble verdad Candy? – Stear estaba totalmente absorto viendo cuán diferente lucía la ciudad. Algunos batallones de infantería pasaban en el muelle. El brazo derecho de Stear se posó en el hombro de su amiga; pudo ver el miedo reflejado en su cara, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Debía fortalecerla y cuidarla-. Hace dos años, estábamos aquí y celebrábamos el Festival de Mayo. Precisamente el día de tu cumpleaños hubo una conferencia en Rumania para mantener el ambiente de paz, pero ya era casi imposible.

-Y nosotros estábamos preparando vestidos de fiesta y mi mayor problema era que no podría ser una de las chicas que representaban el "Espíritu de la Flor" –Candy respiró profundo – Me siento bien de haber venido Alistear. Tenías razón: No podemos estar indiferentes a esta desgracia-. La rubia trató de sonreír.

-Candy – la voz trémula de Stear viajó con suavidad a los oídos de Candy; fue fácil para la rubia distinguir la preocupación en el tono del joven.

-Stear – Candy buscó las manos de su primo – te prometo que me cuidaré bien. Mi labor es muy distinta a la tuya. ¿Tú me prometes que cuidarás de tu vida?

-Haré lo mejor que pueda Candy – el muchacho sabía que había ciertos límites para las promesas. Jamás se permitiría prometer algo que no pudiese llevar a cabo totalmente. Sus ojos negros miraron profundamente las esmeraldas que reflejaban soledad, dolor, pesar y miedo. Aunque si miraba bien, podía encontrar a la misma chica llena de coraje por la vida que había conocido cinco años atrás.

Los brazos de Alistear recibieron a su "esposa" y la mantuvo refugiada en ellos hasta que el barco hubo anclado. La discreta y varonil esencia de la colonia de Alistear Cornwell agradaba a la joven. Se sentía realmente aliviada al estar refugiada en el pecho de Stear. Un delicado sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al reconocer semejante sentimiento.

-Paty – el recuerdo de su amiga la sacó de sus meditaciones. ¿Cómo estaría esa linda chica que vivía pensando en una vida con el mayor de los Cornwell? –. Terry – un suave y cálido sentimiento la invadió con la memoria del joven londinense que había llenado su vida de alegría y de momentos de ilusión y de esperanza. Los ojos de zafiro de Terrence llegaron hasta la joven rubia. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos como si con eso pudiese evitar el recuerdo de Terry. Los abrió lentamente, aún abrazada a su primo y amigo. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando en el barandal reconoció una figura masculina mirando hacia el muelle; usaba una capa como la que solían usar sus primos y el mismo Terry; del mismo tono que la que su "esposo" estaba usando ahora mismo. Probablemente era que su mente le jugaba una sucia trampa; entre la neblina la chica entonces creyó reconocer al dueño de la figura cuando este giró su mirada hacia ella y le sonrió con dulzura y decisión –Anthony – mencionó a media voz, mientras se liberaba de Stear y caminaba hacia la figura completamente hechizada por los ojos de cielo y la sonrisa que la esperaba. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba, la figura se desvaneció. Stear había caminado con ella sin atreverse a detenerla.

-¿Anthony? ¿Dijiste Anthony? – el chico empezaba a sentirse familiarizado con ese nombre nuevamente.

-¿Anthony? – Tartamudeó. Cuando la joven notó que su mente le había jugado una treta, decidió fingir – Bueno, yo solo pensaba en… -ya no pudo terminar. El llamado de desembarque la interrumpió. La pareja suspiró.

-¡Uff! –Pensó Alistear –estuve a punto de revelarle que escuché su voz. Podría pensar que estoy loco.

-¡Faltó por poco! –Pensó Candy aliviada –. Si le hubiese confesado que me parece verlo en cada lugar al que voy, seguramente creería que estoy volviéndome loca.

******************************************

Por las habilidades que tenía para la mecánica, Alistear fue asignado como aprendiz de los ingenieros que mantenían la enorme flota naval británica y Candice fue enviada al 1st Southern General Hospital ubicado en la Universidad de Birmingham. La guerra aún estaba en su primera mitad y, los jóvenes británicos lentamente empezaban a perder sus sonrisas. Cuando se enlistaron los primeros era agosto de 1914. Los Cornwell y sus amigas aún estaban en el colegio durante esos días. La población en general tenía la idea de que los soldados volverían victoriosos a casa antes de navidad, sin embargo, había transcurrido más de un año y nadie había vuelto de lo que se había convertido en la guerra de las trincheras. Donde los jóvenes se veían obligados a sobrevivir en condiciones infrahumanas, plagadas de ratas, humedad y lodo.

Todavía la vieja Londres era una ciudad segura. Al ser una isla, se conservaba con cierta autonomía y aislamiento del conflicto que se llevaba a cabo. Su flota naval la mantenía protegida y la actividad en los hospitales era algo que podía sobrellevarse. Aunque definitivamente, la demanda de hospitales y personal médico era cada vez más creciente. El Hospital al que Candice fue enviada era uno de los que atendía a más personas, aunque el principal de todos tenía una capacidad dos veces al que había sido asignada.

La pareja se había despedido ese mismo día de desembarque, pues sus superiores los asignaron de inmediato a sus responsabilidades. Sin embargo, al ser "marido y mujer" tenían la facilidad de encontrarse en el día libre que les había sido asignado para estar juntos si sus horarios y obligaciones se lo permitían. Ese era un privilegio de la pareja concedido por el peso del apellido Cornwell. Las despedidas fueron tan rápidas que, simplemente recibieron un sobre oficial con los datos de sus jefes inmediatos en la milicia y los lugares a los que habían sido asignados. En realidad este era el mejor trato que podían recibir, habían hecho una excepción con ellos. A Alistear le incomodó que su nombre tuviese tanto peso, pero tenía que aceptar que esta era la única forma en que podía cuidar de Candice. Afortunadamente había tenido el tino de elegir Londres y no París al venir a la Gran Guerra.

-Bueno pues al parecer tenemos que despedirnos aquí – Stear abrazó a su prima y le sonrió con tristeza y preocupación mientras sostenía el sobre en la mano. Les habían dado solo un par de minutos para despedirse a las afueras del hospital al que habían asignado a Candy.

-Eso parece –Candy sonrió son dificultad – pero podremos vernos el próximo Lunes –le recordó.

-Por cierto Candy – Stear le extendió un papel con una dirección.

-¿Qué es esto Stear? – la chica leyó rápidamente.

-Es la dirección de la propiedad de los Cornwell aquí en Londres. Es una pequeña villa. Si no puedo venir a buscarte antes de las ocho de la mañana, te veo en la villa en el transcurso del día. Ha estado sola, por lo que solo hay un ama de llaves.

-¡Stear! –La chica se ruborizó notablemente y los muchachos que esperaban al joven "esposo" en el transporte militar que los llevaría a su destino no pudieron evitar reírse abiertamente y hacer mofa de ellos. Se habían hecho amigos durante el viaje.

-¡Vamos Stear! ¡Ya no la ruborices! ¡Bésala y vámonos ya! – Se escuchó una juvenil voz divertida.

-¿Qué cosa? –Candy estaba turbada por la dirección que tenía en la mano y por el reto que habían lanzado sus compañeros.

-Candy – con ternura Stear atrajo a la muchacha a su cuerpo y ella se aferró a él con fuerza –recuerda que eres mi esposa y debemos pasar tiempo juntos para no levantar sospechas. No entiendo por qué te ruborizas ¿Acaso en Chicago no viviste sola con el tío?

-Bueno sí, pero él ha sido como mi hermano –le respondió presurosa –además yo tenía a… -la chica no pudo continuar, de pronto el dedo índice de Stear se posaba en sus labios.

-No lo digas – por alguna razón que no comprendía, la sangre de Alistear hirvió para sorpresa del joven –por favor no lo digas –ahora su voz sonada con un dejo de ¿Celos? ¿Stear estaba celoso?

-Stear – Ella mencionó su nombre como en un ensueño. Las intensas miradas de su primo la ponían nerviosa. Candy no podía comprender lo que había descubierto en el rostro de su primo –¿Será posible? No. Stear ama a Patty.

-Candy –el muchacho hizo un esfuerzo por disimular el fuego que se había apoderado de él –recuerda que eres mi esposa – dijo tratando de conciliar sus ideas –no debe haber la menor duda de eso. Trata de tener cuidado con lo que dices. Te veo el lunes.

-Tienes razón Stear, lo siento – le dijo la chica aún sintiendo la caricia de Alistear sobre sus labios -¡Rayos! ¿Por qué esa mirada oscura y profunda me pone nerviosa? Debe ser porque Alistear es ahora mi único paladín.

-¡Vamos Stear! ¡Bésala de una vez! –Volvió a escucharse la voz divertida.

Sin anunciarse, el muchacho posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de Candy y la atrajo con suavidad hacia él. No tenía experiencia alguna besando, así que cubrió con su espalda a la chica –Vamos Candy, debes esforzarte – le dijo algo divertido hablándole sin alejar sus labios de los de ella. No podía creer que estuviera besando a la pecosa que había tratado de olvidar por todos los medios.

-Ah sí – apenas pudo responder Candy entre dientes.

Tras ese "beso" la pareja se sonrojó totalmente. Se despidieron con un tierno abrazo y se separaron.

-Debes amarla mucho –le dijo Timothy – fue mucho esfuerzo separarte de ella.

-Si claro que la amo – respondió sin vacilar mientras se sentaba en la parte de atrás del pequeño camión con el resto de los voluntarios. El joven no mentía. Amaba a Candy, igual que amaba a Annie y a Patty ¿O no?

-Y ella debe amarte mucho – el nuevo amigo contempló la figura de Candy que permanecía en el mismo lugar esperando que el vehículo partiera. El resto del equipo médico ya se disponía a entrar al hospital.

***********************************************

Los días pasaron más aprisa de lo que la pareja imaginaba. Sus instrucciones eran claras: Candy en el hospital atendiendo a los heridos que llegaban principalmente de la flota marítima y Stear trabajando en los enormes astilleros ingleses daba mantenimiento preventivo a la flota más poderosa de la Gran Guerra.

El trabajo era arduo y los muchachos se distraían irremediablemente. Se aislaban de todo y de todos para enfocarse en sus labores. Candy estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto. Probablemente, de haber vuelto a Chicago estaría lamentando el terrible desenlace de su historia con Terry Grandchester, sumida en una terrible depresión. Sin embargo, atareada como estaba, no había tenido tiempo para sí misma.

Más pronto de lo que imaginaron llegó al día lunes. Candy esperó paciente porque Stear viniese por ella, sin embargo no fue así. Él le había dicho que si no llegaba por ella la vería en el transcurso del día, así que a las diez de la mañana la joven decidió que era tiempo de ir a la villa Cornwell. Paró un cochero y le dio la dirección.

Después de un viaje ligeramente largo, Candice empezó a adivinar que el dinero que llevaba para disponer no sería suficiente para cubrir el costo del viaje. Al llegar a la villa el cochero se detuvo y un hombre de mediana estatura y robusto, al parecer el vigilante de la villa, se adelantó para abrir la puerta y pagar el servicio.

-Señora Cornwell, la esperábamos – dijo con cortesía el hombre mientras le dirigía una sonrisa simpática.

-Gracias –Candy no sabía qué pensar. Cuando pensó en enlistarse como voluntaria, jamás se imaginó estas atenciones.

-El joven Alistear dijo que usted vendría, llegó hace apenas uno minutos preguntando por usted –le informó.

-¿Stear está aquí? – Preguntó entusiasmada la rubia, de hecho, demasiado entusiasmada. Nuevamente un delicioso rubor invadió sus mejillas.

-Sí señora, eso he dicho – al vigilante, cuyo nombre era Mathew Brunson le pareció graciosa aquélla actitud. Y es que Candice seguía preguntándose si en verdad estaban en tiempos de guerra. Si no fuera por su tremendo trabajo en el hospital, la chica no podría creerlo. Inglaterra, siendo una isla, estaba protegida de ataques, ello implicaba peligrosos desembarques; solo eran posibles los ataque aéreo y, en 1915 aún no comenzaban. Unos meses después, la joven se daría perfecta cuenta de que en verdad eran tiempo bélicos.

La Villa era una propiedad pequeña a simple vista. La casa era de tamaño mediano y no estaba muy alejada del camino principal. Unos cuantos pasos bastaron para que Candice estuviera en el pórtico. Adentro las cosas estaban todavía más increíbles para la muchacha. Ella podría jurar que no había tal cosa como la guerra de trincheras. Todo esto era tan ajeno y lejano a lo que ella había imaginado.

-Señora – una mujer simpática y joven se acercó haciendo una leve reverencia – la estaba esperando ¿Quiere que sirva la comida ya? – Preguntó la mujer y luego agregó -: Mi nombre es Emma Kirton.

Si Candy estaba incrédula, con estas atenciones estaba más confundida. ¿De verdad había puesto su nombre como voluntaria en el ejército inglés? Dirigió la vista hacia las escaleras para ver como Mathew llevaba su pequeño equipaje a la planta alta. No sabía que contestar. Seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Iré a buscar a Stear – pudo responder solamente.

-Oh sí. Entiendo señora – el mensaje de la mujer en tono pícaro hizo que Candice se ruborizara totalmente.

Trató de explicar pero recordó que su matrimonio falso era algo que debía guardarse en total secreto. Así que solamente sonrió y se dirigió hacia la planta alta a buscar su pequeña maleta. Tras ella venía la mujer con la finalidad de mostrar a la joven su habitación. Pasaría esa noche en la propiedad, para regresar al hospital la siguiente tarde, al igual que su "esposo."

-Esta es su habitación –la mujer la dirigió a la habitación principal. Como era de esperarse, era una habitación hermosamente amueblada-. El señor Alistear ha mandado que coloque algunos vestidos aquí – le explicó mientras habría un enorme guarda ropa repleto de vestidos nuevos-. ¿Quiere que le ayude a cambiarse para bajar al comedor señora?

-No es necesario – respondió Candy totalmente turbada. Cada vez más esta idea de la guerra era más lejana a lo que se había imaginado.

-Le diré al joven Alistear que usted ha llegado.

-No es necesario. Si me dice sonde está yo lo buscaré.

**********************************

-¿Stear? –Candy miró para todos lados tratando de encontrar a su amigo mientras había la puerta con discreción.

-Hola Candy – la voz de Alistear la recibió. La chica miró hacia el techo de la habitación.

-¿Stear? –Candy sonrió al ver a su amigo caminando en el techo con las ventosas que había fabricado en el colegio -¿Qué haces allá arriba? Creí que estaba claro que esas ventosas no aguantan tu peso.

-No te preocupes Candy. Les he puesto mayor fuerza de succión, ya he caminado varios minutos. Las dejé aquí cuando regresamos a América, pero al recordar que las tenía busqué el material necesario para fortalecerlas –explicó entusiasmado el inventor.

-¡Qué bien! –Justo cuando la joven había iluminado sus ojos por el triunfo de su amigo, el joven inventor cayó del techo; para su buena fortuna nuevamente la cama estaba justo debajo de él. Solo que esta vez en la terrible caída cayó sobre Candy arrojándola con él a la cama.

El impacto dejó a Candice sin aliento. No podía articular palabra alguna. Alistear no sabía qué hacer; probablemente levantarse cuanto antes sería lo mejor para ver el estado en que se encontraba la pecosa. Cuando el muchacho vio que Candy no podía hablar y estaba ligeramente pálida se asustó. Con el torso levantado y la chica debajo de él todavía Alistear preguntó-:

-¿Candy estás bien? – Pero la chica seguía sin aliento; incapaz de hablar-. ¡Candy! ¡Candy! Por favor no me asustes – Alistear golpeó ligeramente el rostro de la chica, sin embargo el pobre joven, con los nervios, no se había percatado que seguía sobre ella. Afortunadamente tenía su torso levantado y eso ayudó a que la joven pudiera inhalar un poco de aire.

-Stear – respondió la joven después de unos segundos con un hilo de voz.

-¡Candy! ¡Jamás pensé que pudieras asustarme tanto en un lugar tan seguro! – Por instinto el joven de ojos profundamente negros la abrazó sin retirarse un solo centímetro del todavía extenuado cuerpo de la chica. Mientras la abrazaba un par de lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro para su sorpresa. ¿Por qué la aferraba con tanta fuerza y por qué lloraba? Ahora el muchacho finalmente se recostó sobre la cama sin liberar a Candy de su abrazo. Ella, siguiendo el mismo instinto de sentirse protegida se refugió en el varonil cuerpo como una pequeña asustada. Este fue un momento más en que dio rienda suelta a su dolor y a su miedo.

-Candy, yo no quisiera estar inmiscuyéndome en tus cosas, es solo que te siento como una niña perdida en un bosque que quisiera tragársela. De pronto me pareces tan frágil, tan sola – Stear acarició lentamente el cabello de su prima. Obviamente ella ya no estaba sin aire pues ahora sus sollozos empezaban a incrementarse. El muchacho se dio cuenta que estar así, abrazado con ella en la cama no era muy de caballeros, así que la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta un sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea en donde ya crepitaba el fuego - ¿Crees que puedas en algún momento aceptar que entre Terry y tú se ha terminado todo? – Por primera vez, Candy escuchaba a su paladín hablar con seriedad; el muchacho alegre, divertido y optimista también podía ponerse serio y hablar –. No puedes pasar tu vida recordándolo, añorándolo. Necesitas seguir adelante Candy. Sé que es muy pronto, pero te pido que hagas un esfuerzo por volver a sonreír.

Alistear Cornwell tenía razón: La jovencita había terminado una linda etapa de su vida y debía aceptarlo de una vez por todas para salir adelante.

-Candy – Stear no estaba seguro de querer decir lo que vendría, pero las palabras se escaparon de su boca-: Terry no está más aquí – el muchacho acomodó el cuerpo de Candy es su regazo y lo atrajo hacia él – pero tú sí. Tú eres la dueña de tu destino. No puedes entregarle tu esencia, esa es completamente tuya. Toma lo que eres en realidad y sé la misma chica fuerte que ha enfrentado miles de batallas. Te he escuchado llamarlo en tus sueños, he tenido que limpiar tus lágrimas mientras duermes y me ha lastimado profundamente hacerlo-. Stear le hablaba con dulzura, como un amigo en verdad preocupado – Que lo extrañes es natural, pero Candy – los ojos de los muchachos se cruzaron y ambos fueron incapaces de apartarlos. Ambos estaban nerviosos y temblando ¡Rayos! Si no fuera porque Stear tenía su novia, que por cierto era una de las mejores amigas de Candy, seguramente le habría robado un beso; Stear prefirió desviar la mirada de las esmeraldas hechiceras – es importante que vuelvas a tomar el rumbo de tu vida. Hazlo ahora. El tiempo no se detiene. La vida sigue y tus amigos te amamos y te ayudaremos. Seremos tu soporte. Solo debes de tratar de salir adelante – Alistear podía escuchar cómo sus palabras temblaban y otra más se atoraban en su garganta, querían salir desde hacía años, pero el muchacho las guardó como siempre. Es curioso como el lenguaje oral, siendo el más obvio, no tiene tanta fuerza como el resto de los lenguajes. Aunque pudo callar su garganta; él sabía bien que sus ojos lo estaban traicionando, por eso no quería volverse a mirarla nuevamente-. Te has repuesto a dolores más grandes, sé que saldrás de esto.

-Stear – Candy estaba extrañamente sorprendida por lo bien que se sentía en medio de los brazos de Alistear. ¿Por qué casi nunca lo abrazaba? –Muchas gracias por estar aquí a mi lado. Siempre has estado dispuesto a escucharme, a hacerme reír. Aún conservo aquélla liebre que hiciste para mí tras la muerte de Anthony y mira – la chica extrajo de su bolsillo su "Caja de la Felicidad" para mostrársela a su paladín que a estas altura tenía todo tipo de emociones: El aroma de Candy que lo inundaba, la suavidad de su peso en su regazo, la melodía de su voz y el tremendo estrés que le provocaba saberla en medio de un evento bélico. Stear extendió si mano para cubrir la mano con que Candy sostenía la caja de la felicidad – yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por liberarme de lo que siento por Terry, pero es algo tan fuerte que no puede ser olvidado de un día para otro. Él ha significado todo en mi vida y tengo mucho miedo Stear. Tengo miedo de perder la razón. Me es imposible aceptarlo; aún no puedo creer que todas mis ilusiones se hayan venido abajo. Trataré con más fuerza de sobreponerme – Candy, con su mano giró el rostro de Stear hacia ella – muchas gracias por estar a mi lado Alistear – entonces, la extraña mirada melancólica del primogénito de los Cornwell la abatió. Fue cuando decidió que lucharía con mayor fuerza por salir de este enorme abismo que la tragaba inmisericorde – no es mi deseo pasarme toda mi vida añorándolo. Perder mi juventud en aras de un amor que no puede ser; un amor al que hemos renunciado.

Una atmósfera de dolor compartido invadió a la pareja en esa alcoba. El fuego crepitaba delicadamente. Stear tenía que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por mantenerse bajo control mientras que ella en lo único que podía pensar era en cierto aristócrata arrogante que tenía una deuda de honor que saldar. Este pensamiento fue más fuerte para la muchacha y las lágrimas la traicionaron.

-Stear –la chica se arrojó al cuello de muchacho, uniendo sus corazones en el encuentro. Stear la recibió con delicadeza y emoción. Nunca pensó o se imaginó en la posibilidad de tenerla en sus brazos de tal manera; tener la situación bajo control para sus masculinos instintos de verdad que era toda una victoria – Te quiero, me hace mucho bien volver a verte. Ya no quiero seguir ahogándome. ¡Ayúdame! Yo pude haber luchado por el amor de Terry, pero no quise hacerle daño a Susana. Además… él no me lo pidió. Está tan destrozado como yo.

-Está bien Candy – le dijo a su oído con dulzura –llora si eso te hace sentir mejor – había un nudo enorme en la garganta de Stear, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Hundió su rostro en el cabello de Candy al tiempo que lo acariciaba – aquí estaré siempre para ti. Nunca lo olvides – le dijo sin liberarla. De hecho, la atrajo hacia él con delicada fuerza y la rodeó con su abrazo sin permitir que la joven pudiera apartarse.

La chica así, con su cuerpo totalmente en contacto al de Alistear, buscó sus ojos. Por alguna razón extraña esos ojos empezaban a infundirle una paz deliciosa. Le quitó lo anteojos y le sonrió inocentemente sin tener idea de lo que esa sonrisa provocaba en el torturado muchacho. Se miraron sin decir una sola palabra durante algunos segundos suficientes para introducirse en el alma del otro. No se percataron de lo absortos que estaban uno en el otro. Sus cuerpos tan unidos, sus ojos tan profundamente compenetrados, el calor delicioso que los envolvía y, sobre todo, la delicada paz que los invadió en ese momento.

En esa hermosa atmósfera no escucharon el primer llamado a la puerta. El ama de llaves tuvo que llamar nuevamente con mayor fuerza. Ese sonido hizo que la pareja reaccionara ¡Rayos! Stear maldijo la interrupción de tan delicioso momento y Candy se mostró turbada.

************************************************

El resto del día lo pasaron de lo más tranquilos. Candy ayudó a Alistear a guardar sus cosas en el armario y se rieron de que las ventosas aún no estuviesen listas.

-Stear, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto lograrás permanecer en el techo por más tiempo, sin caerte.

-¿Sí Candy? ¿En serio lo crees? –Para Alistear era muy importante lo que ella pensara. Saber que ella tenía fe en él era suficiente para intentarlo nuevamente -. ¿Crees que debamos decirle al tío dónde estamos?

-Bueno creo que sí. Podemos decirle que nos vemos de vez en cuando, que estamos cuidándonos mutuamente. Quizás eso los tranquilice un poco. Sobre todo, porque sabrán que no estamos en el frente.

-Sí tienes razón. Llamaré a George. ¿O prefieres que llamemos a Albert? Si llamamos a George le diremos solo lo que necesitan saber y, si llamamos a Albert, quizás nos veamos tentados a contarle toda la historia – le explicó Alistear.

-Tienes razón, será mejor llamar a George.

La llamada que hizo la pareja esa tarde desde la biblioteca de la villa tuvo varias consecuencias: Albert, Archie, Annie y Patty estuvieron más tranquilos ciertamente. El hecho de que sus amigos no estuvieran en el frente de guerra fue de gran alivio para todos y, saber que estaban en comunicación, pendientes uno del otro los tranquilizó aún más.

Albert le informó a Terry, como le había prometido lo que sabía de Candy y Alistear. Solamente esa promesa había impedido que, después de la visita sus amigos, el joven aristócrata no saliera corriendo a embarcarse hacia un destino incierto. Albert le había hecho ver que no podía moverse sin saber el destino final de los muchachos; definitivamente necesitaban estar seguros por lo menos donde se encontraban antes de salir corriendo detrás de la pecosa. Totalmente preocupado por Candy, Terrence no dudó en levantar el teléfono para buscar a su padre por primera vez. Le sorprendió escuchar del otro lado de la línea a un hombre cordial y feliz de que su primogénito estuviese lejos de ese infierno.

Escuchó con interés sincero la historia de su hijo, trató de hacerlo entrar en razón para que no se casara, pero finalmente, lo único que logró fue dejarlo tranquilo tras la promesa de que se encargaría de que Candice permaneciera siempre en un lugar seguro. Convenció a su hijo de permanecer en América a cambio de que él cuidaría de Miss Andrew.

-En realidad –le dijo optimista – no debes preocuparte demasiado. Lo más cruel de la guerra se desarrolla en tierras continentales y ella estará bien mientras que no salga de Inglaterra. Déjalo de mi parte. Prometo que ella nunca estará en el frente; permanecerá segura en Londres; no tienes que venir por ella. ¿Para qué? ¿Harás a un lado la idea de desposar a la señorita Marlowe? – No hubo respuesta del otro lado del teléfono. El Duque de Grandchester supo que no había convencido a su hijo y, que debía tomar cartas en el asunto; pero este no era el mejor momento para enemistarse con su vástago. Terrence lo había buscado y el hombre deseaba reconciliarse con él. La guerra lo tenía muy sensible - ¿Lo ves? No abandonarás la idea. Permite que ella permanezca aquí, que se ocupe de los heridos de tal forma que haga a un lado el dolor que carga en este momento. Yo estaré cerca de ella y de su primo. Te lo prometo.

Pese a lo hablado con su hijo, el Duque de Grandchester buscó a Candy para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón. Obviamente, con su poder e influencia, bastaba con su palabra para que la chica volviese a su hogar; pero no hubo nada que hiciera que Candice abandonara a Alistear. El Duque de Grandchester entendió los motivos de los muchachos para hacerse pasar por matrimonio y prometió guardarles el secreto. Más que nunca estaba seguro de que Candy había amado a su hijo. El colosal sacrificio de la pareja conmovió hasta la médula al poderoso hombre, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Terry y Candy eran realmente testarudos-. _Serían la pareja perfecta si en uno de ellos cupiese la cordura _– pensó el Duque de Grandchester mientras se alejaba del hospital, tras hablar con Candy – _pero son tan iguales que son incapaces de entenderse en esto_ – el poderoso hombre suspiró. Aún debía entrevistarse con las autoridades militares para asegurarse de la supervivencia de "los Cornwell" obviamente esto era algo que el Duque de Grandchester hacía sin poner al tanto a los muchachos-. _Me pregunto qué diría Terry si se enterase que Candice usa un apellido de mujer casada –_ sonrió ligeramente; obviamente, jamás lastimaría de nuevo a su hijo. Era mejor guardar el secreto.

Malinalli, para la Guerra Florida Abril 25, 2009.

.


	4. Capítulo 4 Nostalgia

**Capítulo 4**

**Nostalgia**

_Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TEOI Animation Co., 1976._

_1915 Londres, Inglaterra. _

Después de ese primer fin de semana el tiempo pasó más lento para Alistear Cornwell. De vez en cuando escribía a su familia y a Patty, quien no se cansaba de pedir diariamente por el bienestar de su novio y su amiga. Sus ruegos, llenos de fe y de esperanza, sin duda eran escuchados por el Hacedor, porque la pareja permanecía segura, fuera del alcance de los ataques y de las trincheras. De hecho, el ejército inglés tenía su vista puesta en ganar terreno en medio oriente, para ello desplazarían su infantería desde Egipto. Pero Alistear continuaba seguro en los astilleros.

De vez en cuando al chico soñador se le salían las ganas de tener alas y participar en los combates aéreos, sin embargo. Las cuadrillas inglesas eran pequeñas. La fortaleza del ejército inglés estaba en sus navíos.

El muchacho suspiró un tanto resignado a permanecer en tierra. Mientras miraba los aeroplanos desaparecer en el cielo. Los rostros de los pilotos antes de despegar eran de miedo, sabían de sus pocas posibilidades de vida, algunos de ellos no volverían. Pero eso no atemorizaba a Alistear, su mayor temor era dejar sola a Candice White.

-Vamos Stear, no estés triste, por lo menos de esa forma puedes cuidar de ella.

-Tienes razón Anthony – respondió suavemente y fue hasta entonces que se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo - ¿Anthony? – Stear se estaba acostumbrando a esa voz que de vez en cuando le enviaba mensajes pero que nunca le respondía; sin embargo le gustaba el juego. Alistear podía hablar con su primo, aunque él nunca le contestara. El emprendedor muchacho le hablaba como si estuviese ahí: A su lado. Le parecía hasta cierto punto divertido jugar al gato y al ratón, pero además, se sentía feliz de haber encontrado una manera de desahogar sus temores y preocupaciones. Le hablaba en voz baja, siempre cuidando de estar solo durante las interminables horas que pasaba en el taller. Sus superiores habían visto que podían confiar en él, así que le asignaban tareas más complicadas de mejora. Stear consideraba que las "charlas" con su primo eran una buena terapia. Cuando terminó el soliloquio del momento en el que se reprochaba terriblemente haber traído a Candy a Londres y no haberla encerrado en la torre se encogió de hombros, como siempre, y sonrió mirando al cielo – Debo estar volviéndome loco – se dijo antes de concentrarse en sus labores nuevamente.

Un fuerte y profundo suspiro se apoderó del inventor. Empezaba a añorar la presencia de su prima; pero no la de la chica taciturna que había visto en las últimas dos semanas; sino la de la chica vivaz y optimista que todos conocían. Su mente lo traicionó llevándolo al lunes que habían pasado en la Villa.

_Flash Back_

_-Alistear Cornwell – Candice había bajado las escaleras lista para la cena. Estaba bellamente ataviada en uno de los nuevos vestidos que había para ella en el armario – ¿Crees que todos esos vestidos nuevos en el armario son necesarios? – Le preguntó con falsa indignación; en el fondo Candice agradecía lo que Stear había hecho._

_-Absolutamente Candice. En el hospital eres una voluntaria más; pero siempre, a donde quiera que vayas debes recordar que eres la esposa de Alistear Cornwell –Stear se pavoneó con un orgullo falso -¿Te imaginas lo que diría Archie si viera a su cuñada mal vestida?_

_-¿Estás diciendo que los vestidos que traje de América son feos? – Candy le siguió a Stear el juego fingiéndose ofendida. _

_-De ninguna manera Candice – Stear se acercó y acarició su rostro. Fue imposible para el muchacho evitar la intensidad de su mirada – lo único que digo es que quiero que luzcas como lo que eres. Le extendió el brazo para conducirla al comedor. _

_Candy iba a protestar, pero recordó que en todo momento debía comportarse como la esposa de Stear. Y su imagen era parte importante del papel que estaba desempeñando, aunque fuera falso. El que durmiesen en habitaciones separadas no era sospechoso, eso era algo que muchas parejas hacían. Pero no podía darse el lujo de hablar de más. Tras la presencia de Emma anunciando la cena, Candy guardó silencio y con una sonrisa aceptó la galantería de su amigo, tomó su brazo y caminó con él al comedor. Ella no podía percibir el nerviosismo que estos roces ocasionaban en su amigo, pero se sentía complacida de los momentos que compartían y que podía dejar a un lado el dolor que trataba de desaparecer. Aunque era demasiado pronto todavía para cantar victoria._

_*********************************_

El tiempo siguió su curso. En América, Albert, Archie, Annie y Patty cada día se unían más. Solamente la amistad era capaz de ayudarles a sobrellevar el sentimiento de soledad, nostalgia y preocupación que tenían.

Albert había llamado a Annie a su oficina en algún momento en que Archie había acompañado a Patty a la iglesia. Ambos habían acordado tratar de ser lo fuertes del grupo. Sabían de lo complicado que debía ser para Patty y Archie esta situación; en especial para ellos, porque el amor que sentían por ese par era un amor que era tan real y palpable como el aire que respiraban.

Milagrosamente la morena había dado la buena sorpresa de aceptar el reto. Annie estaba mostrándose siempre optimista, imprimiendo valor a sus amigos y a su novio. El mismo Albert, de pronto se maravillaba de que la chica tímida y miedosa se pronto de hubiese convertido en una mujer tan fuerte y segura. Constantemente Annie tenía palabras de ánimo para Archie y Patty; incluso, a veces hasta el mismo William Albert había encontrado respuesta en alguna palabra o actitud de la joven. Se sentía tranquilo de que la muchacha estuviese sacando fuerza de su interior ante este nuevo momento en su vida porque dentro de sí, Albert sabía que la segura situación de Candice y Alistear era solo momentánea.

No le gustaba pensar en ello, pero sabía que con el tiempo, los ejércitos se lanzarían con todo al conflicto y eso era algo que le preocupaba. No podía esperar que Candice y Stear estuviesen siempre seguros, aunque la influencia del Duque de Grandchester seguramente los detendría por mucho tiempo en Londres, llegaría el momento en que esa seguridad de alguna manera se vería afectada. Sin embargo Albert y el Duque de Grandchester mantenían comunicación constante. Obviamente Terrence había deseado correr a Londres y traer a la pecosa aunque fuera a rastras, pero su compromiso con Susana lo detenía y, su padre le había asegurado que ella estaría bien. El joven deseaba con todas sus fuerzas confiar en lo que su padre le había prometido.

Terrence extrañaba a su pecosa. Aún no podía creer cómo era posible que en tan solo unos segundos su vida, sus planes, su deseo de ser feliz: Todo se había ido a la basura. No podía dejar de añorar la presencia de la revoltosa que lo había hecho tocar el cielo aunque fueran solo unos cuantos días a través de sus cartas. Terry deseaba ser fuerte; deseaba con todas sus fuerza aferrarse y cumplir con su promesa pero le era tan difícil.

Desaparecer… Sí quizás eso es lo que debería hacer… desparecer. Viajar, irse lejos, abandonar todo. Pero esa no es su naturaleza: Terry no sabe darse por vencido. Terry es un luchador, Terry es un hombre fuerte, un caballero. Esa no es la solución. Es mejor pensarlo nuevamente. Tiene que encontrar una manera de ser feliz y hacer feliz a Susana sin atarse a ella para siempre. La vida le había jugado extrañamente; a esta hora él debería estar haciendo planes para casarse con su Señorita Pecas, ella debería portar el anillo que había sido de su abuela y ambos deberían ser la pareja más feliz sobre la tierra. Las cosas, eran tan contrarias a sus sueños, que el shock le impedía hacer planes claros para salir del hoyo en el que se hundía más diariamente. Debía controlarlo, debía aferrarse a algo, a alguien. Quizás lo soledad no sería buena consejera.

**********************************

En Europa, las cosas no estaban mejor para la Señorita Pecas. A veces, cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, durante la hora de la comida, Candice sacrificaba sus alimentos para perderse en las calles Londinenses. En realidad no se perdía: Iba a contemplar el Colegio San Pablo, que lucía más frío que nunca: No había risas de alumnos, no había por supuesto, uniformes escolares ni mucho menos, la figura de un joven aristócrata rebelde brincando la barda. Candice se llenaba de nostalgia. Un nudo se formaba en su garganta y de vez en cuando, alguna lágrima se asomaba por su rostro. Era increíble: Dos años atrás deseaba salir corriendo y ahora, lo que más deseaba era entrar y sentarse en la Colina de Pony. ¿Por qué no?

La chica recordó su época de colegiala; de vez en cuando se escabullía para sentarse en ese lugar que ahora era un hermoso tesoro en su vida. Candice podía recordar a su adorado rebelde, si cerraba los ojos, si se esforzaba un poco, ella podía escucharlo burlarse de sus pecas, verlo sentado en su rama favorita o incluso: Oler su colonia. Definitivamente: Olvidar esa sonrisa retorcida, esos ojos de zafiro que brillaban más con solo verla, esas palabras irónicas cargadas de amor no sería una empresa fácil. Y mucho menos si ella continuaba con sus rutinarias visitas al San Pablo y al Blue River.

Más de seis meses, habían pasado y ella guardaba en secreto esas visitas. Se deslizaba con ligereza en el interior del colegio y pasaba el poco tiempo libre recordando días felices. El recuerdo del aristócrata arrogante lentamente había dejado de doler, sin que ella se diera cuento cómo.

Un buen día, la chica cerró los ojos para recordarse escabulléndose en la habitación de sus primos. Miró hacia esa habitación. Era la que estaba justo al lado de la de Terry. El aristócrata tenía la mejor recámara en el ala de varones y los Cornwell tenían la que seguía en privilegios. Extrañamente, este día en especial, era la habitación que habían ocupado sus primos la que la llamaba. La chica se dirigió hasta allí y una palabra salió de sus labios-: "Stear". Ella no podía comprender lo que la atraía. Se suponía que debía estar entrando a la habitación de Terry, pero sabía que la de sus primos no había sido ocupada nuevamente, porque detrás de ellos, el resto de los alumnos empezó a abandonar el colegio. Se sentó en una de las camas y recordó el tesoro de sus primos. Los muchachos habían salido tan de prisa que olvidaron quitar las fotografías de Eleonor Baker. Siempre sucede eso cuando terminas el curso en un internado: Siempre dejas atrás algo que después recordarás.

La chica pensó que a Alistear le daría gusto tener esas fotografías de regreso, así que las guardó en su bolsa, feliz de haberlas recuperado ¡Un momento! ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? ¿Por qué ella solo puede pensar en su amigo Stear? La pecosa suspiró tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Pero no tuvo éxito. Lo único que podía pensar era en la sorpresa que le daría a Alistear.

***********************************************

Stear subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Se moría por ver a Candy. Todos esos meses la necesidad de verla se incrementaba día con día. La semana se hacía cada vez más lenta. La veía en sus sueños sonriendo para él. Los sentimientos tantos años escondidos en el alma del muchacho, ahora florecían con más fuerza que en el pasado. La había hecho suya una y otra vez; sus necesidades masculinas solo se satisfacían con sus fantasías con ella. Quizás eso no era de caballeros, pero ¡Diablos! Ella era tan bella, que al chico le era imposible no pensarla. Soñaba con lo que sus manos podrían hacer sobre la blanca piel de Candy; con lo maravilloso que debería saciar su sed en sus labios y, sonrojándose totalmente, pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería beberse toda su intimidad. Imaginaba lo feliz que sería si pudiese poseerla, hacerla su mujer y no separarse de ella. Pero lo que sentía por esa chica de ojos de esmeralda iba más allá del deseo: Alistear sería capaz de dar su vida por ella, porque ella fuera feliz también; porque ella añorara los lunes con la misma fuerza que él lo hacía. Seguía con su relación con la linda Patty a través de cartas, pero el muchacho no podía negarse que todos los esfuerzos por dejar de amar a esa rubia que ahora se hacía pasar por su esposa habían sido en vano. Se había resistido, y lo haría hasta el final. Stear sería incapaz de lastimar a Patty y sabía que Candice jamás lo haría tampoco. Sin embargo, por lo menos disfrutaría de esos momentos en que podía tenerla solo para él una vez por semana.

-¿Candy? – No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta - ¿Candy? –Nuevamente el silencio.

-¡Qué extraño! Emma me dijo que ya había llegado –pensó el ahora estudiante de ingeniería en el colegio de la milicia. Además de continuar trabajando, el ejército lo estaba capacitando –¿Candy? –Stear se atrevió a abrir la puerta, quería asegurarse de que había escuchado bien, que ella estaba en casa, quizás se había quedado dormida.

Era bien sabido por el muchacho, que la chica solo los lunes podía tomar una siesta. Se introdujo lentamente a la recámara buscando a la joven y la imagen que encontró jamás se la imaginó: Desde la puerta del cuarto de baño, Candy venía saliendo envuelta en una pequeña toalla blanca que apenas y cubría su cadera y con su cabello también envuelto en una toalla. La chica no prestó atención a su seductor atuendo pues la imagen gallarda de Alistear en su recámara la emocionó en extremo.

-¡Stear! –Candy sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a sus brazos.

Eso era mucho más de lo que el joven pudiese resistir. Sentir la piel de Candy fresca en contacto con su cuerpo, percibir el aroma de rosas que se desprendía de su piel recién lavada, su perfecto rostro, sus ojos iluminados por la alegría de verlo ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo esperaba la joven que un muchacho enamorado de ella pudiera resistirlo? De hecho para ella no fue mejor: Candy empezaba a sentirse demasiado cómoda con ese delicioso abrazo. Alistear siempre procuraba llegar limpio a la villa; de tal forma que hoy no era la excepción. Candice podía impregnarse de la colonia de Stear, pero no era solo la colonia lo que la hacía sentir cómoda, sino la necesidad ahora satisfecha de estar en los brazos de Alistear Cornwell. Durante un tiempo ninguno dijo nada, ambos estaban temblando en los brazos del otro tratando de guardar muy bien ese momento, de llenarse de él. Pues de alguna manera sabían que no volvería a repetirse. Alistear la apartó ligeramente para poder mirarla a los ojos, le sonrió con dulzura y con una de sus manos quitó la toalla que sujetaba su cabello para dejarlo caer húmedo y contemplar los graciosos espirales también aromatizados con esencia de rosas. Ella no dijo nada, era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna; siguió perdida durante un largo rato en el negro mirar del joven que la sostenía en sus brazos; a estas alturas estaba consciente de su atuendo pero no se sentía incómoda, la forma en que Alistear la miraba era tal que ella se sentía más femenina que nunca. Stear, una vez que la contempló con su cabello libre la sujetó de la desnudez de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él; era tan difícil dejar de mirarse. No querían dejar de hacerlo; estaban atraídos de tal forma que se sentían girando en un embriagante remolino que hacía que sintiesen cosquillas maravillosas en todo su cuerpo. El joven entonces colocó su frente sobre la frente de ella, su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de ella, sus pupilas se habían dilatado, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, ambos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contener un beso que deseaban. Lo último que Alistear quería era que Candy lo odiara o se alejara de él; así que con todo el poder de autocontrol del que era capaz, el muchacho fue liberando lentamente el cuerpo trémulo de la joven.

-Será mejor que salga – le dijo en el oído mientras podía sentir como el instinto femenino de Candy le ofrecía su cuello para que no se fuera. Alistear hubiese deseado besara ese cuello que sentía que ya le pertenecía. El chico paseó una vez más sus manos por los hombros de ella, depositó un delicado beso en su frente y le sonrió de tal forma que no fuera posible que ella se sintiera incómoda-. Te veré en el comedor – apenas y podía controlar la emoción de sus palabras que en un delicado susurro llegaron a los oídos de la joven haciéndola estremecer totalmente. Sin más, Alistear se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación de Candy tan rápido como pudo.

**********************************

La confusión entonces se apoderó de la pareja. Cada uno por su lado se reprochaba no haber besado al otro y de inmediato se felicitaba por no haber sido tan débil. Aunque en realidad, quien había mantenido el control había sido el compungido muchacho. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Será mejor explicarle a Candy lo que su corazón guarda para ella? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía? ¿Por qué la había sentido temblar en sus brazos? ¿Por qué había sentido que ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él? ¿O había sido su imaginación? No. No había sido su imaginación. Su corazón no le mentía; había escuchado su loca carrera. Había sentido la necesidad de ambos de fundirse ahí mismo. Había visto sus ojos brillar emocionados por él ¡Tantos años añorando esa mirada y ahora que la tiene le es tan difícil corresponderle!

-¿Y ahora no vas a decir nada Anthony? –Preguntó al viento, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta-. ¿Estás enojado conmigo por amar a la misma mujer que tú? –Alistear estaba preocupado ¿Cómo la miraría ahora? -¡Rayos! No quiero perderla. Ella es lo único verdadero que tengo en mi vida además de mi hermano. Se negó a entregarse a la desesperación. Alistear prefería tener la cabeza fría para tomar decisiones. No era de los que se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos.

Por su parte, Candice estaba tan confundida como Stear. ¿Pero qué era eso que estuvo a punto de hacer? ¿Cómo podría ahora superar ese momento tan íntimo? ¿Cómo podría volver a llamar amiga a Patty? Bueno, a decir verdad, no habían hecho nada indebido. Ambos se habían controlado, pero lo que había sentido era algo que no podía negar. Seguramente Stear lo había notado. ¿Cómo volverían a ser los amigos de siempre? Los que juntos se reían de todo, los que podían pasar horas y horas charlando amenamente y los que hacían un equipo pocas veces visto de camaradería y compañerismo… ¿Cómo? La joven se vistió lo más pronto que pudo. Era mejor enfrentar la situación lo más rápido posible. Una vez que estuvo lista tomó las fotografías que había traído para Alistear y las colocó en una pequeña caja.

*************************************

El llamado a su puerta sacó al joven inventor de sus meditaciones. No le extrañaba que no escuchara la voz de su primo en estos momentos, seguramente estaba muerto de celos, pero confiaba en que entendería lo que pasaba.

-Stear, ¿Puedo pasar? –La voz de Candice fue una sorpresa que no se esperaba.

-Claro Candy. Pasa – quizás era mejor enfrentarla lo más pronto posible y si ella estaba aquí… ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Stear – la chica trató de llamarlo con la misma naturalidad de siempre.

-Dime Candy – estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo explicar lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, al parecer ella no venía a tocar ese tema. Ahora le sonreía igual que siempre. Esa actitud no le extrañó a Alistear, ella había sido así siempre, trataba de olvidar los momentos incómodos como si no fueran importantes. En realidad esa facete en la personalidad de Candice White era algo que Stear rechazaba; él prefería enfrentar las cosas, hablarlas y solucionarlas.

-Tengo algo para ti – le dijo mientras le entregaba su presente.

-¿Para mí? –Stear estaba muy feliz, estaba también sorprendido de que ella tuviera un detalle para él. En cuanto abrió la caja una sonrisa pícara se asomó por el rostro del muchacho -. ¿Candy? No abandonas tus viejas costumbres de escabullirte en la recámara de los chicos – afirmó divertido.

-¿Cómo supiste? ¿Cómo supiste que estas son las mismas que tenías en el San Pablo? – La muchacha no podía creerlo.

-Mira ven –la invitó a una pequeña mesa de trabajo. De uno de sus cajones sacó una pequeña lupa –Puedes verlo…

La joven entonces, todavía sorprendida, tomó la lupa entre sus manos. Estaba usando un delicado vestido de algodón, nuevamente era el verano. Era 1916 ahora. El escote del vestido era bastante generoso; el muchacho podía apreciar la deliciosa vista que el escote ofrecía, desde el cuello hasta los senos que se movían delicadamente con la respiración de Candy. Su sorpresa se materializó en una sonora carcajada de la chica que relajó por mucho los nervios del muchacho.

-¿Cómo es posible Stear? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-Uhmm… Ya lo ves: Algunos de mis inventos funcionan – dijo con aire de superioridad en un tono todavía deliciosamente extasiado en la presencia de la joven. En realidad lo que Candy estaba mirando era una miniatura de su rostro en un sello de agua que aparecía en la parte posterior de todas las tarjetas. Pero no era muy visible a simple vista, necesitaba la ayuda de la lupa para descubrirlo, una vez que lo había visto, era fácil identificarlo en todas las tarjetas-. Anda dime qué es lo que estabas haciendo en el San Pablo ¿Nadie te vio? –le preguntó curioso - ¡Pero qué tonto! Estoy hablando con la mejor escapista de todos los tiempos, creo que bien podrías entrenar a Houdini –el inventor rió de buena gana.

-¡Pero qué ocurrente eres Stear! –Candy le dio una palmada en el brazo, suficiente para que el joven se quejara del dolor mientras se reía de las aseveraciones del primogénito.

-Muy bien Candy. Aunque un poco más fuerte hubiese estado perfecto – los chicos escucharon una irónica voz y se miraron sorprendidos. Pero ambos hicieron como que no habían escuchado nada.

_-Ya se me hacía mucho que no protestaras_ –pensó Stear.

-_Ya pensaba que me habías abandonado muerto de celos_ – pensó Candy.

-Y bueno Candice White Andrew – Alistear cambió el tema -¿No me vas a decir qué estabas haciendo en el San Pablo, para ser exacto, en el cuarto que fue de Archie y mío?

-Te extrañaba – dijo la chica sin pensar.

Un silencio secundó esa confesión. Alistear no pudo evitar volver a hundirse en esas profundas esmeraldas y de pronto se escuchó confesando-:

-Yo también te extraño cuando no estás conmigo – esta vez su voz sonó triste y estuvo acompañada con un gesto igualmente profundo. Con su mano acarició el rostro de Candy, trató de guardar la compostura una vez más -: ¿Quieres alguna otra foto Candy? Recuerda que puedes elegir la que desees.

La primera fotografía era una de la actriz idéntica a la que alguna vez Terrence tendría en su recámara. Sus ojos de inmediato le recordaron al chico rebelde. ¿Qué será de él? Se preguntó mientras miraba la fotografía. Stear se alejó de ella para darle tiempo y espacio a su elección. Se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, tomó sus materiales de dibujo y comenzó a bosquejar la escena. Era increíble cómo sus manos se movían sobre el papel. Su mirada se fijaba con delicado escrutinio en las líneas femeninas y regresaban a los trazos de su papel. Alistear tenía cada línea de esa figura femenina guardada en su memoria; podría dibujarla sin mirar, pero este era el pretexto perfecto para mirarla con detenimiento. Después de unos ratos de observación Candy llegó a la conclusión de que prefería no tener ninguna fotografía de Eleonor Baker. Así que simplemente se dedicó a repasarlas una y otra y otra vez; por primera ocasión Alistear notó ese gesto de nostalgia en la chica cuando miraba las fotografías; dibujó su mirada tal como la tenía en ese momento. No le llevó mucho tiempo terminar el dibujo al natural; en cuanto hubo terminado se lo dio a la joven.

-Esto es para ti Candy – le dijo mientras se lo mostraba.

-Gracias Stear –la chica abrió los ojos asombrada cuando puso atención al dibujo que tenía en sus manos.

-Stear pero si está hermoso – le dijo asombrada por los perfectos trazos de su primo.

-Gracias Candy, me alegro que te guste – le sonrió.

-Pero… pero… -tartamudeó la joven - ¿Es quien estoy pensando? – la chica se refería a la figura masculina que Stear había dibujado al lado de ella.

-Sí Candy. Dime. ¿No has sentido nunca que no estamos solos en esto? –Le preguntó – A mí me parece que siempre está con nosotros y no lo digo en sentido figurado. Creo que se la pasa cuidando de ti.

-¿Así es como se vería tres años después? – La muchacha sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia – En verdad sería bastante guapo –Candy pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre la figura que representaba a Anthony Brown.

-Candy –la trémula voz de Alistear la trajo de regreso de su ensueño – si por alguna razón muriera en esta guerra –le dijo – quiero que sepas que cuidaré de ti. Haré equipo con mi primo y ambos te cuidaremos siempre-. Stear había tomado las manos de Candy entre las suyas y la miraba fija e intensamente, su voz había ante la confesión se había tornado un poco enronquecida, ella era incapaz de decir algo.

-No digas eso por favor Stear. Si tú me faltaras –la joven ya no pudo terminar la frase, sintió como los labios de Alistear se depositaban en los suyos, suaves, húmedos, trémulos y al mismo tiempo decididos y apasionados. Sus sentidos desfallecieron ante la sorpresa. Ella se aferró al cuello del muchacho y correspondió al beso con la misma fuerza y el mismo sentimiento. Ella quería fundirse con él, beberlo, tenerlo. No importaba nada. Alistear se sentía igual que ella.

-Basta Alistear, aquí estoy – escuchó el primogénito de los Cornwell. El joven simplemente movió su muñeca derecha en forma circular indicándole a su primo, o lo que fuera que le hablaba, que se retirara, que en este momento deseaba a estar a solas con la mujer que temblaba en sus brazos.

Sus labios juguetearon humedeciendo con hambre los labios de Candy, su lengua finalmente se abrió camino dentro de la boca femenina. Ambos estaban extasiados por ese momento. Sintieron cómo liberaban fieramente lo que estaban guardando durante meses. No podían pensar en nada, solamente en la magia que los envolvía en ese momento. Candy se aferró al cuello de Alistear y acarició su cabello hundiendo sus dedos en una sensual e inocente satisfacción de sus deseos. Stear se dio el lujo de hacer lo mismo como tantas noches había soñado, despeino con urgencia los rizos que adoraba y aprisionando hacia él los labios que besaba. Con extrema ternura acarició el rostro de la pecosa, lo sostuvo en sus manos y jugueteó con los rizos dorados. Después viajó lentamente por el cuello que hacía unos momentos atrás había rechazado reconociendo perfectamente el sabor del mismo por vez primera. Sus labios estaban temblando, sus manos se movían inexpertas pero deseosas de ser saciadas, su lengua jugueteada por la piel joven, dulce y blanca. Esto era el cielo mismo para Alistear Cornwell, lentamente la chica empezó a sentir un placer inexplicable. Era incapaz de separarse de ese beso que anhelaba, sus deseos estaban más despiertos que nunca. Sentir los labios de Stear sobre su cuello era para la chica volar con él al cielo. Sabía que eso no era del todo correcto, pero ¡Carambas! ¿Quién podría asegurarle que algún día volverían a ver sus amigos? Aún más: ¿Quién podría asegurarle que el próximo lunes volvería a ver a ese chico que se estaba convirtiendo ya en una necesidad? Candy simplemente se dejó llevar. No podía negarlo ya: Alistear era más importante para ella de lo que se imaginaba. Un suave gemido de placer se escapó de la boca de Candy, ahora sentía un terrible calor que entraba a su cuerpo procedente del contacto con Stear, un calor que se apoderaba de ella encendiendo aún más el deseo de joven. Alistear no se detuvo, al contrario, continuó con el ritual recién descubierto por ambos. Con movimientos audaces logró sentar a Candice en su mesa de trabajo y luego se abrió paso con su cadera entre las piernas de la chica para continuar besándola e incrementando la intrepidez de sus caricias. La envolvió de dulzura, de placer, de arrebato, de audacia. Con inicial timidez Alistear llevó sus manos hacia las piernas de la chica acariciando sus firmes muslos sobre la falda. Después lentamente se fue arriesgando más hasta atreverse a colocarlas en los costados de su cadera y lentamente fue explorando la espalda que lo enloquecía y los costados de la joven. Sin atreverse en ningún momento a acariciar los senos que lo atraían con insistencia. Esa noche Stear llegó al cielo, a la gloria, sin tomar para sí a la mujer que amaba el joven sintió que solo por ese instante había valido la pena su vida. Ella estaba ahí; esta vez no era un sueño, la besaba, la acariciaba y ella estaba temblando en sus brazos rendida a sus caricias y a sus deseos. Ella correspondía de la misma forma, se aferraba a su cuerpo con la misma necesidad, paseaba sus pequeñas manos con la misma hambre que él lo hacía y ¡Cielos! Se sentía tan bien tener sus caricias tomando lo que le pertenecía. Lo que él mismo le había entregado sin darse cuenta desde hace tiempo. Ella simplemente estaba reclamando lo que era de ella. Por lo menos eso era lo que Alistear Cornwell pensaba en ese momento. Ese sagrado momento que no quería que terminara nunca.

******************************************

**De mi escritorio: **

Muchas gracias por la aceptación para esta historia de galán diferente. Este es mi regalito para Stear en FF!!! Espero que les guste. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALISTEAR CORNWELL! ¡¡¡Quiero que me pases la receta para mantenerse como de 18 a pesar de tener 112 años!!! ¡WOW!

**Reeven, Maat, Moni, Mildred, Karina, Ana, Elhyzha, Rocalina, Vane, Sary, Roni, Akela, Caludia, Isa, Imeldiux, Rae, DY, Analisse, Nash, Astrid, Ladybug** (te extrañaba, ¡Qué bien saber de ti nuevamente! :D), **Lady Lulú, ¡Yola!** (gracias por el mensaje en mi msn), mil y un gracias por darse un tiempecito para leer un fic que de entrada ya saben cuál será la pareja principal; nuevamente mis hermosas amigas terrytanas son mayoría y me dan una muestra de su enorme corazón dándole una oportunidad a otro galán (prometo no hacer llorar a Terry). Gracias también a las Albert Fans que se incluyen en esta lista, tan hermosas como siempre; creo que solo hay un par de Stear fans (chicas no andan nada perdidas; bueno Isa: Tu corazón es del duque y del inventor ¡Bien por eso! ¿Para qué tener uno si puedes amar a todos?).

Es un hecho chicas, voy por Stear en este fic, sé que puede quitarle rating pero prefiero decirlo desde el principio por motivos personales. Este rated debe decirles también que las escenas de pareja no serán igual a las de Sin Renunciar; si por casualidad me sale alguna, les aviso antes para que lo busquen en rated M, pero de entrada, no lo creo ¡Ya se verá! Igual y la escribo y la dejo aquí mismo ¡JaJaJa!

Gracias por leer. Me encanta que sigamos juntas; a algunas ya las considero mis amigas y a otras apenas es mi primer contacto con ustedes… ¡Siempre es bueno sumar amigos! Un abrazo MARCA ACME (Grande, grande, grande)

**Maly**

**Sol, arena y mar.**

Publicado por primera vez en la GF 2009. Publicado en 2ª edición para FanFiction como un regalo por el cumpleaños de Stear Cornwell a fin de que pueda ser disfrutado por sus amigas el 25 de Mayo del 2009 durante sus festejos de cumpleaños.


	5. Capítulo 5 Resistencia

**Capítulo 5**

**Resistencia**

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TEOI Animation Co., 1976. Usados es este fic sin fines de lucro.**_

_1916 Londres, Inglaterra. _

Ese Lunes fue un día más que especial para Candy y Stear. La chica incluso le dio la sorpresa de haber aprendido a cocinar su platillo favorito. Emma tenía algunos años al servicio de los Cornwell. Su madre había estado al servicio de ellos también así que el ama de llaves conocía muy bien a sus patrones. Alistear no podía creer todavía que Candy pudiese ir más allá de calentar el agua para el café y para el té solamente por complacerlo. El muchacho se sentía bienaventurado por haber tenido el placer de finalmente convertir su sueño en realidad y haber besado esos labios rosas que de vez en vez le sonreían con coquetería mientras comían.

Era obvio que el muchacho no podía dejar de mirar a la joven que compartía su mesa. Sentía que ya no tenía ningún caso disimular cuánto le gustaba admirar esa figura menuda en cada uno de sus movimientos. Alistear parecía estar más allá de todo y de todos.

Había un silencioso pacto entre la pareja. Una fibra delicada que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar. Estaban mudos a tratar el punto. Al menos, por el momento no deseaban inmiscuirse en un tema que tarde o temprano debían solucionar: Patricia O´Brien; la chica tierna, dulce e inteligente que había entregado su corazón e ilusiones al maravilloso inventor. La misma chica que le había dado la mejor de las bienvenidas en el San Pablo; la que había abandonado sus temores y se había atrevido a llevarle a Candy su traje de Romeo y Julieta… "Si tienes un alma pura, reconoces otra alma pura."

¿Deberían hablar de ello? ¿Deberían sentarse a dialogar y a llegar a un acuerdo? No había una respuesta en ninguno de los dos. Ambos estaban sumamente confundidos. Candice amaba a su amiga, pero esto que sentía por Alistear era más fuerte que ella misma. Alistear amaba a Patricia, sin embargo era un amor más filial; esto que ardía en su pecho por Candice era el más fuerte sentimiento experimentado en su vida; la amaba desde hacía años; se lo había confesado a Archie… "Deja que la lluvia se lleve todo…" había sido su mensaje para su hermano menor aquélla tarde que descubrieron los sentimientos de Annie Britter. Él mismo estaba aprovechando el agua proveniente del cielo para que lavara el amor profundo que su conejillo de indias despertaba en él. Pero fue en vano. Esa idea no funcionó. Alistear no logró que su amor se lavara. Esa tarde, ese sentimiento había huido despavorido hacia algún rincón, en donde permanecería cautivo por varios años. Pero ya no era posible mantenerlo aislado. El amor se había rehusado a seguir escondido. Había roto los grilletes con que Stear lo había sujetado y finalmente estaba libre. Ahora galopaba incansable por nuevos horizontes. Era como si quisiese comerse el mundo, sin importar que estos tiempos no fueran los mejores para el romance… aunque quizás sí: En tiempos de guerra es cuando el amor debería florecer con más fuerza.

Compartía los sentimientos de Candy: Nadie podía asegurarle que viviría para compartir esta felicidad con las personas que amaba en América.

-No puedo dejar de mirarla – pensaba el muchacho – solo de recordar el sabor de sus labios y su boca me pone nervioso.

Definitivamente este no era el mejor momento para pensar en la linda Patricia. Estaban seguros de que serían sinceros con la chica, de que hablarían con ella una vez que se sintieran listos para enfrentarla. Por el momento lo más importante era fortalecerse como pareja a fin de enfrentar los desafíos que vendrían por este amor que recién encontraba una oportunidad.

Alistear contemplaba aún más de lo que él mismo se daba cuenta a Candice. La joven empezaba a sonrojarse cada vez más por esa masculina mirada. Estaba acostumbrada a la sonrisa sincera del muchacho, pero esta vez Stear tenía en sus ojos un brillo maravilloso de pasión contenida.

La cena terminó en la más pura armonía. Con el amor flotando en el aire. Stear la levantó delicadamente de la mesa y la condujo de la mano hasta su recámara. Ella se dejó llevar. Había una cosa en claro en ese silencioso pacto… antes de que esos sentimientos se desbordaran, ellos debían enfrentar a Patty.

Stear se detuvo en frente de la recámara de Candy y la aprisionó entre la puerta y sus brazos. Ambos se morían por el siguiente beso. Por volver a saborearse.

-Candy – Stear se acercó peligrosamente a ella; aunque anhelaba controlarse para poder terminar su mensaje – sé que te preocupas por Patty tanto como yo. Por favor, no permitas que ella se interponga entre nosotros. Le escribiré lo más pronto posible. Sé que esto es cruel, pero quiero dejar las cosas claras con ella. Es más cruel lastimarla con una mentira ¿No lo crees?

-Stear yo… yo no sé qué pensar – Alistear comprendió el temor en los ojos de Candy. Ella se refería a que no estaba segura de tener que lastimar a Patty si probablemente, de cualquier forma ellos no volverían a América probablemente.

-Vamos Candy… -Alistear la abrazó con ternura y le hablaba al oído –no pienses que no volveremos. Además, volvamos o no… no es justo que ocultemos esto de Patricia. La próxima semana le escribiré una carta para explicarle a Patty lo que está sucediendo.

-Stear yo… yo no quiero lastimarla – ella sonaba en verdad preocupada por su amiga. Pero es que esos ojos negros se habían apoderado de la joven en todos los sentidos. Con Alistear ella se sentía protegida, femenina, indispensable. Él era un chico inteligente, noble, bueno, amable y ahora, acababa de descubrir que, además de todo besaba muy bien y tenía un lado seductor que le estaba sorprendiendo increíblemente.

-Lo sé Candy, sin embargo creo que debemos ser honestos – Alistear sabía que sería un momento difícil pero él era un caballero y lo que estaba sucediendo iba en contra de todo principio que hubiese adquirido en su vida. Debía ser un hombre honesto, esa es la única manera de ser libre. La verdad libera. Y él no deseaba que el amor que sentía por Candice fuese preso de algo o de alguien. Quería amarla con libertad, como ella y él también (¿Por qué no decirlo?) se lo merecían.

Ya no hubo un siguiente comentario. Candy estaba presa en el abrazo de Alistear. No deseaba que la noche terminara. Y él tampoco lo quería. Stear deseaba pasar esta primera noche con ella. No deseaba alejarse de ella.

La pareja entonces se unió en un beso suave y delicado al principio. Pero con el tiempo el temor a lo que tendrían que enfrentar para estar juntos pronto lo volvió demandante y fiero. Ambos deseaban demostrarse que estaban dispuestos a ir con todo a esa lucha que, a su parecer, era peor que la guerra. Alistear libertó el cautivo beso sin miramientos, despacio, muy despacio, el muchacho se introdujo en la boca de la muchacha hasta hacerla perder el control. Dieciocho y diecinueve años tenían cada uno. Los deseos estaban más que despiertos entre ellos. Ella temblaba por esas nuevas sensaciones, entregada al frenesí inigualable de los besos de Alistear. Podía sentir esa traviesa lengua perdiéndose seductora sobre su piel. Alistear se atrevió nuevamente a besar el cuello de la joven y, después con arrebato maravilloso de dedicó a lanzar delicadas mordidas en el lóbulo de la oreja de Candy provocando más de un placentero gemido. Ella se aferró al cuello de Stear porque sus piernas parecían doblarse emocionadas. Pero él la tenía segura en su abrazo. No había ningún otro lugar sobre la tierra que ella prefiriera en ese momento.

-Candy. No puedo separarme de ti –le confesó –son tan pocos los momento que pasamos juntos que no quiero desperdiciar uno solo –la respiración del muchacho estaba agitada. Tenía las manos de Candy cubiertas por las suyas y le hablaba de tal forma que solo ella lo escuchaba en su oído – no puedo estar lejos de ti. Permíteme pasar esta noche contigo – le propuso con voz ronca y la seducción a flor de piel.

-Stear – la muchacha lo miró sin comprender lo que había escuchado. Tenía miedo de haber interpretado mal la propuesta de Alistear.

-No te asustes Candice – Alistear alcanzó con sus manos el rostro de la joven para acunarlo tiernamente y acercarse seductoramente. Su nariz estaba sobre la de ella y sus alientos se confundían. El pasillo alumbrado apenas le daba un toque de romanticismo a la escena inigualable-. Ven conmigo.

Los muchachos caminaron de la mano hasta el estudio de la casa. Stear encendió el fuego de la chimenea y se sentaron frente al mismo. Pero no se sentaron en el mullido y cómodo sillón. La pareja se sentó en un tapete colocado al pie del sillón principal. Alistear recargó su espalda en el sillón y la atrajo hacia él.

Candy se sentía en la gloria. Había una frazada en el sillón que siempre estaba lista para los señores de la casa. Stear lo alcanzó y cubrió el cuerpo de la joven. Habría deseado en ese momento romántico e íntimo pedirle que fuera su novia. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero tenía que guardarlas, no podía pedirle tal cosa si él no era un joven libre.

Pasaron la noche riendo de sus recuerdos compartidos en la adolescencia. Alistear peinó el cabello de Candy entre sus dedos. La contempló extasiado y feliz. Cuando se quedó dormida el joven aún la contempló un poco más. Seguía sin poder comprender su suerte. Ella estaba ahí, dormida en su regazo, confiando en él. Tenía su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho y él la abrazaba con dulzura uniendo ambos corazones; como habían aprendido a estar desde la primera noche que pasaron en esa villa. Con delicadeza había paseado uno de sus dedos delicadamente sobre el rostro de la joven y no se cansaba de contemplarla dormir tan tranquila y tan ajena al infierno que él mismo estaba atravesando, pero si ese infierno lo conducía al cielo, Alistear lo cruzaría con los ojos cerrados.

Sabía que esta posición no era la mejor para dormir, así que tomó a su "esposa" y la llevó hasta su recámara. Con extremo cuidado la colocó sobre su cama y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Descansa mi amor. Pronto estaremos libres – Alistear se incorporó; en realidad intentó incorporarse, porque la mano suave de Candy lo detuvo.

-No te vayas Stear – le dijo entre sueños –quédate a mi lado.

-Candy yo – la voz delató su sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-Ven –Candy abrió sus ojos y le sonrió.

-¿Estás segura? –Alistear no podía creer la propuesta.

-Alistear Cornwell –Candy terminó de despertar –solo te estoy pidiendo que no me dejes sola.

-Ah – hubo decepción en la voz del inventor. Sin decir más, abrazó a Candice y se dispuso a cobijarla para dormir.

***********************************************************

-¡Diablos! – La sangre Andrew se apoderó del joven. Estaba en la bodega del taller. Ahí le gustaba de pronto ir a pensar porque era un lugar privado-. ¡Diablos! ¡Dios cómo duele! – Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del Alistear.

Había leído por enésima vez la carta que Candy le había dejado la última noche que pasaron en la villa. No se daba cuenta que esta última vez la estrujaba más de lo normal. El chico sentía que el mudo se le venía encima cada vez que la leía. A fuerza de repetición conocía cada línea de esa carta. Esa horrorosa carta que Candice sin piedad había escrito antes de marcharse.

¿Por qué "Santa Candy" debía aparecer en el momento menos oportuno? ¿Por qué había sido capaz de sacrificar lo que él sentía por ella y lo que él sabía bien ella sentía por él? ¿Cómo había hecho para levantarse de la cama sin siquiera perturbarlo un poco? Ojalá hubiese hecho un poco de ruido para que él hubiese podido detenerla. Él jamás permitiría que ella se fuese de la misma manera que había abandonado a Terrence, sacrificando un amor en aras de la felicidad de alguien más. Terry estaba en shock cuando le pidió cuidar de Susana y él aceptó su destino; pero Alistear Cornwell no estaba en shock; tenía la cabeza fría y estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que habían nacido entre ellos.

_Querido Stear:_

_Sera mejor que me vaya. No puedo hacerle esto a Patty. Ella no se merece que la traicionemos de tal forma. Por favor Alistear, no la lastimes. Será mejor que no me busques, trataré de cambiar el día de descanso para evitarte la molestia de verme._

_Candy_

Habían pasado ya tres semanas y Candice había cumplido su palabra. No estaba en la villa en los siguientes Lunes y Alistear había regresado del último apenas hacia unas horas antes. Estaba destrozado porque ella no había acudido, estaba evitando verlo por todos los medios.

El muchacho se había aventurado a buscarla en el hospital, pero lógicamente, la carga de trabajo de la enfermera fue el parapeto perfecto para negarse a verlo. Alistear tuvo que volcar su frustración en su trabajo durante estas semanas. Ni siquiera se había dignado a venir hasta él y darle un poco de consuelo. ¿Por qué Candy no podía mostrar algo de misericordia hacia él? Por lo menos debería de tener un poco de consideración para mostrarse y dar la cara.

-Candy, Candy, Candy – Alistear no sabía qué más podía hacer para encontrarla y decirle unas cuantas verdades. Por momentos sentía que su amor herido la rechazaba y al siguiente la necesitaba más que al aire. Ella lo ataba de manos, ni siquiera había escrito la misiva a Patricia. Necesitaba todo el apoyo de la mujer que amaba para este trance que lo martirizaba.

Se sentó en un banquillo resignado. Estaba tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Después se levantó y caminó como león enjaulado de un lado a otro de la pequeña bodega. Golpeó desesperado algunas latas contenedoras de aceite y con su brazo limpió enojado la pequeña mesita arrojando las pocas herramientas hacia el piso. Incluso su primo lo había abandonado. Desde esa noche que lo echara de su lado, la voz de Anthony no había vuelto a ser escuchada. Probablemente estaba celoso.

Alistear pensó que ya no podía ser más miserable. No la había visto. Y él ya dependía de ella de la misma forma que dependía del aire.

-Alistear abre la puerta – la voz de Timothy interrumpió su pesar. Pronto el muchacho descubriría que sí: Podía ser más miserable.

-¿Qué pasa Timothy? – Alistear trató de secarse las lágrimas mientras corría a abrir la puerta a su amigo.

-Llegó la hora – fue la única respuesta. La figura descompuesta y el rostro de terror que encontró detrás de la puerta lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

*************************************************

Candy la pasaba en verdad angustiada. La amable voz de Patty rezumbaba en sus oídos constantemente. Aún no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de ceder a lo que Alistear despertaba en ella. ¿Cómo había tenido el descaro de besar al novio de su amiga? No solo su amiga: Su hermana prácticamente. La joven había tratado por todos los medios de no pensar en ese último Lunes que ahora parecía tan lejano y tan añorado. Para su sorpresa, su cuerpo reaccionaba con el solo recuerdo de los momentos compartidos con su amigo. Su corazón la traicionaba recordándole a cada momento cómo había temblado por los besos robados, lo besos que debían ser para Patty, ella se había apropiado de ellos sin mesura. La joven no podía sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía (por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba, al igual que Stear, pronto descubriría que sí podía sentirse peor).

Probablemente lo mejor era resignarse, negarse a recordar lo que había sucedido. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si el calor del cuerpo de Alistear lo tenía ya en la piel? Stear se había hecho imprescindible en su vida. Lo amaba. Lo amaba y ese amor la torturaba totalmente. Pero no, ella no podía volver atrás. Había leído una y otra vez la correspondencia de Patty, siempre dándole ánimos, siempre rogando al cielo por el bienestar de ellos, siempre llena de fe por sus amigos. Candice White no sería quien arrebatara a su amiga la felicidad que ella alguna vez había tenido. Ella sabía el dolor de que alguien te arrebate lo que más amas; había descendido al infierno como consecuencia de ese dolor: No, ella no se convertiría en esa mujer que hace miserable a otra. Mucho menos a su amiga.

Había visto desde una ventana del hospital a Alistear cada vez que venía a buscarla. Tenía todo el deseo de salir corriendo y arrojarse a sus brazos para que el la sostuviera cuán alto era y ella se sintiera la mujer más plena de la tierra. Sin embargo, la fidelidad hacia su amiga se lo impedía. Alistear tarde o temprano debía entender los sentimientos de Candy. Tarde o temprano comprendería cuán maravillosa es Patricia O´Brien. Tarde o temprano ella debía arrancárselo del alma. Tarde o temprano ella será feliz viendo a los seres que ama alcanzar la felicidad. Si, "Santa Candy" de vez en cuando es un poco testaruda.

El día Lunes llegó y Candice se emocionó al pensar en que seguramente Stear aparecería para buscarla en el hospital. Por supuesto que no saldría a recibirlo pero su corazón latía apresuradamente con la sola idea de volver a verlo caminar erguido, airoso, seguro en su uniforme militar. Amaba ver cómo sus ojos la buscaban en el hospital, aunque ¡Rayos! Nuevamente tendría que esconderse para que él no la localizara.

-Stear – el nombre amado salió de los labios de la enfermera que caía rendida sobre su cama después de un ajetreado día de trabajo – Stear –sin poder controlarlo la rubia sintió cómo sus mejillas se humedecían con el agua salada que nacía de sus verdes esmeraldas – Stear – su voz trémula pronunciando el nombre del hombre que amaba la estremeció.

Había guardado la esperanza de verlo pero Alistear Cornwell no estaba ahí -No vino-. Eso era todo lo que Candice White podía pensar. Ese año en el ejército le había venido muy bien al joven emprendedor. Su cuerpo era más atlético, más fuerte. Sus músculos se habían desarrollado hermosamente con el entrenamiento. Los brazos fuertes del primogénito, sus manos siempre con rastros de su arduo trabajo en la mecánica lo hacían lucir masculino y atractivo para las féminas. Candice sabía muy bien que varias de sus compañeras empezaban a esperar los lunes tanto como ella.

Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en su cama. Probablemente el próximo lunes podría verlo. O quizás había algún recado para ella en la villa. El miércoles era su nuevo día de salida. Candice guardaba la esperanza de que Alistear lo hubiese averiguado y tal vez, sí, tal vez él también hubiese cambiado su día libre y podría verlo en la villa. ¡Rayos! ¡Esa idea hacía que su corazón latiera con mayor fuerza!

-Dos días. Solo dos días – su cuerpo tembló por la emoción. Parecía que podía oler la colonia de Stear. El cansancio y la tristeza la vencieron. No supo a qué hora se quedó dormida.

*************************************************************

Candice sintió emocionarse totalmente con la sola idea de encontrarse con Alistear. No sabía cómo controlaría su deseo de abrazarlo, pero de alguna forma lo haría; por el momento bastaba con que él estuviera en la villa con ella. Lo había extrañado y haría todo lo posible por no caer en lo que su corazón le exigía al latir desbocado.

Entró a la casa y fue directo a su cuarto. Mathew y Emma habían ido de compras, pero había un mensaje que explicaba que, según la hora, no debían de tardar.

Candice se detuvo en seco cuando, sobre su mesa de noche encontró dos dibujos más. Tenían la fecha del último lunes que había visto a Stear en el hospital. El miércoles pasado ella no había venido a la villa; eso significaba que estaba ahí desde varios días atrás. Trémulamente lo tomó entre sus manos. Era un bosquejo de ella rodeada de sus amigos, incluyendo a Anthony y a Terry. Stear lo llamó "El Tesoro." Candy pasó sus manos por los trazos perfectos de sus amigos en el papel y especialmente se detuvo en el rostro de Alistear que tenía una mirada triste. Su corazón se oprimió por eso.

Un segundo dibujo llamó su atención. El mismo dibujo que le había regalado con Anthony ahora había un nuevo detalle: Alistear se había dibujado al lado de su primo y finalmente lo había titulado "Más allá de todo." Candy sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho. Trató de averiguar más, pero todo lo que encontró fue una nota de Alistear, al parecer había querido escribirle algo, pero todo lo que había logrado el muchacho era iniciar: "Querida Candy…"

¡Nada! ¡No había nada más! Las manos de Candice se movieron nerviosamente sobre los papeles que había en su mesa de noche y sin saber por qué sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y comenzó a llorar inexplicablemente. Al parecer Alistear había usado su recámara durante los días en que no la había encontrado. Seguramente se sentía tan solo como ella. Tan abandonado y tan despreciado que era difícil de creer. Candy sintió que se ahogaba, quiso salir de la habitación cuando el llamado de la puerta la trajo a la realidad:

-Señora Cornwell – era Emma que se escuchaba angustiada.

-Adelante Emma – Candice ya se había arreglado el semblante.

-¡Oh Señora Cornwell! Sea fuerte. Debemos tener fe en que el joven Alistear volverá con bien – el ama de llaves tenía la idea de que Candy sabía de lo que le hablaba.

-¿Fe? ¿De qué hablas Emma? – Candy entonces miró detenidamente a la mujer y la tristeza en su rostro fue como si le quemara el alma. De pronto sus ojos fueron abiertos - ¡Oh no Emma! ¡Debe haber un error!

-No señora no hay ningún error. El joven Alistear partió en uno de los buques rumbo a Egipto. Al parecer el gobierno está interesado en recuperar el medio oriente y van a entrar por África-. La voz de la mujer se quebró; no le gustaba dar este tipo de noticias. Aún no podía creer que Candy no supiese que Alistear había partido varios días atrás. Encontré este sobre para usted entre la ropa que debía lavar del joven.

Con manos temblorosas Candy tomó al sobre. Despidió a Emma con un hilo de voz y una vez a solas, leyó: TE AMO.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Alistear no había dejado algo más para ella? Su nombre estaba en el sobre, sin duda era para ella. Además, estaba segura que Stear no podía escribir eso a nadie más. Pero… ¿Por qué ella no le había dado la oportunidad de que pudiera expresarse más? ¿Por qué Stear no se sentía con la confianza de decir más?

-¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida Candy! Por lo menos él te ha regalado un Te Amo ¿Y tú? ¿Qué le regalaste? ¡Ni siquiera la oportunidad de volver a verte! ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Cuántas veces te buscó? ¿Cuántas veces te negaste a verlo? Si por lo menos le hubieses regalado una sonrisa. Si por lo menos le hubieses hecho compañía en esta fría cama. Si por lo menos le hubieras entregado lo que le pertenece-. Siempre pensamos que hay un mañana. Que el amor puede demostrarse "mañana" que "mañana" podremos abrazar, sonreír, besar

*******************************************

**De mi escritorio:** Chicas hermosas muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Son grandiosas!


	6. Capítulo 6 Desaparecer

**Capítulo 6**

**Desaparecer**

_Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TEOI Animation Co., 1976._

_1916 Del Mediterráneo a la vieja Londres._

Era una de esas noches que se estaban volviendo frecuentes en la vida de Alistear Cornwell. Había pasado las horas en vela esperando por el consuelo que necesitaba. Algo, algo, algo. Algo que le hiciera saber que ella estaba pensando en él. Que ese maravilloso primer beso no fue fruto de sus locas imaginaciones. Ahora todo se veía tan lejano que Stear parecía convencerse que nunca hubo un "nosotros" en lo que a Candy se refiere. ¿Sería acaso que había sido un sueño? ¡No! Él la había sentido estremecerse. La había tenido en sus brazos. Le había abierto su alma y ella había correspondido emocionada a los sentimientos nuevos que se desbocaron esa noche. Alistear contemplaba el cielo nocturno. En el mar era tan fácil mirar la infinita cantidad de estrellas que se alojaba en el cielo… el contraste perfecto para los abrojos que había a su alrededor.

Él no había querido hacerle daño a Candy. Él jamás habría querido que su relación de años con la joven se viese deteriorada. Si ese era el terrible desenlace, habría sido mejor no traspasar la línea. Pero no… eso era mentira… solo por ese beso, por ese maravilloso beso y los que vinieron después, la vida de Stear tenía razón de ser. Ya no era más gris porque la niña que había amado se había transformado en una mujer que por lo menos una vez sintió perderse con él en un remolino maravilloso. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensaron, tenía su triste mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo. La estrella del norte llamó su atención: Así es ella. Sí, así es Candice. Constante. Siempre un punto de referencia para quienes se pierden. ¿Por qué entonces no le ayuda a encontrarse?

El único testigo del enorme amor que había dentro de él para Candice era Dios. Con Él solamente había compartido las horas de insomnio desde que la conocía. Las incontables ocasiones en que, como ahora, la buscaba por doquier sin encontrarle. Una señal, solo una señal era lo que su entonces alma de adolescente imploraba para una pequeña esperanza con ella; pero no había nada para él. Alistear Cornwell era un amigo más para la joven pecosa. A hurtadillas la miraba por si sus ojos le decían algo más pero no. Stear tuvo que conformarse con el lugar que ella le había asignado. Aún le dolía el haber tenido que guardarse sus lágrimas mientras tocaba la gaita para ella con su hermano y su primo cuando la enviaban a México; siendo un jovencito, solo un año mayor que Candice se había comportado como un caballero respetando el terrible dolor de su primo aunque el de él fuera tan intenso como el de Anthony. Permaneció ahí, inmutable, firme, sin derrumbarse. Fue el único de los tres que no separó sus labios del instrumento musical, deseaba ser constante; deseaba que ella recibiera el sonido sin interrupción. Con ese recuerdo se sintió desfallecer. Había una imperante necesidad de desahogarse, pero no quería. Era demasiado llanto en muy pocos días. Esta noche quería guardar la compostura. Y vaya que lo logró. Se aferró al barandal de la cubierta apretándolo con fuerza.

-No voy a rendirme Candice White Andrew. No lo haré. Han pasado demasiado años esperando por un oportunidad – tragó saliva – te amo. Tú eres un delicioso remanso en este tiempo difícil. Hace años que estoy enamorado de ti; me has sido negada pero no permitiré que nuevamente te escabullas. No quiero, no puedo permitirlo nuevamente.

Primero había sido su primo Anthony. Alistear se esforzó en verdad porque Candy no se diera por enterada de su amigo de anteojos estaba enamorado de ella. Trató de esconderlo y lo logró. Luego Terry. Pero Alistear se convirtió en un adolescente y tras el amor confesado de su hermano no pudo menos que aceptar que él también la amaba. En silencio lloraba por ese amor no correspondido. Sentía que la vida se le iba con los suspiros que le arrancaba la pecosa en el colegio. Su cuerpo empezaba a exigirle ciertos arrebatos y en la única jovencita que podía pensar para liberar sus cambios era en ella: Candy. La primera vez que se masturbó pensando en ella fue muy bochornoso; al siguiente día no podía mirarla a los ojos. Sentía un intenso rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cuando la contemplaba y trataba, como siempre, de esconder lo que ella despertaba en él. Los últimos años se habían quedado con ella, con sus detalles que inundaban las memorias de una adolescencia feliz. No podía perderla. No. Esta vez las cosas eran distintas. Esta vez por fin había encontrado en los ojos esmeraldas la señal que había buscado tanto tiempo. Esta vez por fin descubría amor en su mirada. Ella se había apoderado de su vida porque él, gustoso se la había cedido. Por fin sentía que estaba completo. Por fin empezaba a sentirse pleno. Durante años había vagado sin encontrar un rumbo que lo convenciera. Pero ahora ella le había dado esperanzas y Alistear Cornwell no permitiría que ella jugara con sus sentimientos.

Con la vista humedecida, pero sin atreverse a derramar su acuosidad, Alistear Cornwell permaneció unos minutos más perdiendo su vista en la inmensidad del oscuro mar. Tan oscuro y profundo como su pesar. Él quisiera tener las agallas para arrancársela del alma y hacer lo que le ha pedido: Olvidarla y no hacerle daño a Patty ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo te arrancas del corazón un amor que guardaste y es más fuerte que tú? Por momentos se reprochaba no haber sido tan fuerte para seguir controlándolo, sin embargo no podía negar que ese beso había valido la pena la espera.

************************************************

En Londres Candice tampoco podía dormir. Estaba en el hospital de guardia nocturna porque para ella era más fácil evadir sus memorias con Stear si se mantenía ocupada. Sin embargo, el doctor Hill la había enviado esta noche a descansar. Se veía agotada y no había ninguna necesidad de arriesgar a los pacientes con una enfermera cansada. Por lo menos eso le había dicho para obligarla a abandonar sus labores y que se retirara a su cuarto asignado para descansar un poco.

Ahí, sola, entre las penumbras nocturnas, la joven enfermera se enfrentaba a lo que había evadido todas esas noches. Apretó con urgencia su almohada como si quisiera sentir de ella un calor que no emanaba. Ciertamente la almohada jamás sería tan cálida como el cuerpo varonil de Stear Cornwell. No podría sonreírle de tal forma que trajera paz a su corazón ni podría decirle palabras de aliento. Candy extrañaba mucho la compañía de Alistear. Lo extrañaba más de lo que ella misma hubiese imaginado jamás pero debía ser fuerte. Temía por la vida de Stear y eso la hacía temblar, ya había perdido demasiadas personas y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la pérdida de Alistear.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en ese momento. Sus manos empezaron a sudar frío, por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa y agitada. De pronto tuvo un sentimiento muy similar al que la embargó los días antes de la muerte de Anthony. Sin dudarlo dobló sus rodillas y, sin saberlo, unió sus plegarias a los de cierta joven en América que imploraba por la seguridad de Stear.

Desde que Candice les informara que Alistear había sido enviado al medio oriente en uno de los buques, la muchacha no dejaba de acudir día a día a la iglesia para implorar por la seguridad del joven que amaba. Esa tarde en particular los labios de la muchacha se movían sin descanso emitiendo susurros con mayor devoción que nunca. Con sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza inclinada y sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho, Patricia O´Brien se aislaba del mundo para implorar conmovedoramente por el fin de la guerra, pero sobre todo, porque Candy y Stear volvieran con bien a casa. Era como si hubiese robado la fe a uno de los ángeles de Miguel Ángel en la Capilla Sixtina para plasmarla toda en su plegaria.

Un joven elegante, con una mirada de ensueño la contemplaba extasiado desde varios días atrás. Un buen día, buscando consuelo a sus problemas personales se había refugiado en la iglesia; desde entonces acudía puntualmente a la misma hora con la finalidad de contemplar a la chica de graciosa belleza y mirar triste que se arrodillaba siempre a la misma hora delante del altar principal. Sin embargo, algo ocurría en esa tarde. Algo que agobiaba aún más a la muchacha. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Estaba llorando?

El muchacho la contempló reverentemente. Él deseaba ayudarla. Se veía tan sola. Varias veces había intentado abordarla, pero, en ocasiones la interceptaba un caballero mayor de clase media; en otras ocasiones una pareja, aparentemente de la misma edad que ella y de fina cuna se acercaban a la muchacha para irse con ella en total silencio, envueltos por una preocupación difícil de ocultar.

¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estaban hoy? Hoy en especial ella se veía más frágil que nunca, como si estuviese a punto de romperse. El joven, uno de los herederos más acaudalados de Nueva Orleáns había llegado recientemente a Chicago; para él era fácil darse cuenta de la buena educación de la joven que últimamente le había llamado la atención. Aún no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero deseaba averiguarlo. Constantemente se preguntaba qué se sentía ser acariciado por esas finas manos y contemplados por esos enormes y profundos ojos oscuros. Curiosa combinación: Oscuros y transparentes.

Los sollozos de Patty se hicieron más y más fuertes. Estaba en extremo angustiada. Continuaba sus manos unidas en un puño frente a su corazón, concentrada totalmente en su oración cuando un par de lágrimas indiscretas abandonaban sus ojos. La chica cubrió su rostro con su pelo para darse más privacidad, aunque en la iglesia no había otros feligreses a esa hora, e excepción del muchacho curioso que la contemplaba. Sus labios se movían más y más desesperados elevando plegarias llenas de vehemencia y adoración. Sin embargo, tanto desgaste emocional había hecho mella en la jovencita y se desvaneció de pronto, pero no estaba desmayada.

El muchacho corrió hacia el altar y la sostuvo. Pero nadie más estaba en la iglesia para ayudarlo. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su auto para trasladarla al hospital Santa Juana. El dolor y la angustia se reflejaban en su semblante ¿Por qué los autos no tenían alas? El joven habría querido volar para que la muchacha fuese atendida de inmediato. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, sin embargo, la angustia por una desconocida le hacía que su pecho se presionara casi con angustia. ¿Por qué sentir eso por una desconocida? Las atractivas facciones del conductor se angustiaron cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra un árbol; sería mejor tranquilizarse si en verdad deseaba ayudar a la muchacha que continuaba desvanecida en el asiento trasero.

Los médicos la diagnosticaron anémica. Después de una hora le permitieron verla. Aún estaba dormida.

-¿Quién eres muchacha? –Se preguntaba el joven millonario -¿A quién puedo llamar para que venga a verte?

Estaba oscureciendo, eran quizás las seis de la tarde. Desde afuera el viento veraniego entraba sosegando la preocupación del chico. Sin poder evitarlo, el jovencito acarició la faz de Patty, no tenía la intención de despertarla, tan solo no pudo evitar la tentación. Ese rostro delicadamente angelical lo invadía de paz. De pronto la joven empezó a exaltarse. También en Chicago, un joven de ojos de miel no podía concentrarse en la lectura del diario. Se movía intranquilo en el sillón. Del otro lado del mundo una enfermera que había sido sorprendida por el sueño un par de horas atrás también se movió nerviosa entre las sábanas, para la rubia era la madrugada.

-Stear – Patricia se escuchaba agitada.

-Stear – Candice se despertó con un vuelco en el corazón.

-Stear – la fuerza en las manos de Archie lo abandonaron y dejó caer la edición vespertina del periódico que cómodamente leía en la biblioteca de la mansión.

-Stear – mencionaron los tres al unísono. ¿Qué era aquélla sensación extraña de vacío repentino?

Patricia abrió los ojos asustada.

Archie se levantó del golpe del sillón.

Candy se sentó en su cama sin poder comprender por qué se sentía de tal manera – ¡Stear! ¿Dónde estás Stear? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Sin poder evitarlo, las dos damas sintieron humedecerse sus mejillas. Archie se sintió solo, más solo que nunca.

***********************************************

El joven al lado de la cama de Patricia se presentó entonces: Adam Benson.

Estaba sumamente conmovido por el estado de la chica. Ella no podía explicar lo que pasaba. Esa angustia era algo que la hacía llorar sin motivo aparente.

Al lado de ella estaba ese chico. Alto, tanto como Alistear. De ojos de color miel y cabello oscuro perfectamente peinado con un largo un poco más debajo de sus orejas. Tenía una sonrisa sincera y una mirada limpia y transparente. Estaba muy bien vestido. Aparentemente debía ser un chico de clase alta pues su apariencia y modales lo delataban. Pero eso no deslumbraba a Patty. Ella estaba acostumbrada a eso y más ¿Acaso no había sido incluso compañera de colegio del heredero del duque de Grandchester? Patricia se había dedicado a aumentar su autoestima; había logrado gustar de ella misma y eso hacía que quienes estaban a su alrededor gustaran de su compañía.

-Necesitas decirme a quien debo hacer venir para que te acompañe –le sugirió el muchacho con dulzura. La voz penetraba extrañamente al corazón de Patty llenándolo de tranquilidad. El chico le transmitía confianza. ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Podía ella confiar en un desconocido?

-No es necesario – Patricia no sabía porqué se ponía tan nerviosa – estoy bien, puedo caminar – mintió. En realidad la joven no tenía la fuerza necesaria para la caminata hacia la mansión Andrew, en donde era huésped.

-¿Bromeas? – Adam se acercó preocupado –. Eso no puedo permitirlo -¿Me permites acompañarte?

Patricia lo miró desconcertada. ¿Debía aceptar la compañía del muchacho? Después de todo, se había preocupado por ella. La había llevado al hospital y antes de proponerle acompañarla, le había preguntado por alguien a quien llamar.

-Sí. Gracias – no supo entender porqué su corazón brincó - ¿Por qué ese desconocido le inspiraba tanta confianza? Por más que buscaba algún indicio para rechazarlo, la chica se mostraba más y más segura de su decisión de aceptar la compañía de ese joven.

Poco después, Patricia estaba frente a la mansión Andrew. Invitó a pasar a su acompañante y lo presentó a sus amigos. Habían llegado justo a la hora de la cena.

Obviamente Archie no pudo evitar estar a la defensiva ante la presencia arrolladora del nuevo amigo de Patty. Pero al final aceptó que el joven parecía ser un buen hombre. Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, lo invitaron a cenar y los diferentes temas de conversación del joven agradaron a sus anfitriones.

Sin embargo, la atmósfera de nerviosismo, de vacío y soledad no desapareció del grupo que compartió la mesa. Inclusive Adam pudo sentir ese sentimiento. La habría gustado tener las palabras adecuadas para fortalecer a ese grupo de amigos que le habían abierto las puertas de su casa. Estaba seguro que podía hacer buenos lazos con ellos. Adam era un joven agradable, bueno para los negocios. Había escuchado hablar del gran William Albert Andrew y jamás se imaginó que detrás de ese nombre estuviese un joven de sonrisa cálida, maduro y digno de confianza.

***********************************************

En el Mediterráneo, una batalla aérea se desarrollaba. Algunos pilotos estaban heridos en el enorme portaaviones y Alistear había tomado uno de los aeroplanos para defender la nave. Ciertamente, había logrado deshacerse del último Fokker. Pero su avión había sido alcanzado por los enemigos y ahora el muchacho, piloteando esa nave, se despedía de quienes amaba, ahí estaba amaneciendo. Pudo ver la salida del sol antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-Candy – apenas logró decir – me habría gustado que no estuvieras enojada conmigo. Saber que me voy pero que tú no estás más molesta. Te veré pronto –Alistear Cornwell cerró los ojos antes de que el aeroplano se impactara con el agua.

Es una pena que tras de la muerte vengan las reflexiones de cuán grande era nuestro cariño por la persona que ha partido. En ese momento nos sentimos vacíos; lloramos la pérdida. ¿Lloramos la ausencia o lloramos nuestra incapacidad para valorar los momentos compartidos cotidianamente? Esos momentos que siempre creímos serían para siempre. Los momentos en que pensamos abrazar, besar y decir "Te quiero" pero que dejamos para después. Sí… "mañana que lo vea le diré cuán es importante para mí." Pero el mañana del que hablamos no llega. Lo continuamos postergando para mañana, mañana, mañana, mañana. Quizás sería bueno aprender a decir "Te quiero."

****************************************************

Candice White "Cornwell" arrugó con el papel que tenía en las manos con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. En un papel oficial le decían que su esposo había sido "Perdido en combate." ¿Qué era lo que en realidad pasaba dentro de ella? Sentía dolor por haber perdido al amigo, sentía coraje por no haber tenido el valor de llenar los días compartidos con esos detalles que los hubiesen hecho felices a ambos. Sentía una vez más, si una vez más la soledad y el frío del sepulcro. En este caso: Un sepulcro vacío porque la muchacha había recibido la información de que el cuerpo de su esposo había caído al mar y no sería recuperado.

-¡Stear! –Las rodillas de Candy se doblaron. La desesperación la invadió. Finalmente había logrado llegar a su habitación y se había encerrado. El ama de llaves la había visto correr desesperada y había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

-¡Stear! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo y nunca te lo dije! –Como ya se había hecho costumbre en ella, Candice se dirigió al armario de Alistear y sacó una de sus casacas. La apretó hacia su pecho para impregnarse, según ella, de la presencia del joven que amaba. Su cuerpo estaba desvanecido por el dolor. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el llanto. Su rostro completamente descompuesto. Ella temblaba. Tenía miedo; estaba sola. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba nuevamente sola! ¿Cómo puede haber tanta desgracia esperando por una sola persona? ¿No tenía ella derecho a gozar de un poco de felicidad? Alistear era tan joven. Tan lleno de sueños, de proyectos, con tantas brillantes ideas e ilusiones. Los sueños del muchacho habían sido truncados por la muerte. Candice no podía creer que la historia se repitiera. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar coherentemente. Hubiese preferido morir a tener que vivir nuevamente ese dolor. Ese inmisericorde dolor que la transformaba en una burla del destino.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Alistear? –Reclamaba desesperada. Sus palabras apenas podían entenderse -¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme en este infierno? ¿Por qué Stear? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? –Una y otra vez los pequeños puños de la joven golpeaban con fuerza el piso al que había caído.

Afuera el ama de llaves la llamaba sin éxito. La señora Cornwell parecía no escucharla. Ella estaba con un terrible trance. Culpaba al muchacho que había muerto lejos de ella. No siempre los hilos del destino se tejen de manera que puedan favorecernos, eso es algo que la joven sabía muy bien.

La felicidad es un estado difícil de alcanzar y difícil de conservar. Ella habría creído aquélla noche, aquélla bendita noche de su primer beso, que sería feliz por fin. Que era capaz de luchar por lo que deseaba, pero le era imposible ir en contra de la amistad pura y verdadera que la unía con Patricia O´Brien.

Un motivo más para sentirse miserable: La traición que no se había atrevido a confesar todavía. Y ahora no sabía si alguna vez lo haría. ¿Era ella capaz de destruir la imagen de Alistear delante de Patricia? No. Suficiente dolor tendría que enfrentar la joven al enterarse de la trágica muerte de Stear. Candice no sería capaz de darle un motivo más de tristeza.

Los llantos de la joven se hicieron cada vez más desesperados.

-Señora Cornwell – Emma la llamaba impaciente y temerosa de lo peor, pero ella no quería estar con nadie.

¡Señora Cornwell! – Ahora podía adivinar que la mujer del otro lado de la puerta podía estar llorando. Ella también amaba a Alistear Cornwell y seguramente deseaba saber que había acontecido con el muchacho.

Cada vez los llamados a la puerta eran más y más insistentes. Más fuertes.

-¡Señora Cornwell por favor! ¡Señora Cornwell! Por favor abra la puerta – esa desesperación plasmada en la voz del ama de llaves finalmente convenció a Candice.

La joven despertó de ese horrible sueño. Se secó las lágrimas y de un salto salió de su lecho. Súbitamente se sintió aliviada; aún conservaba su agitada respiración y la sensación de pérdida pero el hecho de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, le daba un poco de esperanza.

******************************************

Todo el día los muchachos, separados por el Atlántico compartieron el mismo sentimiento.

Algo le había sucedido a Alistear, algo que no podían explicar. Ninguno se atrevió a comentarlo con alguien más. Era claro que algo había acontecido en algún lugar del mediterráneo, todos podían sentirlo; inclusive la tía abuela tenía la angustia reflejada en el rostro. Ella podía reconocer la sensación: Era la misma que sintió cuando Albert estaba desaparecido; era esa incertidumbre desesperante. Pero era una mujer fuerte y sabía cómo conducirse; no permitiría que nadie descubriera su verdadero estado.

Por lo regular los seres humanos tenemos la idea de que esconder nuestros temores nos hace más fuertes. ¿Es eso real? ¿Somos mejores porque no reconocemos que tememos a algo? Quizás nuestros temores pudiesen ser aprovechados para que quienes nos rodean puedan desarrollar atributos para fortalecernos y, a la vez, ellos ser más fuertes también. ¿Acaso no deberíamos fortalecernos unos a otros y compartir nuestras debilidades y temores con la finalidad única de convertirlos en nuestras oportunidades?

***************************************************

Era ya de tarde. En la cubierta del barco había una actividad poco usual… Los marineros corrían de un lado a otro de la cubierta tratando de localizar el aeroplano que había sido derrumbado unas horas atrás.

-¿Pueden verlo? –Preguntaba una voz exaltada –No pudo haber caído muy lejos de aquí.

-No lo encontramos capitán – respondió un marinero no menos exaltado. El joven Cornwell se había ganado el cariño y el respeto de todos.

-Sigan buscando – se reflejaba el temor en la voz del capitán –ese muchacho debe aparecer vivo o muerto.

************************************************

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Hola! De verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecer la maravillosa acogida que han brindado a esta historia pese a ser algo descabellada la idea de la pareja Alistear/Candice (y conste que solo digo "algo descabellada" porque no lo es totalmente). Es una idea que es posible por el hecho simple de que son muy buenos amigos y de que Alistear estaba enamorado de Candy.

Ahora: ¿Por qué Adam Benson en la historia? Bueno, me gustó mucho este personaje creado en Sin Renunciar, y creo que se merece una oportunidad con su preciosa. No es que no tenga imaginación para los nombres, es solo que es uno de los pocos personajes creados por mí, y, quiero darle un final feliz; espero que compartan este capricho. Además, creo que a varias chicas les cayó bien este caballero.

**Liliana:** ¡Qué bien que te hayas decidido a leer esta otra locura! No tienes porqué sentirte avergonzada por no haberlo leído antes, debo confesar que tengo mucho fics que no he podido ni seguir, ni comenzar a leer, pero espero darme una oportunidad para continuarlos. La personalidad de Stear es algo que he tratado de hacer lo más cercano al personaje aunque, ahora es un adulto en la línea de fuego, con la mujer que ha amado siempre cerca de él, la misma que siempre ha querido proteger. Creo que puede gustarte lo que tengo para esta pareja ¡No te despegues!

**Melandra:** Muchísimas gracias por tus porras. Es un privilegio que lean mi trabajo y sobre todo que les guste. ¿Así que te gusta la trama? ¡Espero que sigas en este viaje con nosotras! Es el primer contacto que tenemos y me encanta recibir noticias de nuevas lectoras. Siempre leo todos los reviews porque son muy importantes: Cada uno es recibido con entusiasmo. Es lindo que te parezca encantadora la idea de Stear y Candy… estoy segura que puedo exprimir mucho la personalidad de Alistear… recordemos que fue capaz de decidir ser feliz aún sin Candy; así que esta faceta de autoestima la voy a explotar mucho en el inventor. Y bueno ya que tienes tu mente abierta a otros galanes, te invito a leer mi **Anthony Fic Sin Renunciar**, es rated M, así que debes tener más de 18 años para leerlo, OK? Si no eres mayor de 18, porfa, no lo leas. Si tienes problemas para encontrarlo, solo dale click a mi nombre en el listado de fics, ahí encontrarás mis fics hasta ahorita tengo cinco publicados. Nuevamente, gracias por leer.

**Yajaira:** ¡Nena! ¡Gracias! ¡Mil Gracias! Seguimos en contacto, como siempre, cada día.

**Ladybug:** ¿Te dejé colgada de un hilo? ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! ¿Verdad que Candice se lo merece? ¡Necesita que alguien la agite un poquito por tratar así a nuestros hermosos muchachitos que la adoran! ¡¡¡Y es que si yo fuera ella no se me hubiera ido uno vivo!!! ¡JaJaJa! Bueno… quizás el doctor Martin ¡JiJiJi! Y sobre Stear… mmmm… ¡Sigue leyendo! Pero de que se puso bien guapo: No lo dudes. Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Ya te dije que me gusta mucho tu Nick?

**Nash:** ¡Oh! ¡No me hagas que te diga lo que pasará en Egipto! ¡Híjole Nash! En serio que no he tenido oportunidad de pensar en la reacción de todos cuando se enteren, para serte sincera solo he pensado en Patty y Terry, ya cruzaré el puente cuando esté en él. Y tu hermosa ricurita… mmmmm…. No quiero que aparezca mucho porque mi teoría es que cuando pierde a Candice sufre y no quiero hacerlo sufrir tanto como en Sin renunciar. Dicen que "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" creo que lo traeré a escena cuando sea estrictamente necesario, prometí no hacerlo llorar otra vez… ¡Ni Modo!

**Rocalina:** Espero que te sigas enamorando de Alistear, yo la verdad adoro a todos, aunque es verdad, mi favorito –no es un secreto – es Anthony, ¡¡¡Pero todos los chicos de Candy Candy me encantan!!! Gracias por gustar de mi escritura, es un enorme halago, me sonrojas.

**DY:** ¡JaJaJa! A este paso voy a poner en mi biblioteca (bueno mejor en la biblio de la villita, que es mi favorita) un título que diga "Maly, la mala" ¡JaJaJa! ¡Suena divertido! Pero todas me dicen que soy mala. Creí que era muy pronto para que pasara algo entre ellos, soy como más chapada a la antigua, digo… "despacito, muy despacito…" aunque ya saben, de que me da lo locura ¡No hay quién me detenga! La verdad disfruté mucho de imaginarme a Alistear vestido de militar buscando a Candy en el hospital, vi su mirada triste (esa que siempre está brillando), sus manos vacías de ella… ¡pobrecito de mi amigo! Y sobre Patty… ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Sufro! . Oye me encanta esa parte "filosófica" tuya. Espero que tú también tengas un lindo inicio de semana y seguimos en contacto amiga.

**Reeven: **¡¡¡AMIGAAAAA!!! ¿Qué puedo decirte? ¿Ya te dije que eres mi comadre por ser la madrina de estos dos muchachitos verdad? (Me refiero a Sin Renunciar y Avanti). Te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo de siempre amiga. Te quiero mucho. Gracias por tu mensaje; si oye, las maestras están cada vez más tremendas. Oye y sobre el inventor: ¡Prepárate! ¡Lo vamos a lucir! Gracias nuevamente por todo.

**Isa:** ¡Amiga! No sabes cuánto me reí cuando leí en mi bandeja de entrada "El Avanti de Maly que es mío"… tienes razón Isa: Este fic es dedicado con mucho cariño para ti; me alegro que haya quienes tengan un corazoncito para ayudarnos a ver las cualidades del resto de los chicos de la serie. No te enojes porque Stear la haya visto en toalla y la bese… mejor concéntrate en que dijiste que este Stear es tu sueño hecho realidad. Y no te castigo al enviarlo al frente, no me has hecho nada, solo los separé para que Candy valore lo que tiene. Insisto, me encanta tu amor por Stear. ¡Y ya me puse a escribir! Voy a escribir hasta hacerte sonrojar. Ya sabes: "Anthony y Alistear, más vivos que nunca" y "Avanti, valió la pena esterarte amiga." Me alegro que sufras y disfrutes con esta historia. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Fanny:** ¿También amas a Stear? No andas nada perdida ;P ¡BIENVENIDA! Me alegro que te guste la idea de un nuevo galán, así que la invitación para leer Sin Renunciar es también para ti. Voy a escribir un fic también para Archie, pero antes tengo pendiente mi Terryfic; espero que podamos mantenernos en contacto. A mí tampoco me desagrada Terry, pero, les había comentado que no deseaba escribir un Terryfic porque ya hay hasta para echar de viva, sin embargo, el apoyo de mis amigas Terrytanas me ha hecho cambiar de opinión y terminando Avanti escribiré algo para el rebelde aristócrata y luego el de Archie… el que me da miedo es Albert (siento que es demasiado hombre y no sé si pueda llenar sus expectativas; pero ya se me ocurrirá algo para él).

**Magnolia:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Seguimos en contacto!

**Lady Lulú:** No llores amiga; por fin aceptaron cuánto se aman, no te enojes conmigo por el final de este capítulo seis. Y las gracias son de mí para ti por leer.

**CLAU:** ¡Tú sí que me hiciste sonrojar con ganas! Me encantó eso de "bomba sexy, cosilla ternurita…" pero no te lo comas, que todas lo queremos. Creo que tienes mucha razón con respecto a que esa pecas necesita aprender a ser un poco más egoísta. Y eso de "Make love, don't make war" bueno pues creo que todavía le falta un poquito para llegar a ese punto. Muchísimas gracias por tan originales halagos, no tienes idea de cuánto lo disfruté y trataré de hacer eso de Ratatouille "sorprenderte" y ya te comenté: leeré El Pacto. Hoy mismo lo busco.

**Claudia:** ¡JaJaJa! ¡Ya tenemos papuchito? ¡JaJaJa! ¡No se te va uno! Mil gracias por tu apoyo constante.

**Irene:** ¡Casi Vecina! ¿Qué tal te ha ido con estos calorcitos laguneros? Te aseguro que ya no sé dónde meterme para refrescarme. Qué bien que te guste la parejita de Candy y Stear, gracias por leer también Sin Renunciar, yo creo que esta semana actualizo ese otro fic. Cuídate y espero que sigamos en contacto.

**CHIO:** NO tienes que disculparte por tardar en leer y tampoco te me deprimas. Aquí está la actualización, como cada Lunes desde que empecé a publicar el fic y muchísimas por leer.

**Akela:** Querida amiga ¿En serio crees que tenga el inventor posibilidades de galán? ¡YUPI! Tienes razón: Necesitamos que deje de ser tan correcto. Esperemos que la pecas pueda ponerse las pilas. Oye, me gustó mucho eso de que los novios y maridos de tus amigas son tranvestis… Muy buena fórmula… ¡JaJaJa! Amiga seguimos en contacto, perdón si me pierdo, pero es fin de cursos y he tenido que enfocarme en mis hijas. Avanti lo tengo escrito con dos capítulos de avanzada, así que hasta ahorita no he interrumpido su publicación, pero Sin Renunciar, bueno, tú sabes la historia, lo estoy publicando al terminar de escribir y ahorita, con todas las tareas de las chapis me ha sido casi imposible concentrarme, pero esta semana debo actualizar.

**Sary Hayase:** Recupérate pronto. ¡ANIMO!

**Juliette:** Muchas gracias por el tremendo mensaje que me enviaste a mi correo. Oye me gusta leer tus mensajes con efectos especiales ¡Tienes mucha imaginación! Espero que pronto tenga el avance de mi trabajo pendiente. Mil gracias por tu apoyo. Me precio de ser tu amiga.


	7. Capítulo 7 La ausencia

**Capítulo 7**

**La ausencia**

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TEOI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

El sol en el mediterráneo bañaba con sus primeros rayos la silueta de un cuerpo que flotaba en la superficie. El mar estaba tranquilo; el azul de las aguas se confundía con el del cielo… pareciera como si el mar pudiese elevarse a cielo en algún punto lejano. ¿Será esto posible? Tal paisaje confundió enormemente a Stear cuando al abrir los ojos, como un ababol, lo que vislumbró fue por primera vez, después de algunos años, el rostro preocupado de Anthony Brown.

-Lo siento Stear – musitó acongojado – debes venir conmigo.

-No Anthony – se rebeló débilmente – soy yo el que lo siente, me temo que tendrás que volver solo – trató de sonreírle como si estuviera ignorando las instrucciones de ese fantasma que lo reclamaba.

-No puedo volver solo – remarcó el rubio enmarcando su cejas –. Esto será difícil. ¿De cuándo acá eres tan testarudo Alistear? – pero Alistear ya no lo escuchaba – Definitivamente: Vienes conmigo.

**************************************************

En Nueva York el verano continuaba sin novedades. Terry Grandchester aún no conseguía la autorización de su padre para contraer nupcias; de hecho, el Duque ni siquiera había pedido el permiso de Su Alteza para que diera el visto bueno al matrimonio de Terrence, ¿Para qué? El Duque de Grandchester, para su beneplácito, sabía que los reyes jamás accederían al compromiso que Terrence Graham Grandchester se había echado a los hombros; la única salida que Terry tenía para desposar a Susana Marlowe por el momento, era esperar a ser mayor de edad y renunciar a sus derechos como heredero del ducado de Grandchester, cosa que a la señora Marlowe descorazonaba profundamente.

En realidad a Terry, esa negativa de su padre, en el fondo lo tranquilizaba. Por el momento ambos hombres esquivaban el compromiso matrimonial. El Duque de Grandchester se había encargado de hacer ver a las Marlowe que sobre él caía toda la responsabilidad de que su hijo no se casara. Había tenido un fuerte encuentro con la señora Marlowe (encuentro al que había sido acompañado por Eleonor Baker) y le había hecho saber que la palabra de matrimonio de su hijo no era válida si no estaba respaldada por él y que, aunque Terry se muriera por desposar a la señorita Marlowe (cosa que, por supuesto, estaba muy lejos de la verdad), por el momento Terry no contraería matrimonio. Ese fue un encuentro nada cordial puesto que el Duque de Grandchester una y otra vez reprochó a la señora Marlowe su poca ética al manipular a una pareja de adolescentes con el dolor de su hija; aunque claro, una vez a solas con su hijo le hizo ver cuán grande error había sido su debilidad. Ahora Miss Andrew estaba lejos de su familia tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una causa en su vida y lo peor: Lejos de Terry. Durante ese viaje a América, la relación con su hijo mejoró un poco; debido a la naturaleza arrogante de padre e hijo, no sería fácil recuperar todos los años perdidos, pero por lo menos ya había un comienzo.

-Hubo alguna ocasión un sol más brillante que este en mi vida – pensó mientras recorría las cortinas de su departamento para permitir a los rayos del sol entrar. Su mente viajó a Escocia, a la corta temporada que lo llenó de fe y esperanza; todo lo contrario al abatimiento que sentía en este momento. Su rostro perfecto, enmarcado por su sedoso cabello danzando con el viento matutino estaba triste y desolado. Terry caminó con desgano de regreso hacia su cama-. Hubo un tiempo en que me supe bien amado; no recuerdo ninguna otra ocasión en que el sol brillara con tal intensidad en mi vida y en mi alma. Solo aquéllos días en que mi pecosa estaba a mi lado y yo despertaba cada día con la necesidad de verla -. Un suspiro acompañó la nostálgica memoria. Con resignación resopló al empezar su rutina – Parece que la hora del show va a comenzar; si, "La función debe continuar" – Terry miró a su alrededor con la idea de encontrar un punto para iniciar; no tenía ganas de nada, pero sabía que esa era su vida. Se había vuelto a meter entre las sábanas, pero era hora de salir de su caparazón nocturno –. Yo pensé que alguna vez esta soledad llegaría a su fin. Pensé que este camino triste terminaría para mi bien, lleno de risas, de familia y de buenaventura – Terrence empezó con desgano a desabrochar los botones de su camisola de dormir. Los fuertes y bien formados pectorales aparecieron desnudos y firmes. El espejo le devolvía al joven actor la imagen maravillosa y bella de su bien formado cuerpo totalmente desnudo una vez que estuvo listo para meterse a la tina-. No hay una segunda. La oportunidad de entregarte en cuerpo y alma a una persona, a la persona correcta solamente la tienes una vez; si por alguna razón sustituyes esa sagrada comunión, puedes ser feliz, sí, pero no plenamente feliz como pudiste haberlo sido con el amor que te llena el alma – Terry casi no podía contemplar los espejos, ahora su baño estaba lleno de vapor de agua. La temperatura del agua era algo que Terrence necesitaba para tranquilizarse - ¡Ojalá que esta guerra terminara! ¡Si Susana no estuviera en mi vida, si no sintiera la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella…! ¡Si pudiera ser feliz! Solamente Candy podría quitar el hastío de mi vida, solo ella podría alumbrarme con su sonrisa y llenarme de energía para lo que debo soportar cada día –Terry llevó con sus manos una gran cantidad de agua a su cara como si con eso pudiese lavar sus pensamientos y olvidar algo que no quería – Te amo tanto pecas. Han pasado ya más de siete meses y aún sigues en mi memoria diariamente. Por las noches te sueño, por las mañanas te pienso, por las tardes ya te extraño… te tengo metida hasta el tuétano. Al parecer no he desempeñado bien mi papel de buscar la felicidad que te prometí ¿Y tú? ¿Estarás buscando la felicidad que pedí encontrar? En verdad no sé si quiero saber la respuesta. ¿Debería escribirte? – Un brillo pasó por la mirada humedecida del aristócrata; pero de inmediato descartó la idea – No, no lo creo; si has logrado un poco olvidarme, solo te haría daño porque sigo sin liberarme de esta estúpida promesa ¿Pero por qué? ¡Ya no tengo ninguna promesa! ¡Mi padre lo ha dejado claro! Me pregunto si todavía podré tener una oportunidad para alcanzar lo que dejé ir- . Terry abandonó la tina de baño sintiéndose igual que al entrar, el agua no le había ayudado a sentirse mejor –. Nunca podrás imaginarte la fuerza del amor que siento por ti. No podrías entenderlo, porque yo no sería capaz de explicarlo ¡Diablos! ¡Fui un tonto! Nunca debí haber liberado su cintura, nunca debí apartarme de su cálido cuerpo, nunca debí apartarla de mi vida ni permitir que me apartara de la suya- . Los caústicos pensamientos le estaban haciendo más daño del que quisiera pero se mantuvo erguido, ya no se permitiría llorar, esta era su forma de homenajear a la señorita pecas.

***********************************************

Después de cuatro semanas de búsqueda, finalmente Candice tenía el telegrama que había soñado noches atrás. Su "esposo" había sido declarado perdido en batalla.

Las lágrimas y el fuerte golpe impedían que la rubia pudiese apreciar los detalles que le eran vagamente explicados en la misiva oficial. Candy había caído sobrepujada por el intenso dolor; nadie de los que estaban a su alrededor había tenido el poder de mantenerla en la realidad. La joven empezaba a dar dolientes lamentos en la soledad de su cuarto en el hospital que se había convertido en su refugio. Cerró la puerta sin importarle que su mejor amiga estuviese detrás de ella rogándole porque le permitiera compartir este terrible momento a su lado.

En lo único que Candice podía pensar era en desaparecer. En volverse nada, en ser polvo, o tal vez viento, pero dejar de sentir, dejar de sufrir, dejar de vivir…

-Stear - qué triste era el lamento proveniente de su alma – no podré seguir adelante si no estás – apenas y podía hablar, sus palabras eran susurros entre cortados, desesperados y delirantes-. ¡Qué tormentosa pasión la que ahora tengo que ahogar! Deseo estar contigo; estaba feliz de saber que me amabas, aunque lo nuestro no pudiese ser nunca. El solo saber que mi vida te pertenecía y que la acogías con la misma ternura de siempre era suficiente para mí… era dichosa de saberme amada por ti Stear – el volumen de su voz era prácticamente inaudible, sus labios se movían mientras que ella una y otra vez continuaba cayendo más y más. Tenía sus puños apretados, se había metido en la regadera del baño, pero contrario al momento de Terry, Candice estaba totalmente vestida dentro de la tina que no tenía agua. Su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas abrazadas daba a la muchacha un aspecto por demás lastimero. La soledad era presa de otra alma, un alma más víctima de la guerra. Su llanto no podía escucharse desde afuera, pero Diana, su compañera de cuarto, sabía que ella estaba llorando y no abandonaba la idea de penetrar en el encierro de su amiga para abrazarla y darle un poco de consuelo.

Adentro, el dolor de la rubia era tal que ella pensaba que podría volverse loca; era incapaz de distinguir entre la torturante realidad y las fantasías de las visiones que bombardeaban su entonces frágil mente con sonrisas cálidas y sinceras del hombre que amaba. Eran muchas las memorias compartidas con su paladín. ¿Será posible perder a tal grado la consciencia por la pérdida de él? Se había quedado hundida en la soledad una vez más solo que esta vez el vacío era mayor; ella era ahora una adulta y el dolor es más difícil de vencer que en la adolescencia o en la niñez.

-¿Por qué Alistear? ¿Por qué? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez mirando hacia el cielo a través de la pequeña ventana del cuarto del baño. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio era la única respuesta a las interrogantes-. Ya no tengo nada ahora que te has ido-. Las lágrimas renuentes a salir se abrieron finalmente paso por las mejillas sonrojadas de la enfermera; ella permaneció en el mismo estado por un par de horas. Su compañera de cuarto había justificado su ausencia y al ser Candice Cornwell una de las más dedicadas enfermeras, el director de la clínica la justificó.

En América, el dolor de Patricia no fue menor cuando el siguiente día George extendía el telegrama a su querido amigo Albert y este a su vez daba la noticia a su familia, incluyendo a la linda señorita O´Brien.

Ahora era ella quien sufría la pérdida de su primer amor. Ese necio muchacho que había escuchado el llamado de una Guerra que no era suya con la idea de proteger a los que amaba. Cuyo amor había sido tan grande que era capaz de dar la vida por ellos.

Ya no podría embriagarse con la personalidad de este hombre. Obviamente extrañaría todo de él: Primero su sonrisa, tan dulce y envolvente; después su figura: Su pelo negro que desbordaba ese delicioso aroma a maderas cada vez que el viento jugueteaba con él, sus enormes ojos oscuros que todo lo escudriñaban, que brillaban con las nuevas ideas y que jamás se ensombrecían aunque sus inventos fracasaran; las largas charlas que se convertían en acalorados debates de los cuales solo ellos sabían, los maravillosos silencios que nunca los incomodaron, la maravillosa curva de sus labios con el dulce beso que nunca llegó a posarse, ese beso que murió antes de ser probado.

-Stear – la dulce joven pudo sentir como lentamente su corazón dolorido se cerraba con unos enormes candados, era como si se enfriara al grado de pensar que pronto dejaría de sentir. Sería posible de ahora en adelante vivir con una roca como corazón. ¿Puede la dulzura ser tan vulnerable que es incapaz de sobreponerse al dolor? ¿Puedes entregar tu vida a alguien de tal forma que la sientas apagarse cuando se apaga la vida de ese alguien? Patty no deseaba la vida lejos de él ¿Podría seguir viviendo con un corazón paralizado? Probablemente su vida se convertiría en amargura, probablemente solo querría llorar de ahora en adelante. ¿Valía la pena esa vida?

-Patty – el corazón de Adam se paralizó cuando no recibió respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. Con voz delicada y consoladora al joven trató de averiguar el estado de su amiga – Patty – la llamó un poco más fuerte, pero Patricia O'Brien no lo respondía.

Sin saber porqué su corazón le envió una alerta, el joven intentó abrir la puerta a fuerza de golpearla con su cuerpo, su esfuerzo llamó la atención de Archie y Albert que acudieron alarmados por la voz de Adam. Llevaron justo en el momento para unirse al siguiente esfuerzo; con esta unión la pesada puerta de caoba se abrió dando paso a la terrible escena. Patricia yacía en el suelo, estaba derrumbada, absorta en sus pensamientos, sosteniendo una navaja en su mano dispuesta a acabar con su vida para reunirse con su amado; al parecer ni siquiera se percataba de que sus amigos hubiesen irrumpido en la habitación. Ella lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa en su vida y el dolor la cegaba. Con el mayor autocontrol, Adam se acercó sin hablarle a la muchacha, Archie no pudo soportar la escena (suficiente tenía el joven con la pérdida de su hermano y con saber que, a pesar del ofrecimiento del Duque de Grandchester, Candice había decidido permanecer en Londres) su fortaleza se vio traicionada, su rostro estaba descompuesto, lentamente caminó hasta la puerta y abandonó la habitación de huéspedes para encerrarse en su habitación. Albert prefirió dejarlo un rato solo; sus padres llegarían en dos semanas, él esperaba que en ese tiempo Archivald Cornwell hubiese asimilado tan terrible golpe. Miró hacia donde estaba Patricia para ser testigo del amor no confesado de Adam Benson por la señorita O´Brien: Arrodillado en el suelo, el muchacho había atraído a Paty hasta su regazo, le había quitado la navaja de su mano y ahora la abrazaba permitiéndole escuchar su corazón. Los latidos del corazón de Adam parecieron tranquilizar a la joven. Ella no lloraba, no se quejaba, estaba ausente, con su mirada perdida en otro tiempo y otro lugar, permitiendo que su amigo la abrazara sin que ella pudiese corresponder a su atención.

Patricia O´Brien se acurrucó en el pecho de Adam sin que su dolor le permitiera percibir el inmenso amor del chico que la estaba dando su soporte en ese trágico momento.

El corazón de Adam, noble y fuerte, se acongojaba con el sufrimiento de esa señorita. Permanecería con ella. Nadie, ni siquiera ella podría impedírselo. Había visto en los ojos de la joven la terrible desventura a la que se estaba entregando. Su cuerpo frágil y débil le parecía más desvalido que nunca. Adam arropaba a Patricia con cariño, sus fuertes brazos rodeaban la espalda de la chica mientras que hundía su cabeza en ellos para descansar el peso de su torso en su amiga. No había palabras de consuelo capaces de llegar al objetivo y él lo sabía muy bien. Se dedicó a guardar silencio hasta cierto punto aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo. Con ternura acariciaba su cabello mientras que las lágrimas discretas lo humedecían. No había dolor más fuerte para Adam que el ver sufrir a Patricia O´Brien.

-Eres una tonta Patricia. Esa nunca será la salida; la tristeza y el dolor se sobrellevan -. Le dijo el joven con la mayor dulzura de que fue posible; sus manos paseaban tímidamente por el cabello de Paty -. Nuestros problemas y sin sabores están aquí para hacernos más fuertes, aunque ahora no encuentres la razón de esta horrible pérdida llegará el momento en que sabrás que algo aprendiste, que eres más fuerte por haber pasado por esta adversidad, que nada puede derrotarte.

Como respuesta lo único que recibió Adam fue una mirada casi indiferente de Paty.

-Se que te parece absurdo que te diga tales cosas, pero Paty, prométeme que nunca más intentarás hacerte daño – la voz de Adam era de agonía. Su dolor estaba en sus ojos. Albert contempló la escena y decidió abandonar el lugar.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta por parte de Patty. Adam simplemente la atrajo hacia sus brazos y permaneció con ella hasta que se durmió.

***********************************************

Apenas tenía un par de meses caminando desde su accidente; para ella no había sido fácil sufrir la mutilación de su cuerpo y de su alma. Probablemente la mutilación de su alma era más complicada de llevar que la mutilación de su pierna. Susana Marlowe, la naciente estrella de Broadway había truncados sus sueños a causa de un estúpido accidente; ya no quería luchar, ya no le apetecía otra cosa además de que el tiempo pasara para que Terry Grandchester cumpliese la mayoría de edad y ella pudiera finalmente convertirse en la siguiente duquesa de Grandchester, porque había visto el amor por Terry en los ojos del duque de Grandchester y sabía que jamás aceptaría que su hijo renunciara a sus privilegios. Sí, sin duda alguna ella sería parte de la nobleza inglesa; había pagado un alto precio por ello. Susana caminó decidida hacia la el departamento de Terry. Él tenía que escucharla. La distancia no era mucha puesto que el muchacho, a raíz del accidente, con la finalidad de estar pendiente de las necesidades de la ex actriz había buscado una vivienda cerca de la casa de las Marlowe.

************************************************

Cerca de ahí una señorita compartía el mismo dolor de Patricia O´Brien y de Archivald Cornwell. Su novio y su hermano se habían enlistado en el ejército y ahora recibía el indeseable telegrama con la noticia de la muerte de su hermano. Su prometido estaba desaparecido en combate.

Ivette necesita ayuda de inmediato. Sus padres la miraban caminar de un lado a otro lanzando toda clase de quejas con las lágrimas cayendo desbordadas y su cuerpo temblando de impotencia. Le era imposible asimilar la noticia. La madre de Ivett no estaba en el mejor estado para fortalecer a su hija, el padre de ella estaba también devastado por el hecho de haber perdido a su único hijo varón.

La señorita les había suplicado a ambos muchachos que se abstuvieran de esa idea, se había aferrado a sus cuerpos incluso cuando estaban en la fila de reclutamiento; no le importó lo embarazoso de la situación, probablemente esta última oportunidad daría resultado y ella podría detener a este par de necios. Pero nada fue suficiente, como todos los chicos de la época, los muchachos anhelaban vestir el uniforme aliado y regresar con honor y gloria en sus cabezas.

Hoy, el telegrama arrugado en las manos de la joven era el resultado de los sueños de gloria del par de muchachos que más había amado.

-¡Adriana! –La muchacha de pronto sintió su corazón encogerse más. Su mejor amiga había estado enamorada de su hermano toda la vida y aún faltaba darle la noticia. Dicen que si las penas se comparten se divide el dolor. Ivette tomó las llaves de su modelo T. Ellos eran de clase media, pero su amiga Adriana era de la clase alta de Nueva York, esa era la razón principal por la que su hermano había preferido guardar su distancia con la joven vivaz e inteligente cuyos ojos se iluminaban cada vez que él aparecía.

Había llegado hasta su coche, ella debía manejar una enorme distancia hasta llegar a la exclusiva zona residencial en que habitaba Adriana. El clima de ese día era de verano, ideal para una caminata en Central Park pero el calor del sol no le sirvió de nada. Con sus manos nerviosas, Ivett abrió la puerta del automóvil y lo encendió, no se dio cuenta de la velocidad a la que iba.

Precisamente fueron su hermano y su novio quienes le enseñaron a manejar; esos recuerdos no eran los más apropiados para manejar un auto. Su visión se vio empañada una vez más por las lágrimas y sus sentidos se vieron debilitados por su estado de shock. Una y otra vez se negaba a aceptar la nueva realidad.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la casa de su amiga, pero al doblar la última esquina para alcanzar la avenida de su destino final, Ivett vio la figura de una joven que se lanzaba a la calle sin la precaución de asegurarse que era seguro. En un momento la chica estaba dando vueltas por el aire, Ivett no había podido eludir el golpe, trató de girar el volante, pero era demasiado tarde, lo único que logró fue estrellarse contra un edificio tras haber lanzado a la peatona.

Solo recordaban el estridente ruido de los neumáticos quemándose al frenar, después de eso todo se puso negro.

-¡Ivett! – Se escuchó la voz de su amiga que había visto todo desde el jardín de su casa.

-¡Susana! – La voz de Terry, que regresaba de desayunar, sonaba aterrada. Vio a la rubia volar por el aire y ahora su cuerpo yacía tirado a media calle.

**********************************************************

Malinalli. Mayo '09

Chicas hermosas mil y un gracias por leer. Son todas maravillosas.


	8. Capítulo 8 ¿Solos tú y yo?

**Mos Capítulo 8**

**¿Solos tú y yo?**

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TEOI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

-¡Stear! ¡Stear! – Alistear logró escuchar nuevamente la voz de su primo que lo llamaba. La voz era tan insistente que el joven ya no dudó en abrir los ojos.

-¿Anthony? – con un ligero aire falto de resignación, Alistear lo miró por un momento. Sí, era él. Era el mismo que había dejado este mundo durante la cacería del clan Andrew. Su primo lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa esbozada, aunque sus ojos estaban apagados y preocupados –¿estoy… estoy…? –tartamudeó.

-¿Muerto? – Anthony al parecer empezaba a disfrutar los gestos de su primo. Anthony parecía tan vivo como siempre: Su piel rosa, sus ojos brillantes, su cabello sedoso y con brillo.

-Sí. Eso quiero decir – Stear no podía apartar su mirada del joven que lo acompañaba -. Antes nunca te habías dejado ver y ahora puedo hablar contigo como si estuviéramos en la misma dimensión, en la misma esfera, y si los muertos no pueden volver a la vida, a menos que Dios se los mande…lo cual no creo que sea tu caso…

Stear estaba hablando tan atropelladamente que Anthony lo miraba confundido ¿Qué eran esas tonterías de las que hablaba su primo? Ciertamente nunca había comprendido muy bien sus teorías, pero definitivamente hoy había perdido el juicio. Anthony lo escuchó con tanta atención como pudo, tratando de comprender lo que escuchaba.

-Me refiero primo… -quiso explicar Stear – eres un buen chico, pero no eres un santo con una misión divina, no creo que te hayas convertido en el Lázaro de nuestra época… eso solo significa una cosa – Stear hablaba como en murmullos. Su voz no era clara. Tampoco sus ideas, pero Anthony lograba entender cada palabra, aunque seguía sin comprender el mensaje y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron poniendo como un enorme signo de interrogación –eso solo quiero decir –continuó Alistear – significa… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estoy muerto! – el débil rostro del inventor hizo un gesto de miedo, rayando en el terror - ¡Candy! – dijo.

-¡Vaya! – Anthony arqueó la ceja –. Eso es lo único que no te ha requerido mucho esfuerzo; sonó claro y fuerte – le reprochó con un dejo de celos, desvió su mirada para supuestamente esconder su sufrimiento y luego la volvió hacia Stear-. No estás muerto Alistear, y aunque no lo creas, este cuerpo que ves es real; soy una especie de Lázaro moderno – le sonrió – pero el trato con el Consejo Superior fue solo mientras te recuperabas, no volveré a tener esta oportunidad. Aquí nadie te conoce, así que tuve que hacerme pasar por un hombre caritativo con el deseo de cuidar de ti. ¿Puedes creer que nadie cree que somos primos? – a Anthony le causaba risa la cara de "No te creo" que Alistear le devolvía mientras escuchaba la fantástica historia –Alistear, esa era la única manera de salvarte de altamar, necesitaba un cuerpo para poder moverte, te pedí que vinieras conmigo pero no quisiste, yo pensaba que podrías hacer un esfuerzo, estabas muy cerca de la costa, pero sí que eres débil primo, no soportas la caída de un avión ¡JaJaJa! –a Anthony le parecía gracioso que estuviera hablando de caídas y daños.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Anthony! ¿Debo recordarte que tú no superaste la caída de un caballo? – Stear lo miró divertido.

-¡Tienes razón! –Anthony estaba divertido, después de reír a carcajadas adoptó la seriedad y miró a Stear con cariño –. No sabes cuánto los he extrañado.

-Nosotros también a ti. Me alegra poder conversar contigo.

-Con este cuerpo que me fue devuelto solo por un momento pude traerte a El Cairo. Aquí hemos estado por casi tres meses, pero es tiempo de que vuelvas a tus obligaciones, la guerra será más cruel, debes cuidarte y volver con Candy, ya has descansado demasiado. Tú estás mejor, has vuelto y yo necesito cumplir con mi parte del trato, volveré a dar mi informe y no volveremos a vernos, aunque antes tengo algo que necesito hacer – al parecer Anthony se había estado preparando para la despedida, pues sonaba seguro de que debía partir.

-Gracias primo – de alguna manera Alistear asintió con su cabeza, le costaba mucho esfuerzo mover una sola parte de su cuerpo pero se esforzó por corresponder a las atenciones de su primo - ¿Qué puedo hacer para corresponder a lo que has hecho?

Anthony lo miró extrañamente. Había algo que deseaba hablar con Stear antes de partir, tragó saliva antes de poder emitir una palabra más, lo miró son cierta tristeza pero con determinación, esbozó una melancólica sonrisa y le dijo-:

-No permitas que Candy se salga con la suya – Anthony había olvidado cómos se sentía un cuerpo triste, había olvidado lo que se sentía llorar, así que no pudo evitar tocar sus lágrimas que lo traicionaban delante de Stear.

-¿Te molesta que la ame?

-En lo absoluto – negó el Lázaro moderno – siempre he sabido de tus sentimientos y eso nunca me ha molestado. Aunque no puedo negar que al principio sentía unos celos infernales, pero eso ya pasó; mi madre y los abuelos me han ayudado mucho con esos sentimientos – Anthony, que ya casi se había despedido, tomó una silla y se sentó, alcanzó una manzana que estaba en una austera charola y se la llevó a la boca para morderla - ¡Deliciosa! Nunca olvides disfrutar de una buena manzana – le recomendó-. Volvamos a Candy: Ella es muy testaruda, tiene fuertes principios y no se desvía ni a la derecha ni a la izquierda, aún no ha aprendido que para amar a los demás debe primero amarse a sí misma; no permitas que sea infeliz. Ha sufrido mucho con tu ausencia, ya ha perdido demasiado en su vida, tú eres mi única esperanza de verla feliz. Hazla feliz Alistear, no permitas que sufra por tu culpa, porque si eso sucede, de alguna manera volverás a saber de mí-. Ahora ya no le hablaba como el primo cariñoso que se había convertido en su ángel de la guarda. Ahora era un hombre enamorado con un amor frustrado.

-¡Vamos Anthony! ¡Sabes que la amo! ¡Pero en ocasiones Candice es insufrible, es una niña!

-Sí, lo es, pero así te enamoraste de ella, así que procura su felicidad, ayúdala a madurar, enséñale a poner sus intereses como prioridad en su vida y no permitas que se haga daño.

-Lo haré – exclamó con tanto aplomo como pudo en las condiciones en que se encontraba-. ¿Volveré a verte? – preguntó con esperanza.

-No lo creo, pero si me necesitas, si realmente me necesitas, ahí estaré-. Anthony se inclinó para abrazar a su primo como despedida. Después de unos segundos se separó de su cuerpo.

Stear sintió frío, un frío de vacío y soledad. Abrió los ojos y encontró a una linda enfermera a su lado. La enfermera, cuando vio los ojos abiertos de Stear se emocionó en extremo.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor!

-¿Qué pasa señorita Isabel?

-¡El paciente que ha despertado del coma, acompáñeme!

Stear de pronto se vio rodeado de médicos y enfermeras. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y emocionados empezaban a tomar sus signos vitales. Su rostro de pronto de decepcionó: Todo había sido un sueño, giró su rostro para esconder la decepción del personal médico y se encontró con una manzana mordida en una charola al lado de su cama.

-"Nunca olvides disfrutar de una buena manzana" – escuchó. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró nada, sin duda, había sido él.

*******************************************

En lo único que esta mañana podía pensar era en recuperarse. Había pasado solamente un día desde que abriera sus ojos. A su lado, la misma enfermera de la tarde anterior montaba guardia, en cuanto lo vio despertar le sonrió con calidez y sinceridad.

-Buenos Días. Me han dicho que ha pasado muy buena noche – entusiasmada, la enfermera se dirigió hasta la cabecera de Stear, arregló su almohada tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre que lo miraba se sonrojaba; aún no sabía cómo controlaría esas emociones.

-Buenos Días señorita… -Stear le dio una mirada curiosa para indicarle que deseaba saber su nombre.

-Isabel – respondió nerviosa.

-¡Eso es! Así la llamó el doctor anoche… lo siento, mi memoria está un poco confundida.

-Es natural – le reconfortó – hagámosla trabajar un poco, aquí hay un cuestionario que debe responder – Isabel tomó una tabla de escribir en sus manos – le haré las preguntas y escribiré sus respuestas, a menos que usted se sienta con la fuerza para hacerlo por usted mismo.

Durante unos minutos la enfermera estuvo trabajando con Alistear. El joven se deleitaba en los finos rasgos de ella. En la charla, averiguó que era americana, que vivía con sus padres, que era voluntaria y que planeaba ser médico en el futuro.

Al finalizar algunas de las enfermeras bromearon con ella.

-Pensé que después del cuestionario seguirías con el acostumbrado baño de esponja – le comentó una con picardía.

-Me pregunto cómo se sentirá el soldado con un solo baño al día – continuó otra.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Isabel se sonrojó al saberse descubierta. De inmediato la enfermera revivió los momentos en que la húmeda esponja la llevaba a viajes eróticos con su paciente, se había esmerado en las atenciones que le prodigaba al joven. Su perfecto cuerpo, su rostro de facciones varoniles, su cabello negro, todo él la hacía perderse totalmente. Al parecer sus esfuerzos por ser discreta no habían sido suficientes, pero había sucumbido sin remedio a los físicos encantos del durmiente. Después de haberlo entrevistado, sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando respondió sobre su estado civil: CASADO.

-¡Isabel! No creas que nunca descubrimos que bañabas al soldado por lo menos dos veces por día.

-Bueno yo… - estaba nerviosa.

-No digas nada – las risas femeninas invadieron la estación de enfermeras -, a decir verdad, no eras la única.

-Me parece que extrañaremos al paciente.

-Sí. Afortunadamente se recuperará pronto.

-Tuvo mucha suerte: aún no comprendo cómo solamente se rompió el dedo de un pie.

-¡Y cómo llegó desmayado hasta la playa!

-Deba haber nadado, por eso lo encontraron desmayado, estaba exhausto.

A partir de entonces Alistear fue un paciente modelo. Lo primero que hizo fue informar sobre su estado al ejército y ellos a su vez se encargarían de notificar a su familia. Se esforzó cada día, a cada momento, de tal forma que su motricidad se recuperó casi de inmediato. Afortunadamente el tiempo en cama no había sido suficiente para atrofiar sus músculos. Con una rutina supervisada de ejercicios, Alistear pronto recuperó casi por completo su condición, el resto sería trabajo del ejército.

******************************************

-Por favor Paty – Adam se escuchaba triste, con el fin de la Gran Guerra todas sus esperanzas con Patricia O´Brien se venían abajo – mírame.

Habían desayunado juntos. Como cada domingo. Habían empezado su acostumbrada caminata hacia la iglesia para acompañarla a misa. Pero esta mañana es especial, Adam no tenía muchos ánimos de rezar, la convencería para que por favor, lo que seguramente era su último domingo juntos fuera algo diferente. Probablemente ella querría acompañarlo al Chicago Natural Park.

Adam podía sentir que el frío calaba hasta sus huesos. Aún así se atrevería a pedirle que secundara su idea. Soplaba el viento matutino, el cielo estaba gris, y la temperatura baja ocasionaba que las calles estuvieran poco transitadas, el paisaje desolado lo desconcertaba. En algunas ocasiones Patricia le había dado señales de interés pero cada vez que Adam se decidía a mostrarle sus sentimientos con claridad, ella lo detenía. Esta sería la última vez en que trataría de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Adam caminó pausado al lado de Paty. Las primeras nevadas de la temperada habían empezado, avanzaban sigilosamente… ¡Cielos! ¡Era tan difícil mantenerse lejos de ella! Deseaba por fin caminar con ella de la mano, tomarla de la cintura, protegerla del viento frío con sus brazos; pero era un caballero y jamás se permitiría semejante disparate. ¡Un momento! Ella era una señorita, una dama ¿Qué hacía una dama caminando con una caballero sin chaperona? La mañana estaba demasiado fría, ¿Acaso no hubiese sido mejor para ella quedarse calientita en la casa que la abuela había alquilado para ambas? A no ser que… a no ser que… ¡A no ser que a ella también le interesara estar con él!

Adam se detuvo en seco. Sin perder un solo segundo detuvo el andar de Patricia sujetándola suavemente por el brazo mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

-Todo este tiempo Paty – Adam miró fijamente a Patricia, sus ojos estaban serenos, pero demandantes al mismo tiempo; Adam no se detendría, tendría que apostar una nueva carta – desde que te conozco, desde que te vi por primera vez me interesé en ti. Visité esa iglesia y te observé orar con devoción cada tarde, después tuve la oportunidad de conocerte y me encontré con la joven más encantadora que hubiese imaginado.

Adam era sincero en sus palabras, cada una iba cargada de profundo sentimiento. Continuaba con su mano sujetando a Paty, ella lo observaba desconcertada. Había una muestra clara de confusión en la joven, estaba temblando, pero solo ella sabía la verdadera razón: Frío o temor. Se rehusaba a contener el contacto visual con el joven frente a ella. Él se había convertido en alguien prácticamente indispensable, cada día esperaba la hora en que sabía él la visitaría y disfrutaba de su compañía, a decir verdad, disfrutaba mucho de estar con él.

-No Adam por favor – un dejo de temor se apoderó de Paty – te lo ruego, no sigas, no es correcto.

-¿Correcto? – el tono de la voz de Adam cambió a desesperación-. ¿Desde cuándo nos hemos preocupado por hacer lo que es correcto ante los demás?

-¡Adam! – se escandalizó Paty – no deberías hablar así.

-¿No debería hablar así? – sujetó con más fuerza el brazo de Paty, pero cuidando de no lastimarla - ¡Por favor Paty! ¡Claro que debo hablar así! ¡Me lo debo a mí mismo! No hay mayor lealtad que la que siento por mis propios principios – defendió vehementemente – y la que siento por ti – finalizó con voz más conciliatoria. Patricia buscó alguna palabra en las raíces de los árboles cerca de ellos.

-¡No puedo Adam! – como una reacción natural, Patty se echó a los brazos de Adam.

-No me lo digas así. Sabes a dónde quiero llegar, nos conocemos muy bien _preciosa_ -. Adam buscó levantar el mentón de Paty para mirarla a los ojos mientras destapaba su carta, sus sentimientos -: Te amo Patricia O´Brien, no quiero perderte. Alistear no es tu prometido, es tu novio del colegio. Un novio que ya no amas, por favor Paty, sé una mujer fuerte, mírame a los ojos.

-No Adam – ella hundió su rostro en su pecho – no me pidas eso.

-Solo si me dices que no te importo, que no sientes nada por mí mientras me miras a los ojos, abandonaré esta lucha en la que mi adversario más fuerte no es Alistear Cornwell sino los tontos protocolos sociales de los que eres víctima.

-No Adam – insistió. Lo curioso del encuentro era que mientras más intentaba detenerlo, más se aferraba al cuerpo del joven.

-¡Pero no puedes seguirte negando! Por favor, dame un buen motivo para que me detenga – el joven se acercó peligrosamente a la chica-. Solamente me dices que no, pero no eres capaz de darme una buena razón.

Adam buscó sus labios, los encontró cálidos y deliciosos, era la primera vez que se atrevía a besarla; ella no era su novia, y ante la sociedad era completamente incorrecto lo que hacía, además, estaba en la vía pública, pero eso no fue razón suficiente para detener el enamorado corazón de Adam.

Patricia correspondió a ese beso fugaz que deseaba desde varios meses atrás. El beso que la sonrojaba solo de imaginarlo. Fue algo dulce, tierno y reconfortante.

Ella no le dijo nada. Él tampoco fue capaz de continuar insistiendo. Ella se encerró en un caparazón que impedía que Adam supiera los motivos verdaderos del rechazo de Patty. ¿Qué era? ¿Temor a hacer daño a Stear, vergüenza por sentirse una traidora, presión por parte de su familia? ¿Qué era lo que orillaba a Patty a no aceptar los galanteos de Adam si él estaba casi seguro que no le era indiferente a su preciosa? Adam dejaría por el momento esta batalla, pero no abandonaría la guerra. Tenía que insistir, ¡Al diablo los falsos dictámenes de buen proceder! Él estaba enamorado y lo justo era luchar por lo que su corazón gritaba.

************************************************

Hacia finales del 1918 un desfile se llevaba a cabo en las calles principales de Londres. En realidad no era un desfile propiamente dicho, era más bien el retorno de algunos pocos soldados que volvían de diferentes frentes. El pueblo se lanzó en completa algarabía con la esperanza de mirar si entre quienes volvían a casa estaba algún hijo, hermano, primo… Las tropas avanzaban con lentitud hacia sus diferentes cuarteles, algunos irían a la infantería, pero la mayoría se presentaría en la fuerza naval. El fin de la guerra se había anunciado una semana antes y estos eran los últimos batallones que regresaban a casa.

Candice miraba con interés a los jóvenes que desfilaban frente a ella. Su corazón latía a prisa. Todos tenían el rostro cansado, pero había algo en sus ojos que Candice no lograba comprender, probablemente era el confort que les producía el saber que estaban, hasta cierto punto, en casa.

Unos meses después de que dieran por desaparecido a su esposo le habían anunciado que había sido encontrado y que ahora estaba sirviendo en medio oriente; sin embargo, Candice y Alistear solo intercambiaron un poco de correspondencia desde entonces. Estando en el frente, Alistear sabía que su vida pendía de un hilo y no se atrevía a seguir hablándole de amor. Por su parte, justo cuando ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse con una relación con Stear, había recibido una carta de Albert. Ahora se sentía capaz de confesarle la fatalidad que Patricia estuvo por hacer; el saber que Alistear seguía con vida le hacía sentir que ahora podía encontrar en Candy una especie de apoyo moral; el joven patriarca detalló los acontecimientos en la mansión al enterarse de la desaparición de Stear y el claro contraste con la alegría que les produjo el enterarse meses después que Stear estaba vivo. Además, por supuesto, que se incrementaron las plegarias porque Candice y Alistear volviesen a casa sanos y salvos.

"_Será mejor que hablemos cuando volvamos a vernos Candice, por el momento solo puedo decirte que no acepto tu decisión por separarte de mí. Te amo. Volveré a tu lado, espérame amor. Resolveremos esto juntos, entiendo cómo te sientes, no lleves sola esta responsabilidad; permíteme ser yo quien arregle este nudo. Se hará a mi manera."_

Esas eran las últimas palabras en la última carta de Alistear. Candy se preguntaba si el joven seguía pensando lo mismo después de dos años. Se preguntaba cuál había sido su reacción al enterarse de la reacción de Patty, según Albert, Archie le había escrito lo mismo a su hermano pero él había sido muy discreto sobre el tema. Ahora era el momento de hablar claramente, de tomar una decisión.

- No sé cómo lograste convencerme de venir; en el hospital hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer – le dijo a Diana con fastidio – ni siquiera conocemos a uno solo de estos muchachos, me alegra que hayan vuelto y que este horror se haya terminado, pero tú y yo deberíamos estar en el hospital-. En realidad Candy temía volver al hospital con las manos vacías, como siempre.

-Deja que alguien más trabaje Candy, desde hace tiempo que no tomas ni siquiera unas horas de descanso, hoy deberías estar por llegar a tu casa en Chicago, pronto estarías en los brazos de quienes amas, pero has preferido quedarte como voluntaria recibiendo los últimos heridos. Este es el primero de dos días que tienes para descansar después de tu jornada acumulada y seguramente estás pensando en quedarte encerrada en el hospital – Diana había insistido en repetidas ocasiones por convencer a la rubia de que descansara algunas veces y estaba entusiasmada de que esta vez la hubiese convencido. Los comentarios no pudieron continuar porque la feliz multitud se alborotaba con el contingente naval.

Por un momento la rubia enfermera, siendo más bajita que la mayoría de las personas que daban la bienvenida a los soldados tuvo que ponerse de puntitas, levantó su cara con una necesidad que podía reconocer, de pronto su corazón latía acelerado y ella parecía comprender los motivos. Miró de un lado a otro con desesperado escrutinio mientras en su mente revivía cómo Diana la había traído al evento prácticamente a rastras.

_**Flashback**_

_-Candy ¿No irás a ver el recibimiento de las tropas? – la animó Diana, aunque en el fondo sabía lo que ello significaba para su amiga. _

_Las tropas fueron y vinieron con frecuencia del mismo destino; al principio la rubia era la primera en estar en la calle y buscar en cada rostro de quienes volvían con la esperanza de localizar el de Stear, pero siempre volvía decepcionada al hospital. Hacía tiempo que no se paraba en la villa Cornwell. Dejó de ir durante el tiempo que sufrió la perdida de Stear y no soportó el dolor de estar sola en un lugar que lo único que hacía era recordárselo en cada rincón. Prefirió refugiarse en su trabajo para no pensar; probablemente de esa manera sus días pasarían más rápidos. Tampoco asistía ya a esos desfiles improvisados; ver marchar las tropas con rostros cansados y en ocasiones temerosos; no era la mejor forma de disminuir su pena._

_-No Diana, prefiero quedarme a estudiar un rato; hay algunas dudas sobre rayos X que deseo investigar – le respondió con la esperanza de que su amiga desistiera._

_-¡Por favor Candy acompáñame! Estoy segura que el doctor Taylor se sentirá feliz de poder explicarte – trató de sonar animada para contagiar un poco de entusiasmo a su compañera._

_Tan pronto como Candy escuchó el nombre del médico más indicado para guiarla en sus dudas la enfermera supo que debía pensarlo dos veces antes de acercarse a él. Un par de meses atrás había llegado al hospital y no perdía oportunidad para entablar una conversación con la joven de ojos esmeralda; se esforzaba constantemente por toparse con ella "casualmente" y llenarla de atenciones. Quizás Diana tenía razón: El médico no tendría inconveniente en ayudarle a comprender, probablemente sería mejor no mostrarse tan interesada en radiología, aunque en realidad era un tema que le fascinaba y el joven médico era una naciente autoridad en el tema._

*********************************

Fue entonces que lo vio. Su corazón latía precipitadamente, parecía que se le fuese a salir del pecho ¡Era él! ¡Era él! Estaba segura. Esos ojos negros que se depositaban desconcertados sobre ella no podían ser de nadie más sino de él. Candy se apresuró a tratar de acercarse a la fila de enfrente, la más cercana a la calle por donde los soldados pasaban, trató de hacer a un lado a quienes le impedían estar cerca de su soldado favorito pero la multitud se lo impedía. Era una joven frágil tratándose de abrir paso en un muro de gente. Stear disminuyó la velocidad de su paso, solo un palabra estaba en su garganta, una palabra que no lograba salir. Su boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos con asombro, sin embargo, debido al paso del batallón lentamente la fue dejando atrás; vio la desesperación con que ella trataba de alcanzarlo, adivinó que estaba caminado de puntitas pues además tenía que estirar su cuello lo más posible para que sus ojos no perdieran de vista a Alistear Cornwell. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa, jamás había sido tan bella antes sus ojos, ese par de años apartados había sido magnífico para las femeninas formas de la chica que Alistear se moría por tener en sus brazos.

Stear comenzó a caminar mirando fijamente hacia atrás, después tornó su cuerpo y avanzó totalmente dejándose llevar por la tropa, marchaba alejándose de la rubia sin perder de vista la inmaculada cofia blanca que seguía saltando entre la multitud con el deseo de acercarse. Alistear estaba feliz, en esos días de viaje no podía evitar estar nervioso por no saber nada sobre ella. No pudo avisarle sobre su regreso. Tan pronto como se dio la noticia de la firma de amnistía estuvo listo para presentarse ante sus superiores y estos le indicaron que esa misma tarde partirían a Londres. Pasaron varios minutos desde la última vez que viera a la enfermera, ya varios kilómetros atrás. Finalmente Alistear no pudo ni siquiera saludar a la rubia pecosa. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su cuartel y él había perdido de vista a Candy, por eso de vez en vez seguía mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Cornwell! –La voz de su superior, que lo miraba con enfado por la forma en que él caminaba hacia atrás (aunque en la misma dirección de sus compañeros) lo arrebató de su concentración por distinguir a Candy en el mar de gente. Un soldado, que conocía a la pareja le había indicado al Mayor la relación entre el soldado y la enfermera, rápidamente, al ver la curiosidad con que el hombre los inspeccionaba, le había explicado la ausencia del joven.

-¡Sí señor! – Stear trató de sonar tan convincente como le fue posible.

-¡Su tropa sargento! – le gritó el Mayor seriamente - ¡No olvide que ésta sigue siendo su tropa!

-¡Sí señor! – con voz alta y firme, Alistear tomó su lugar correcto al frente del batallón que avanzaba y trató de concentrase en el avance.

-¡Cornwell! – repitió furioso el Mayor.

-¡Señor!

-¡Mientras más pronto lleguemos al cuarte más pronto recibirá su baja! – el viejo oficial le sonrió paternalmente. Stear se paró en seco ¿Había escuchado bien? Sí, era un hecho, el infierno había terminado y pronto estaría en casa.

-¡Camina Stear! – sus compañeros le ayudaron a entender que todos deseaban terminar con esta pesadilla.

Alistear miró nuevamente al Mayor, que se tomó su tiempo para hacerle una seña con su cabeza en nuestra de consentimiento. Stear apretó las correas de la mochila que la habían asignado nuevamente y caminó erguido y con mayor gallardía entre las discretas bromas del resto de sus compañeros. Ella estaba bien. Él estaba seguro de que era ella.

Los peores días en la guerra no fueron aquéllos meses en que estuvo en coma. Los peores días fueron los de Mayo y Junio de 1917 en que hasta el frente llegaban noticias sobre los bombardeos de los que la vieja Londres había sido víctima. Verla ahora tan mujer, tan ensimismada en su mirada le producía al joven una sensación de bienestar nunca antes experimentada.

Candy seguía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, ¿Ese sargento tan gallardo era realmente Alistear Cornwell? ¿Había sido una alucinación? Probablemente su deseo de volver a verlo, el hecho de ver a quienes volvían del frente, la forma en que él la miraba… probablemente todo se había confabulado para crear ese hermoso sueño.

Una vez que los soldados dejaron de pasar por las calles la multitud que les dio la bienvenida se dispersó. Candy ya no pudo encontrar a Diana, pasó un par de horas sentada meditando sobre lo que había experimentado al volver a toparse con la mirada de ese par de ojos negros. Su estómago era como un revolotear de mariposas, su rostro se había sonrojado, ninguna palabra pudo escaparse de su boca, tal era el estado en que Alistear la había visto. Respiró hondo, tragó saliva y limpió las últimas lágrimas; decidió que debía volver al hospital, pronto oscurecería, sería mejor apresurarse; aunque pensándolo bien, este era su día libre; por primera vez en dos años ella había tomado algunas horas para descansar, para apartarse un poco de sufrimiento de los jóvenes soldados. En este momento ella no podía pensar en nada más que en Stear. Stear y su siempre buen humor, Stear y su ingenio, Stear y su deseo de protegerla, Stear y su idea de hacerse llamar paladines frente a la hermana María, Stear y su deseo de ser feliz… tomó su caja de la felicidad y recordó lo que Alistear le había dicho que sucedería cada vez que la escuchara "… te sentirás más feliz… " le había dicho, inexplicablemente había tenido razón, por primera vez la caja estaba sonando después de una par de años en que Candy se había negado a abrirla. Ella llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta coronada con su cofia, su uniforme blanco y almidonado hacía un pequeño ruidito a cada paso, el discreto taconeo de sus botas se acentuaba con la soledad de la avenida. Ella estaba cabizbaja sin poder olvidar los ojos profundamente negros de aquél sargento que apenas había podido ver por unos segundos y que había creído era Stear, su Stear.

Dio la vuelta en la última calle antes de llegar al hospital, se quedó paralizada de miedo, ya era de noche, los minutos caminado habían dado paso al manto nocturno y una sombra corría hacia ella desde el otro lado de la esquina, Candy quiso salir de ese lugar solitario, pero la esquina más próxima era precisamente de la que provenía la sombra del hombre. Trató de conservar la serenidad, respiró profundo y siguió caminando, el hombre se detuvo cuando estuvo a corta distancia, lo mismo hizo ella, se contemplaron nuevamente sin poder emitir una sola palabra por un momento. Un cosquilleo delicioso recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, sus pasos avanzaron lentamente para cerrar la distancia con prudencia. Sus húmedos ojos se esforzaron por detener las lágrimas.

Fue cuando Alistar tuvo un tierno recuerdo y lo único que pudo hacer fue citar la primera conversación que tuvo con Candy; finalmente las lágrimas lo habían traicionado, sus manos temblaban, sus piernas se debilitaban ante el amor de su vida, se preguntó qué aspecto tendría -:

**-"¿Paseando sola, eh?*"** – dijo con después de tragar saliva, con su voz entrecortada, anhelaba tomarla en sus brazos, pero estaba convertido en una estatua, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

**-"No estoy paseando, me han dejado sola*"** - Candy tampoco era totalmente dueña de sí misma, estaba a punto de arrojarse al cuello del soldado, pero le gustaba ese juego de palabras casi infantiles que Stear había iniciado.

**-"¡Qué lástima…!*"** – continuó Alistear. Por fin sus pies le obedecieron y cerró toda distancia con Candy. Sus labios estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de Candy – **"Yo te llevaré a casa*"**

**-"Gracias*"** – logró articular Candice, sin siquiera parpadear, estaba embelesada por la sonrisa de Stear; en el fondo siempre había tenido la certeza de que tarde o temprano volvería a verlo. Estaba segura de que volverían a casa y este era el día, como en la ocasión que se conocieron-. Solo espero no terminar en el fondo porque esta vez no sería el lago Michigan, sino el océano Atlántico – agregó con voz emocionada.

Stear le extendió la mano para invitarla a acompañarlo. Ella aceptó el gesto, sus dedos se entrelazaron y Alistear la rodeo en sus brazos mientras que ella se aferraba al cuerpo de su paladín con una necesidad nueva, la necesidad de sentirse mujer… una mujer amada por el hombre que su corazón desea.

Stear hundió su rostro en el cabello de Candice, amaba su olor a rosas y agradecía que no lo hubiese cambiado. La pareja sucumbió y finalmente el llanto se hizo presente; esta vez eran lágrimas de alegría, de felicidad, lágrimas que sabían a reencuentro y a la vez a incertidumbre. Se degustaban saladas, dulces y amargas en el fondo. Stear levantó su rostro muy despacio, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa apenas esbozada en los labios acunó el rostro de Candy en sus manos, descansó su frente sobre la frente de ella mientras que ella también alcanzaba las manos del sargento y las acariciaba tiernamente traicionada también por sus lágrimas. Alistear colocó su nariz sobre la de ella, por unos segundos parecidos a una eternidad estuvo bebiendo el aliento de ella, sus labios, por alguna razón no podían terminar de encontrar los de Candy que a la vez que se ofrecían sedientos se recriminaban ese deseo; ese deseo abrupto e incontrolable de saborear los labios de Alistear Cornwell en un beso que no llegaba, que no llegaba…

**Candy Candy, Cap 8 "Una invitación feliz", Mizuki e Igarashi, Toei Animation; Tokyo, 1976.**

**************************************************

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Perdón por el retraso! ¡Aquí lo tienen! Y nop… no le faltó nada al capítulo. No lo sacudan para ver si cae algo más. Aquí termina ¡JiJiJi!

¡¡¡Tengo dos opciones, beso o no beso… ustedes deciden!!! Ya sé cómo resolver cada situación (es decir, con/sin beso). Ya sé cómo continuar, solo no sé por dónde irme.

Las quiero, gracias por su paciencia y por su apoyo.

¡¡¡DY!!! ¡Aquí ta! ¡Aquí ta! Ahora tengo que buscar un buen pretexto para volver a la biblioteca… bueno, ya sé… ¡Apurarme con el nueve!

Malinalli. Junio ´09.


	9. Capítulo 9 Amor por defender

**Capítulo 9**

**Amor por defender**

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Este capítulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte; si ellas te ofenden, lastiman, o dañan tu pudor, por favor, te invito a que te abstengas de leerlo. Gracias.**_

Alistear sentía una inmensa paz al tenerla en sus brazos, era como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido a su alrededor. Este era el momento más verídico de su existencia, el momento del reencuentro con ella, con quien consideraba su perfecto complemento. Liberó su rostro para atraerla hacia su pecho con mayor firmeza, ella sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba, pero al estar al contacto con el de Stear, empezaron a latir al mismo ritmo. No podía apartar la vista de los ojos negros que la contemplaban, era como si una fuerza la atrajera hacia ellos con tal potencia que ella se sentía vulnerable pero feliz.

-¿Estás bien? – una mezcla de algarabía y desconcierto nació en el interior de Stear. Sus manos aún temblaban emocionadas.

-¿Realmente estás aquí? – Candy era presa de una deliciosa incertidumbre... pasó sus manos con lentitud por el rostro de Alistear como queriendo que las yemas de sus dedos reconocieran cada una de las facciones del muchacho.

Stear sintió la tibia caricia emocionado. Fue algo suave, sin embargo, estremeció los cimientos de la cordura del chico. Por unos instantes cerró los ojos para entregarse al total disfrute del contacto con la joven en sus brazos.

El delicado solloza de Candy lo hizo volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos para posar su mirada nuevamente en las esmeraldas húmedas de la chica y examinar sus reacciones. ¡Ella estaba disfrutando ese reencuentro! De eso no cabía duda. Había una sonrisa enamorada detrás de esas lágrimas nacidas de una especie de temor... temor a que Alistear fuera solamente una más de sus visiones.

-Te extrañé mi amor – las palabras de Alistear nacieron en lo más profundo de su alma. Su aterciopelada voz la estremeció.

-Stear yo… - ella fue incapaz de resistirse, de hecho, deseaba no separarse nunca de él.

-Shhh… ¿No entiendes cuán desesperado he estado todo este tiempo? En lo único que pensaba era en estar contigo, en volver a verte, para descubrir de una vez por todas qué es lo que sientes por mí -. Alistear enredó sus largos dedos en los rizos de la joven -. Quisiera poder abrir tu corazón – sonrió débilmente – obviamente es solo un sueño, pero la verdad es que deseo meterme ahí – Stear posó suavemente su mano sobre el corazón de Candy – quiero saber, quiero descubrir lo que hay dentro de ti… quiero estar seguro que aún me amas. Porque yo sé que antes me amaste, aunque después hayas huido, estoy seguro de haber sentido tu amor.

- Siento como si antes de volver a Londres contigo no hubiese nada. Como si mi vida hubiese empezado el día que descubrí que te amaba -. Las palabras de Candy fueron un dulce torrente que conmovió totalmente a Alistear. Ella le había hablado al oído, despojándose de todos los temores.

Ambos sintieron cómo un cálido sentimiento se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Un delicado sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Habían derribado el obstáculo más grande y se sentían más unidos que nunca antes.

-Candy – Alistear no la liberaba ni siquiera un centímetro, deseaba mantenerla en sus brazos para siempre, ella era su complemento perfecto. Acercó su boca al lóbulo del oído femenino para confesarle –: Tú eres todo lo que he anhelado. Has estado en mis sueños, te has metido hasta la médula de mis huesos… has sido la fuerza que me ha mantenido con vida en esta maldita guerra.

-Stear – logró decir a pocos centímetros de la boca que la buscaba; su respiración se agitaba al estar tan cerca de Alistear – necesitamos hablar – advirtió, pero Alistear tenía unos planes muy diferentes a solo hablar. Sin pensarlo nuevamente, Stear finalmente buscó apoderarse de los labios de Candy.

Ella se estremeció por un instante. Cerró los ojos par dejarse llevar, sin embargo... justo cuando llegó el tan esperado contacto...

-¡NO! – de un solo movimiento se apartó del Alistear – ¡No puedo Stear! – Candy aprovechó el desconcierto del muchacho para liberarse y darle la espalda alejándose unos pocos pasos.

La noche ahora los envolvía. Había dos enormes edificios a cada lado del callejón y las luces de los apartamentos empezaban a encenderse, pero nadie había en la calle, la pareja estaba en soledad.

-¿Qué dices? –Alistear cerró sus puños desconcertado-. ¿Acaso no acabas de decirme que me amas? –La miró con tristeza pero no se desplomó, este no era el mejor momento para darse por vencido. No se movió. Esperó a que ella le dijera algo que explicara la situación.

-Lo que escuchaste Stear, yo... yo... – la voz de la enfermera se quebró, ella deseaba arrojarse a los brazos de Stear y besarlo como si esa fuera la última ocasión en que estaría con él.

Stear la contempló con curiosidad. Más que nunca deseaba comprender lo que había en su corazón. Por fin ella se atrevió a volverse nuevamente hacia él. Los ojos de Candy brillaron al contemplar con detenimiento la galante figura frente a ella.

¡Dos años! ¡Dos años habían estado separados y el tiempo no había hecho mella en el amor que había nacido entre ellos. Ella lo contemplaba extasiada por su perfecta figura. Alto y corpulento. Sus piernas firmes, sus hombros anchos, sus brazos fuertes, pero lo que más le hipnotizaba era su mirada. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa mirada? Ahora lo sabía: La seguridad de ser autosuficiente, la confianza en sí mismo. En esa mirada Alistear encerraba al mismo tiempo la paz de una mañana de verano y el arrebato de una tormenta de otoño. Él era dueño de sí mismo y controlaba su interior para adaptarlo a su entorno.

-Será mejor que me vaya - ella trató se recuperarse –deben estar esperándome en el hospital.

-¿Eso es todo? – le reprochó -. ¿Eso es todo lo que significo? ¡Por favor Candice! ¡He estado esperando este momento desde esa ocasión en que abandonaste la villa! Te busqué como un estúpido y no te dignaste a hablar conmigo –Alistear usó la postura más firme que encontró.

-Lo siento Stear, yo no debí... – ella no se atrevía a responder algo que no era verdad. Ella no podía mentirle.

-¿No debiste? ¿Qué fue lo que no debiste?

-Stear por favor, este no es el lugar ni el momento.

-¿No es el lugar? ¿No es el momento? ¿Y cuándo será ese lugar y ese momento? – Ciertamente a Stear no le gustaba hablarle así a Candy, pero entendía que esta era la única manera de acorralarla para que hablara. El deseaba besarla, abrazarla, pero en cierta forma, estaba preparado para este momento.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Stear se acercó nuevamente a Candy. Si seguía en ese plan seguramente no lograría derrumbar esa muralla que ella nuevamente había levantado y los separaba. Necesitó solo uno de sus largos pasos para prácticamente cerrar la distancia con ella.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la enfermera y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ahí adentro de esa enfermera asustada, Stear encontró a la mujer que amaba. Era imposible que ella escondiera lo que le producía la cercanía del cuerpo de Stear.

-Solo dime una casa Candy – el primogénito la miró fijamente, como queriendo introducirse en el alma de la rubia. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella con la vista fija en los labios femeninos ¡Cielos! Tenía una sed casi enfermiza por un beso, tan solo un beso... humedeció sus labios y vio con satisfacción cómo ella humedecía los suyos, pero esta vez la haría esperar un poco. Stear se desvió de los labios de Candy y le habló al oído. Pudo ver la decepción dibujándose en el pecoso rostro y sonrió satisfecho – no volveré a preguntártelo: ¿Por qué me besaste? –el aliento del muchacho en el oído la estremeció totalmente. Finalmente Stear había hecho la pregunta que le comía el alma -. Al siguiente día saliste huyendo y no quisiste hablar conmigo, te escondiste – le recordó – y ahora no puedes escapar – Alistear la aprisionó hacia su cuerpo son sus enormes manos sobre la delicada espalda -. Correspondiste a mis besos, me llevaste al cielo y después permitiste que me estrellara contra la realidad – sus profundos ojos negros exigían una explicación.

Ella se había quedado esperando un beso que deseaba, que ahora descubría que incluso, necesitaba.

-Vamos Candy, dime... ¿Por qué me besaste?

Las enormes esmeraldas de la rubia se cerraron con nerviosismo. Empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, pero nada respondía.

-¿No te das cuenta que tus besos me han quemado no solo los labios? Desde esa noche tengo mi alma agonizando porque tú has sido cruel conmigo – Alistear tomó delicadamente el mentón de Candy con su dedo índice para levantarlo a fin de forzarla a mirarlo-. Miénteme Candice. Dime que no sentiste nada. Dime que ha sido mi imaginación la que percibió que me entregabas tu amor y tu esperanza por ser feliz – el muchacho no permitió que Candy desviara su mirada, la sostuvo con fuerza, sus brazos la soportaron por su espalda -. ¡Vamos Candy por favor! ¡Atrévete a decir que imaginé que me querías! – el reto había sido lanzado por el muchacho, no había manera de echarse para atrás. Estaba temblando, tenía miedo de escuchar esas palabras, pero no se lo demostraría.

Un par de lágrimas abandonaron los verdes irises. Stear se sintió triste por haber ocasionado sus saladas perlas. Lo único que deseaba era verla sonreír y hoy había detonado sus preciosas lágrimas. Stear no deseaba verla así, por un segundo sus manos la liberaron, pero ella no deseaba escapar esta vez. Contempló a Stear sin ocultar el vacío que sintió cuando los brazos de Alistear dejaron de sostenerla. Con lentitud empezó a girarse. Ella no deseaba continuar haciendo sufrir a Stear. Él sintió que este era el momento para aclarar todo, era mejor arriesgarse, confiaba en que no la perdería; había visto el amor a través de sus ojos. Tan pronto se giró, la mano de Stear la detuvo y sin advertencia alguna se apoderó de sus labios.

Los labios del sargento se posaron suave y delicadamente sobre los de Candy. Con sumo cuidado, como si se tratase de una mariposa, los labios de Alistear empezaron a masajear los de la mujer que ya estaba temblando en sus brazos. Todo el deseo de ese par de años separados de pronto encontró una salida y, como un volcán en erupción, empezó su actividad. Con suma delicadeza, saboreó con su lengua los labios aún cerrados de Candy, ella se aferró a los brazos fuertes que la rodeaban entregándose al seductor escrutinio.

-Tus labios son deliciosos, me enloquecen –confesó Stear mientras sujetaba la nuca de Candy para atraerla más hacia él – quisiera poder comerte con cada beso.

Ella no respondía a las palabras, pero se derretía al escucharlas. Él la estimulaba para que reaccionara a lo que deseaba despertar en ella: Su sensualidad. Y lo logró, tímidamente Candice abrió sus labios para invitarlo a hurgar dentro de ella, invitación que el sargento aceptó. Introdujo con audacia su lengua para juguetear con la de ella, que torpemente, intentaba corresponder en el encuentro. Con emoción percibió cómo Stear de pronto mordisqueaba sus labios de una forma suave y delicada, como si se tratara de una flor. Ella buscó sujetarse con más fuerza de él, así que dirigió sus manos al cuello del muchacho para después acariciar su cabello.

Ambos sintieron el incremento del deseo. Ella quería acabar con todo espacio, percibió que su corazón se aceleraba a medida que continuaba con el encuentro. Candy trató de fundirse en él.

-Creo que debemos hablar… - insistió entre cada beso. Las pequeñas pausas que hacían para respirar le parecían una eternidad.

-Eso hacemos – le respondió con su respiración agitada; abandonó los labios de Candy sin dejar de atraerla hacia él al rodearla con uno de sus brazos por la cintura mientras que con el otro viajaba por su espalda atrevidamente - ¿No te das cuenta del sin fin de cosas que me dices con tus besos? – preguntó débilmente.

-Creo que debemos detenernos Alistear – ella trató de recuperar la cordura – recuerda que estamos en la calle. Fue hasta entonces que el muchacho reflexionó.

-Lo siento Candy – Alistear hundió su rostro en el hombro de ella, embriagándose con ese nuevo olor que desprendía, un olor que se antojaba a deseo y pasión – cuando se trata de ti y de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo me es muy difícil saber en dónde estoy. Con suma ternura Alistear llevó sus manos por el rostro de la joven que no deseaba haber dicho palabra alguna para detenerlo. En el fondo deseaba continuar con ese encuentro.

-Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto. Yo también te extrañé… es solo que – Alistear colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella.

-Aún no Candy, este momento es solo nuestro – le rogó – te aseguro que hablaremos, pero por favor, ahora no – Alistear la miró con tanta emoción que ella no puedo negarse – te prometí que te llevaría a casa y eso haré. ¿Necesitas regresar al hospital?

-Bueno sí. Es cierto que hoy es mi día de descanso, pero no lo tomé, así que cuentan conmigo – ella pudo ver el desencanto en el rostro de Alistear – pero estoy segura de que no habrá inconveniente en que vaya a casa a descansar.

-Entonces vayamos ahora mismo al hospital – Stear levantó el mentón de la enfermera para depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios – me muero por llegar a casa contigo.

Alistear suspiró ilusionado. Era una noche bastante fría, él recogió su enorme mochila del suelo, y se dispuso a caminar con ella. Abrazó a Candy disfrutando de los aromas de la noche. Miró hacia el cielo, pero estaba lleno de nubes, no podía verse ni una sola estrella, sin embargo, sentía su pecho rebosante por tener a ella a su lado. Candy, por su parte no podía creer que estuviese caminando con Alistear. Él la protegía del frío. Esta vez el abrigo que ella portaba era suficiente para protegerla, pero el abrazo de Stear era algo que la reconfortaba enormemente. Él la condujo posando su brazo en sus hombros y ella por fin rompió el temor de rodear su cintura, caminaron sin hablar, tan solo se concentraron en disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Candy posó su mano libre en el pecho de Stear, pudo percibir cómo el corazón del joven latía con más rapidez; eso le agradaba... saber hasta qué punto causaba el mismo nerviosismo que él en ella.

Stear se inclinó lentamente para depositar un casto beso en la rubia cabellera mientras continuaban caminando. La atrajo hacia él posesivamente y la liberó hasta que llegaron al umbral de la entrada principal en el hospital.

-Espera un momento, ahora regreso – le pidió Candy.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? – él hubiese deseado no separarse de ella.

-¿Después de ver los descarados coqueteos de mis compañeras cuando venías a buscarme, crees que deseo volver a exponerte a ellas?

Alistear lo encontró divertido. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?

-¿Quieres protegerme a mí o a ti? – le preguntó con picardía, mientras sucumbía al deseo de un último beso.

-¡Eres un vanidoso! Por supuesto que lo hago para no exponerte, pero si quieres venir conmigo – Candice señaló la puerta – adelante, acompáñame – le retó.

-¡Por supuesto! Me dará mucho gusto saludar a tus amigas –Stear sonrió triunfante, tomó de la mano a su "esposa" nuevamente y la condujo al interior del hospital.

-Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo – lo miró con firmeza –; cuidado con mis amigas –le advirtió.

-¡Anda! ¡Apresúrate! – Alistear no pudo desviar su vista del natural movimiento de la cadera de la enfermera al caminar mientras se habría paso entre el ajetreo del nosocomio.

**********************************************************

Al salir del hospital, con Candy de la mano, Alistear no percibió el helado viento que se presentaba como preámbulo de una posible tormenta. Miró el cielo y vio algunos relámpagos aún lejanos de la ciudad, aunque con la velocidad del viento, probablemente la tormenta no tardaría en llegar, de hecho, por la dirección que debían seguir, la pareja se encontraría con las nubes torrenciales.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos Candy – le entusiasmaba saber que pronto estarían resguardados – tal vez podamos llegar secos a la villa.

-¿Te asusta mojarte un poco? – Candy se acercó coqueta para protegerse del viento en el cuerpo del guapo muchacho.

- En lo más mínimo – Stear movió negativamente su cabeza y le sonrió. Hubiese deseado tener una mano libre para acariciar sus mejillas que adivinaba frías. Pero llevaba una pequeña maleta de Candy en una mano y su mochila en la espalda.

Ningún cochero se detuvo. Fue difícil encontrar un taxi que pudiera dirigirse a la tormenta. Casi todos deseaban resguardarse. Por suerte, un amable señor que conducía un Prunel se detuvo. La pareja abordó el viejo taxi en un segundo. Stear mantuvo abrazada a Candice durante el viaje, el tibio contacto de su cuerpo lo reconfortaba. Había tenido angustiosas noches de pesadillas donde ella desaparecía víctima de los bombardeos enemigos sobre Londres; pero estaba ahí: Sana y salva. Seguramente algún ángel de la guarda debió haberla protegido. Alistear sonrió por su pensamiento. Jugó con sus dedos entrelazados con visible nerviosismo y disfrutó de la timidez de la joven por sus demostraciones de afecto. Aún así, Stear la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho, depositando pequeños y fugaces besos en la coronilla de su cabeza. La ventanilla no servía, era imposible subirla, así que Stear y Candy soportaron el viento escondiendo sus rostros: Ella en el pecho de él y él, hundiendo su cabeza en el cabello de ella. No había espejos retrovisores todavía, así que el conductor no podía ver lo que acontecía en el asiento trasero, aunque claro, a simple vista adivinó que la pareja estaba enamorada y que el joven era un caballero.

Pronto el viento se acompañó de las primeras gotas de lluvia. Stear se preocupó porque ninguno de los dos usaba ropa impermeable y, seguramente, como cada año, el matrimonio que cuidaba su villa habían partido ya para esperar la temporada navideña con su familia. Esto no le había preocupado al principio. Archie y él conocían la propiedad como la palma de su mano. Esperaba que la puerta secreta que su padre había abierto para sus juegos infantiles aún funcionara, aunque tendría que saltar la barda... ¿pero por qué preocuparse? Estaba seguro que Candy no había perdido sus viejas costumbres, aunque a los 20 años, y convertida en una bella mujer, probablemente era mejor que solo él entrara furtivamente a la propiedad y abriera la puerta una vez que encontrara las llaves... si las encontraba, claro.

El auto se detuvo frente a la propiedad de los Cornwell. Alistear había tenido razón en sus conclusiones: La propiedad estaba completamente sola.

- Tendrá dificultades para caminar joven – advirtió divertido el conductor – está muy oscuro y el agua empieza a correr por las calles – el conductor le guiñó un ojo pícaramente a Alistear, creo que deberá ayudar a su esposa.

-Eso creo – respondió Stear devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tomó la pequeña maleta y la introdujo a través de la reja dentro de la propiedad, después regresó para pagar el servicio y ayudar a Candy a bajar del vehículo. En el poco tiempo que estuvo fuera, el agua de la lluvia lo mojó completamente, no había razón para apresurarse, no importaba cuán rápido actuara, de cualquier forma terminarían empapadas. Candy comprendió la situación y se dispuso a disfrutarla, a dejarse llevar simplemente.

-Al parecer la lluvia nos da la bienvenida – Candy, aún en el interior del taxi extendió sus brazos a Alistear – no la hagamos esperar – respondió entusiasmada. Adoraba mojarse en la lluvia.

Stear le sonrió ampliamente, extendió sus brazos y de un solo movimiento la elevó en ellos. La lluvia caía torrencialmente, pero Stear tenía a Candy girando y girando permitiendo que el agua de lluvia los mojara totalmente. Pudo ver cómo su cabello rizado empezaba a caer por la humedad. Nunca se sintió más feliz. Algún día, le había rogado a la lluvia londinense que se llevara su amor por ella, pero hoy, esa misma lluvia de Londres le devolvía ese amor multiplicado. La cristalina risa de Candy en medio de la noche, sus pequeñas manos sosteniéndose de sus hombros, su diminuta cintura atrapada en la altura, todo era una bella postal para ser guardada con celo en el interior de su corazón.

Por fin la depositó en la acera para hacerla partícipe de su fantástico plan para brincar la barda. Esta vez ella no le llevaría la delantera, ahora tenía dos años de entrenamiento en el ejército. Era ágil y fuerte. No. Esta vez, Alistear Cornwell guiaría a la dama con seguridad, si ella se lo permitía.

De un rápido movimiento el muchacho estaba sobre la barda extendiendo el brazo para ayudar a Candy, ella habría podido hacerlo sola, pero decidió dejarse ayudar. Extendió la mano y en segundos ya estaba con él. Stear saltó hacia el otro lado y extendió los brazos para recibirla, ella sonrió... confiaba en él. Fue maravilloso mirarlo extender sus fuertes brazos invitándola a venir a él. Ella solo debía arrojarse y nada sucedería.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Allá voy! –exclamó divertida, solo era cuestión de dejarse caer, ¡Ella estaba un par de metros arriba del joven! Sin embargo, se impulsó ligeramente y las enredaderas de la barda la traicionaron, ella resbaló ocasionando que su tobillo se doblara y sus huesos hicieran un fuerte ruido. Ya estaba cayendo cuando dio un grito de dolor. Stear, la recibió en un abrazo protector; ella no se quejaba por cualquier cosa, ese dolor debía ser justificado. Asustado, Stear no sabía si debía colocarla en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes sostenerte?

- ¡Auch! Me duele, pero creo que podré colocar el otro pie.

-Muy bien sostente de mí – le rogó al tiempo que colocaba sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Ella estaba deseosa de ser alcanzada por los labios de Alistear. Por unos segundo se miraron, quizás solo dos, pero eso bastó para que la sangre de la pareja empezara a sentirse más cálida de lo normal.

Él no pudo resistir la hermosa visión frente a sus ojos, se aseguró de levantarla en sus brazos de una forma cómoda para que ella no siguiera soportando su peso sobre un solo pie. En cuanto la tuvo en su brazos, con su corazón acelerado, con sus ojos fijos y sus húmedos labios suplicando pos un beso, Stear simplemente la besó. La atrajo con dulzura, sintió los dedos de Candy revoloteando su mojada cabellera, después la sintió acariciar sus mejillas, ocasionando en él reacciones fantásticas que lo llevaron a incrementar el beso. Seguían bajo la lluvia, con su ropa mojada, ella en sus brazos acurrucada totalmente, confiando en su protección y él, en su propio cielo, deseando permanecer ahí para siempre. El beso se incrementó lentamente, hasta el punto en que olvidaron el viento, la lluvia, el dolor... solo podían percibir el amor y el deseo de estar juntos. Stear se sintió delicadamente aprisionado por los brazos de Candy que lo atraía hacia ella. Nunca se sintió tan completo como esa ocasión en que no deseaba que el beso tuviera fin, sin embargo, debía tener cordura, podían enfermarse si seguían disfrutando de su amor bajo la lluvia.

Llevó a Candy por el pasaje secreto, que era lo suficientemente grande y, afortunadamente funcionaba. Ella no podía creerlo, se sentía como en uno de esas novelas policíacas de Eliot o Collins. Por instinto se aferró más al cuerpo de Stear en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¡Nunca lo pensé! – el muchacho estaba divertido con la reacción de Candy.

-¡No claro que no! – respondió ella con autosuficiencia fingida.

-Yo creo que sí – se burló Stear.

- Estás equivocado –Candy levantó su nariz con orgullo.

La puerta se cerró crujiendo con el viento y Candice lanzó un grito de terror.

-¡Lo sabía! –Stear se mofó de ella mientras la atraía hacia él con más fuerza - ¡En el fondo eres una chica asustadiza!

-¿Te decepciona? – preguntó. Stear sabía que sin duda se había ruborizado.

-No – respondió con voz emocionada – me gusta – confesó.

Ella llevó nuevamente ambas manos al cuello de Alistear y escondió su rostro en su hombro, esperando el momento en que ese lúgubre pasillo terminara y por fin encontraran la calidez del interior de la villa.

**********************************************

-Creo que debes cambiarte de ropa -. Stear la colocó en el diván frente a la chimenea del estudio.

-Pero mi ropa está en la maleta y arriba en mi recámara.

-Tienes razón. Déjame ver tu tobillo – Alistear de inmediato empezó a quitarle el sobretodo que estaba mojado y después se arrodilló buscando su pie lastimado. Con ligereza le quitó la bota y lo examinó-. Creo que está bien – sonrió – quizás fue solo un pretexto para que te tomara en mis brazos.

-¡Stear! – ella lo golpeó con uno de los cojines del diván.

-¡No te enojes! Solo bromeaba, creo que sobrevivirás. No sé que hacer primero, debo encender el fuego, ir por tu maleta, traerte ropa seca, aliviar el dolor de tu pie...

-¡Cambiarte de ropa! – lo interrumpió la rubia-. ¡Debes cambiarte también! ¿A qué horas pensarás en ti?

-Lo siento Candy – Stear liberó el pié para acercarse al rostro de Candy -, cuando estoy contigo no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti. Depositó un nuevo y fugaz beso.

-Bueno, creo que debes primero cambiarte de ropa, después puedes traer algo para mí.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto para que te cambies?

-No. Quiero pasar la noche aquí contigo, hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar.

-Entiendo –respondió Alistear. La idea de hablar no le entusiasmaba mucho, pero sabía que era inevitable.

*********************************************

Minutos después Stear volvía a la pieza. Estaba completamente seco, enfundado en una pijama de franela con los dos últimos botones sin abrochar y una bata también de franela y también sin anudar. Su cabello estaba húmedo, pero le había quitado el exceso de agua con una toalla y había peinado su cabello con sus dedos, dándole un aspecto seductor y relajado al mismo tiempo.

- Conseguí esto para ti – le dijo mientras le acercaba una de sus pijamas – no quise husmear en tus cajones – se sonrojó – a menos que no quieras usarla porque sea muy masculina.

-Gracias Stear – ella observó la pijama y sonrió. Él le acercó una toalla. Hubo un silencio entre ambos. Ella no sabía como pedirle que la dejara sola para cambiarse y él estaba embelesado en el bello color de su pelo mojado. De pronto Alistear comprendió que ella necesitaba privacidad, pero también urgía encender el fuego.

-No te preocupes, puedes cambiarte con confianza. Me voltearé y encenderé la chimenea – le dijo nervioso.

Stear se volteó hacia donde estaba un poco de leña y los atizadores. Se movió con rapidez y a los pocos minutos el fuego estaba ardiendo en la pieza. Trataba de concentrarse en el ruido de los leños al quemarse para evitar poner atención al ruido que Candy naturalmente producía al cambiarse. Él podía escuchar como las pesadas telas caían al suelo, era imposible no hacerlo, sus ropas estaban empapadas y, al contacto con el piso producían un sonido que deleitaba sus oídos.

- Ya puedes voltear – escuchó.

Alistear se giró para encontrar la imagen más graciosamente seductora. Ella solo vestía la camisola de su pijama, eso era suficiente para casi cubrir sus rodillas. Estaba recostada sobre el diván son sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros aún húmedo. Alistear, sin planearlo, había olvidado traer una bata para ella. La contempló en un ensueño. ¡Ella estaba ahí! A su lado. Había valido la pena venir a este infierno con ella.

Se acercó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Cómo me veo? – Candice levantó sus manos para mostrarle las enormes mangas que cubrían sus manos y caían irreverentes.

-Hermosa – respondió mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de alejar su vista del escote que mostraba sus bien formados atributos. Candy había olvidado los últimos botones.

Con suma adoración Stear extendió su mano para alcanzar los botones y cerrarlos, ella se sonrojó más ante su descuido. Estaba nerviosa pero tampoco podía dejar de admirarlo. Viajaba del fuerte pecho hacia su perfecto rostro suavemente sonrojado también. Él le sonrió para relajarla y después se arrodilló frente a ella.

Nuevamente Alistear tomó el pie lastimado de Candy para masajear su tobillo. Ella hizo un gesto de pequeño dolor, cosa que fue un consuelo para el joven. El pie de Candy estaría bien, solo se había torcido, pero no era nada para preocuparse. De la bolsa de su bata sacó un ungüento que había traído de su botiquín y se dispuso a masajear el tobillo de la chica. Ella se dejó caer sobre los cojines del diván, era bastante amplio y los cojines de sirvieron para apretarlos y canalizar la molestia que le producía el masaje.

-¿Candice White Andrew quejándose del dolor? – Stear paseó sus manos varoniles y enormes por su tobillo mientras se mofaba de ella.

-¡Basta Stear! – le retó.

-Ya te dije que no es nada, pronto ni siquiera recordarás el incidente ¡Míralo! Ni siquiera está hinchado, no es nada.

-Tienes razón. Creo que soy una cobarde – dijo a media voz.

-Nunca – la voz de Stear sonó seria por vez primera –nunca repitas que eres una cobarde. No he conocido mujer más valiente que tú Candy – Stear depositó un beso en el tobillo de la joven antes de depositar su pierna suavemente sobre el diván. Había hecho un tremendo esfuerzo para no emprender un viaje por las pantorrillas y los bien torneados muslos.

Con infinita ternura llevó sus manos hacia las mangas de su camisola graciosamente usada por la dama y dobló los puños en varias ocasiones hasta que las pequeñas y blancas manos que adoraba quedaron descubiertas.

-Así es mucho mejor, ¿no te parece?

Ella asintió calladamente. Un relámpago afuera del estudio iluminó la pieza.

-Ahora vuelvo, debo traer tu equipaje-. La atmósfera se empezaba a tornar romántica y Stear no sabía hasta dónde podría contenerse.

-No vayas – Candy alcanzó a detenerlo – no es necesario, tengo ropa suficiente en mi recámara, mañana traeremos el equipaje.

-Pero todo estará completamente mojado para entonces – Stear trataba de ser atento.

-No importa, lo lavaré – insistió Candy – pero por favor, no me dejes sola – ella se arrojó a la figura de Stear y se movió ligeramente para invitarlo a sentarse junto a ella.

Stear vio la oportunidad de estar más íntimamente con ella, pero era un caballero y, pese a que todos sus instintos lo guiaban a encerrarla en su mundo, hizo un movimiento diferente.

Se acercó con cautela hasta el pequeño respaldo el diván, acomodó los cojines y se recargó en ellos. Candy lo miró con curiosidad pero sin emitir palabra alguna. Stear subió sus piernas al diván y las abrió invitando a Candy a venir a él. Ella sonrió y se acercó con cautela, hasta quedar arrodillada frente al joven, quien la tomó de las hombros y la giró con cuidado para colocar la espalda de Candy sobre su pecho.

Ella se sintió más cómoda y sonrió aliviada. El fuego en la pieza empezaba a dar calor a la pareja. Stear rodeó con sus brazos la altura del pecho de Candy entrelazando sus manos al frente, como si la tuviese encerrada para que no escapara. Ella alcanzó los brazos de Alistear, las mangas de la bata y la camisola se habían recorrido suavemente en sus brazos y Candy encontró los bellos del muchacho, traviesa, empezó a jugar tirando delicadamente de ellos mientras que le recargaba su espalda.

-¡Auch! –se quejó Stear. En realidad estaba bromeando, pues disfrutaba de las ocurrencias de Candy – no es justo, yo solo he estado cuidándote y tú me lastimas – reclamó juguetón mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, pero sin dejar de aprisionar el cuerpo de la chica. Sentir las manos de la rubia acariciando sus brazos lo enloquecía.

-¡No te quejes! – respondió también divertida – solo estoy jugando – ella continuó tirando de los suaves bellos en los brazos que la protegían. Lo hacía en realidad con movimientos suaves y dulces, cuidando de no tirar de ellos de manera dolorosa.

-Desde que te vi supe que eras una traviesa – Alistear seguía jugueteando con el lóbulo de la oreja. Un delicado gemido se escapó de la garganta de Candy ocasionando que el muchacho sintiera incrementar su deseo por ella.

-Sí lo soy – la voz de Candy empezaba a escucharse afectada por las atenciones de Stear. Por instinto ladeó su cabeza para permitir las intromisiones del muchacho por su cuello. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de los dulces besos que recibía.

Stear aceptó la invitación... viajó con sus labios por el cuello de la joven.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado para tenerte así Candy – la sintió temblar – no tienes idea de las noches que he deseado que me permitas saborearte – Alistear inundó con sus labios la nuca de la chica haciendo su cabello a un lado. Solo son su boca, sin liberarla de su abrazo, Stear se abrió paso haciendo hacia abajo del cuello de la camisola que Candy usaba –quisiera poder perderme en tu cuerpo, saber que me deseas con la misma intensidad que yo – mientras con una de sus manos, con sus ojos cerrados, el muchacho liberaba uno de los botones que previamente había abrochado. Al hacerlo, tuvo más espacio para seguir haciendo a un lado la camisa -. Tu piel es tan suave. Eres una tentación.

Candy empezaba a sentir su respiración más agitada de lo normal. Podía sentir cómo los brazos de Stear continuaban aprisionándola atrayéndola hacia él. Ella se aferró a los brazos del muchacho. Sintió como los labios del joven se desplazaban por esa zona tan delicada de su espalda. Lo escuchó confesarle su deseo por ella y nuevamente gimió de placer. Estaban solos en la estancia. El ruido de los besos que Stear depositaba sobre su nuca era apenas perceptible. Lo escuchó gemir... ¡Stear la deseaba tanto como ella a él! ¡Lo sabía! Podía percibir cuán ardientes y demandantes empezaban a convertirse sus caricias.

-Dime mi amor – Stear tenía su voz enronquecida – sus manos empezaban a deslizarse por los costados de la joven casi con urgencia. Ella lo enloquecía. Jamás se había imaginado que la tendría de tal manera, lista para ser llevada al cielo por él – dime Candy ¿Crees que seamos capaces de controlar esto que estamos sintiendo? Porque tú lo deseas igual que yo, ¿Verdad Candice?

Ella se sentía totalmente perdida. Stear podía hacer lo que deseara con ella. Sentirse rodeada de esos brazos fuertes la convertían en la mujer más vulnerable, era como una especie de barro que podía ser moldeado por ese seductor alfarero. Candy deseaba ser besada como nunca, levantó uno de sus brazos para alcanzar la cabeza de Alistear que podía sentir totalmente ocupado en besar y lamer la parte superior de su espalda para continuar por su nuca y sus hombros. No alcanzaba a imaginar cuán hermoso debía ser liberar toda la pasión que Stear despertaba en ella. Giró su cabeza para ofrecerle sus labios y él los invadió con terrible sed. Por un momento se detuvieron y se miraron. Los ojos de Stear se habían convertido en un abismo de pasión que la invitaba a hundirse con él... en él. Él llevó sus manos hacia el cabello de ella para despejar completamente su rostro. No podían comprender del todo lo que sentían por primera vez, les habían dicho que eran sensaciones prohibidas y pecaminosas, sin embargo, sus cuerpos les estaban reclamando por mayores acercamientos.

Él la sujetaba con firmeza entre sus brazos sin desear soltarla en ningún momento. Ella en lo único que pensaba era en el privilegio de sentirse envuelta por los brazos de Alistear. Eran tan fuertes y demandantes que no podía negarse que se sentía completa al perderse en ellos. Sí, ella le pertenecía a ese joven, le había entregado su corazón y no deseaba separarse nunca de él.

Stear continuaba besándola haciendo de su encuentro cada vez más profundo, esperando que sus besos pudieran conducirle al interior de la mujer que amaba. A su alma. Podía sentirla sumergirse lentamente en su vida, estaban tan unidos. Como nunca antes, pero como siempre lo había deseado.

-Stear... –la voz de Candy se escuchaba entrecortada, llena de pasión, su corazón latía aprisa. Él la giró para tenerla de frente, ella tenía su cadera prácticamente sobre una de las piernas de Alistear y su pecho en pleno contacto con el del joven. Clavaron sus ojos mutuamente con la idea de escudriñar sus más íntimos deseos – Stear – repitió su nombre mientras se arrodillaba para quedar completamente frente a él. Ella percibió el estado en que se encontraba. El botón que Alistear había liberado ocasionaba que el escote fuera más provocativo y una de las mangas de la camisa estaba casi cayendo por su antebrazo, sin embargo no se sintió apenada. Él la miraba de tal forma que la hacía sentirse segura y femenina. Alistear la sostenía de la cintura dando pequeñas caricias a través de la tela de la camisa, ella tenía las piernas completamente desnudas, una a cada lado de la cadera de Alistear.

Él la contempló. Ella era tan deliciosamente sexy. Era una mezcla perfectamente de inocencia y sensualidad. Ella rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Stear se aventuró a abandonar la cintura de la rubia para deslizar su manos por una de sus piernas. La reacción de la joven fue un arrebatador rubor en sus mejillas. Ella lo contempló hipnotizada. Deseó tener mayor acceso a su cuerpo, así que descansó totalmente su peso sobre sus piernas y se dedicó a despojar a Alistear de la bata que cubría su pijama. Él no podía creer su suerte. Deseaba que ella lo despojara de cuanto creyera conveniente. Candy le sonrió con picardía mientras deslizaba la bata por los antebrazos masculinos, gozando de los deliciosos músculos de Stear a cada centímetro.

Una vez que lo despojó de su bata, también desabrochó la camisa del pijama y lo despojó de la misma. Era tan guapo. Una vez que lo tuvo con el torso desnudo, miró extasiada cada línea que se presentaba ante ella. Con el dedo índice hizo un paseo suave por el torso y el abdomen. Después viajó hasta los brazos que continuaban paseando por sus muslos mientras ella continuaba arrodillada frente a él.

Alistear la contempló con la misma curiosidad que ella a él. Deseaba grabar en su memoria cada reacción de la joven. Acercó su rostro hasta ella y levantó una de sus manos para atraparla y atraerla hacia sus labios y llenarla de hambrientos besos. Ella entreabrió su boca para ofrecerle un beso profundo y demandante, quería seguir sintiéndose mujer en los brazos que adoraba. Estaba sonrojada, pero no daría marcha atrás, había esperado mucho para este momento. Deseaba ser feliz, convertirse en la mujer más completa. Por su parte, Alistear era el hombre más feliz del mundo, adoraba verla sonrojarse yendo contra todas las "buenas costumbres" por él, solo por él. La temperatura empezaba a incrementarse en el cuerpo de los muchachos. Stear sabía que ella podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, pero no estaba seguro de que él pudiera hacer lo mismo con ella. Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, también paseó su dedo índice por su cuello y continuó en su exploración hasta donde el escote le permitía. Ella era lo más valioso que tenía. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con ella, todo su cuerpo se lo gritaba y, al parecer, ella también lo deseaba.

-Mi amor – la seducción estaba a flor de piel. Su voz sonaba enronquecida. Había un brillo de erotismo que no podía ocultarse - ¿Tienes idea de cuán grande es mi deseo por ti? – Alistear buscó las manos de Candy para lentamente llevarlas hasta su cuello a fin de disminuir la distancia entre ellos - ¿Sabes que estamos pisando terreno peligroso? ¿Sabes que me muero por hacerte mía y que este acercamiento puede llevarnos a la entrega total? - ¡_Diablos! ¿De verdad tenía que haberle preguntado eso?_ – Como un caballero, Stear trató de asegurarse de que ella estaba consciente de lo que estaban por iniciar. No podré detenerme más adelante. Ardo de deseo por ti. Quiero fundirme en tu cuerpo – Stear la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más a él con dulzura y ternura ilimitadas. La miraba ensimismado, ella estaba nerviosa y temía que desistiera, sin embargo, era mejor preguntarle. La mantuvo así, cerca de él. Él miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de ella que lo seguía aprisionando con sus brazos en su cuello. Se comunicaron con la mirada. Ambos compartían el mismo fuego. La pasión ardía en ambos cuerpos, de eso no cabía duda.

Alistear la tomó de los hombros para obligarla a arrodillarse por completo. Ella prácticamente recargó su peso en los muslos de Stear.

-Te necesito Candy, eres la mujer de mis sueños, te he deseado desde hace años. Solo tú has protagonizados mis más eróticas fantasías-. Stear colocó su frente sobre la de Candy, haciéndola beberse su aliento -. Todo mi cuerpo me está pidiendo ser saciado contigo. Solamente tú puedes llevarme a la felicidad total.

Ella sintió cómo el cálido aliento de Alistear se abría paso por las fibras más sensibles de su cuerpo. La erótica declaración la halagaba más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta con el deseo de complacer a ese maravilloso seductor.

-No deseo perderte. Por el contrario. Quiero asegurarme que permanecerás a mi lado. Quiero convertirte en mi mujer. Quiero tomarte, hacerte mía con plenitud. Que nada nos separe de ahora en adelante – Alistear se dedicó a recorrer con la humedad de su boca el rostro que lo había torturado en sus fantasías más eróticas. Había pasado su aliento por todo su rostro, con lentitud, llenándola de deseo al mismo tiempo, logrando que su piel se erizara y que deseara que ese momento no terminara nunca – Tú eres la que siempre he deseado en mi cama – ella no sabía que responder. Sus sentidos estaban explotando. Se sentía presa totalmente del más puro deseo. El de convertirse en la mujer que Alistear Cornwell necesitaba y demandaba. Ella deseaba que él encontrara en ella cada detalle para complacerlo. Con suavidad, Alistear profundizó sus besos en el escote de la joven aspirando el olor de su piel. El aroma del perfume había menguado, pero el aroma natural que desprendía bajo el influjo de la excitación era el perfecto para el joven – Tu aroma me enloquece. ¿Sabes que puedo distinguirte aún sin verte? – le confesó. Ella lo miró con curiosidad -. Lo descubrí en el colegio; no era necesario voltear para estar seguro de que estabas cerca. Percibía tu olor y de inmediato sabía que aparecerías detrás de alguna puerta o de una ventana ¡Dios! No sabes cuán nervioso me ponía en cuanto lo percibía – con delicadeza se separó de ella abandonando su seductor recorrido para mirarla. En cuanto Stear dejó de besar su escote, ella sintió frío, hubiese deseado que él no se detuviera, se aferró nuevamente a él buscando el calor que había perdido. Él comprendió la necesidad de ella y se sintió satisfecho. Sus profundos ojos negros la invitaban a continuar perdiéndose en ellos. A dejarse llevar, a no pensar demasiado.

Con seducción Alistear se puso también de rodillas sin abandonar la cintura de la joven. Con suavidad mantuvo el contacto con ella. Lentamente subió sus manos por la espalda femenina para atraerla hacia él mientras continuaba besando su cuello y mordiendo dulcemente el lóbulo de su oreja. La miró apasionado

-¿Permanecerás conmigo Candy? – la seducción en la voz de Alistear la hizo temblar. Sintió que se desmayaría en sus brazos mientras él continuaba jugueteando con su lengua en el oído de la chica. Ella tembló totalmente al escuchar el desafío, pero sobre todo, al percibir la pasión y el deseo que llegaron a sus oídos.

Candy no deseaba apartarse de Alistear, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Los labios del joven paseando sobre su rostro sin llegar a besarla la volvían loca, era un castigo que le infligía la más tremenda necesidad de ser poseída por él. Ella buscaba sus besos ofreciéndole sus labios y él simplemente caía rendido a sus demandas.

-Si tan solo tuvieras la más mínima idea del sin fin de veces en que me has provocado sin proponértelo. Me tienes para siempre esclavo de tus encantos – Alistear la atrajo de su cadera y la acarició con movimientos circulares y atrevidos – tu andar me enloquece. El suave movimiento de tu cadera me excita – una vez más atrapó los labios rosas que lo invitaban a apoderarse de ella para liberarlos suavemente y dirigirse una vez más a su oído y confesarle –: Todo lo que haces me atrapa. Siempre he estado pendiente de lo que haces, de lo que dices, de lo que anhelas... – una tremenda emoción recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Candy, todos los poros de su cuerpo se erizaron para dar salida a la completa energía que se apoderó de ella. Sintió su cuerpo arder en el más profundo deseo por el hombre que llenaba sus oídos de atrevidas confesiones.

-Adoro como te estremeces entre mis brazos – ella supo entonces que para Alistear era como un enorme libro abierto –. Vamos Candy, dime que tú sientes lo mismo por mí. Quiero darte todo lo que me pidas – le dijo con seducción, a media voz, solo para ella.

-Stear – exclamó ella con su respiración agitada – entrégame todo eso que dices que es mío, muéstrame todos esos sueños de los que has hablado, convierte tus fantasías en la más maravillosa realidad para ambos – los ojos de la joven estaban rogando también lo mismo que su boca-. Quiero que me hagas tu cómplice.

-Si supieras cuánto esperé para escuchar eso – la respiración de la pareja se dificultaba, pero Alistear mantenía la situación bajo control. Había aprendido que lo mejor era esperar el momento apropiado, permaneció acechando para que ella no tuviera otra opción más que permanecer hasta el final. Nuevamente se apoderó de sus labios para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. Con demanda introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella reconociendo cada espacio, cada centímetro, cada lugar que la estremecía hasta llevarla casi a la locura. Un erótico encuentro dio inicio; reconociéndose, explorándose, jugando, gozando. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad de tal manera que pronto necesitaron cada vez más. Deseaban satisfacerse, perderse uno en el otro. Entregarse, sentirse mutuamente como propios. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ofrecer una tregua. Invadieron sus bocas, mordisquearon sus labios, lamieron y succionaron. Había pasión en el aire, había deseo, había magia. Estaban extasiados uno en el otro, en sus caricias, en el fuego que desprendían de sus jóvenes cuerpos estimulados placenteramente. Candy se aferró a los hombros del muchacho, paseó por su torso desnudo y después invadió maravillosamente la espalda sin separar sus labios de los ardientes besos que recibía y a cada segundo seguían subiendo su intensidad.

Stear recorrió el cuerpo de Candy con ardientes caricias, deseaba, esta noche, materializar el deseo por ella. Se maravillaba de cada curva y de cada valle que descubría al paso de sus manos. Ella era sencillamente perfecta. Se sentía totalmente perdido en ella. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que perdiera el control y se entregara totalmente a las demandas de su cuerpo. La deseaba. La quería para sí y la tomaría. Aunque tenía que aceptar que ella podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. No podía creer sentirse tan indefenso delante de ella. Pero estaba dispuesto a mantenerse en su papel y llevar a su amada a la cumbre misma del éxtasis.

La atrajo por la cintura hacia él de tal forma que sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto total – Te amo, he estado esperando este momento desde que te conozco. Sé mía – Stear llevó sus manos a otro de los botones de la camisa de Candy para deshacerlo. Ahora solo unos cuántos botones sujetaban la prenda y lo separaban del ardiente cuerpo de la rubia. Ese acto incrementó la respiración de Candy ocasionando un arrollador vaivén en sus senos atrapando la ya excitada mirada de Alistear. Él adivinó que esos deliciosos montes debían estar coronados por un pezón totalmente erecto como consecuencia al deseo de la joven.

-No juegues conmigo Candy. Me estás tienes completamente excitado. Me provocas con esos sensuales movimientos – Alistear no podía desviar su mirada del rítmico movimiento de los senos de Candy. Ella podía beberse su aliento y eso alimentaba más su deseo por él. Deseaba perderse en esas nuevas sensaciones que recién descubría gracias a Stear. Deseaba besarlo sin detenerse; acercó su cuerpo provocativamente mostrándole que él encendía el mismo fuego en ella. Que ella confiaba en él igual que siempre y podía tomar de ella lo que deseara. Quería conocerlo como hombre y ser parte de él para siempre.

-¿No te gusta? –Ella se aseguró de que sus senos estuvieran en contacto con el pecho del muchacho - ¿No te das cuenta que tú tienes el mismo poder sobre mí? Me estás excitando Stear – esas palabras incrementaron enormemente el deseo de Alistear – Todo esto es nuevo, me estás haciendo temblar, no quiero contenerme, siento que voy a explotar. Deseo entregarme a lo que me haces sentir – por dos años había guardado todo el deseo que Stear despertaba en ella y ahora salía como lo más natural del mundo. Ella ardía, él ardía y ambos deseaban envolverse en el mismo fuego placentero y sensual.

Él la sintió temblar por las demandas de su cuerpo. Se deshizo solo por sentirla de tal forma. Deseaba fundirse en su pasión, en sus caricias, en el fuego de su cuerpo y sus palabras. Por primera vez reconoció a la mujer que habitaba el cuerpo que lo había hechizada siendo una chiquillo.

-Eso es lo que deseo Candy – confesó en su oído –que explotes, que no te reprimas. Quiero que invadas mis oídos con gemidos placenteros – Stear nuevamente mordisqueaba el oído de la rubia. Estaba a punto de explotar. Deseaba llenarla de besos, sentía la necesidad de colmarla de caricias, de hacerla suya y lo mejor de todo era que ella le había confesado que deseaba lo mismo que él.

-Haz conmigo todo lo que deseas Alistear. Llena cada espacio de mí. Quiero hacer realidad tus sueños – habló seductora.

-¿No tienes miedo? – los alientos se entrelazaron con fuego. Sus miradas se fundieron en una sola - ¿Sabes que mi más grande fantasía es verte desnuda temblando de amor en mis brazos? Quiero hacerte temblar de placer. Quiero regalarte a la mujer apasionada y escucharte repetir mi nombre mientras tocas el cielo. Te haré el amor con dulzura, te prometo que lo disfrutarás de tal forma que no te alejarás jamás. Quiero besar todo tu cuerpo hasta que se conviertan en una droga que requieras, te entregaré todo lo que te pertenece hasta que en lo único que puedas pensar sea en mí. Hasta que te sientas plena por llevar mi nombre, porque aunque ahora solo lo portas por escenificar una parodia, te aseguro que serás mi esposa y prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo – Stear la abrazó como su más grande tesoro – quiero hacerte mía. El aliento de Stear seguía inundando todo el ser de la mujer en sus brazos ocasionando que el deseo de ella se incrementara y la llevara al borde del éxtasis – Eres parte de mí. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca. Sufrí mucho cuando no deseaste verme y esta noche haremos un pacto. Quiero que me prometas que serás tan mía como yo soy tuyo. Me volvería loco si te perdiera. Ojalá puedas asomarte a la inmensidad de mi amor por ti. Espero que puedas comprenderlo. Te deseo en cuerpo, en alma. Te haré mía y te enseñaré cuánto te amo. Te haré mi reina. Te adoraré cada día. Te llenaré de placer, te revelaré mis secretos. Cuida cada detalle que te entregue. Dependo de ti completamente – Stear estaba perdido disfrutando de la cercanía de la chica con sus besos. Impregnó su cuello y sus hombros con su aliento, con sus atrevidos besos y sus atrevidas palabras. La sintió temblar en sus brazos una y otra vez.

-Quiero ser tuya Stear. Todo mi cuerpo me pide tu presencia. Ámame tal como lo has descrito – Candy deseaba aceptar las invitaciones que llegaban a sus oídos con seducción. Él se estremeció al escucharla hablar con demanda pasional – No he pensado en ninguna otra cosa en los últimos meses. Solamente en adivinar cómo sería descubrir el amor a tu lado. Lléname de ti. Quiero consumir lo que siento en todas tus promesas.

Stear vio en los ojos de la rubia el deseo. Se sintió en un ensueño. Se acercó a ella cual felino y la atrajo nuevamente, pero esta vez con terrible desesperación. Quería asegurarse que ella estaba realmente ahí, que esta vez no era un sueño. Sintió su tibio cuerpo temblar en su abrazo y supo que esta vez todo era real.

-Sin ti no soy nada Candy.

No era tiempo de analizar lo que sucedía, todo lo que deseaban era complacerse. Se estaban exponiendo mutuamente a fin de encontrar en el otro la satisfacción a sus deseos. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron mutuamente a su naturaleza, a su deseo de dar y recibir. Deseaban entregarse. El fuego recorrió todo su ser hasta envolverlos. Se amaban.

Alistear inició la entrega con un posesivo beso. La respiración de ambos volvió a agitarse. El beso se tornó más apasionado que los anteriores. Mordió sus labios dulcemente hasta que se convirtió en una caricia fiera y demandante.

-No tengas miedo de hacer lo que tu corazón te pide. Por favor, solo déjate llevar por tu deseo. Ámame sin límites. Amémonos como nuestros cuerpos lo exijan. Dejemos que se comuniquen y que respondan a las necesidades del otro. Déjame amarte sin prisa, sin tiempo. Entrégate sin tabúes; permíteme mostrarte cuánto siento por ti.

Alistear cerró sus ojos para permitir que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo femenino. Llenó sus sentidos con el aroma de Candy. Percibió el cosquilleo de su cuerpo ocasionado por las caricias que ella le regalaba sobre su pecho, sus hombros, su espalda. Él sintió cómo un escalofrío lo recorría cuando ella enterró sus uñas en sus hombros. De pronto, ella besó su pecho mientras sus manos continuaban paseando delicadamente por los fuertes brazos. Estaba llenándose del sabor de Stear.

-Te amo Candy –le susrró al oído. Ya no puedo más.

Descubrir al hombre apasionado que habitaba en el cuerpo de Alistear la llenaba de emoción. Él respondía con arrebatos ardientes, atrevidos, exigentes... como si el mañana no existiera. La pareja continuó con su maravilloso ritual, estaban a punto de entregarse su vida misma en este apasionado encuentro. Ambos experimentaron un ligero nerviosismo. Sus cuerpos se estremecían. Estaban agitados, empezaban a sudar, sus ojos con pupilas dilatadas, su voces sensuales, sus cuerpos atraídos como piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas presionando sus corazones uno contra el otro.

Ella sintió humedecerse íntimamente al reconocer la erección en Alistear. Pronto serían uno.

Stear cubrió nuevamente con sus labios la boca de Candy. La exploró cuidadosamente lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando con dulzura y arrebato. Se sintieron mareados. Ella recibió el atrevimiento de la lengua de Stear y le correspondió con la suya sensualmente. No podía separase de él ni un solo momento. Sintieron el amor correr por sus venas, se sintieron plenos, vibraron, se entregaron a la ardiente pasión que los reclamaba. Sus besos se entrecortaban con promesas de amor verdadero y eterno. Alistear reconoció el cuerpo de Candy con hambre. La exploró con desesperante curiosidad. Ella se entregó a sus demandas. Con Alistear se sentía una mujer plena, se sabía deseada. Con el escrutinio de las manos y los labios de Stear la humedad en la feminidad de Candy se incrementaba.

Cuando Stear llenó sus sentidos de la presencia Candy sintió nuevos bríos. Alistear recibió las ardientes muestras de pasión materializadas en caricias, besos, aroma. Ante sus ojos era la mujer más hermosa... Stear estaba deseando pasear sus labios por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, especialmente su cuello y sus senos. Sentía que estaba al borde de perder la razón por ella ¿O acaso ya la había perdido? Ella estaba dejándose llevar por sus deseos más íntimos. Sus blancas manos se movieron con audacia mientras que recibía ardientes besos de Alistear sin interrupción. Besos demandantes, vibrantes, fieros, apasionados... besos que hicieron arder la sangre de ambos muchachos. Stear reclamaba satisfacer su deseo de hacerla suya por completo. Empezaba a poseerla, un calor terrible recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecer. Era como si nada fuese suficiente para el primogénito de los Cornwell. Cada momento deseaba más, cada caricia era más demandante, cada beso más insaciable.

Alistear se embarcó en un maravilloso escrutinio de las curvas de Candy. Sus manos se deslizaron con libertad e intrepidez.

-Me tienes en tus manos – le confesó. Entonces Candy lo acarició con dulzura. Nuevamente viajó por su pecho, sus brazos, su espalda.

Ya no era posible retrasar por más tiempo la entrega. Ella lucía tan seductora. Stear atrapó su boca mientras acariciaba sus piernas para lentamente sentarla totalmente haciéndola rodear su masculina cintura con las piernas. Ella se sorprendió, sin embargo se dejó llevar emocionada por el maravilloso atrevimiento de Stear, se aferró a su cuerpo con sus piernas y brazos. El muchacho la atrajo hacia él con firmeza. Ella estaba excitada y le correspondió con besos llenos de la misma pasión que recibía. Candy se acercó más a él descansando su pecho sobre el de Alistear y le permitió un nuevo viaje de húmedos y ardientes besos por su cuello. Finalmente él se llenó de valor y abandonó la espalda de la joven para empezar a despojarla de la camisa. Con prontitud liberó el resto de los botones... sus ojos se abrieron maravillados cuando tuvieron delante de sí los maravillosos senos descubiertos, hinchados y coronados por sus botones rosas erectos seductoramente debido a la excitación de la chica. Después recorrió el abdomen también con sus ojos y pensó en las ganas que tenía de perderse en esa zona. La visión se tornó más erótica con el rítmico movimiento de los senos femeninos que lo atraían a un torrente de sensaciones por primera vez descubiertas también para él. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás para darle libre acceso a lo que quisiera hacer con su cuerpo; se sostuvo del cuello de Alistear mientras disfrutaba de las manos de él sobre sus montes; de su boca se escaparon gemidos placenteros que incrementaron el deseo del muchacho. Después ella se incorporó para besar también a su antojo el cuello y los hombros fuertes de Stear. Él mientras tanto disfrutaba de la suavidad de la piel de Candy y con una de su manos cubrió totalmente uno de sus senos.

-Es tan suave – le dijo excitado mientras lo masajeaba.

-Stear – Candy lo miró sin saber qué responder, de cualquier forma, el aliento se le fue cuando sintió la otra mano de Stear tomar el segundo seno para masajearlo también con delicadeza y audacia al mismo tiempo. De pronto sus dedos empezaron a pellizcar los pezones firmes y ella lanzó un nuevo gemido que provocó que él respondiera con otro ante las sensaciones que experimentaban.

Ella se aferró con sus piernas incrementando la fuerza para disminuir la distancia con Stear. Siguió mordiendo y lamiendo el cuerpo excitada totalmente por la estimulación que el joven provocaba con el íntimo masaje. Sus manos se movieron hacia la ancha espalda y su lengua jugueteó también con el lóbulo de la oreja de Stear.

El erótico encuentro se postergó por un tiempo. Jugaron con sus bocas y sus manos. Stear sintió el cielo cuando su pecho estuvo en contacto total con los tibios senos de Candy mientras que ella percibía la erección de Alistear en su entrepierna.

-¡Por favor Candy! Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo ahora – era una advertencia clara de que estaba tan excitado que más adelante no podría parar.

-¡No! No te detengas – le respondió - continúa. No hay nada que esté deseando más.

Sus ojos se encontraron con intensidad. Ella acarició el cabello de Stear y acercó su cabeza a la de él.

-Quiero entregarte todo lo que soy – Candy habló con la suavidad de un murmullo y con el arrebato de un huracán – espero no decepcionarte.

-No digas eso – Alistear la contempló maravillado – eres un ángel. Eres todo lo que he deseado. Candy... – los ojos de Stear la recorrieron lentamente. Notó su agitación. Su camisa estaba sujeta solo de los antebrazos descubriendo ante el muchacho la delicada silueta de la chica. Toda ella lucía apetecible, deliciosa. Sus pupilas dilatadas la hacían lucir atractiva. Los muslos de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura lo hacían sentir vulnerable. Estaba más enamorado que nunca. Perdido, sí... totalmente perdido en ella. Con su deseo estimulado en plenitud.

Descubrió la tremenda necesidad de mojarse en ella. De que sus siluetas proyectadas por la luz del fuego se confundieran en una sola. Le sonrió con seducción.

-Déjame contemplarte – le pidió. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus brazos para terminar de quitarle la camisola. Los dedos de Stear eran fuego delicioso en los brazos de Candy. Ella sintió su sangre hervir aún más por el ardiente contacto. Mientras la desnudaba, nuevamente le regaló sus besos depositándolos en el cuello y trasladándose hacia el sur. No había ya nada entre sus pechos, por fin se decidió a morder los botones rosas que esperaban para ser disfrutados dulcemente por el joven. Como un niño travieso los mordisqueó arrancando los más fuertes gemidos de placer hasta el momento de la garganta de la rubia. Esos dulces gemidos de aceptación lo estimularon... deseaba que ella sintiera el mismo placer que él experimentaba mientras succionaba, lamía y mordía los pezones de Candy. Stear se estaba revelando como el mejor amante.

Con suavidad reposó una de sus manos en la espalda de Candy para recostarla sobre el diván con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. La semidesnudez de ambos incrementaba el deseo en la pareja. Era imposible dejar de besarse. Alistear se sentía el hombre más completo teniendo a Candice en sus brazos, deseaba tomarla, ser su dueño, que no existiera nadie más... solo ellos. Se recostó al lado de ella para observarla por un momento; era tan perfecta. Con delicadeza deslizó su dedo índice desde la frente, pasó suavemente por la nariz, delineó sus labios permitiendo que ella besara su dedo con vehemencia, después continuó hacia el cuello con lentitud sin dejar de mirar el delicioso rubor que se apoderaba de las mejillas de ella; la caricia continuó por el centro de sus senos, su mirada se incendió al posarse en la hinchazón de cada uno. Ahí permaneció por unos segundos antes de aventurarse hacia el abdomen en donde escudriñó cada centímetro; entonces la caricia se tornó más ardiente pues Stear usó toda su manos para masajear los costados y con su dedo pulgar de vez en cuando rozar uno de los pezones ocasionando que ella convulsionara.

Candy por su parte deseaba que él continuara su tarea y la hiciera suya.

Alistear reanudó un nuevo desfile de besos desde el delicado cuello... se había hecho adicto al sabor de esa torre nívea y suave. Ella correspondía esforzándose por que sus cuerpos mantuvieran el contacto. Con su actitud de corresponder con fuego exigía que Stear intensificara su placer. Arqueó la espalda en total entrega. Alistear cubrió los senos que se ofrecían a él y los masajeó nuevamente suave y delicadamente. Con lentitud besó el cuerpo de la mujer amada, sin prisa, deseaba saborear cada centímetro de ella. Sus labios continuaron hacia el sur sin que él abandonara el suave masaje, ella gemía complacida, sentía su sangre hervir con más fuerza, su corazón latía más a prisa, su intimidad se humedecía arrolladoramente y él continuaba besando el cuerpo de Candy hasta que sus labios se posaron nuevamente en el abdomen. Abandonó los senos de la joven para desnudarla por completo. Deslizó sus manos por las piernas de ella con extrema delicadeza, sin perder uno solo de los gestos de placer de su amada. Su cuerpo convulsionado lo excitaba cada vez más. Estaba complacido con los apasionados movimientos de ella como respuesta al placer que él le estaba prodigando. Con delicadeza se recostó sobre ella y gentilmente separó sus piernas. Un nuevo beso se depositó en los labios femeninos, un beso ardiente, apasionado, demandante; él deseaba demostrarle cuánto la amaba. Quería apoderarse del alma de la chica y entregarle la suya al mismo tiempo en un fiero jugueteo de sus lenguas. En esa deliciosa caricia de morder y succionar. Quería que ella le indicara el momento apropiado para penetrar en su cuerpo. La desnudez de Candy se mostró ante él como un bello ensueño. Él la recorrió con sus manos y sus miradas, jamás se cansaría o se saciaría de ella, de sus suaves curvas, de su cuerpo. Muchas noches la había hecho suya... en diferentes ocasiones lo había acompañado en sus sueños, pero esta vez era real, la más hermosa y palpable realidad tomaba vida. Así... justamente así la había deseado muchas veces... justamente así la había soñado.

-No tengo palabras para decir lo que siento por ti Candy – acarició el pelo y el rostro de la joven mientras que ella se embriagaba con su aliento. Sintió que todos los colores se vinieron al rostro. Alistear paseó su mano por una de las piernas de ella y subió lentamente hasta posarse en su cadera desnuda, continuó deslizándose hasta atrapar su seno. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron.

Ella se sintió envenenada por la pasión, su respiración se agitó llevando al límite la excitación de Stear. Se miraron y se declararon su amor y deseo de entregarse. Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, lo besó con deseo, se movió con candencia invitándolo a posarse sobre su cuerpo. Percibió la erección de su masculinidad y se entregó a sus instintos. Su feminidad cada vez estaba más húmeda y empezaba a palpitar con ritmo. Ella entonces siguió el ritmo de estas palpitaciones con su cadera provocando a su compañero tentadoramente. Se sintió levemente decepcionada cuando Stear empezó a besar nuevamente su abdomen mientras que ella incrementaba los movimientos de su cadera y la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a quemarla saliendo por cada poro de su piel. Alistear continuó por el monte de Venus mientras llenaba sus oídos de placenteros gemidos; ella estaba excitada, dispuesta, extasiada y entregada a los atrevimientos de Stear. Súbitamente sintió que tocaba el cielo cuando la lengua de Alistear alcanzaba su mayor intimidad robándole el aliento.

-¡Stear! – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Las nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones la hicieron estremecer... convulsionar. Fue un arrollador sentimiento que la invadió mientras Stear bebía de su cuerpo tomando lo que tanto había ambicionado. La saboreó íntima y audazmente llenando los oídos de la chica de ardientes y atrevidas frases. Ella simplemente se aferraba a los cojines de diván y después al cabello de Stear para presionar su cabeza e invitarlo a continuar mientras su cuerpo seguía convulsionando gracias a las atenciones que Stear le regalaba. Él se sintió privilegiado al descubrir a la mujer apasionada en el cuerpo de Candy. No quiso perderse esa imagen, encontró a una mujer con pupilas dilatadas, despeinada seductoramente, pezones erectos y sonrojada totalmente.

-Stear – Alistear adoraba escuchar su nombre en la ardiente boca de Candy.

-Vuelve a hacerlo mi amor. Repite mi nombre.

-Stear, Stear...

Ambos estaban siguiendo sus instintos, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

-Por favor Stear – la voz de Candy se convirtió en una seductora súplica – ¡hazlo ya! – esa tentadora exigencia se acompañó de demandantes movimientos de la cadera de Candy y Stear comprendió que había llegado el momento.

Sus corazones latían presurosos, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos ardían en el más grande deseo. Stear terminó de desnudarse. Fue ahora ella quien llenó sus ojos con la visión del atlético cuerpo.

-Voy a tomarte mi amor – él se llenó de la visión de ella.

Candy amaba el hecho de entregarse a Alistear. Deseaba ser quien llenara las eróticas fantasías del hombre a su lado. Lo vio emocionada colocarse sobre ella.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente en la máxima intimidad. Alistear se preparó para penetrar delicadamente a Candy. Ella lo esperaba emocionada... su intimidad continuaba húmeda y las palpitaciones se incrementaban. Un pequeño dolor al contacto de su natural barrera la estremeció. Él trató de darle confianza, aunque, a decir verdad, estaba tan nervioso como ella. Se miraron a los ojos y Alistear comprendió el temor de ella...

-Confía en mí – le pidió. Ella simplemente se entregó.

Un nuevo intento volvió a encontrarse con la misma barrera. Le entregó una tierna mirada a la joven y la besó con pasión. En eso momento, con un tercer intento, logró penetrar en el cuerpo de Candy. No se movió. Se entregó a la tarea de continuar besándola para que ella se acostumbrara a él. Ella había sentido un fuerte dolor que después dejó a un lado para concentrarse en una nueva sensación: Candy sintió como si su interior estuviese vaciando agua caliente, casi hirviendo. Miró a Alistear y encontró que él estaba siendo cómplice de la misma sensación que ella.

-Es una sensación ardiente. Me estoy quemando en tí – le confesó Alistear, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía con cierto placer.

-Lo siento – ella por un momento se sintió avergonzada. Desconocía totalmente estas nuevas reacciones de su cuerpo.

Él la miró con ternura. La calidez de sus cuerpos era inmejorable. La forma en que sus pieles se sentían al contacto era una maravilla.

-No tienes porqué disculparte – respondió excitado – para mí es perfecto sentirte tal como eres.

El dolor había pasado. De alguna manera las palpitaciones se tornaron más demandantes. Por instinto ella empezó a mover nuevamente su cadera entregada a un fuego que recorría todo su cuerpo. Su ardiente invasor aceptó el reto y acompañó a la joven moviéndose también. En sus ojos había placer compartido, ambos se sintieron complacidos con la entrega.

Ardientes besos fueron el complemento perfecto a los candentes movimientos de sus caderas que se movían juntas. Primero la hizo suya con suavidad para estimularla y luego sus embates se hicieron más intensos siguiendo las exigencias de la joven. En ese instante se convirtieron en uno, en una extensión del otro en cuerpo y alma porque así lo deseaban. Se entregaron y gritaron sus nombres en el climax.

Lo que experimentaron superó todas sus expectativas. Se dijeron cuánto se amaban. Ella gemía con placer mientras le ofrecía su cuerpo totalmente curveado con su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás para recibirlo. Todo lo que anhelaba era sentirse plena con el hombre que la estaba amando y le mostraba un mundo excitante y bello.

-Candy – Alistear repetía su nombre con vehemencia a punto de llegar al cielo.

-Sí Stear... sigue – sus palabras a media voz estimularon a su compañero.

-Candy, Candy, Candy... ¡Te amo! – Stear exclamó el nombre de ella mientras la llenaba de él. Ella temblaba descontrolada, excitada, ofreciendo la más maravillosa visión al joven.

Hacia el final descansó su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Candy lo recibió en sus brazos y acarició su cabello impregnándose del aroma excitado de Alistear. Le rogó que permaneciera dentro de ella un poco más y él llenó los oídos de su amada de las descripciones del enorme placer que percibía. Sus cuerpos aún convulsionaban. Ambos escuchaban sus corazones latiendo a toda prisa. Un delicioso cansancio de apoderó de ellos... guardaron un poco de silencio, tratando de mantener ese momento en su mente.

Stear abandonó el cuerpo de Candy y se recostó a su lado. La miró totalmente enamorado.

-Te amo Candy. Eres maravillosa – su voz sonó con infinita dulzura. Su mano acarició el rostro de ella. Besó con ternura sus labios y la atrajo hacia él. Probablemente ahora ella debía estar debatiéndose entre sus principios. En contra de todo lo que no se detuvo a pensar cuando sintió la ardiente necesidad de entregarse al hombre que amaba.

Alistear trató de hacerla sentir segura. De hacerla sentir protegida. Ella buscó un refugio al eliminar todo espacio entre ellos. Sus formas eran perfectas para amoldarse al cuerpo masculino que la recibía fuerte y dulcemente.

Ella debía amarlo mucho para haber hecho a un lado todo lo que sus madres le habían enseñado. Él deseaba demostrarle cuánto valoraba lo que le había entregado.

-Quiero hacerte mi esposa – le confesó – nada me haría más feliz que mostrarle a todo el mundo cuánto te amo.

-Stear – Candy tembló ante la propuesta y él comprendió sus miedos.

-Lo sé – le dijo con seguridad mientras acariciaba su cabello. Su voz era una melodía dulce que la hipnotizaba – todo saldrá bien. Te loprometo. Confía en mí.

-Confío en ti – respondió y se abrazó a él... en realidad, se aferró a él, a su amor, a su entrega, al mundo que habían descubierto.

-Descansa mi amor – él la movió de tal forma que el pecho desnudo de Candy se posó sobre su también desnudo torso – todo estará bien – repitió en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello – todo estará bien. Stear suspiró tratando de tener su mente en claro. Debía encontrar la forma de que nada ni nadie le quitara su máxima felicidad.

Notó que ella se había quedado dormida.

-Y de seguro lo haré – dijo en un murmullo apenas perceptible – estaremos siempre juntos. Te lo prometo.

Con dulzura recorrió una y otra vez la espalda de la rubia que descansaba sobre él. La contempló tratando de adivinar su sueño. Ella lucía apacible, seductora, hermosa, plena, sensual... sentirla de tal manera lo hizo sentir un hombre pleno.

********************************

**De mi escritorio:** Chicas hermosas, solo puedo continuar agradeciendo una y otra vez por su apoyo. Mil gracias por leer.

Malinalli; Junio, 09.


	10. Capítulo 10 Estoy aquí

**Capítulo 10**

**Estoy aquí**

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Este capítulo contiene escenas de carácter fuerte; si ellas te ofenden, lastiman, o dañan tu pudor, por favor, te invito a que te abstengas de leerlo. Gracias.**_

Fue la mejor mañana en la vida de Alistear Cornwell. Sintió el suave peso del cuerpo de Candice sobre su pecho y su corazón se hinchó de felicidad. Esta sensación era cálida y deliciosa. Ella tenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho y su mejilla recargada en su torso; dormía profundamente, su cabello estaba despeinado y una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Alistear la contempló enamorado y satisfecho; como quien abraza su mayor tesoro, el joven recorrió el despeinado pelo una y otra vez con adoración aún sin poder comprender que la mujer que dormía plácidamente a su lado era el amor de su vida ¿Había algo mejor que esto? El resto de su cuerpo lo mantuvo inmóvil por temor de despertarla...

-¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Candy es una dormilona, no se despertaría con nada del mundo – Stear sonrió y la abrazó con delicadeza. Trataba, incluso, de respirar con suavidad.

La vida estaba dando un giro delicioso en su trayecto y él debía hacer todo lo posible porque esa dirección no se desviara. Ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas brindar a la joven que amaba la seguridad de un hogar feliz. Había una manta que apenas y cubría los cuerpos abrazados de la pareja. El fuego en la chimenea corría el peligro de apagarse pronto. Sin embargo, el ambiente continuaba cálido.

-Un hogar – susurró en un ensueño.

-Sí, un hogar – le respondió una voz igualmente enamorada.

-¿Hace mucho que despertaste? – Stear depositó un suave beso en los labios de la bella durmiente que despertaba a la realidad.

-No – ella se acomodó nuevamente sobre el torso de Alistear y lo abrazó cariñosa – solo escuché la palabra "hogar"

-¿Te entusiasma tener un hogar, Candy? – la miró con dulzura, conmovido, tratando de adivinar cuál era el significado real de esa palabra para la muchacha.

-Bueno... cuando era pequeña tuve que conformarme con llamar "padre" a un árbol – respondió con tristeza – creo que me hizo falta la imagen masculina.

-¿Un árbol? – Alistear la miró con curiosidad, como si estuviera atando cabos – creo que no estabas muy equivocada. El árbol representa a la familia.

-Sí, lo sé – Candy le devolvió una mirada de esperanza – es como si anhelara conocer mis raíces. Recuerdo cuando la tía abuela me dio el Libro de Genealogía de los Andrew... aún cuando me pareció una tarea tediosa al principio, disfruté aprendiendo; esa fue la primera vez que pensé en que yo no tenía raíces... o que no las conocía.

-Candy – Alistear repitió su nombre en apenas un susurro delicioso y dulce. La atrajo con suavidad hacia él tratando de resguardarla de la tristeza que adivinaba en los pensamientos de la chica. Sintió la desnudez de su cuerpo y prefirió concentrarse en el disfrute de esas deliciosas sensaciones.

Finalmente el fuego en la chimenea se apagó obligando a los enamorados a incorporarse para empezar el día.

-Deberíamos hacer lo posible por comunicarnos a casa Candice –Stear salió de debajo de la manta provocando el sonrojo total de su ahora mujer. Aunque la joven debía aceptar que era un deleite la desnudez del muchacho. El joven tomó su bata y se enfundó en ella, con diligencia buscó en la alfombra la camisola que Candy había usado la noche anterior y se la acercó. Ella introdujo sus brazos en la camisola cuando repentinamente Stear la tomó en sus brazos aún con los botones sin asegurar, con una risa traviesa la llevó hasta sentarla en el enorme escritorio de caoba que gobernaba la pieza.

-Al mal paso darle prisa – le dijo. Sin otro comentario, tomó el teléfono, pidió el número a la operadora y después de varios intentos de la dama, finalmente el teléfono sonaba en la mansión Andrew de Chicago.

-¡Hola Spencer! – Alistear sonrió ante la conocida voz del viejo mayordomo que ceremoniosamente tomaba la llamada. Después de pedirle que su llamada fuera atendida por su tío o por su hermano, el joven se atrevió a besar a Candy en un travieso juego que le causaba algarabía.

-Stear – le reprendió Candy, sin perder la oportunidad de corresponder al beso

-¡No te preocupes Candy! Spencer fue a anunciar la llamada, seguramente tardarán en tomarla.

La pareja entonces se perdió en un beso suave y delicado. Esta era la primera mañana del resto de sus vidas. Tras el beso tornarse apasionado, el muchacho llamó a la cordura a la joven en sus brazos.

-Creo que estamos locos – le dijo entre besos y risas. En realidad hubiera deseado no estar al teléfono para perderse nuevamente en el erótico intercambio recién descubierto son su novia.

-Eso siempre lo he sabido – respondió una voz en el teléfono. Era su hermano Archie que no cabía en la alegría de tener la posibilidad de hablar nuevamente con su amado hermano.

-¡Archie! –como un niño descubierto en una travesura, el sargento estuvo a punto de perder el control mientras veía como un arrollador sonrojo nuevamente cubría las mejillas de Candy. Ella era simplemente hermosa. Inclinó su cabeza y contuvo la risa de tal forma que su hermano no descubriera lo que sucedía.

-¿Y esa risa contenida Stear? ¿Está Candy contigo? ¿Qué travesura hizo ahora esa gatita? – Antes de saludar a su hermano, el entusiasmo del menor de los Cornwell lo llevó a hablar con la familiaridad de siempre. Archie pronunció la último palabra como en un suspiro, como acariciando cada letra. ¡Auch! Alistear sentía un puño en el estómago cada vez que escuchaba a Archie llamar de tal manera a Candy, SU CANDY. ¡¿Por qué tenía que conocerlo tan bien?!

-¡Ho...ho... hola Archie! ¿Candy? ¿Con... con... conmigo? –tartamudeó por un instante, porque estaba ensimismado en la reacción de la chica que tenía una sonrisa de angelical picardía.

-Sí claro. A ella me refiero. ¿Están bien? No te había mencionado en mis cartas, pero no creas que estoy muy feliz con lo que hicieron – le dijo en un reproche que ni él mismo creyó.

-Y eso que no sabes todo lo que hemos hecho – pensó Alistear como respuesta, mientras que su hermano lo bombardeaba con un sin fin de indicaciones y preguntas.

Que cuándo regresaban, que ya se habían tardado, que algunos chicos de Chicago ya estaban en sus hogares, que ellos ni siquiera se habían reportado, que si tenían suficiente dinero para regresar, que si ya tenían la fecha... al parecer, Archie no se percataba de que no permitía que su hermano respondiera a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Del otro lado de la línea Stear mantenía en su manos una de las manos de Candy acariciándola para infundirle confianza, a simple vista se notaba que ella estaba más nerviosa que él.

Lo único que pudieron fue aclarar que muchos de los soldados Ingleses aún estaban desplegados en diferentes puntos. Stear y Candy emprenderían el viaje de regreso a su patria en un par de semanas, después de que Candice cumpliera con su promesa de ayuda voluntaria en la post guerra para recibir y estabilizar a los soldados que volvían.

Esa no era la respuesta que Archie hubiese esperado. Deseaba decirle a la familia que la pareja estaría volviendo en el siguiente barco, pero al parecer tenía que esperar un poco más.

-Estoy seguro que Paty se pondrá feliz de saber cuándo vuelves – le dijo inocentemente entusiasmado.

-Patty... – obviamente, la voz del sargento no sonó emocionada. Un velo de preocupación pasó por sus ojos y apretó el auricular con disimulo. Candy sintió un balde de agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo y, como primera reacción, trató de liberar su pequeña mano de las manos de Stear pero él no se lo permitió. ¿Por qué ella deseaba alejarse tan solo por escuchar el nombre de su querida amiga? Alistear le dirigió una mirada decidida para que ella no volviera a intentar alejarse de súbito.

Candy simplemente desvió su mirada con seriedad y preocupación. No dejaba de dolerle la posible reacción que Patty tendría y se preguntaba si ella sería capaz de soportarlo. Stear no podía seguir conversando con su hermano, era mucho más importante para el inventor cubrir las necesidades de su novia.

-Entonces, tan pronto tengamos la fecha exacta nos comunicaremos con ustedes. Pero puedes tener por seguro que no abandonaré a Candy – la voz de Stear trató de mantener la cordura – viajaremos juntos tan pronto ella sea dada de baja.

-No esperaba menos de ti Alistear – Archie estaba emocionado al punto que la voz le tembló – sé que traerás a Candy sana y salva a casa.

**********************************************************

Aún era temprano. Afuera, el pasto estaba húmedo por la lluvia torrencial de la noche anterior, el ambiente húmedo olía delicioso. Una delicada neblina cubría el jardín de la propiedad y un viento frío propio de fin de año se colaba de vez en cuando por alguna rendija. Stear se aproximó a su novia, la tomó de los hombros tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Su gesto era de franca preocupación y tristeza. Aunque la camisola sin abrochar de la chica lo desarmaba, el joven se esforzó por sonar coherente.

-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Candice? – por un momento tuvo miedo de que ella se atreviera a echar por la borda todo lo que sentían.

La muchacha tembló tan solo por el leve contacto de las manos de Stear. Sus esmeraldas estaban tristes.

-¿Qué haremos Stear? ¿Qué hemos hecho? – Candy no fue capaz de mantener la mirada en la del joven.

-¿Qué dices Candy? –Ahora el temor se hizo más palpable en el muchacho. Sintió que el piso se movía. Ella no tuvo la fuerza para volver a mirarlo. Alistear tomó su mentón delicadamente con su enorme mano para levantar su vista-. ¿Te arrepientes mi amor? – clavó la profundidad de sus negros ojos tratando de indagar la verdad en el alma de su amada.

No hubo respuesta. Ella solo continuaba mirando hacia fuera, resistiéndose a la fuerza con que el sargento sostenía su rostro, como si en la neblina estuviera la respuesta.

-¡Contéstame Candy! – Stear no podía creer que esa chica lo llevara de un momento a la felicidad plena y después a la incertidumbre - ¿Te arrepientes? – volvió a preguntar.

-No Alistear. No puedo arrepentirme de mi amor por ti – confesó con sus ojos fijos por primera vez en los del joven – pero amo a Patty, es una mis mejores amigas. No quiero lastimarla.

-Han pasado dos años. Vayamos a casa y enfrentemos juntos esto. Solo quiero pedirte que me prometas que lo resolveremos en equipo. Que no intentarás hacerlo a tu manera –Alistear recargó su frente en la de la chica y acarició su cabello mientras que ella se aferraba a su cintura y se esforzaba por guardar las lágrimas traviesas que luchaban por salir.

-Sí Alistear. Lo enfrentaremos juntos – respondió con voz quebrada.

-Muy bien, entonces trata de sonreír – le pidió – tu sonrisa es el motivo de mis días. Por favor mi amor, no me asustes.

Candy no respondió a la petición. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y escuchó cómo su corazón se aceleraba al mismo ritmo que el de ella. Fue inevitable recordar los días en el San Pablo, en el que no solo había nacido la camaradería, sino un fuerte lazo de hermandad con la joven O´Brien.

Sintió el peso de la cabeza de Alistear sobre sus rizos y se aferró con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo.

********************************************

New York

-¡No Terry! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! – Esta era una de las escenas más comunes en la vida de la pareja Grandchester-Marlowe.

Totalmente opuesta a la algarabía que se vivía en las calles neoyorquinas. Susana empezaba su ya bien ensayada escena de la novia sufrida e incomprendida. Recargó su frente en su mano derecha que a su vez, tenía el codo apoyado en uno de los brazos de su silla de ruedas en una pose totalmente actuada.

-¡Basta Susana! –Terry la miró como nunca antes. Estaba totalmente desesperado. Con pasos firmes se acercó amenazante a la débil silueta - ¡No empieces con eso nuevamente! ¡¿Acaso nunca te has visto en un espejo?! –Terry tuvo un triste Deja Vú. Se vio cabalgando en el colegio en Londres, con Elisa parada enfrente de su yegua. Cerró los ojos y suspiró – "Tienes la típica de los que manipulan a los demás" – le dijo. Habría deseado irse, dejarla ahí como en aquélla ocasión hizo con Elisa. Pero no podía, Susana dependía de él.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Terry? ¡Yo te amo! Solo vivo para ti – sollozó la ex actriz mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Hemos hablado una y mil veces de lo mismo Susana: No me amas y no vives para mí... ¡VIVES POR MI, PERO NO PARA MI! – Terrence levantó la voz exasperado – Desde el accidente me he dedicado a cuidarte, a protegerte, a darte lo que necesitas para vivir. Me he olvidado de cuánto he podido...

-¡Dices bien! –lo interrumpió Susana – ¡Solo te has olvidado de lo que has podido porque aún continúas pensando en ella! – un terrible color rojo por la cólera invadió el rostro de la hermosa chica que había visto truncados sus sueños de fama y fortuna. Ya había perdido demasiado, pero no perdería la oportunidad de ser la esposa del heredero del Ducado de Grandchester.

Las relación de Terrence con su padre era la mejor. Susana se había mudado con Terry a una casa que el Duque de Grandchester había comprado para el joven y hacía llegar una muy generosa cantidad económica a la chica a modo de fideicomiso.

Ella, aunque chantajista y manipuladora, había salvado la vida de su hijo y eso era algo que el duque honraría y agradecería. Sin embargo, le había prohibido a Terry desposar a la joven y con el tiempo, Terrence había descubierto que eso era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

-¡No te atrevas Susana! – Terrence sintió su sangre hervir al descubrir el recelo con que la rubia de ojos azules se expresaba de su señorita pecas – ni siquiera te atrevas a nombrarla.

-¿Qué? – la mujer levantó la mirada, se secó las lágrimas de utilería, esbozó una leve sonrisa de triunfo y continuó -: ¿Tienes miedo de aceptar que sigues pensando en ella? ¿Quieres correr a buscarla ahora que la guerra ha terminado? ¡Ojalá que una bomba la hubiera alcanzado en uno de esos ataques a tu querida Londres! –se burló.

-Ahora puedo verte – fue la tranquila respuesta del muchacho. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Apretó sus dientes y puños. Comportándose como el mejor actor de Broadway, Terry cambió su gesto. Fue de uno de ira completa hasta adoptar otro de sagacidad mordaz – Hasta ahora te descubres. Eres muy egoísta Susana. Será mejor que me vaya. Puedes quedarte con la casa, eso es lo que siempre has querido de mí.

-¡No Terry! – Susana lo alcanzó a detener del brazo - ¡No te vayas! – le rogó.

-Es imposible permanecer a tu lado. Debo irme antes de que nos hagamos más daño.

-¿Quién ha metido esas locas ideas en tu cabeza? – preguntó levantando la voz desesperada – Seguramente fueron tus amiguitas esas...

-¿Ahora vas a arremeter en contra de ellas también?

-¡Vamos Terry! ¿No creerás que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te miran?

-¿Cómo me miran? No sé a lo que te refieres.

-¡Ahora resulta que eres un blanco palomo! –le reprochó sin soltarle el brazo del que lo detenía, impidiendo su partida.

-¡No! –Terry se liberó del agarre de la chica - ¡No lo soy! ¡No soy un redentor tampoco! ¡Por eso me voy! Y no metas a Ivett y Adriana en este asunto. Esto es algo entre nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Cuándo ha habido un "nosotros"?

-¡Nunca Susana! Nunca ha habido "nosotros" – los ojos del aristócrata montaron nuevamente en cólera. Clavó su casi insolente mirada en la chica.

-¡Es por ella! ¡Seguramente ese par de alcahuetas amigas tuyas te ha llenado la cabeza de extraños romanticismos!

-Te equivocas Susana. Ella lo único que han hecho es ser mis amigas. Adriana estuvo conmigo en el tiempo que pasaste en el hospital después de...

-Después de que tu otra amiga, esa tal Ivett, me atropelló – lo interrumpió.

-Tú te atravesaste en su camino sin precaución Susana – le recordó el joven.

-¡No es verdad!

Terry la miró exasperado. Nada de lo que dijera podría mejorar la relación. Él deseaba por fin ser libre. Miró a la joven frente a él con lástima. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de lo que ella le había hecho a su vida?

-NO llegaremos a ningún lado Susana – la miró decidido y la chica tembló ante la intensidad del reproche que encontró en ese par de zafiros -. Me voy. No me necesitas.

-¡Sí claro! Ahora que ya eres mayor de edad, justo ahora se te ocurre decirme que no te casarás conmigo – la chica supo que su mundo ce cristal se había venido encima de ella, si no cambiaba de estrategia podría salir seriamente dañada.

-¡No es verdad Susana! ¡Siempre te dije que no me casaría contigo! – Terry se volvió hacia ella para enfrentarla nuevamente. ¿Hasta cuándo ella comprendería ese pequeño punto? Una vez más le explicó -: Te he dicho que el matrimonio para mí es mucho más que un contrato y yo no puedo casarme contigo. No te amo. Y no lastimaré mi vida más de lo que ya ha sido lastimada por diferentes cosas en diferentes etapas. Creo en el amor, pero lo que tú me ofreces no es amor y tampoco es amor lo que yo tengo para ti. Lo siento Susana. Estarás mucho mejor sin mí. Al menos tendrás la paz y la tranquilidad de pensar qué es lo que harás con tu vida.

-¡Pero yo te quiero a ti! Si te vas me quito la vida – amenazó tajante.

-¿¡Otra vez con ese cuento!? – Terry ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular.

-¡Si! Y amenazaré mil veces si fuera necesario –Susana clavó su mirada desafiante en el actor.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! – Terry se dirigió a la puerta que dirigía a la salida de esa casa con los pies ligeros.

Susana la miró estática, incrédula... ¿En qué momento sus chantajes habían dejado de funcionar?

Afuera el aire frío llegaba hasta las mejillas del joven ocasionando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Sus pasos largos llevaban una dirección: El Mar. Solo ahí podía encontrarse consigo mismo. Revivió algunas partes de la conversación con Susana. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que su par de amigas estaban detrás de su decisión?

Él era un hombre cabal que no permitía que nadie influyera en sus decisiones. Recordó los momentos en que su amistad con esas señoritas nació.

Ivett y Susana habían quedado inconscientes tras el accidente, pero Ivett había superado su crisis mucho antes que Marlowe. El tiempo en el hospital sirvió para que Adriana y Terry pasaran de acaloradas discusiones a pequeñas bromas. Se hicieron compañía mientras ambos cuidaban de las chicas convalecientes y, cuando Ivette despertó, se unió a la dupla. Ahora por fin Terry tenía amigas que no lo buscaban por ser el hijo de un noble o por ser el actor más aclamado de Broadway. Terry y las chicas aprendieron a apoyarse en los momentos más críticos y él se sintió feliz de no estar solo.

Ellas fueron discretas y guardaron sus dudas sobre su relación con Susana; jamás hicieron preguntas, se limitaron a intercambiar momentos placenteros. Su relación fortaleció al joven en los momento en que parecía que Susana abandonaría esta vida y continuó una vez que ella se recuperó por completo.

Las muchachas eran sinceras, nobles y muy bien educadas. Una de cuna de alcurnia y otra nacida paria, pero eran las mejores amigas. A Terry le agradaba esa dupla porque le recordaba a su amistad con Charlie.

-Charlie... ¿Cómo estará Charlie?

********************************************

Las calles estaban resbalosas a causa de la nieve.

Las familias de Chicago celebraban el fin de la guerra y se preparaban para la llegada de la temporada navideña. Algunas tiendas empezaban a adornar los aparadores con motivos rojos y dorados.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y una pareja caminaba cabizbaja, llena de nostalgia por las calles. De vez en cuando sonreían con tristeza ante la posibilidad de una caída en plena acera.

-¿Y estás muy emocionada porque Stear y Candy volverán pronto, supongo? – un dejo de tristeza se percibía en la voz y en la mirada del joven de New Orleáns.

-Por supuesto que estoy emocionada Adam. Ellos son muy importantes, lo sabes – la naturalidad en la reacción de la joven confundió a su interlocutor.

-Me refiero preciosa, a que finalmente tu amor por Stear podrá realizarse – Adam estaba celoso, aunque había escuchado hablar maravillas del joven que era el dueño del corazón de su preciosa.

Archivald Cornwell gozaba de su simpatía y su tío y sus amistades habían dicho una y mil veces que el primogénito era más simpático y agradable aún que su hermano. Era imposible sentir indiferencia por la figura de ese chico que se levantaba en su mente como una latente amenaza para perder la amistad de Patty. ¿Y si Alistear le prohibía a su preciosa mantener la amistad con él? Pronto volvería del frente, más idealizado aún que un guerrero griego de la Ilíada y la Odisea. ¡Ojalá que él tuviera un poco de la personalidad de Aquiles para vencer ese Héctor que poseía el amor de su Andrómaca. Aunque, pensándolo bien, él era más similar a los pretendientes de Penélope que fueron hechos a un lado con facilidad ante el regreso de Odiseo. Bueno, por lo menos intentaría resistirse. Sostendría su arco con la misma fuerza que Ulises y trataría de superar cualquier prueba que la cabeza de Patty estuviera maquilando. Sí, él no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

Los jóvenes disminuyeron inconscientemente la velocidad de su paso. Era como si no desearan llegar a la mansión en la que Patty continuaba siendo huésped. Su padre había viajado a Irlanda para proteger sus propiedades y los Andrew la habían recibido bajo el cuidado de su abuela Marta.

La anciana, siendo una mujer perspicaz, percibía los pensamientos que atormentaban a su nieta. El compromiso de Patty y Alistear era un hecho ampliamente esperado por las familias. Incluso, el rumor se había extendido entre la alta sociedad de Chicago. Pero Martha O´Brien sabía que su nieta ya no era del todo feliz con la idea de ser desposada por su antiguo compañero del colegio. Nuevas sensaciones habían nacido en la muchacha de noble corazón, sensaciones propias de una mujer, y el único causante de semejantes sentimientos no era otro más que Adam Benson.

Marta, preocupada por el estado anímico de su nieta, esperaba casi impaciente asomada discretamente por la ventana del recibidor de la mansión. Sus deseos fueron cumplidos cuando las siluetas de la pareja aparecieron en el pórtico; como todo un caballero, Adam había acompañado a la señorita y no la abandonaría hasta despedirse apropiadamente de los anfitriones y de la abuela.

La anciana sonrió aliviada al ver aparecer a su nieta. Sonrió con dulzura y trató de esconder su preocupación. El joven Benson gozaba de su simpatía. Ella era testigo de la ternura y veneración con que Adam trataba a Patricia y sufría por la pareja.

Sintió los húmedos y fríos labios del joven posarse en su cansada mano y eso le ayudó a esbozar una coqueta sonrisa mientras se despedía del amigo de su nieta.

-Gracias por traer a mi Patty a casa Adam – los ojitos de la anciana se entrecerraban acompañados de una angelical sonrisa.

-Ha sido un placer Marta. Muchas gracias por permitirme pasar un tiempo con ella – Adam le devolvió una sonrisa fresca y cómplice. Él sabía que era la anciana quien insistía en que Patricia aceptara su compañía sin remordimientos.

-Gracias por la caminata – Patricia se sonrojó al también recibir en su manos un beso de despedida del joven.

-¿Te veré mañana? – preguntó sin esconder su interés.

-No creo que sea correcto – respondió incómoda. ¿Cómo decirle que se moría por pasar más tiempo con él si ella sabía que esa relación no la llevaría a nada? Probablemente lo mejor sería cortarle las alas y no volver a verlo hasta que Stear estuviera de vuelta. Abrió su boca dispuesta a extender su respuesta -. Está bien, pasa por mí a la misma hora – se escuchó decir-. _¿De dónde salieron esas palabras? ¡Yo deseaba rechazar la invitación! ¿Por qué mi corazón no comprende lo que mi cabeza decide?_

Adam se despidió con un brillo en sus ojos. Amaba turbar a Patty de tal manera. Sabía que no le era indiferente. Sí, lo sabía. Ella sería su esposa o abandonaría su nombre para siempre. Con estos pensamientos abandonó la mansión antes de que la señora Elroy apareciera y lo invitara a quedarse a cenar; ya eran demasiadas las noches que compartía la mesa con los Andrew y el joven no deseaba abusar de su hospitalidad, sobre todo, al gritarle su corazón que debía luchar por conseguir el amor de la novia de un miembro del clan.

Ahora las calles estaban oscuras. Adam metió sus manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo y caminó calle abajo con un nuevo sentimiento en su corazón; con sus ojos iluminados y una sonrisa de esperanza dibujada en su rostro. Su andar era lleno de energía, a su paso elegante atrajo la mirada de algunas señoritas pero el muchacho ni siquiera se percató de ello. Una chica incluso tiró su pañuelo delante de él, pero el joven se limitó a levantarlo y a hacer una venia a modo de saludo con su sombrero. Sus largos pasos casi bailaban en la acera, su pelo negro se meció al viento cuando se quitó el sombreo al saludar a la dama, sus manos estaban cálidas a pesar del frío y su ebúrnea sonrisa más sincera que nunca. Continuó su camino pensando en los profundos ojos negros que se adueñaban de sus sueños cada noche. Esos años visitando cada día la mansión Andrew con diferentes pretextos lo llenaban de optimismo. No solo Patty se había convertido en su amiga, ahora invertía su dinero en el consorcio Andrew y una fuerte relación de amistad lo unía a William Albert y Archibald Cornwell.

-¡Archie! – suspiró – espero que sea capaz de perdonarme por poner mis ojos en Patty.

*************************************

Los comentarios flotaban en el aire con optimismo, la tía abuela estaba entusiasmada por hacer una fiesta para Stear, pero no terminaba de aceptar a Candice White como parte de la familia. Elisa insistía en que había sido la dama de establo quien cambiara a todos sus nietos y la tía abuela no había cambiado su sentir y pensar al respecto. Antes muerta que permitir que Candice tomara su lugar en el seno de la familia Andrew.

Pero William Albert tenía planes diferentes para la aventurada joven. El joven patriarca no permitiría que su hija fuese infeliz, al llegar harían planes juntos. Él la protegería de todos. Sin embargo, el rubio no se atrevía ni siquiera a planear algo sobre Candy, la conocía muy bien y sabía que no podía planear en su nombre, sino escucharla y apoyarla en lo que ella deseara hacer.

Archie y Annie pronto se casarían y ese era otro de los temas entusiastas que había en la mesa. Archie, sin embargo, solo asentía ante las ideas de la tía abuela. Ahora era otra la noticia que rondaba su corazón... el volver a ver s u Gatita. ¿Quizás se precipitó al proponerle matrimonio a su novia?

_-¡Diablos! ¿En qué lío me he metido? _–pensaba el muchacho.

El menor de los Cornwell sin embargo tuvo una en ese momento una hermosa visión de sí mismo. Se vio feliz y próspero, con una linda familia y su esposa no era una rubia pecosa sino una chica de cabello negro, ojos azules y muy femenina.

-Annie – pensó. ¿Quizás realmente estaba enamorado de su prometida? Seguramente volver a ver a su gatita le ayudaría a esclarecer su mente y corazón.

Al finalizar la cena las O´Brien agradecieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Ese fue el trayecto más largo que la joven hubiese caminado. Caminó cabizbaja, hundida en sus meditaciones. La mujer mayor prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a estar a solas en la intimidad de la alcoba de su nieta. Una vez que entraron y cerraron la puerta, al anciana pensó en su estrategia.

La abuela Marta miró a Patty con pesadez. Esa muchacha se estaba convirtiendo en verdadera necia. Antes, siempre tan sumisa y ahora tan testaruda. La miró con dulzura, tenía miedo de empezar la misma conversación por enésima vez. Siempre Patty se iba por la tangente, presentaba excusas tontas o simplemente se iba por la tangente para no hablar.

-Patricia O'Brien... ¿Hasta cuando continuarás entre la espada y la pared?

-No entiendo de que me hablas abuela – se turbó la chica. Desde la cena la joven había permanecido muy callada.

Desde que escuchó el nombre de Alistear Cornwell en la mesa, durante la conversación entusiasta de Archie, la muchacha simplemente enmudeció. Sintió un frío tremendo que subía desde la punta de sus pies hasta llegar a su cabeza. De pronto tembló. ¿Qué haría ella cuando estuviera delante de él?

Por un momento se sintió pesada, estaba tan preocupada por sus sentimientos que no se percató que ni siquiera estaba compartiendo la alegría de ver nuevamente a sus amigos. ¿Era eso normal? Patty no sabía qué pensar. Quizás al volver a verlos todo sería como antes; volverían a ser los amigos de siempre, irían de día de campo, harían bromas, aplaudirían los triunfos de Stear, seguirían a Candy... pero ¿Qué pasaría con Adam? Patty era un marasmo de pensamientos. Hubiese deseado que todo fuera más sencillo. Un "Hola Stear, bienvenido", sería suficiente... ¿o no? No deseaba dejar de ver a Adam, no deseaba dejar sus caminatas vespertinas, no podía evitar estremecerse al pensar su relación pudiese cambiar.

-No me digas que no sabes de lo que hablo querida Patty – su abuela la invitó a sentarse al lado de ella, justo al borde de su cama. Patty aceptó encantada. En este momento lo que más necesitaba era la comprensión de una madre y eso era en lo que se había convertido su traviesa abuela.

-Abuela... todo está dicho – trató de convencerse la muchacha –Stear en un hombre maravilloso y seguramente pronto me propondrá matrimonio.

-Patty. No tienes que casarte con él si no lo deseas. Es tu novio del colegio, es cierto que las familias dan por hecho la unión, sin embargo, el joven no te ha dado su palabra de matrimonio – le aconsejó sonriendo tanto como pudo. En el fondo la abuela Marta sabía que aunque no fuese nada oficial, ya había cierto peso ante la sociedad por ese esperado anuncio y que sería complicado ir en contra de esas costumbres.

-Abuela, yo no puedo hacerle esto a Alistear – Patty se arrojó a los brazos de la anciana como esperando aislarse de todo. Durante estas últimas semanas había sentido una carga pesada sobre sus hombros y justo en este momento la chica se rindió a su carga.

-Vamos Patty, hablas como si Stear no fuera tu amigo. Hablas como si él no fuera a comprender lo que ha sucedido contigo – la anciana acarició el cabello de la chica que tenía su cabeza en su regazo.

-No abuela. Estoy segura que Stear comprendería – le respondió ya entre sollozos.

-¿Entonces Patty? ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

-Es que no me atrevo abuela, en el fondo sigo siendo una cobarde – se recriminó.

-No Patty, no eres una cobarde. He visto como durante estos años de guerra has soportado día con día el estrés de apoyar a dos personas tan importantes para ti que estaban en el ojo del huracán – le consoló la dama. Sus ojos estaban enternecidos por su valiente nieta. Valiente, sí. Valiente era la palabra con la que Marta describía a la joven.

-¿Tú crees eso abuela? ¿De veras lo crees?

-¡Claro que lo creo! Día con día viviste al filo del peligro. Nunca te alejaste de Stear; lo apoyaste y lo animaste en cada carta – la cansada manos de Marta O´Brien paseaba por el negro cabello de Patty una y otra vez. Patricia sentía que la vida le volvía en cada caricia de su abuela – pudiste haberlo abandonado desde hace tiempo. Pudiste no haberlo perdonado por haberse marchado sin despedirse de ti. ¡Pero no lo hiciste! Te mantuviste como un testigo silencioso de las penas de Stear y Candy, los animaste y los reconfortaste. No Patty, tú no eres una joven cobarde.

-Pero abuela...

-Pero nada Patty. En cuanto Alistear llegue, debes hablar con él y confesarle que tus sentimientos han cambiado. Si no lo haces corres el riesgo de perder la amistad de estos muchachos tan valiosos. Debes ser sincera con ellos Patty, pero si no eres sincera contigo misma, no podrás sincerarte con ellos.

-Gracias abuela – la joven morena se acercó y besó la mejilla de la mujer mayor.

La anciana le devolvió una sonrisa y secó las lágrimas de la chica.

En ese momento un dolor en el pecho le impidió continuar hablando. Se llevó la mano al pecho, trató, como siempre de disimular el dolor, pero su nieta ya era una experta en las tratas de Marta y no pudo ser engañada. Patty se exaltó temerosa por el gesto dolor de la dama.

-Abuela, abuela... –la chica la abrazó desesperada –contéstame abuela – le rogó.

La dama tenía sus ojos clavados en los de la joven, tratando de contestar a sus preguntas pero sin emitir palabras.

-¿Abuela, estás bien? – Patty empezó a asustarse. Los ojos de la abuela se pusieron en blanco.

-¡Por favor abuela! – Patty sacudió a la mujer que había alcanzado a recostar en su cama.

************************************

El pasillo que llevaba al área de urgencias del hospital Santa Juana estaba solo. Únicamente Archie acompañaba a la joven O´Brien. Albert había dejado a los muchachos solos para instruir a su chofer sobre algunas diligencias que debía hacer antes de que amaneciera.

Adam avanzó buscando desesperadamente a la señorita.

-¡Patty! – de inmediato el joven apresuró su paso cuando ubicó a la señorita sentada cabizbaja, luchando contra el sueño el final del pasillo.

-¡Adam! – Patricia se levantó sin pensar y caminó hacia Adam Benson en busca de un consuelo que Archie no podía ofrecerle.

--¡Oh Patty, lo siento! He venido en cuanto me he enterado – el joven abrazó a la chica, quien se hundió con el recién llegado en un abrazo más íntimo de lo que le era permitido a una pareja de amigos de inicio de siglos.

Archie no se sorprendió de la escena que presenciaba. Había adivinado los sentimientos de ese par casi desde el inicio, pero, siendo un caballero, era incapaz de preguntar. Decidió dejarlos solos. Lo único que le preocupa es que con toda seguridad alguno saldría herido en todo esto.

-¡Adam! –recapacitó Patty - ¿Qué habrá pensado Archie?

-¡Vamos preciosa! Este no es el momento para pensar en ello – Adam limpió las lágrimas de su amiga – además, ¿Qué va a pensar? Que te quiero – se atrevió a declarar –, que te quiero mucho y que estoy aquí para apoyarte.

-¡Adam! – Patty intentó detenerlo.

-Nada Patty. Tengo muy pocos días para convencerte de que te arriesgues y me des una oportunidad. No desperdiciaré ni un solo momento – le sonrió tímidamente – pero tienes razón: No ahora, no en este lugar... ven siéntate.

El recién llegado tomó de la mano a Patty y la condujo al mismo lugar en que estaba sentada con Archie antes de que él llegara. Una vez que él estuvo a su lado, Patty recargó su cabeza en su hombro y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Archie regresó pocos minutos después. Sonrió discretamente ante la escena y se sentó en silencio al lado de Adam. Adam no supo que decirle, al parecer Archivald Cornwell había descubierto sus sentimientos, además; las manos entrelazadas de la joven con las de él no dejaban muchas dudas...

-Creo que ella te estaba esperando – habló con solemnidad mirando hacia el frente. Archie notó que Adam no comprendía muy bien el mensaje y explicó –le dije que podía usar mi hombro para dormir un poco, pero ella no quiso. Tenemos cinco años de conocernos, somos los mejores amigos, pero no quiso apoyarse en mí – al elegante muchacho suspiró – creo que te estaba esperando – la voz de Archie apenas podía escucharse por Adam.

-Archie yo... –Adam trató de explicarle.

-No tienes nada que decirme Adam – Archie miró al techo como buscando algo en su memoria – Te diré algo: Si la amas, inténtalo. Pero si no eres el elegido... – Archie movió su torso hacia el frente, giró su cabeza para mirar el apacible rostro de Patty al otro lado de Adam – cosa que veo difícil – sonrió preocupado – entonces ten el valor de aceptarlo. Solo espero que estés listo para cualquier cosa.

-Hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de alguien más y no de tu prometida. Como si tuvieras un amor secreto no correspondido y no hubieses luchado por ella –Archie abrió sus ojos antes las perspicacia de su interlocutor y amigo.

-Quizás algún día te cuente mi historia – suspiró con tristeza – ahora no.

-¿Entonces es verdad? – Adam buscaba la respuesta no por mera curiosidad, anhelaba un poco de ayuda con lo que enfrentaba – Ella... es decir... la joven que amaste... ¿Amaba a otro?

-Solo escucha Adam: Debes luchar... yo no lo hice porque ella amaba a otro, pero... al juzgar por lo que veo... –Archie nuevamente miró a Patty y sus blancas manos envueltas por las de Adam – creo que tú si deberías luchar.

-Pero estamos hablando de tu hermano – respondió el joven sorprendido.

-Mi hermano –dijo orgulloso Archie –. Un hombre que entiende más de lo que te imaginas. Un hombre que me enseñó a aceptar cuando la mujer que amas no te ama. Stear es fuerte y maduro, estoy seguro que sobrevivirá.

Después de tan íntimas declaraciones, la pareja de amigos permaneció en silencio.

Ambos meditando sobre lo que habían hablado.

Pronto el médico aparecería para darles noticias sobre la abuela Marta.

*************************************

Usualmente Stear esperaba a Candy en las afueras del hospital para llevarla a casa, sin embargo, los constantes cambios de horarios y rutinas de la enfermera lo hicieron desistir de la tarea. En ocasiones había esperado hasta cinco horas por ella. Candy le pidió que dejara de ir a buscarla. Ella no podía abandonar el hospital con la carga de trabajo que cada vez era más pesado.

Era casi la una de la mañana. Diana (su ex compañera de cuarto) y su esposo la habían llevado hasta la villa Cornwell. Candy abrió la puerta con cautela y se introdujo en casa esforzándose por hacer el menor ruido posible. Se dirigió a la cocina con el fin de buscar un vaso de leche. Debía atravesar el comedor para llegar a su objetivo y lo que encontró ahí la enterneció profundamente.

Stear se había arriesgado a meterse a la cocina y había preparado una deliciosa cena: Un espagueti al burro, algunas verduras cocidas al vapor y un corte americano deliciosamente presentado en la mesa. El muchacho estaba dormido recargando su peso en la mesa justo al lado de su plato. Al parecer, la había estado esperando para cenar juntos y no se había atrevido a tocar su propia cena.

Candy lo contempló dormir conmovida por su esfuerzo, no deseaba saber en qué estado estaba la cocina, pero con un suspiro resignado se dispuso a averiguarlo tras acariciar el negro cabello de Alistear. Para su sorpresa, encontró, la pieza más que limpia. Sonrió más enternecida y fue hasta la hielera*. Stear inluso había puesto una nueva barra de hielo dentro. La charola que recibía el agua en el piso estaba casi vacía.

Sirvió su leche, la bebió y se dispuso a lavar el vaso que había usado.

-Algún día te haré un sistema de refrigeración eléctrico a partir de la comprensión y expansión de gases, verás que con gases como el Freón podemos tener alimentos fríos todo el tiempo sin la necesidad de poner hielo en un armario de madera – Stear tomó la cintura de la joven por la espalda y le habló al oído mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Stear – la chica gimió al sentirse en los brazos de su novio – estoy segura de que es una brillante idea – respondió. Candy se giró para estar frente a Alistear y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Un delicioso ósculo fue tomando forma estremeciendo los jóvenes cuerpos.

Al terminar el beso, la muchacha no perdió su mirada de la del joven. Una delicada conversación a media voz empezó a tomar forma.

-Debes estar cansada Candy. ¿Cómo te fue? – Stear despejó el pecoso rostro acomodando sus rubios rizos hacia atrás de las orejas. Notó el terrible cansancio de su compañera y trató de persuadirla una vez más de descansar un poco-. Ya hace más de una semana que trabajas sin descanso. Si sigues con ese ritmo enfermarás. Deberías quedarte un día en casa.

La enfermera correspondió a su preocupación con agradecimiento, con su dedo índice viajó por el acongojado rostro de Stear y trató de persuadirlo.

-Debo terminar mi compromiso, ya pronto nos iremos a casa. Tan solo cinco días Stear –le recordó.

-Eso es lo único que me mantiene tranquilo, saber que pronto estarás en casa – las palabras iban y venían en el mismo tono cariñoso, apacible y delicado. No era necesario hablar fuerte, sus murmullos eran recibidos perfectamente por el otro.

-Pero debemos irnos Stear. En cinco días termino mi compromiso y en seis podemos partir a casa.

-Yo había pensado que podemos quedarnos por lo menos tres o cuatro días más para que me permitas disfrutar de ti sin rendir cuentas a nadie – Stear estrechó a Candy con firmeza hacia él. Notó como la chica se sonrojaba intensamente y acarició su mejilla.

Se aseguró de que sus ojos estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo.

-Piensa que al llegar a América tendremos muchas cosas qué enfrentar y deseo tener un poco de paz antes de partir – Alistear parecía un niño pequeño rogando por una nueva rebanada de su postre favorito. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír con esa idea.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¡Claro que estoy seguro! Además sé que soy irresistible – le sonrió seductor, logrando que Candy se sintiera desfallecer.

-Vanidoso

-Testaruda

-¿Te crees muy listo? – le retó.

-No – sonrió triunfante mientras le robaba un beso –SOY MUY LISTO –confirmó sin dejar de besarla.

-Travieso

-Mucho. ¿Quieres saber cuánto? – coqueteó el sargento

-¿Es promesa o amenaza?

–Lo que quieras – Stear la tomó en sus brazos y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

-¿Y la cena? – preguntó inútilmente la rubia.

-Son casi las dos de la mañana, solo tú puedes pensar en comer a esta hora – se burló el inventor.

-¡Stear! Es solo que pensé que tendrías hambre. Yo tuve suficiente con un vaso de leche –le reprochó mientras se dejaba conducir.

-Sí. Dices bien – una intensa mirada fue lo que encontró Candy como respuesta –tengo hambre... – el muchacho empezó a besar a la chica que ya temblaba como gelatina en los fuertes brazos que sin duda la conducían a la alcoba principal.

La sorpresa de la joven fue que Alistear la llevara directamente al baño. La despojó de su abrigo bajo la mirada expectante de ella. Candy no sabía qué hacer. Ahí estaba ella: Permitiendo que su novio la despojara con ternura de su ropa. Sintió las manos de Stear recorrer sus curvas enviando un tremendo calor en su cuerpo. Era fuego vivo el que la tomaba y un sin fin de mariposas revolotearon en su estómago. Stear no se perdió ni uno solo de los instantes que precedieron a la desnudez de su novia, adoraba su sonrojo, idolatraba su inocente sensualidad y disfrutaba de lo que su mente maquilaba en esos instantes de intensa intimidad.

La llevó hacia la tina que había preparado con agua caliente; aún estaba con temperatura agradable, la pareja se introdujo en la enorme tina. Él se sentó de tal manera que la espalda de ella estaba en contacto con su pecho. Ella no era capaz decir una sola palabra y él se dio a la tarea deliciosa y tantas veces soñada de deslizar por el cuerpo de la joven la esponja enjabonada. Con delicadeza recorrió su espalda, ella se relajó dispuesta a vivir uno de esos encuentros dulces y llenos de ternura que él le había mostrado. Sonrió emocionada por el solo pensamiento.

-Eres hermosa Candice – Alistear colocó sus manos en el abdomen de la chica y la atrajo hacia él lentamente para hablarle otra vez a media voz. Sus labios empezaron a viajar por lo hombros femeninos arrancando placentero gemidos.

Sus manos se movieron expertas sobre sus montes y valles. Ella disfrutó del encuentro. Las manos complacientes del muchacho se abrieron paso por cada rincón del cuerpo a veces trémulo de la joven. Alistear deseaba relajar a Candice. Sabía del tremendo esfuerzo que la chica realizaba cada día en el hospital. En ocasiones la había visto correr de un lado a otro mientras que él la esperaba en el vestíbulo del nosocomio. La enfermera iba y venía constantemente: Ora con instrumentos de quirófano, ora con tablas de medición de signos vitales, ora dando instrucciones a otras enfermeras, ora dando un reporte a algún médico... en fin. Alistear admiraba cada día más la forma en que su novia se desarrollaba en su trabajo. En ocasiones, cuando ella pensaba que nadie la miraba, se escondía detrás de algún escritorio y respiraba profundo para tomar nuevos bríos. Sin embrago, Stear no se perdía uno solo de sus movimientos cuando le era posible. Incluso, el joven, en esas largas esperas, de vez en cuando había colaborado con el personal médico trasladando a los pacientes. Esas escenas iban y venían una y otra vez a la mente del primogénito y la amaba más. Deseaba compensar un poco el trabajo de la chica, deseaba hacerla sentir tranquila en ese cielo que era solo suyo.

Él jamás pensó hacer realidad semejante sueño, pero ahora era materializado y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo, tanto o más que en sus sueños húmedos de adolescente. Sin prisa llevó su mano con la esponja por una de las piernas de la chica mientras que son su manos libre masajeaba uno de sus senos y pellizcaba sensualmente el pezón.

Le declaró ardientemente cuán feliz era de tenerla en sus brazos de tal forma. Le dijo cuánto lo enloquecía su cuerpo pero también cuánto la admiraba por su labor, cuánto deseaba sus curvas pero también cuánto disfrutaba de verla realizada, cuánto le quemaban sus besos pero también cuánto adoraba su sonrisa cálida que brindaba confianza a quienes se acercaban a ella desesperados. Stear era capaz de ver más allá del físico de la mujer amada. Había sido su amor platónico durante años, cierto, pero también había sido su mejor amiga y él amaba cada faceta de su relación. Alistear amaba a la enfermera responsable, a la niña desventurada y fuerte, a la adolescente atolondrada y enamorada, a la mujer apasionada que había descubierto y sobre todo, a la amiga que confiaba en él, en sus locas ideas, la que lo apoyaba y alentaba mientras que otros se reían de sus proyectos. Ella creía en él de tal forma que incluso había sido capaz de convertirse en su conejillo de indias en todo momento. Ella había sido su inspiración y motivación. Eso era lo que más amaba de ella. Siempre estaba dispuesta a servir a los demás, hoy Stear deseaba ser él quien le sirviera.

Ella correspondió emocionada ante tales declaraciones mientras que Alistear continuaba con el placer de recorrerla. Sus manos se deslizaron hambrientas, su corazón palpitó desbocado cuando sus dedos encontraron la máxima intimidad de su novia. Con manos expertas la llevó a la cúspide del placer solo con sus caricias; Stear la colmó de lo que deseaba y la condujo al punto máximo a su lado. Él también tocó el cielo con ella y se dispuso a descansar con el cuerpo femenino que aún convulso se refugiaba en su pecho.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, el joven terminó con el aseo de la chica. Con ternura dejó caer agua sobre su espalda, sus hombros y su cuello. Ya no dijo nada, se limitó a hacerla sentir bien amada. Alcanzó la toalla que había al lado de la tina, la puso de pie y secó su cuerpo. Ella no alcanzaba a comprender todavía el amor que apenas conocía. Contempló la dedicación con que su novio la cuidaba y se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Le sonrió con adoración sin emitir palabras. No eran necesarias, ellos comunicaban sus sentimientos con solo sus miradas. Había un delicado y a la vez fuerte canal de comunicación entre sus pensamientos, que podían se fácilmente adivinados por el otro. Stear la vistió y después hizo lo mismo consigo, cuando estuvo listo, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Con suma delicadeza la colocó sobre ella, se acostó a su lado y con sus dedos peinó su cabello que se había conservado seco lejos de agua resguardado en una coleta alta. Stear empezó a hablarle de sus sueños, de su deseo de una vida a su lado, de lo feliz que era de saberse amado por ella hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa en sus labios. La vida no podía ser más hermosa para ellos.

***La versión primitiva de la hielera era un armario de madera, aislado, en el que había un compartimiento superior, donde se ponía hielo, y de ahí el nombre más antiguo, hielera. La parte inferior servía para almacenar los alimentos que requieren frío para su conservación.**

*************************************

Candy se sostuvo de una de la columnas en la entrada principal del hospital. Estaba muy cansada. Esa noche había llegado un batallón completo trasladando heridos, muchos de los cuales sumamente graves. La enfermera no estaba usando más su cuarto en el hospital. Al final de cada turno regresaba a casa; estaba a punto de detener un Taxi o un carruaje, lo que apareciera primero.

La enfermera cerró sus ojos por el cansancio, secó el sudor de su frente y respiró profundo. Pronto estaría en casa. ¿Por qué Alistear no estaba esperándola como le había prometido la tarde anterior?

En ese momento justo una voz la llamó desde su espalda.

-¡Candy!

La enfermera sonrió entusiasmada, se giró con prontitud...

-¡Stear! – fue lo primero que dijo, sin embargo su rostro pasó a la sorpresa total. La joven se quedó perpleja y sin poder moverse. De su garganta no podían salir las palabras adecuadas. Después del tiempo que le llevó recuperarse musitó finalmente –Terry – su voz sonó sumamente nerviosa al tener a unos centímetros al caballero que la había llamado. En un instante su mirada se humedeció y una enorme sonrisa adornó sus facciones sin atreverse a eliminar la distancia que la separaba de su amigo. Candy contempló al joven emocionada.

-Nunca pensé ser testigo de una Tarzán pecosa extenuada – el aristócrata le ofrecía su maravillosa sonrisa retorcida tras su broma. Sus ojos brillaban por el encuentro. Su porte siempre erguido, su voz aterciopelada, su cabello brillante, todo él era una maravillosa visión.

-Terry – repitió la rubia en un susurro.

-Candy – el muchacho venció la barrera y estrechó a la joven en sus brazos por vez primera.

A unos cuántos pasos, Alistear contemplaba la escena totalmente desconcertado.

****************************************

**De mi escritorio:** Chicas bellas. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Son en verdad maravillosas. Me alegro que estén disfrutando de esta locura. Leo todos sus mensajes y les agradezco todo su apoyo.

Malinalli, Julio 09


	11. Capítulo 11 No se ha secado la mar

**Capítulo 11**

**No se ha secado la mar**

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

**_Este capítulo contiene una escena de naturaleza fuerte. Por favor, si estas escenas te ofenden o dañan tu pudor, te invito a que te abstengas de leerlo._**

Terry conservó a la chica entre sus brazos. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz, trató de ser coherente; primero tenía que averiguar qué era lo que ella sentía por él pero no había podido controlarlo. Ella estaba ahí a unos cuántos centímetros, después de tanto tiempo soñándola ella estaba frente a él, mas hermosa que nunca, más mujer. Hundió su rostro en los rubios rizos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la primera vez en que la tenía en sus brazos sin robarle el abrazo o aprisionarla. Esta vez ella se había arrojado a él como tantas veces lo había soñado y estaba feliz de verlo.

Por su parte, Candy se hundió en los brazos de Terry con alegría. Su último encuentro no había sido como lo hubiera deseado. Se sintió extraña en los brazos de su amigo. No deseaba lastimarlo y probablemente este abrazo podría confundirlo. Trató de apartarse un poco de Terry, pero la fuerza con que él la aprisionaba la debilitaba.

-¡Terry! – fue lo único que logró articular mientras intentaba separarse de él. El viento sopló trayendo un aroma conocido para la rubia. Nuevamente quiso liberarse pero su amigo no daba señales de ceder.

Ella podía sentir la presencia de Stear, no era necesario verlo. Sabía que estaba ahí. Se estremeció, esa fue la única reacción de la que tuvo respuesta por parte de Terry pues cuando sintió su estremecimiento la liberó despacio, muy despacio. El muchacho tenía las emociones a flor de piel, las lágrimas por poco lo traicionan, pero en su lugar apareció una delicada sonrisa. En cuanto la liberó sintió frío y como reacción la atrajo una vez más hacia él.

Alistear apretó los puños. Una sensación de miedo lo invadió de pronto. Fue un extraño sentimiento que entró por sus ojos, se apoderó de su cabeza y se irradió en forma de un poderoso calor que lo envolvió casi despiadadamente. La sonrisa que traía al caminar emocionado hacia la puerta principal del nosocomio desapareció casi por arte de magia. Había hecho una excepción a su costumbre de esperar en casa a Candice. Sus planes de volver a casa habían sido aplazados por dos semanas debido a la tremenda demanda de personal médico en los hospitales londinenses. Pero este era su último día en el viejo continente, a la mañana siguiente debían tomar el trasatlántico que los llevaría a casa desde el puerto de Southampton; esa era la razón principal por la que Stear y Candy habían decidido pasear por la ciudad. La conversación con su novia durante la noche anterior cobró vida en su cabeza:

-Pero estarás desvelada Candy... ¿no importa?

-¡Claro que no! Ya tendré tiempo de descansar durante el viaje –había respondido con entusiasmo la rubia.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces mañana estaré aquí cuando termines tu guardia – Alistear se acercó y se despidió con un beso.

-Muy bien – ella no lo dejó que partiera, el beso recibido había sido demasiado fugaz para su gusto, lo detuvo y lo aprisionó, buscó sus labios y le concedió un apasionado beso; uno de esos que eran difíciles de terminar, un delicioso encuentro en que sus lenguas jugaron e indagaron hambrientas la boca que los recibía.

Ese solo recuerdo le bastó al joven Cornwell para armarse de valor. Candice White Andrew era su novia, más aún, se había entregado a él y a su vez, él se había entregado a ella. Nada ni nadie lograría separarlos.

La intensidad del fuego en su mirada como clara consecuencia de los celos se redujo, irguió su postura, clavó sus ojos profundos en la chica y caminó con seguridad hacia la pareja que en esos segundos mantenía el abrazo. Trató de esbozar su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Hola Candy! – el joven se esforzó por sonar lo más natural posible, pero ¡Diablos! Ahora entendía que su sangre también podía hervir de celos del mismo modo que hervía con facilidad la de su hermano menor.

-¡Stear! – como respuesta el cuerpo de la chica tembló ligeramente, sus músculos se tensaron y su voz sonó nerviosa; esa reacción no pasó desapercibida para el joven aristócrata que la liberaba de sus brazos porque ella así lo quiso con su pronta reacción.

-¡Buenos días! – Alistear no había decidido si sería bueno compartir con Terry su secreto tan pronto, se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su novia. El sonrojo de siempre por la cercanía del piloto se hizo evidente en la enfermera, pero no hubo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello -. Hola Terry – saludó Stear – me da gusto verte -, el muchacho no mentía. Su voz sonaba sincera y su sonrisa tenía la calidez de siempre mientras le extendía su mano al joven frente a él.

-¡Alistear Cornwell! – también Terry se escuchaba muy feliz de ver al recién llegado. Estaba contento por verlos sanos y salvos, pero le costaba mucho trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos hacia quienes no tenía mucha confianza.

Una cierta tensión, justificada por Terry por los años que no se habían visto se mantuvo en el aire. Era una mañana fría que obedecía al invierno rudo, pero hubo más frío en los corazones de los chicos por el nerviosismo de Stear y Candy.

-Así que... –Alistear fue el primero en hablar; si Terry Grandchester tenía intenciones de recuperar a Candy, era mejor saberlo de una vez por todas y... muy importante: Era mejor que de una vez por todas supiera que Candy no era una mujer libre - ¿Cómo es que estás en Londres? – preguntó intrigado –, es decir, todos estamos yendo a América, pero tú vienes en sentido contrario.

Candy se heló ante la pregunta de su novio, tampoco estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta. Terry notó el nerviosismo de la pecosa, la miró curioso y después llevó su mirada hacia Alistear, sonrió ligeramente, como si tuviera la situación en sus manos. Optó su pose de autosuficiencia y control, con voz aterciopelada respondió amparado en un tono de cierta indiferencia-:

-Vine a los funerales de mi abuelo – el aristócrata reconoció que sus amigos respiraron con alivio y los escudriñó con detenimiento – mi padre me dijo que seguían en Londres y vine a buscarlos -. Una mirada de incredulidad se reflejó en el rostro del piloto, gesto que no pasó desapercibido. Terry era muy audaz y perspicaz, nada había que escapara de sus instintos, pero no quiso hacer comentarios, tenía que reconocer el terreno que pisaba. Candy había permanecido en silencio, pero se atrevió a comentar:

-Es verdad. Stear y yo estuvimos en casa de tu padre la semana pasada para darle nuestras condolencias – tras el tono solemne que acompaña siempre este tipo de comentarios, había cierto nerviosismo que no deseaba ser expuesto. Candy bajó la mirada temiendo que su alegría por encontrarse con Terry pudiese ser mal interpretado por Stear. Alistear la notó contrariada. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que debía hacer algo para demostrarle a la chica que todo estaba bien

-Sí. Me dijo mi padre – respondió el aristócrata sin perderse uno solo de los gestos de sus interlocutores – yo he venido a un homenaje póstumo que habrá en la Cámara de los Loores y estaré unos días con mi padre para hacerle compañía - ¿Les importa si los invito a desayunar?

La comunicación sin palabras que solo nace entre dos seres que se aman se hizo presente, la pareja acordó que era mejor aceptar la invitación de Terrence. Stear y Candy siguieron en su auto al auto de Terry mientras se dirigían a la villa Grandchester.

Terry en su auto trataba de analizar la escena que había contemplado. La pecosa estaba más bella de lo que recordaba, trataba de tranquilizar el desboque de su corazón por su cercanía pero no ocurría. Ciertamente estaba muy feliz por haberla visto nuevamente y estaba entusiasmado sobremanera, además, tenía que reconocer que su sangre se acelerara ante la maravillosa presencia de Candy. Y por supuesto, tenía que aceptar que habían ciertos celos al reconocer ese brillo en los ojos de la rubia, un brillo que no había visto jamás en ella, un brillo que no se había encendido por su presencia sino por la presencia de su primo. Pero había algo más en esta nueva Candy que se había convertido en una mujer.

-Debe ser por eso que llaman sentido de pertenencia. Quizás sea que mi vanidad está herida, no me gusta la confianza que percibo entre ellos. Aún más, debo reconocer todo lo que ella despierta en mí. Todo sigue tan vivo como cuando éramos unos quinceañeros escapando del colegio –. Pero había ese "algo" en ella, eso que no podía identificar. Terry trató de concentrarse en el camino, enfocó su mirada tratando de atravesar la espesa neblina que empezaba a cubrir la ciudad. El joven suspiró permitiendo que las cosas siguieran su curso, quizás con una buena charla podría descubrir algo más.

El camino era un tanto largo. La humedad y el frío ocasionaban que la neblina fuera más densa, sobre todo, al alejarse de la ciudad. Había que manejar unos cuántos kilómetros para poder llegar a la propiedad de la familia Grandchester.

Alistear había manejado en silencio. Estaba respetando el momento en que según él, Candy debía estar meditando sobre sus sentimientos. No percibió que estaba apretando el volante a tal punto que sus manos estaban blancas. No emitía ni una sola palabra. Aparentaba estar concentrado en el camino. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Tragó saliva, pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada a su novia.

Candy lo miraba nerviosa. Él era lo más importante para ella y deseaba hacérselo saber. Lo había contemplado también en silencio desde que empezó a manejar, nunca lo había visto de tal modo: Sus ojos concentrados en un punto invisible frente a él, sus facciones tensas, sus manos aferradas al volante y de vez en cuando suspirando discretamente. Candy extendió una de sus manos al muchacho para tocar su pierna. En ese momento fue como si la vida se hubiera apoderado nuevamente de Stear, el joven sintió que su sangre se entibiaba deliciosamente por el contacto de ella. Por un segundo desvió su mirada del camino para clavarlos en las esmeraldas y Candy descubrió la tristeza y el desconcierto en sus ojos. Por momentos era como un condenado esperando por su inevitable sentencia y de pronto parecía que se convertía en un gladiador que no cedería ante nadie.

-¿Estás bien Stear? – ella se esforzó por conciliar la situación; estaba muy preocupada por su novio.

En cuanto Stear la miró se supo más perdido que nunca. Pero no perdido en el hecho de que ella no lo amara, no, Alistear se sintió perdido porque más que nunca supo cuán grande era la influencia que esa chica tenía en su vida. Lo tenía en sus manos completamente. El joven piloto entonces la miró con profundidad, conocía el camino a la villa Grandchester, así que no era necesario que Terry lo guiara, como primer impulso se salió del camino, apagó las luces del auto y lo detuvo completamente. Sin previo aviso una de sus manos tomó el rostro de Candy y se acercó a ella para besarla más apasionadamente que nunca. La tenía aprisionado en su abrazo, deseaba asegurarse que ella lo seguía amando y se aferró a esa idea con devoción y casi desesperación. Candy correspondió al beso con la misma desesperación que lo recibía. Fue una caricia sublime que por un momento los llevó a ese mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos.

-Te amo Candy – era una clara voz a medio tono que rayaba en la melancolía. Stear acarició la mejilla de la chica mientras la contemplaba confundido.

-Te amo Stear – Candy, como solía hacerlo, atrapó la enorme mano de su novio en su mejilla para obligarlo a que permaneciera allí. Mientras la acariciaba se aseguró de sonar tan sincera como fuera posible.

-Perdóname Candy – Stear, con la mano que ella tenía atrapada, acarició delicadamente la comisura de sus labios con su pulgar a través de suaves movimientos – me muero de celos – confesó – es nuevo para mí. No sé como manejarlo. Debes pensar que soy un tonto – Stear apartó su mirada avergonzado. Los altos pinos a lo largo del camino estaban cubiertos de lluvia, el pasto también estaba completamente mojado. Alistear miró fijamente las gotas que reposaban en el pasto.

-No te entiendo Stear ¿Qué es lo que debo perdonarte? – Candy se acercó más a su novio poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Por un momento creí que te perdería y tuve mucho miedo – Stear abrió sus brazos para invitarla a venir a él, ella le sonrió con dulzura y aceptó la invitación de refugiarse en el pecho de su novio. Afuera del auto la lluvia no ofrecía tregua.

-Parece que después de todo no es un buen día para ir de paseo – Candy dibujó pequeños círculos en el dorso de la mano de Stear.

-Creo que debemos irnos. Terry empezará a preocuparse porque no llegamos – Alistear depositó un beso en la cabeza de Candy y apartó delicadamente de su lado.

-Sí. Será mejor que continuemos – Candy miró resignada el resto del camino.

-Aunque si lo prefieres puedo dar marcha atrás y encender el fuego en la chimenea del estudio en casa – le sonrió seductor mientras encendía el auto. De hecho, el joven prefería mil veces tenerla solo para él en la intimidad de su villa que compartirla con su ex novio -. _¡Rayos! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepté venir a meterme a la boca del lobo?_ – pensó el piloto mientras se imaginaba un Terry con enormes fauces tratando de comerse a su linda corderita.

-¡No bromees Alistear Cornwell! Arranca el auto y vayamos a la villa Grandchester.

-De acuerdo, pero no creas que te dejaré dormir esta noche – le robó un nuevo y fugaz beso en los labios.

-Muy bien, veremos quién es quien no deja dormir a quién – le respondió la rubia con traviesa coquetería.

-¡Candice White Andrew! – se asombró Stear.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que solo tú puedes amenazarme? – le retó Candy.

Alistear Cornwell solamente se rió sintiendo cómo un calorcito se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la noche llegara pronto. Aunque por el momento había que enfrentar un nuevo fantasma del pasado.

*********************************************

En la villa, Terry estaba es el recibidor. Un lugar lleno de luz. Los enormes ventanales estaban diseñados para permitir que la iluminación natural predominara en la estancia la mayor parte del día. Contempló a su padre que a su vez, lo miraba tratando de adivinar lo que su vástago sentía.

-Me parece que con el paso del tiempo la vida empieza a demostrar que lo que antes parecía descabellado y hasta sin sentido puede ser posible-. El Duque de Grandchester tocó el hombro de su hijo que miraba fijamente hacia el portal esperando ver aparecer el auto de Alistear.

-¿Por qué lo dices padre? No te entiendo –Terrence arqueó la ceja sin dejar de mirar hacia el portal principal de la propiedad.

-Por tu expresión, es diferente a la que tenías esta mañana. Me parece más serena. Creo que descubriste que el dolor no era por lo que les había sucedido a ti y a Candy, sino más bien porque de alguna manera te aferrabas a algo que ya no existe – Terrence sintió la fuerte mano de su padre masajear suavemente su hombro. Se sintió extraño, era la primera vez que notaba ese tono en el Duque, pero le agradaba que hablara con él-. Creo que hoy descubriste que no hay nada ya entre tú y Miss Andrew.

-Es curioso padre, te confieso que tenía cierto temor, pero ya no siento pesar. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Si amo a Candy, pero me he dado cuenta que lo que ella siente por mí es diferente. Se ha esfumado. Quería saber qué era lo que sucedía por un encuentro con ella, sé que está feliz de verme, pero no hay nada en sus ojos o en su actitud que me haga pensar que ella me ame aún; sin embrago, me siento tranquilo; el pesar desapareció-. El muchacho miró a su padre, no sabía si era claro en lo que decía, de hecho, no estaba muy seguro de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior. Continuó con voz conciliatoria-: Me refiero al pesar que sentí tanto tiempo al lado de Susana, recordando constantemente a Candy.

-Creo que esa pena que experimentabas es porque recordabas a tu ex novia y te sentías perdido, pero ahora te sientes agradecido por haberla conocido – ahora el Duque se puso justo al lado de su hijo mirando también hacia el portal; como si los sentimientos del muchacho fueran un libro abierto-. Te sentías confundido y solo porque en el momento que las cosas sucedieron dejaste a un lado tu fuerza. No pudiste pensar en nada, solo en lo que se esperaba de ti – las manos del noble inglés se enlazaron en su espalda, se sentía como si él mismo estuviera reviviendo un pasaje de su vida-. Siempre que por diferentes circunstancias la vida te arrebata algo, es porque en algún momento te compensará – Richard Grandchester caminó hasta la mesa de té y sirvió una taza, era sumamente alto y seguro de sí mismo, con la fuerza del mar en su mirada – deberías esforzarte por buscar tu felicidad. Algo me dice que a partir de hoy así lo harás.

-Padre, he buscado la felicidad con ahínco y por alguna razón me es arrebatada siempre. No sé si tenga otra vez deseo de volver a empezar – Terry no había charlado con su padre desde su llegada, pero esta le parecía una buena oportunidad, la muerte del abuelo había logrado que su padre también se diera un tiempo de reflexión.

-Claro que puedes Terrence. Has descubierto que tienes la capacidad de amar. Esa chiquilla colegiala te demostró que sabes entregar el corazón y eso es algo que te pertenece, está dentro de ti – padre e hijo se miraron en desafío por la vida-. Ella no te ha quitado tu capacidad de amar -. Sé un ganador, muestra agradecimiento por lo que has vivido, haz que te entusiasmen las cosas pequeñas, deja atrás el pasado y vive cada día con la pasión que siempre has demostrado, no te permitas lamentarte o tenerte lástima, ese tiempo ya pasó, ahora es momento de ser feliz.

-Debo confesarte que nunca me había puesto a pensar con claridad desde que ocurrió el accidente de Susana. Amo a Candy, sin embargo, me parece que ha llegado el momento de liberarla o de liberarme – Terry sintió que su cuerpo seguía emocionándose por el recuerdo de la señorita pecas – ahora me siento más ligero y creo que tienes razón. Gracias padre.

En ese momento su padre llevó su mirada al auto que aparecía entre la neblina desde el portal, sonrió paternalmente, miró a su hijo y le brindó en esa mirada todo su apoyo.

-Creo que tienes razón padre, después de todo, no se ha secado la mar.

****************************************************

-Necesitamos hablar – Patty se sintió como si fuera a ser colocada por su amiga en el banquillo de los acusados. Annie había entrado a su recámara prácticamente sin tocar, pero bueno, esa era una libertad que de vez en cuando se habían concedido las muchachas últimamente.

Percibió un ligero escalofrío, jamás se había puesto tan nerviosa ante la presencia de Annie Britter. Usualmente los papeles eran invertidos, usualmente era Patricia quien aconsejaba a su amiga. Su estómago le envió un dolor de característico nerviosismo. Habría deseado estar en la época del colegio, entonces sus mayores problemas se limitaban a cómo ocultar a Judy del cuerpo docente, pero ahora debía preocuparse de cómo ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo por Adam.

-Archie ha hablado contigo Annie – supuso, ¿por qué las parejas tienen que contarse todo? Bueno, finalmente, gracias a esa comunicación entre parejas Patty se había enterado de la conversación entre Archie y Adam en el hospital.

-¿De qué hablas Patty? ¿Qué es lo que Archie tenía que hablar conmigo? – Annie sonó intrigada.

-¿Cómo? –respondió turbada - ¿Quieres decir que...? –tartamudeó – como si necesitara un motivo más de preocupación, ahora todo mundo está enterado y yo debo de dar explicaciones antes de hablar con Stear? – la muchacha empezaba a turbarse más.

-Tranquilízate Patty – Annie se acercó a ella para abrazarla – ¿has pensado seriamente lo que harás? – las caricias de las manos de Annie en el cabello de su amiga le infundieron confianza – Stear es un gran amigo tuyo, estoy seguro que puedes hablar libremente con él.

-Entonces Archie te dijo... – Patty trataba de desviar la conversación. No quería ponerse a pensar en nada – ¡pero qué pena! – la muchacha abandonó los brazos de Annie y su amiga descubrió un sonrojo que cubrió la faz de Patty quien se sentía muy mal porque a su parecer había cometido algo terrible al abrirle su corazón a Adam.

El muchacho de Nueva Orleáns había entrado en él y se había alojado. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de salir. ¿Pero cómo decirle a su corazón que ame o rechace a alguien? Patty no tenía idea de si eso era posible.

Estaba en un dilema: Por un lado estaba el amor de Adam fuerte, incondicional y vivo; sí, vivo, Patty prácticamente respiraba por la compañía de Adam Benson. Por otro lado estaba el amor de Alistear, su primera ilusión, un amor lejano que sus padres daban por hecho.

-No sé cómo explicarte lo que me sucede Annie, es tan complicado – Patricia jugueteó con sus dedos mientras que mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Por unos segundos se detuvo como tratando de desarmar el enredo que tenía en su mente -. Verás: Cuando estoy con Adam siento que no hay nadie más sobre la tierra pero al recordar a Stear me es imposible ser indiferente al hecho de que pronto regresará. Estoy muy confundida, no logro discernir qué es lo que siento por Stear, creo que lo amo, pero no estoy segura por las reacciones que Adam despierta en mí. ¡Oh Annie estoy tan avergonzada!

-Patty... – los azules ojos de Annie demostraban cuán interesaba en lo que su amiga compartía con ella, tuvo deseos de ayudarla pero no sabía tampoco qué decirle -. Quizás si buscas dentro de tu corazón puedas obtener la respuesta ¿Qué piensas hacer por lo pronto?

-Nada, no estoy en posición de elegir. No todavía. Necesito saber cómo reacciono ante Stear, quiero volver a reflejarme en sus ojos, charlar con él, reírme de sus ocurrencias y proporcionarle ideas para sus proyectos – había una ternura infinita en su forma de referirse a Alistear, sin embargo, Annie no pudo identificar la misma chispa que proyectaba en el colegio cuando se refería a él en esas charlas nocturnas propias de los internados.

**********************************

Stear y Candy una vez más se habían entregado al deseo que sentían por demostrarse cuán grande era el amor que se sentían. Nuevamente habían ardido en las llamas que mantenían ese fuego dentro de ellos y una vez más habían terminado cansados, sudados, temblando y felices sobre todo. Siempre que hacían el amor se perdían en la maravillosa sinergia de sus sentimientos que los elevaban entre las nubes a un lugar que les pertenecía solo a ellos, un lugar en que se amaban sin cansancio y se lo demostraban como mejor habían aprendido: Su mutua entrega.

Ella descansó su pecho sobre el pecho del muchacho y jugueteó, como ya era su costumbre, con los vellos del brazo de Alistear.

-¡Auch! ¡Candy! – se quejó, aunque la verdad era que disfrutaba cada momento en que estaban así, entrelazados en cuerpo y alma. Respiró el delicado perfume que lo enloquecía, el mismo que había aprendido a distinguir desde que hacía varios años ya.

-¡Lo siento, es que me gusta hacerlo! – se sonrojó la muchacha. Sus miradas se fundieron en una sola. Era fácil comprender que el mundo de cada uno estaba dentro del otro.

-Lo sé, ya te lo he dicho, soy irresistible – Alistear besó la mano con que la chica estaba tiraba de sus vellos.

-¿Por fin me dirás de qué tanto hablaste con Terry? – Candy lanzó la pregunta un tanto reservada. No sabía cuál sería la respuesta de su novio – toda la tarde he estado esperando que me digas algo, pero al parecer no piensas hacerlo.

-Hablamos de cosas de hombres – Stear le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas. Nada había más hermoso ante los ojos del joven que su novia después de hacer el amor. El aroma que desprendía lo enloquecía y el fuego en su mirada perduraba por varios minutos más.

-¿Cosas de hombres? – ella lo miró incrédula - ¿de qué cosas de hombres puedes hablar con Terry?

-Candy, deja de hacer preguntas, mejor ven acércate.

La chica se deslizó debajo de las sábanas hasta que su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del de Alistear. Lo miró confundida, ¿de verdad Alistear por primera vez no respondería a una de sus preguntas? Lo que Alistear Cornwell no sabía era que su novia tenía ciertas armas que utilizaría con tal de saber lo que necesitaba.

Con avidez la chica buscó sus labios y los mordisqueó juguetona mientras le hacía la misma pregunta. Alistear comprendió su juego y se negó a responder disfrutando de los intentos de la chica por seducirlo para obtener lo que deseaba. Stear decidió que nuevamente podía perderse en la boca que se ofrecía, esta mañana le había prometido que no la dejaría dormir, ella estaba en el juego, así que él también. Con ansiedad se dedicó a escudriñar a su novia, sin embargo, le permitió a la joven controlar su osadía; recibió sus besos, los besos cargados de un sabor que degustaba exquisito, estaban llenos de deseo, ese mismo deseo que amenazaba explotar nuevamente en cualquier momento. Esos besos que robaban el aliento. Alistear acunó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos para mantener el contacto voraz de su beso.

No podía decidir cuál era la zona del cuerpo femenino que saboreaba más; con impaciencia bajó lentamente por el cuello y permitió que las manos de ella recorrieran su torso desnudo. Eran caricias traviesas, ardientes, deseosas...

-¿Ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber Stear? – ella mordió el labio inferior se su novio mientras acercaba su cuerpo aún mas, perdiéndose en sus brazos, enredándose en él. Cada vez se sentía más enamorada de sus labios y se enloquecía con esas traviesas y atrevidas frases que le musitaba al oído mientras la amaba.

Se sentía devorada deliciosamente por las manos de Alistear, perdida y entregada totalmente a la seducción de sus caricias. Un maravilloso estremecimiento la recorrió cuando percibió las varoniles manos acariciando sus pechos, apoderándose de ellos; pero este llegó a niveles insospechados cuando sintió perderse el rostro varonil en ellos y el aliento del joven encender sus más íntimos deseos.

Quiso recuperar el control de su juego y añadió aún más delicados y suaves mordiscos a los besos que depositaba en los hombros del joven, pero no contaba con la respuesta de su novio, quien de inmediato mordió también delicadamente los duros botones rosas de los montes de ella. Stear se sintió en su elemento, ella era suya, de eso no cabía duda. Jamás podría dejarla ir, su deseo por ella aumentaba en la misma medida que su amor por ella. Era tan placentero estar en brazos del otro. Sintieron sus deseos desbordarse, era como si su amor no pudiese ser contenido. Se entregaron todo lo que se despertaba en ellos por la presencia del otro.

-Nunca pensé hacer realidad este sueño – Stear le confesó abochornado; ella se supo deseada, femenina, bella.

-¿Y entonces...- continuó melosa – ahora sí me dirás de lo que hablaste?

-Créeme Candy que en lo último que puedo pensar en este momento es en tu ex novio – le respondió Alistear con un gesto de falsa indignación. Eso fue suficiente para que la joven comprendiera que en efecto, este no era el mejor momento para traer el tema a colación.

- En este momento solo quiero regocijarme en ti – Stear recorrió el cuerpo femenino con atrevidas caricias regalándole amor y placer infinitos.

- ¡Stear! ¡Stear! – Candy pudo sentirlo nuevamente dentro de ella. No importaba cuántas veces hubieran reanudado ese mágico encuentro, siempre era diferente.

- ¡Candy! – el joven tembló cuando estuvo dentro de ella. La sintió en él, sensual, excitada, plena.

La intensidad de sus emociones eran complicadas de medir, nuevamente permitieron que esas sensaciones explotaran, gimieron diciendo sus nombres al viento y se amaron hasta desfallecer, hasta quedarse sin aliento, felices y plenos.

Ella nuevamente se dejó descansar sobre el torso de Stear, se abrazó a él y no emitió palabra alguna. Él acarició su cabello, su espalda, se llenó de su presencia.

Candy estaba agotada, había pasado la noche en vela y se había atrevido a desafiar a su novio en sus eróticos intercambios. Él guardó ese momento en lo más profundo de su memoria.

-Me dio una advertencia – al fin despejó la duda de Candy. Con su voz excitada todavía, Stear le susurró a la joven – me dijo que había notado lo que hay entre nosotros – sonrió mientras miraba la incertidumbre en el rostro de ella -. Al parecer es verdad que es complicado esconder el amor.

-¿Una advertencia? – Candy se movió un poco turbada, el roce de su cuerpo con el de Stear lo llenó de calidez.

-Bueno, dijo que te cuide, que te ame, que... – hizo una pausa recordando el rostro desafiante del actor.

-¿qué? – lo interrumpió ella de sus pensamientos.

-dijo que no te estás sola; que si te hago daño tendré que rendirle cuentas – el joven habría no querido decir su platica de caballeros.

-¿Eso te dijo? ¿Pero quién se cree? – Candy de pronto se sintió indignada.

-Tranquilízate Candy, él te quiere mucho...

-y yo también lo quiero mucho pero eso no le da derecho... – lo interrumpió.

-él te quiere mucho – él ahora la interrumpió – creo que ahora es uno más de tus paladines.

Era obvio que el muchacho no se sentía cómodo con la advertencia recibida, pero entendía a Terry perfectamente. Stear, siempre pacifista, se esforzó por no darle al asunto mayores dimensiones. Le dedicó una sonrisa acogedora a la joven en sus brazos y la invitó con su mirada a olvidarse del tema.

-Está bien, ahora tengo otra vez tres paladines – el tono de Candy fue de punto final al asunto.

-Me parece que tienes cinco, paladines...

De inmediato la joven se percató de que Alistear hablaba de Albert y seguía incluyendo a Anthony en la lista. Le sonrió con dulzura y acarició su mejilla.

-Si creo que son cinco... – le respondió rindiéndose finalmente al cansancio.

Se quedó abrazada a él, deseando permanecer así para siempre.

Era inevitable, sin embargo, para la pareja, esquivar el nerviosismo que los atrapaba. Esta noche realmente no querían volver a la realidad. Esta situación que vivían era como una fantasía, pero una fantasía que a la vez los atormentaba.

Ambos deseaban ser siempre el uno para el otro, añorarse mutuamente. Terminar todas las noches de su vida como esta vez, es decir, caer rendidos después de entregarse, dormir y volver a soñar.

Minutos después Candice estaba entregada completamente el sueño. Dormía plácidamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a su novio. Stear podía sentir la calidez de la respiración de la rubia arrullando su sueño propio, las sábanas habían sido olvidadas y podía darle a su vista el regalo de la desnudez de Candy. Sintió frío, con sumo cuidado se levantó, buscó una cobija y la extendió sobre el cuerpo de Candy con mucha ternura, se acostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él. Ella tenía frío, se había acurrucado, pero el calor del cuerpo de Stear y la cobija la hicieron sentir más cómoda.

Había demasiadas emociones en el joven piloto.

Tenía a su novia, el amor de su vida durmiendo en sus brazos. Esa era el mayor de todos los privilegios que le habían sido concedidos. A la mañana siguiente emprenderían el viaje de vuelta a casa. Habían hablado de que ella no iría a casa de los Andrew, preferiría continuar en su departamento, sabían que Albert lo había conservado y tratarían de convencerlo a de que se lo permitiera aunque sabían que eso sería muy complicado. William Albert deseaba que su hija tomara su lugar en la familia y vivir en un apartamento sola no era precisamente lo que se esperaba de la hija del patriarca del clan Andrew.

Stear la aprisionó más en sus brazos, era definitivo: Esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño.

Trataba de mantenerse tranquilo porque sabía que el domicilio de Candy era su problema más pequeño. Pronto habría que enfrentar a Patty y esa era su mayor preocupación. Patty era una chica a la que quería mucho, pero, si fuera necesario, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier lazo social con ella sin eso le aseguraba que Candy estuviera siempre a su lado; pero había que pensar en Candy ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a disolver esa unión que iba más allá de la amistad? Seguramente los tres sufrirían mucho. No alcanzaba a comprender cuánto dolor podría causar el amor que sentía por Candy. ¿La tía abuela? Ella era en lo que menos pensaba. Para Stear lo importante era disminuir al máximo, tanto como fuera posible, el dolor de Candy y Paty y por ende, el suyo.

Sus reflexiones le llevaron a la charla improvisada con Terry Grandchester, la misma de la que no quiso dar detalles a su novia. Se incorporó para recargar su espalda en la cabecera de la cama cuidando de no despertar a la mujer que descansaba sobre él. La movió delicadamente y después la colocó sobre sus piernas, no quería dejar de sentir su contacto.

_Flashback_

_El Duque de Grandchester había estado conversando con Candice, al parecer no deseaba liberarla, esa chiquilla le caía bien, y es que el hombre nunca había dejado de ver a la rubia como una colegiala. Los ojos del caballero incluso se enternecían ante la conversación de la joven. Terry contemplaba la imagen como en un ensueño, jamás imaginó tanta amabilidad de su padre hacia la misma persona._

_A su vez, Alistear Cornwell lo contemplaba a él. Habían tenido un delicioso desayuno y una conversación bastante agradable. El piloto caminó hacia el ventanal principal del salón para mirar hacia fuera, siempre había disfrutado del ruido casi imperceptible de las gotas de agua al chocar con las hojas de los árboles, de la humedad fría del ambiente y del viento que delicadamente acariciaba sus facciones. Podía oír la risa de Candy al conversar con el caballero, cerró sus ojos y trató de adivinar las poses de la rubia mientras conversaba. Stear prácticamente podía imaginar los gestos que acompañaban cada palabra emitida por su novia. _

_-Es bastante elocuente cuando habla ¿verdad? – Terry se detuvo a su lado – sinceramente no sé cómo no te vuelve loco con tantas palabras._

_-¿Cómo dices Terry? – Alistear encontró la varonil sonrisa retorcida del joven aristócrata que le hablaba – no entiendo. ¿Por qué Candy habría de volverme loco al hablar?_

_-Oh sí lo olvidaba, la conoces desde niña, ya debes estar acostumbrado – Terry disfrutaba llevando a las personas al límite, pero Stear lo sabía perfectamente así que decidió que no caería en su juego. Le sonrió con sinceridad y se abstuvo de responder._

_-¿Cuánto la amas? – el aristócrata notó desconcierto en la mirada de Alistear – Vamos Stear, siempre he sabido que la amas, pero ahora es diferente. Eres correspondido._

_Por un par de minutos no hubo respuesta. Stear sonrió tímidamente mientras meditaba lo que había escuchado. ¿Era tan visible su amor por Candy? ¿Era tan fácil de comprender cuánto se amaban? ¿Estaban listos para volver a América? ¿Estaba él preparado para todo? Tenía que aceptarlo: No se imaginaba a Candy indiferente al dolor de Patty. Sintió estremecerse por el pensamiento de perderla._

_-¿Piensas en la gordita? –antes de que el piloto pudiera contestar Terry continuó-: Yo también._

_Stear lo miró sorprendido. Sus ojos negros se toparon de pronto con los zafiros preocupados de Terry. Lo dejó continuar. En verdad era muy extraño. Jamás había visto a Terry Grandchester hablar con tanta seriedad en el tono de su voz. _

_-Creo que un cigarrillo me vendría bien en este momento –le dijo – en fin, tengo un sustituto –, el aristócrata se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y encontró en uno de ellos su armónica, la acarició con su mano sin extraerla y continuó-: Ellas son como hermanas Stear, dicen que los lazos que se crean en los internados perduran para toda la vida._

_-¿Y tú que opinas, es eso verdad? –lo miró dubitativo._

_-La respuesta la conoces tan bien como yo chico listo. Míranos, han pasado cinco años desde que abandoné el colegio y nos hemos visto con gusto, estamos platicando como si hubiésemos sido los mejores amigos. Supongo que el lazo que las une a ellas es más fuerte que el que nos une a nosotros._

_-Eso creo yo también – apenas logró decir._

_-No me gusta Stear – la voz clara del actor sonó ronca y preocupada – no quiero que ella sufra._

_-Por supuesto que tampoco quiero que sufra – hubo una pose de defensa en Stear; el tono de su charla se estaba acelerando lentamente pero el volumen de su voz era tal que solo ellos lo percibían, además era apagado por las risas de Candy y el Duque de Grandchester que conversaban amenamente._

_-En estos días de luto mi padre no había reído – los ojos de Terry pasearon rápidamente por la silueta de Candy, ella lo percibió y le devolvió una sonrisa. Terry inclinó la cabeza a modo de cordialidad y continuó con su charla – . Así es como me gusta pensar en ella... feliz. Tengo la sospecha de que esa sonrisa desaparecerá en poco tiempo. Sufrirá. No importa cuál sea el resultado de esto, ella sufrirá, tú sufrirás y la gordita sufrirá. Por cierto, ya no está gordita y la última fotografía que vi de ella en el diario se veía muy guapa._

_-Sí se ha convertido en una bella señorita – respondió Stear sin mucho interés. Su interlocutor lo miraba con atención, ciertamente no encontró el más pequeño dejo de emoción. Nuevamente hubo silencio entre los caballeros._

_-Vine con la intención de recuperarla – exclamó Terry-. No lo negaré, la quiero de regreso en mi vida-, hizo una pausa esperando la reacción del su ex condiscípulo, misma que no se hizo esperar, pues un brillo de desconfianza, de celos, y de alerta apareció en el mayor de los Cornwell. _

_-Mantente alejado de ella – Stear de pronto optó una actitud hostil y defensiva. Se irguió ante su "rival" y no parpadeó hundiendo sus profundos ojos negros en el mar tempestuoso de Terry que también estaban listos para no darse por vencidos. Esta vez Candy era suya y no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara._

–_Ella es lo más bello que me ha pasado. Si quieres saber la verdad: Sí, aún la amo – de pronto su actitud se suavizó –. He visto cuánto te ama. He visto la felicidad en sus ojos, su brillo y emoción cuando te acercas a ella, he visto que ahora mismo no deja de mirarte y se sonroja si siente que estás mirándola – la voz del chico tembló, sintió sus emociones al rojo vivo, cerró sus puños –. Hazla feliz una vez que hayan pasado la tormenta que se aproxima. Y no me digas que no me acerque a ella. Respeto su relación pero debo decirte algo Stear: Si la vida me da nuevamente la oportunidad de estar con ella no la dejaré pasar._

_Alistar arqueó la ceja; no le agradaba escuchar tales palabras, ¿Acaso pensaba interponerse entre ellos más adelante? Apretó los dientes y le lanzó una de esas miradas que si fueran navajas matarían._

_-No me mires de tal manera, soy un caballero. Jamás me interpondría entre ustedes, mucho menos viendo la felicidad en los ojos de la pecosa. Respetaré tu relación con ella y haré también mi propia vida, mi propia familia en el momento adecuado-. Terrence tragó saliva tratando de convencerse de que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. _

_-No te entiendo Terry – la sinceridad en la voz de Terry habían aplacado el corazón acelerado de Alistear._

_-Me refiero a que la vida da muchas vueltas, eso es todo. Solo recuerda que jamás haría algo para exponerla al escarnio. Amo a Candy, pero eso no significa que no puedo comportarme como un hombre cabal. Tú también la amaste cuando estaba conmigo y no te interpusiste, sé que entenderás de lo que hablo. Te mantuviste cerca de ella, la amaste, yo sabía que la amabas y pudimos con esa situación aún siendo adolescentes. Me mantendré alejado, pero no porque tú me prohíbas acercarme, sino porque yo lo he decidido._

_Stear en realidad no sabía qué decir. Ese chico lo perturbaba con sus reacciones. Se le veía tranquilo y sereno, con la firme determinación de salir adelante. A la vez, lo desconcertaba, podía percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir temor. No podía saber si realmente lo quería alejado de Candy; habían pasado una linda mañana y Terry había conservado su distancia, quizás eso solamente el tiempo lo decidiría._

_Alistear guardó silencio teniendo como fondo las risas de su novia. Ya no se imaginaba la vida sin ella. Pronto su amor tendría que mostrar cuán fuerte era y no porque tuvieran que ponerlo a prueba, sino porque así la vida lo reclamaba._

_Terrence le sonrió. Extrañamente para el piloto, sintió el brazo de Terry posarse suavemente sobre su hombro, le dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda y le sonrió fraternalmente. Era definitivo: El heredero del ducado de Grandchester lo confundía totalmente. Por más que Alistear se esforzara en buscar dentro de él cierta aversión por Terry, era imposible, nunca había sido de tal modo y ni aún ahora lo era._

_-Suerte – le dijo Terry con sonrisa retorcida –creo que la necesitarás, pero sin duda vale la pena._

_*************************************_

La pareja era testigo de cómo el barco tomaba el canal Erie. Sintieron un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Pasaron justo frente a la estatua de la libertad y miraron fijamente hacia la zona de desembarque. Las maniobras de desembarque fueron más largas de lo normal, o por lo menos eso les pareció a los jóvenes. Candy se aferró al barandal de la cubierta del barco a la mañana siguiente estarían viajando a Chicago, los esperaba un viaje de más de 24hrs.

-¿Cómo te sientes Candy? – Stear la abrazó por la cintura tratando de sonar relajado.

-Bien – mintió.

-Estaremos bien Candy. No te apartes y todo estará bien – el muchacho acarició la mejilla de la rubia. En sus ojos se percibía todo el amor que sentía por ella. Vestían abrigadoramente. Llegarían a casa casi en vísperas de Navidad.

-Sí Stear – ella se soltó del barandal y se aferró a su novio, hundió su cabeza en su pecho y él la recibió gustoso inundándose del aroma de su pelo. Una vez más supo que la amaba mucho más que a su vida. Permanecieron abrazados sin seguir prestando atención a las maniobras de desembarque, a lo lejos escucharon los gritos de bienvenida para el resto de los pasajeros, pero eso no logró separarlos. Se aislaron en los brazos del otro. Estas eran las últimas horas que pasaban de deliciosa intimidad. Pronto tendrían que tomar sus lugares en la sociedad de Chicago y esperar pacientemente hasta poder estar nuevamente juntos con libertad. Pero por lo pronto, aprovecharían estas horas en que aún nada había penetrado en su mundo. Se alejaron de la multitud sin prestar atención al desembarque.

Permitieron que los pasajeros se amotinaran en la rampa para abandonar el barco. Ellos permanecieron hasta el final, esperando abrazados pacientemente a que la rampa estuviera más despejada.

Frente a los ojos de Stear Candy era la más hermosa de las mujeres en el barco. Había descubierto a más de un caballero mirarla durante el viaje y hoy lucía particularmente hermosa. Ella lucía un abrigo rojo con vivos blancos. Sus guantes eran blancos también y su sombrero de invierno totalmente a juego con la ropa. Él también atraía las miradas femeninas, más de una mujer le sonrió coqueta antes de dirigirse a la rampa, y no era para menos. Alistear Cornwell lucía muy bien enfundado en un ligero abrigo negro, con un suéter de cuello de tortuga en color beige. El abrigo, a pesar de ser holgado, permitía adivinar la ancha espalda del joven, pero era sobre todo, su mirada amable y a la vez seductora la que atraía la atención de las damas. Además, sobresalía irremediablemente por su altura. Sin duda era la pareja que más miradas atraía.

-¿Estás lista? – Stear recargó su frente en la de la muchacha mientras le hablaba suavemente. Estaba nervioso, por alguna razón tragó saliva.

-Sí, estoy lista, vamos –respondió la chica sin alejarse de su novio.

-Muy bien – Alistear abrazó a la joven colocando su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, ella tomó su pequeño neceser en sus manos lo cual evitaba que correspondiera al abrazo. Caminaron hacia la rampa y...

-¡Ahí están! – Archivald Cornwell no pudo permanecer esperando en el muelle, los pasajeros casi habían desaparecido así que nada le impedía caminar hacia su hermano. Tomó la mano de Annie y fue a su encuentro. Atrás de ellos se quedaron George, Albert, Patty y Adam.

-Ahora se me hace poco el tiempo que pasé contigo, te amo – le susurró Stear a Candy en el oído. La sintió intentar liberarse del abrazo pero no se lo permitió -. Actúa con naturalidad Candy. Ya te extraño. ¡Dios no sé cómo podré dormir esta noche! ¡Esperaba poder amarte hasta el amancer!

-¡Stear! – la chica se sonrojó y se giró para ocultar su rostro.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Esa es la sonrisa que quiero ver siempre en ti! – se escuchó su voz deliciosamente aterciopelada. A Archie le pareció ver algo en los ojos de la pareja pero fue muy discreto, no hizo ningún comentario; después de lo que había visto con Patty y Adam, cualquier cosa podía esperarse de Stear y Candy.

-¡Stear! ¡Hermano! ¡No debiste! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste!?

*******************************  
**De mi escritorio:** Chicas hermosas todas, espero que no me ahorquen mucho. Annalise e Isabel me hicieron el favor de leer este capítulo para revisarlo una opina que sí hice sufrir a Terry y la otra dice que no, ambas son Terrytanas de corazón así que estoy confundida. Mi objetivo era mostrar a un hombre que ama hasta el final pero que sabe retirarse con fortaleza por la felicidad de quien ama. Si no logré esa idea, entonces tendré que seguir aprendiendo a escribir para poder plasmar lo que deseo. Ya que haya terminado el fic volveré a este capítulo, una vez que haya leído su retroalimentación para tratar de acercarme tanto como sea posible a mi idea.

De verdad, no era mi intención hacer sufrir a Terry. Creo también, que es imposible perder al amor de tu vida y no sentir nada, digo, el chico no es de palo, pero traté de mantenerlo tan ecuánime como me fue posible.

Ya casi llegamos al final. ¿Por qué Terry en este capítulo? Bueno porque era necesario terminar definitivamente con el pasado para volver a empezar. Siempre he pensado que Terry y Candy se merecían un adiós menos traumático, de otra forma, soy de la idea de que ninguno de los dos puede salir adelante.

Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.

Con cariño.

Malinalli, Agosto 04, 2009.


	12. Capítulo 12 ¿Dices que te vas?

**Capítulo 12**

**¿Dices que te vas? **

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

-No vuelvas a hacerlo nuevamente -. Archie sonrió a su hermano mayor mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente. Nunca antes había estado tan seguro de que en verdad los milagros existiesen.

Los colores regresaron al rostro de la pareja que tuvo tan solo una probadita de lo estresante que sería guardar su secreto. Stear y Candy se miraron; era esa necesidad imperiosa de saberse unidos. Sus ojos se entendieron: Seguirían adelante con lo planeado, tan pronto llegaran a Chicago hablarían con Patty.

-¡Candy! – Patricia exclamó el nombre de su amiga antes de saludar a Alistear. Se arrojó feliz a sus brazos en un cariñoso y añorado reencuentro – ¡No tenían que haberlo hecho! Hemos estado muy preocupados por ustedes desde que nos enteramos... – la joven iban a continuar, pero Annie Britter la interrumpió

-Sí. Sobre todo a tú Patty que cada día lo has pasado en la Iglesia – la cálida mirada de la joven dio la bienvenida a los recién llegados y sin dudar también se fundió en un abrazo con su hermana.

Los muchachos las contemplaron. Todos sonreían abiertamente ante la escena de las viejas amigas abrazadas, solo Stear y Candy sonrieron nerviosamente. A ella se le subieron los colores al rostro y titubeó ligeramente, sin embargo, el sentimiento de amor y amistad entre ellas era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a un lado lo que preocupaba a la rubia y entregarse, por lo menos en ese momento a disfrutar de la calidez de sus amigas. Lanzó una mirada preocupada a Stear, quien de inmediato reconoció el estado en que se encontraba su novia y le devolvió una sonrisa llena de confianza y discreción.

Tras el abrazo de las amigas que se han extrañado, Albert recibió a su pequeña en sus brazos. Candy no se sintió totalmente en casa hasta que reconoció la fraternidad que siempre encontró en los brazos de Albert. Al partir a New York lo había hecho pensando en verlo pronto y había tenido que esperar dos años para satisfacer su necesidad. Albert era para ella su hermano, aunque para el patriarca ella significara la vida misma. Cuando el maganate la tuvo en sus brazos por fin se sintió completo. Ahí estaba ella: Pero había algo diferente. Y no era la sombra de la guerra. No. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que solo podía compararse al de una mujer plena. ¿Sería eso posible? Albert de pronto sintió que su estómago se agitó despiadadamente. Prefirió no pensar en eso, por lo pronto era mejor disfrutar del cálido contacto de ella con su cuerpo que la extrañaba.

Por su parte, Patricia reconoció que no podía retrasar más el momento y finalmente se acercó tímidamente a Alistear.

-¡Stear! – ella no podía creer que su voz se hubiese quebrado de tal modo; ya todos los pasajeros se habían marchado con quienes los habían venido a recibir, solo en el muelle estaba la familia Andrew y sus amigos. La corriente de aire frío se disipó para la chica que ahora estaba en los fuertes brazos de Stear. Las manos de Patty estaban sobre cada brazo del joven y se aferró a ellos incluso con las uñas sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada del mayor de los Cornwell. Sus piernas por poco la traicionan, sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¡Patty! – el muchacho reconoció el nerviosismo y sintió cómo sus mejillas subían de temperatura en una clara reacción de incertidumbre y ¿Por qué no decirlo? De vergüenza. Stear se sentía apenado por el daño que sin duda causaría a la joven que lo miraba casi embelesada con una tímida sonrisa. Había crecido bastante, era más alta que Annie y Candy, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del muchacho sin tener que ponerse de puntitas. De pronto sintió que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, ¿A qué hora las lágrimas lo habían traicionado desvergonzadas? Las mejillas de Stear estaban tan mojadas como la de la joven que tenía en sus brazos. Sí, era innegable, había un lazo especial entre esos dos. Stear finalmente la abrazó, sin embargo, fue un abrazo incapaz de establecer total contacto con el alma de la chica. Tuvo en sus brazos su cuerpo, pero de inmediato distinguió que sus corazones no se decían absolutamente nada más allá de la cálida sensación de bienestar. No podía negar que le emocionaba verla, pero era exactamente la misma emoción que sintió por ver a Annie y Archie, aunque todos en diferente intensidad, el sentimiento era el mismo. Más que nunca se confirmó que su amor por Patty se había tornado en un sentimiento filial, aunque no menos fuerte que el que experimentara tiempo atrás.

Candy agradeció que Albert la tuviera en sus brazos porque se sintió desfallecer cuando presenció la escena. La boca de su estómago le envió un ligero dolor producto de los celos, pero mantuvo la compostura... sobre todo cuando la mirada del muchacho la buscó casi con desesperación para que ella no perdiera la confianza en él. Candy le sonrió con aprobación ¿Qué podía hacer? De alguna manera sabía que ese abrazo era parte de la deuda que Stear sentía que tenía con Patty. Se aferró a Albert con más fuerza. Todos estaban tan felices con el regreso de Stear y Candy que no notaron las furtivas miradas de la pareja; aunque hubo alguien cuyo entusiasmo no lo cegaba en lo más mínimo: Adam Benson, quien desde que la pareja desembarcara no se había perdido ni una sola de sus reacciones.

No hubo tiempo para que Stear y Candy charlaran antes de abordar del tren, no los dejaron solos ni un instante. Las chicas viajarían en un solo vagón y los muchachos irían en dos más. A Adam le habían dado muy buena impresión los chicos que habían venido a completar la pandilla pero había algo que no le gustaba, algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo y todavía no lograba entender de qué se trataba. El heredero se sintió aliviado cuando por fin estuvo en el vagón privado con Albert; por lo menos su compañero era un caballero que respetaba su espacio y él tendría tiempo para prepararse para lo que vendría al siguiente día.

*********************************************************

-¿A dónde vas Candy? – Annie se había despertado con el ruido de la rubia.

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire, no puedo dormir – la rubia ya se había despojado de su bata de dormir y en cambio usaba un vestido de viaje.

-Ese es un bello vestido Candy, nunca imaginé verte llegar de la guerra con un magnífico guardarropa – no había fondo en las palabras de Annie, sin embargo fueron suficientes para que su hermana no supiera qué contestar.

-Sí... bueno... durante ese tiempo acumulé algunas prendas – fue toda la respuesta, los colores se le subieron al rostro; su tono era muy inseguro -. Quiero ir al vagón comedor a buscar un poco de leche.

-¿No es muy tarde Candy? – Annie la miró con sorpresa mientras que ella misma se despojaba también de su bata y buscaba un vestido – te acompañaré.

-No es necesario Annie.

-Claro que lo es, anda, no permitiré que andes por ahí sola, además quiero hablar contigo.

-Muy bien, vamos – se resignó la enfermera.

Las dos mujeres abandonaron con cautela el privado en el que Patty descansaba. La joven O´Brien había escuchado todo, pero deseaba quedarse sola un momento, por eso simuló dormir. Patty quería meditar sobre lo que esa tarde había acontecido. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Adam ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué estaría sintiendo? Un par de suspiros escaparon de la chica, cerró los ojos para permitirse un momento de soñar despierta anhelando la íntima compañía del joven Benson. Sus manos juguetearon con su pelo, una y otra vez imaginaba la cálida sonrisa de su amigo y deseaba que no existieran divisiones entre los vagones que ocupaban. Patty por primera vez sintió el deseo recorrer su cuerpo, un deseo que se tornaba en calor avasallante recorriendo sus más pura intimidad. Una necesidad que reclamaba ser saciada solo con la presencia de Adam Benson.

-¡Adam! ¡Oh Adam! –murmuró – no sé que hacer -. Miró hacia el techo del vagón evocando la sonrisa que la había acompañado cada tarde desde que se conocieron en la iglesia. Una sonrisa que ahora era imprescindible en sus días. Deseó no tener que pasar por esa incómoda situación.

En el pasillo, un par de mujeres físicamente distintas pero cada una portadora de una clara belleza llamaron la atención de los pasajeros, especialmente de los caballeros. Las chicas llegaron al comedor entre las miradas recelosas de las mujeres y las seductoras de algunos hombres. Para su sorpresa Stear y Archie estaban también en el vagón, los caballeros tampoco podían dormir. Cuando los ojos de Stear y Candy se encontraron fueron capaces de confesarse el motivo por el que no podían conciliar el sueño: Se extrañaban. Anhelaban el delicado contacto de sus cuerpos, deseaban percibir su respiración mutua, extrañaron la charla que servía como preámbulo a los dominios de Morfeo. De ninguna manera les permitieron a las chicas sentarse en una mesa a parte de ellos; las invitaron a quedarse a su lado.

Fueron de uno a otro tema de conversación, hasta que finalmente Annie llegó al momento en que dieron por muerto a Stear y, con un nudo en la garganta abrió el triste relato de la reacción de Archie, la tía abuela, de ella misma, de Albert y, finalmente de Patty. A Stear y Candy se les puso la piel de gallina al escuchar detalladamente como había reaccionado la joven O´Brien. Annie relató cada detalle, parecía como si la pareja hubiese estado presente con las claras imágenes que la chica describía. Un par de lágrimas traicionaron a Candy, mientras que Stear tragaba saliva una y otra vez. Un claro dejo de tristeza flotaba en el aire en el cuarteto de amigos. A Annie, cada vez más, la emoción desgarrante de aquel recuerdo le impedía hablar. Stear podía ver el nerviosismo de su novia y la profunda tristeza que le producía semejante relato, tuvo ganas de abrazarla, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo; miró cómo Archie libremente acariciaba las manos entrelazadas de Annie y con cuanta ternura limpiaba sus lágrimas sin que nada se lo impidiera. Por primera vez en su vida quiso estar en el lugar de su hermano, es decir, tener el privilegio de dar consuelo a su novia.

_-¡Al diablo con todo! –_ Stear abrazó a Candy ante la mirada un tanto sorprendida de Archie y Annie, aunque, justificaron el abrazo por el estado de la rubia.

Candy se refugió en su novio, sus lágrimas eran silenciosas, no se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra. Los brazos de Alistear trajeron a la chica un poco de tranquilidad. Ciertamente, no era lo mismo leer la noticia con pocos detalles que ser partícipe del dolor que sintieron en ese momento quienes la aman. Además las descripciones de Annie eran tan claras que la pareja hizo suyo el dolor de la joven.

Nada haría que Stear liberara a Candy de su abrazo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo más tranquila lo hizo. Él tenía problemas para dormir porque anhelaba el calor del cuerpo femenino que adoraba y ella tampoco podía conciliar el sueño porque le hacía falta su presencia. Annie y Archie parecieron tomar con naturalidad la actitud de sus hermanos.

Un par de horas habían pasado, era poco más de la media noche.

-Creo que deberíamos retirarnos, si la tía abuela supiera que hemos estado con dos damas más allá de la media noche, seguramente nos dejaría sin postre – Archie hizo una mueca infantil de frustración, logrando que los chicos sonrieran un poco.

Al finalizar la charla Archie extendió su brazo a Annie para conducirla a su dormitorio haciendo gala de sus maravillosos modales. Obviamente Alistear hizo lo mismo con su novia secreta. Ella se aferró a él como nunca antes, no dijeron nada durante el trayecto. Ella caminaba cabizbaja, lentamente, como si no quisiera llegar a su destino. Los movimientos de la pareja se fundieron en una flemática sintonía. Él podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, era extraño como aún en un tumulto, él podía escuchar el palpitar del corazón que amaba. Se concentró en el rítmico sonido mientras que con su mano libre cubría la mano con que Candy se aferraba a su brazo. Había un aire de tristeza en la pareja, un aire de pesadez que era necesario hacer a un lado.

-Te veo mañana cariño – Annie sintió la calidez de los labios de Archie posándose suavemente en su mano. Sintió la emoción del contacto, la sensación de un deseo reprimido que en cada despedida era más difícil contener.

-Hasta mañana Archie – los colores inundaron delicadamente las mejillas de la chica. La suave luz de luna iluminaba la escena. Ella alcanzó la perilla y la giró para entrar.

El rechinar de la puerta entró al cuerpo de Stear y Candy como un sonido punzante, como la antesala de una despedida que no deseaban, al menos por el momento. Annie estaba aún en la puerta esperando por su hermana y con una sonrisa se despidió de Stear. No hubo respuesta por parte de lo chicos, la morena se volvió a su prometido confundida; con una mirada un tanto cómplice Archie le indicó que entrara al privado mientras que él mismo se despedía de Candy, depositando también un beso en su mano. Candy no había olvidado lo bien portado y coqueto que solía ser Archie, le sonrió titubeante buscando las palabras adecuadas, estaba sumida en sus meditaciones y un simple "Buenas noches" no lograba salir de su garganta.

-Que descanses gatita – las palabras de Archie remontaron a la rubia a otra época en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Que descanses Archie – Candy hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder a su primo. Apenas una tímida sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

-Te espero en el privado – lo ojos de Archie se desviaron rápidamente a su hermano. Se sentía consternado con lo que le parecía había descubierto, era capaz de sacar conclusiones, aunque lo sabía demasiado peligroso tratándose de este par que adoraba.

Annie no entendió bien lo que Archie estaba haciendo al dejar solos a Stear y Candy, pero entró al privado tras dedicarle una delicada mirada a su hermana.

-Buenas noches Stear – finalmente las palabras escaparon de la boca de Candy; al verse sola con el hombre que amaba salió de su taciturno ensueño. No era propio haberse quedado a solas con Stear. Estaba por tocar la perilla de la puerta cuando la firme mano de Stear la detuvo. En un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él y depositó un beso en sus labios. De inmediato los inundó el sabor de una ausencia que amenazaba con crecer. Una soledad que no deseaban experimentar. Sin embargo, fue un beso fugaz.

-Stear... no deberíamos – pese a la oscuridad, Stear pudo identificar que había consternación en los ojos de Candy, su voz se perdía en sus oídos en apenas un susurro.

-¡Solo quiero estar contigo Candy! – trató de explicarle. Alistear la atrajo más hacia él mientras sentía la barrera de los brazos de Candy que se esforzaban por impedir que ambos perdieran la cabeza. Apenas había logrado escuchar lo que él había dicho. Pero ella era su debilidad, haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera. Para entonces sus ojos estaban tan cerca, que el mudo lenguaje pudo hacerse presente. Stear comprendió el mensaje de la joven. Trató de controlarse. Respiró profundo. Tragó saliva. Sus pupilas temblaron ante la visión de las esmeraldas idolatradas y finalmente habló.

-De acuerdo Candy. Buenas noches – la liberó de un laberinto. El mismo laberinto en que les gustaba perderse y del que solo ellos conocían la salida.

Hoy por hoy se sentían en un infierno, aunque bastara con los brazos del otro para darle sabor a paraíso.

Por fin el viaje de la mano de femenina a la perilla logró su objetivo. Ella temblaba.

-Te amo – la voz de Stear en su oído la hizo temblar. Iba a responder, pero cuando se giró, Stear ya había dado media vuelta y se había alejado rumbo a su privado. Ella recargó la cabeza sobre la puerta con la perilla aún en su mano, respiró profundo y finalmente entró.

No hubo preguntas por parte de su hermana. Patty finalmente había logrado dormirse. Cuando Annie entró trató de hacer el menor ruido para no despertarla. En efecto, habían sido demasiadas emociones para la chica, quien antes de dormir había rogado al cielo por un poco de lucidez.

Para Stear no fue tan sencillo. Durante el trayecto al privado había estado repasando el momento anterior, sabía que Archie lo había adivinado todo. No sabía por dónde empezar, tampoco sabía qué pensar, de alguna manera Archie lo estaba apoyando... ¿era eso o era solo su imaginación? Seguramente pronto lo averiguaría.

Alistear hizo una pausa antes de llegar con su hermano. Necesitaba estar consigo mismo. Salió por un momento del vagón para contemplar el cielo. Usó ese tiempo para meditar, para cargarse de optimismo, para repetirse una y otra vez que Patty estaría bien... pronto recordó que la gripa española apenas estaba dando señales de ceder; cuatro meses en que Chicago no hizo otra cosa más que enterrar a sus muertos; definitivamente, esta no era la mejor época para enfermar, decidió volver al privado.

Entró al privado con el menor ruido. Había pasado una hora desde que su hermano se despidiera y lo menos que esperaba era embarcarse en una nueva conversación con él. Probablemente el tiempo transcurrido había sido suficiente para que Archie conciliara el sueño.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – Stear se sorprendió al no distinguir ni un dejo de reproche en la pregunta que sorpresivamente le lanzaba su hermano. Archie ya estaba en su "cama" pero aún no dormía; lo estaba esperando. La luz estaba apagada y solo se escuchaba el ruido de los rieles.

-Sí. Lo estoy – ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Siempre se habían entendido muy bien y no dudó en lo que encerraba el cuestionamiento de Archie. Se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a liberarse de los botones de su camisa.

-Muy bien. Sé que sabes lo que debes hacer – con lentitud la cobija se deslizó sobre el cuerpo somnoliento del menor de los hermanos.

-Lo sé – le afirmó.

-Espero que sea pronto – Archie estaba tranquilo, de hecho demasiado relajado.

-Así será – una sonrisa de alivio apareció en Alistear, era bueno saber que podía contar con su hermano.

-Solo una pregunta más – el tono de la voz de Archie adoptó un poco de picardía, antes de que Stear estuviera bajo de su sábana, se incorporó, sus ojos le brillaron con cierta incredulidad y entonces preguntó-: ¿Y ella te ama? ¡Qué pregunta! ¡Si lo vi en sus ojos! ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-No lo sé – un cosquilleo como el de un chiquillo se apoderó en el cuerpo de Stear y una sonrisa maravillosa y enamorada lo delató por completo. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró-. No lo sé. Solo pasó.

-¡Vamos Stear! Deberías decirme cómo te declaraste – Archie no pudo controlarse y le arrojó una almohada, como cuando eran niños.

-¡No lo hice! – recapacitó el inventor –. Ahora que lo mencionas: ¡No lo he hecho! – Alistear no pudo evitar reír como si hubiese sido descubierto en una travesura y esperara su castigo.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo hiciste?

-No. Solo pasó. Supongo que un día nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos y eso fue todo – se incomodó al descubrir su falta de tacto para con Candy; pero esa era la verdad, un día un beso los transportó a otro mundo: Su mundo-. ¿Y cómo lo supiste tú? – indagó intrigado aún asimilando la idea de tener una especie de aliado, aunque era de esperarse, Archie siempre había sido más que un hermano.

-¿Bromeas? – una mueca de incredulidad apareció en el chico elegante – bueno, la forma en se miran, la forma en que la tocas...

-¡Detente! ¿dijiste "la forma en que la tocas"?

-Eso dije "la forma en que la tocas" – remarcó divertido.

-¿Cómo la toco?

-Bueno, eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie, no entiendo por qué lo preguntas; pero si no quieres que Patty se dé cuanta durante el viaje porque antes quieres hablar con ella, deberías abstenerte de entrelazar tus dedos con los de Candy – era divertido reírse de los puntos débiles de su hermano, siempre lo había sido -¡Ah! Y si también puedes no acariciar el dorso de su mano y evitar que ella juegue con los vellos de tus manos.. créeme – siguió divertido – es mucho mejor.

-¿Todo eso hicimos durante nuestra charla? – preguntó con incredulidad.

-Si. Todo eso hicieron y les sale muy natural – se burló –. No retrases el momento de charlar con Patty.

-Gracias Archie – había un verdadero sentimiento de agonía que había sido quitado de su pecho por su hermano.

-Vi morir mucha gente durante los últimos cuatro meses; no soy de la idea de que debas retrasar un solo día de felicidad.

-Yo también vi morir mucha gente y comparto tu idea – hubo un pequeño silencio entre los hermanos – me alegro de encontrarte con vida.

-Y yo de que volvieras con vida. No me gustaba la idea de poder ser un único paladín para tan delicadas damas.

-No Archie, seguimos siendo tres paladines – le corrigió.

-Stear, solo somos dos. Tú y yo. Uno, dos – Archie hizo un movimiento son su dedo índice derecho que fue del pecho de su hermano a su propio pecho y repitió -: "Uno, dos"

-Uno, dos, tres – Stear hizo el mismo movimiento y al final señaló hacia arriba.

-Estas loco Stear – una mueca de tristeza y un aire de nostalgia se apoderó de Archie.

-Algún día te contaré. Ahora descansa hermanito.

-¡No me llames hermanito! ¡Ya sabes que me disgusta!

-Está bien hermanito.

-¡Stear!

-¡Buenas noches Archie! ¡Descansa!

-¿Qué descanse yo? El que necesita descansar eres tú. Lo necesitarás para cuando lleguemos a Chicago –murmuró entre dientes mientras se entregaba al sueño con una sonrisa juguetona. Esperaba que Patty respirara un poco con la noticia que recibiría.

*****************************************

Candice se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama. Albert se había encargado de mantener el departamento de la joven tal como lo dejó el mismísimo día que ella salió rumbo a Nueva York; al parecer sabía muy bien de la posibilidad de que Candy se opusiera a tomar su lugar como parte de la familia Andrew y con un poco de persuasión por parte de la chica, había conseguido conservar su independencia por lo menos durante unos días.

Había mucho trabajo en los hospitales, pese a que al parecer la gripe española parecía ofrecer una tregua, aún quedaba mucho por hacer. La tía abuela se opondría a que Candy trabajara y ella deseaba evitar cualquier confrontación con la matriarca. Alistear le había prácticamente suplicado que se mantuviera apartada de los nosocomios, pero sabía desde el principio que tal era una causa perdida. Su novia no escucharía razones, era altruista, siempre estaba buscando oportunidades de ayudar.

Tomó su diario y se dedicó a intentar escribir. Nunca había sido muy buena para organizar sus ideas en un papel y esta noche no era precisamente diferente. Como una adolescente, tomó un lápiz y se dedicó únicamente a escribir una y mil veces el nombre de Alistear de tantas formas distintas como le fue posible. Cuando hubo usado suficientes hojas para sentirse satisfecha contempló su obra, sus labios se curvaron con preocupación. Cerró el diario y lo puso bajo su almohada; era la única forma de tenerlo consigo, es decir, era la única manera de tener a Stear en su cama. Después abrió la caja de música que la acompañaba siempre. Le gustaba imaginarse a Stear detallando cada pieza para ella. Él tenía razón... cada vez que escuchaba sus dulces notas se sentía más feliz.

-¡Stear! – por más que se esforzara, era imposible, sus pensamientos la llevaban una y otra vez a la añorada presencia de Stear. Deseó poder dormir; el siguiente sería un día muy complicado. Llegaron a Chicago más tarde de lo previsto, estaban cansados y dejaron la charla con Patricia para el día siguiente-. Patty... – suspiró antes de quedarse dormida.

***************************************

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! – los pesados golpes sobre la puerta principal de su departamento la despertaron. Eran las voces de Archie y Annie.

-¡Un momento! – dijo con un salto en el pecho. No era usual que la buscaran a esta hora, no había visto el reloj pero adivinaba que era muy de madrugada. Aún se estaba amarrando la bata cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, cuyos llamados no habían cesado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pronto Candy, es Marta! – sus amigos se veían preocupados. Fue Archie quien le explicó-. Se niega a ir al hospital alegando que están llenos y es la verdad. No hay suficientes médicos, pero tiene los síntomas de la gripe.

-¡Vamos! – la joven había atendido a algunos soldados con los síntomas de la gripe en Europa y ciertamente los hospitales se habían convertido en focos de infección, por lo que debían evitarse hasta estar seguros de que realmente era la gripe española.

Al llegar a la mansión Andrew fue como si hubieran llegado al ajetreo usual de la rutina diurna. Los sirvientes iban y venían preocupados. La anciana se había ganado el corazón de la servidumbre y estaban dispuestos a ayudar en lo que pudieran.

-¡Candy! – Patty se arrojó a sus brazos tan pronto la vio aparecer en la recámara de su abuela -¡Tengo miedo Candy!

-Está bien Patty, permíteme acercarme – fue la enfermera la que habló. Con rapidez quitó la sábana de la abuela para analizar sus pies, respiró aliviada cuando vio que tenían un color normal. Tenía alta temperatura, pero sus mejillas no tenían manchas tampoco.

-¡Yo le dije que no era buena idea que trabajara de voluntaria en el hospital, pero ya la conoces Candy, no hay nada que la detenga! – trató de explicar Patty –. Ella siempre está inquieta, hace unas semanas estuvo en el hospital y al ver todo el trabajo que tenían los médicos y enfermeras, en cuanto se sintió bien volvió para prestar servicio voluntario – la chica trataba de convencerse de que todo había sido por la tremenda necesidad de la anciana de sentirse útil. Había mucho miedo en su voz y estaba al punto del llanto.

-Patty – tras examinar la temperatura de la anciana que ya deliraba, habló nuevamente la joven – será mejor que la llevemos al hospital, allí podrán darle lo que necesita. No podemos dejarla aquí, debe ser atendida.

-¿No puedo atenderla aquí?

-No Patty, el medicamento está controlado, solo lo tienen los hospitales; debemos llevarla de inmediato.

-¿Se salvará Candy?

-No lo sé Patty. Lo único que puedo decirte es que aún no se han presentado los síntomas secundarios, creo que tiene muchas posibilidades.

Solo Stear y Candy acompañaron a Patty al hospital. Annie le había prestado uno de sus vestidos, de tal forma que la enfermera pudiese atender si fuese necesario a la anciana. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que esa había sido la mejor decisión. El hospital no podía satisfacer las necesidades de todos los pacientes. Tenían medicamento, pero no el personal suficiente para atender a los enfermos que continuaban llegando.

Alistear había ido a descansar un poco, Candy permaneció al lado de Marta las primeras veinticuatro horas. Patty tampoco se apartaba de su abuela así que la joven de vez en cuando se ponía a las órdenes de la jefa de enfermeras para ayudar en lo que pudiera a los otros pacientes.

Durante el transcurso del segundo día Stear apareció en el hospital; tal como había sucedido en Europa, su silueta llamó la atención de las enfermeras del nosocomio, los médicos no las reprendieron, las jóvenes trabajaban muy duro y una sonrisa de vez en cuando no les venía nada mal.

-Candy – Stear se había asegurado de que Candy estuviera sola. Sabía que Patty había ido a darse un baño. Se alegró de encontrarla en el pasillo –. Deberías descansar un poco. Ya son muchas horas sin dormir.

-Vamos Stear, sabes que esto es nada para mí – su cuerpo agotado se sintió renacer ante la presencia de Alistear, ella trató de esconder en lo más profundo su cansancio, pero no era posible, sus ojos estaban marcados por unas ojeras y su cabello se veía un poco grasoso por las horas sin aseo.

-¿Cómo está Marta? –indagó Stear. Con su dedo índice siguió delicadamente el contorno de los ojos de Candy. Se sintió muy preocupado por el riesgo que representaba estar en el hospital. Si Marta estaba estable, podría convencerla de que fuera a descansar un poco y a asearse.

-Ahora está descansando, la temperatura está cediendo – un poco de optimismo que no dejaba salir del todo podía distinguirse en la chica. Alistear respiró aliviado, había visto también muchos casos entre sus compañeros y podía distinguir a los pacientes terminales, afortunadamente Marta no tenía ese aspecto.

-¡Stear! ¡Candy! – era Albert que caminaba con paso firme hacia la pareja.

-¡Albert! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¿Puedes quedarte solo con Marta mientras que llevo a Candy para que se de un baño, coma algo y descanse?

-¡Claro! Por eso estoy aquí. La tía me ha pedido que vayas a casa Candy; ella ha preparado la cena y desea que vayas a casa a descansar. De hecho, no permitió que Patty regresara, me envió a relevarte por más que Patty insistió en venir – Albert hizo un gesto de falso fastidio – ya sabes como es la tía, no hay quien le gane.

-¡No Albert, por favor, no me pidas eso!

-¡Vamos Candy! Ella desea una oportunidad contigo, no la rechaces – Stear le habló con dulzura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el patriarca - ¿Recuerdas el postre de torta que cocinó para ti después de diez años sin cocinar?

La atmósfera se tornó silenciosa.

_Candy recordó ese episodio casi olvidado de la torta de la tía abuela. Era increíble que Alistear albergara esos detalles. Cerró sus ojos e irremediablemente se remontó a sus primeros días como hija adoptiva de los Andrew._

_Ella estaba muy preocupada. Un sentimiento te temor se había alojado en su tierno corazón. No podía separarse de la imagen de la adivina. Tenía un mal presentimiento por las cartas que la mujer había destapado cuando leyó el futuro de Anthony. Animada por Dorothy decidió sacrificarse: No comería torta, su postre favorito, con la esperanza de que Dios pudiera cumplirle lo que ella pedía. _

_Pero el destino en ocasiones le gustaba divertirse con ella. Esa tarde, la tía abuela, con el deseo de acercarse a sus nietos, especialmente a Candy, había cocinado el mencionado postre. Candy recordó su convenio de sacrificarse un poco y se abstuvo de comerlo, cosa que lógicamente indignó a la tía. Ese día ella y Anthony tuvieron una seria charla sobre la muerte; solo después de hablar con él la jovencita se atrevió a probar el postre que la tía había cocinado._

-cof, cof – Stear se aclaró la garganta. Candy había pasado mucho tiempo en sus recuerdos. Decidió repetir su pregunta – Entonces Candy, ¿recuerdas aquél postre del que hablo?

-Si. Recuerdo que no la comí porque... – en realidad nunca les había dicho a Stear y Archie sus razones.

-Bueno, creo que se lo debes. Si una vez más la rechazas... – Stear dejó la frase a medias tratando de que fuera ella quien hiciera la conclusión.

-Está bien Stear, si eso es lo que quieres, eso haré – la muchacha no se percató del tono dulce que tomaba su voz cuando se refería a Alistear.

-Marta está descansando Albert, por favor...

-No te preocupes Candy, recuerda que también he hecho este tipo de trabajo antes – irguió su postura con aire de superioridad.

-Tienes razón – regresaré en cuanto pueda.

Mientras seguían despidiéndose Adam arribó al hospital y se integró al grupo. Había escuchado parte de la conversación final.

-No se preocupen, yo me quedo con Albert hasta que regresen.

-Muy bien – Alistear titubeó porque no sabía hasta qué grado Adam formaba parte del grupo – volveremos más tarde.

En la mansión pronto Candy encontró el confort que necesitaba para su cansado cuerpo. Primero se bañó y después bajó a comer algo. Ya era noche, todos habían cenado y ya estaban en sus recámaras. Candy y Patty habían decidido regresar al hospital un par de horas después de la media noche así que después de cenar algo tendría poco más de cuatro horas para dormir. Suficientes para una enfermera con su ritmo acostumbrado de trabajo. En la cocina solo la esperaba Stear.

-Stear – había sobre la fuente de la cocina un plato servido y un vaso de leche. Stear sabía que ella nunca se iba a la cama sin antes tomar leche.

-Siéntate Candy – el muchacho le ofreció la única silla para que se sentara. Justo cuando lo hacía, aparecieron Archie y Annie que regresaban de Lakewood; Annie había recibido una llamada de su padre informándole que su madre estaba enferma y los chicos temieron lo peor, afortunadamente fue una falsa alarma. Ellos tampoco habían cenado pero estaban muy cansados porque habían recibido la llamada de alerta poco después que se llevaran a Marta al hospital y habían estado en Lakewood desde entonces, con los mismos deberes que Patty y Candy en Chicago.

-Será mejor que vayan al comedor – Candy buscó un poco de queso y se dispuso a cortarlo, pero Archie y Annie permanecieron en la cocina. Trataron de no hacer ruido para que la tía abuela no se enterara que estaban haciendo las cosas por ellos mismos.

Conversaron un poco mientras preparaban lo que llevarían al comedor principal. Cuatro comensales ya ameritaba un poco más de esfuerzo. Annie y Archie calentaban su cena mientras a su espalda Candy cortaba el pan. De pronto hubo un poco de silencio, el cansancio empezaba a pasar la factura. Patty apareció cabizbaja en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sabía que eran ustedes los que hacían el escándalo – fue la primera sonrisa del día... un día que ya agonizaba.

-¡Patty! ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros? – la invitó Stear.

-No. Solo tomaré un vaso de leche, pero los acompañaré en el comedor. Hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos, no he tenido oportunidad de disfrutar a Stear y Candy – había un poco de entusiasmo en la chica. Sus ojos brillaron ligeramente-. Los espero en el comedor, estoy cansada-. La chica se dio vuelta con el vaso de leche en la mano. Sin protocolos, sin charolas de plata... solo un vaso de leche en su manos. Sí, definitivamente estaba agotada.

-Muy bien – Candy desvió su mirada del cuchillo para responder a Patty y se cortó el dedo ligeramente. No se quejó, tan solo miró su dedo ensangrentado e hizo un gesto de fastidio. Únicamente Stear, que no la perdía de vista, se percató de lo que le sucedió. No resistió la tentación de disminuir el dolor y llevó el dedo lastimado a su boca y jugueteó con su lengua sobre la pequeña herida. Candy no pudo dejar de mirarlo, un túmulo de sensaciones diferentes la invadieron, sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron allá, lejos, en su mundo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la escena que habían protagonizado, se limitaron a sonreír abochornados; pero ni Annie ni Archie se dieron por enterados, ellos estaban ocupados preparando las charolas con su cena.

-Te amo – Candy pudo leer los labios de Alistear.

-Te amo – fue la muda respuesta de los labios de la rubia.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Había algo de excitante en ese peligroso encuentro. Si hubiesen estado solos, nada hubiese podido contener a Stear de tomar a Candy en ese mismo lugar sin perder más tiempo. Ella pareció adivinar los pensamientos de su novio; en realidad, bastó con examinar la forma en que la miraba para penetrar en la mente del chico. Alistear se dio perfecta cuenta de que había sido descubierto, hizo una seductora mueca que aseguraba a la joven que había dado en el clavo. Tales intercambios solo lograron poner la piel de gallina a ambos.

**************************************************

Los muchachos se encontraban en el jardín, frente al lago de la mansión. Marta seguía hospitalizada y los chicos habían convencido a Patty y Candy de descansar un poco. Estaban agotadas. Pronto debían volver al hospital; pero en efecto, un poco de aire no les venía nada mal. Todavía Stear y Archie estaban agitados por el atrevimiento de Neal Legan. Alistear trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar las ganas que sentía de ir y borrarle la estúpida sonrisa a su primo.

-¿Pero quién se ha creído ese Neal? ¿Por qué se atrevió a traerte esas rosas? – a Archie no le importaba tener que disimular, sus sentimientos por Candy estaban más claros que nunca ahora que sabía lo que había entre ella y su hermano.

-Tranquilízate Archie, ya lo escuchaste, son solo rosas de bienvenida y de agradecimiento – la enfermera no sabía cómo esconder lo incómoda que se sentía con la galantería de Legan.

-Sí claro ¿y tú le creíste? ¡por favor Candy, Neal solo quiere molestar! – por fin Stear encontró la forma de sacar sus celos. No le agradaba que su novia recibiera flores.

-A mí no me pareció que quisiera molestar, me pareció sincero – Patty había hablado con la idea de tranquilizar a todos.

-¿Sincero? ¿y por eso le trajo rosas Dulce Candy? ¿regalárselas? – el tono de Archie empezaba a sonar muy alterado e irónico, estaba enojado realmente - ¡todas las Dulce Candy son de ella! ¡Anthony se las regaló todas! Mira que aprovecharse de su viaje a Lakewood ¡Es un oportunista! –los puños de Archie se cerraron con furia.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me agradaron las rosas. Hacía muchísimos años que no veía una Dulce Candy y me alegraron el momento.

-¡Pero por supuesto que te alegraron el momento! –¿había reproche en la voz de Stear? – explícanos Candy, ¿qué significa eso de "no he olvidado lo que hiciste por mí días antes de partir a la guerra"? – Stear, trató de recordar alguna pista; Candy nunca le había mencionado nada al respecto.

-Este... supongo que se refiere a la noche que lo salvé de unos asaltantes – la chica sintió la temperatura de su rostro subirse hasta sus mejillas – no recuerdo si eran tres o cuatro, pero Neal estaba muerto miedo, entonces lo defendí y salimos corriendo.

-¿Te enfrentaste a unos asaltantes en la calle por defender a Neal? – Annie tembló de miedo.

-Sí – respondió la rubia apenada.

-¿Y peleaste con ellos? ¿Te pusieron la mano encima? – Alistear sintió la sangre de sus venas hervir tan solo por pensarlo.

-Sí... –luego aclaró abochornada – tanto como "pelear" no... aunque sí me pusieron la mano encima... pero terminaron heridos y Neal y yo aprovechamos para escapar.

-Gatita, eso que hiciste estuvo mal – Archie se tranquilizó finalmente pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de orgullo apareciera en sus labios – pudieron haberte lastimado seriamente.

-Lo sé. Tuve miedo, pero no podía dejar a Neal ahí solo temblando de miedo – ella seguía muy abochornada por recordar ese acontecimiento.

-"temblando de miedo" – se burló Stear.

-Sí – ella ya no podía decir nada más.

Los amigos se rieron a coro. No podían creer la imagen que Candy les narraba. Cuando las risas se acallaron preguntó Stear:

-¿y qué harás con las rosas?

-las conservaré.

-las conservarás... – Stear sintió celos aunque trató de no sonar a reproche. Pero se sentía un poco decepcionado. Él solo había soportado los últimos días por la esperanza de pronto solucionar todo y ella seguía guardando un lugar en su corazón en el que no podía penetrar.

-como dijo Archie – Candy bajó la mirada, un pequeño nudo se le hizo en la garganta – las Dulce Candy son mías. Todas mías – puntualizó –. Son un regalo de Anthony, digamos que Neal fue solo la agencia de mensajería. Yo sería incapaz de rechazar una Dulce Candy, además deben ser las últimas. No es época de que florezcan.

-Es verdad, no había pensado en eso – Archie miró sorprendido a Annie, quien estaba tan ensimismada como él.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? – Patty notó su sorpresa.

-Sucede que la mansión de las rosas está llena de Dulce Candy. Y ahora que mencionas que no es época de florecer, no recuerdo que las rosas de la tía Rosemarie estén en flor, solo las Dulce Candy.

-Te lo dije – Alistear le habló prácticamente al oído a su hermano – somos tres.

-Creo que debo ir a Lakewood – murmuró Candy.

-Creo que debemos ir – la apoyó Stear.

-¿A Lakewood? ¿a qué? – los tres chicos preguntaron al unísono.

-A visitar la tumba de Anthony y darle las gracias – por fin respondieron solemnemente Stear y Candy.

-¿Las gracias? – Archie sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Quieren oír la historia? – Stear les sonrió y por primera vez en días abrazó a Candy, ella estaba hundida en sus últimos recuerdos.

La pareja les narró todas los encuentros que habían tenido. La historia que habían compartido en la que Anthony había hecho acto de presencia. Ya fuese una voz, un sueño, una visión rápida. Stear incluyó la forma en que creyó verlo en el mediterráneo y la charla que tuvieron cuando despertó... bueno... solo parte de la charla; se abstuvo de mencionar su conversación sobre Candy. Ella por su parte, les narró una historia secreta: Su voz le indicaba de pronto los lugares que debía evitar en Londres y después se enteraba de que tales lugares habían sido bombardeados, pero, al igual que Stear, se guardó su despedida para sí.

-Nunca me habías compartido esa historia – le reprochó tristemente Stear.

-Lo siento – ella se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban llenos de emociones diferentes.

-Ven – Alistear la atrajo nuevamente hacia él. Era un caballero y sabía que su primo también lo había sido así que podía vivir sin preguntar más.

En el aire había un sentimiento nuevo. Archie entendió porqué Stear decía que eran tres. Su garganta tenía un nudo enorme. Había escuchado cada palabra. No había razón para no creer en la historia–. Conserva las rosas Candy – trató de cambiar su tono a uno de benevolencia falsa. Como si la autorizara a conservarlas.

Todos rieron por la actitud de Archie. Él siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlos sentir mejor.

Ese par de horas conversando con sus amigos fue un bálsamo para Stear y Candy que se extrañaban como nunca. Habían pasado los días y la pareja no había tenido la oportunidad de verse a solas o de conversar un poco por lo menos. Para Stear ameritaba un terrible esfuerzo no posar sus ojos insistentemente en su novia y para ella, los brazos protectores de él eran la tentación más grande en estos momentos de estrés. No habían podido hablar con Patty y se sentían incómodos. De vez en cuando con audacia sus miradas se cruzaban, pero de inmediato las desviaban temerosos de que el amor y el deseo en sus ojos los delataran.

Había terminado la amena conversación, pero el silencio no molestaba al grupo de amigos. Era bueno para meditar, según ellos. La tía los había prácticamente encerrado durante los meses en que la gripa española estuvo más fuerte librándolos así de posibles infecciones. Este pequeño momento frente al lago traía a los muchachos recuerdos de tiempos felices.

Stear trataba de mantener su distancia con Candy, pero sin darse cuenta hacía lo mismo con Patty. A la muchacha parecía no molestarle. Adam continuaba frecuentando a Patty, aunque con el ajetreo de la hospitalización de Marta, su estrecha relación tampoco había tenido oportunidad de salir a la luz. Stear y Candy no podían adivinar cuán unidos eran Adam y Patty, todo lo que sabían era que el joven era un buen muchacho y que se había ganado el corazón de todos en la familia.

-¡Patty! ¡Patty! – era la entusiasmada voz de Adam que corría dando voces hacia el grupo que continuaba en silencio envuelto en las meditaciones del singular relato que habían escuchado de Candy y Stear.

-¡Adam! – de inmediato la piel de Patty se erizó. Su voz había escapado trémula de sus labios. Hacía tiempo que Adam no la llamaba con tanta naturalidad y con tanto entusiasmo. Se giró hacia donde provenía la voz. Vio los ojos brillando de su amigo. Tuvo miedo al reconocer su propia reacción.

Para cuando el chico llegó a donde el grupo lo esperaba ya todos estaban de pie. Adam había estado cuidando a Marta en el hospital. Candy y Patty estaban por ir a relevarlo.

-¡Patty! – el joven Benson tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus ojos – ¡Preciosa! - sin pensarlo tomó a la joven en sus brazos efusivamente mientras unas lagrimillas escapaban de sus ojos acompañadas de una sonrisa franca en sus labios.

-¡Adam! – la chica no pudo decir más. Escondió su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Adam.

-Lo siento preciosa – en realidad el muchacho no estaba arrepentido, había planeado abrazar a Patty, este era el mejor pretexto y no perdería la oportunidad. Las palabras se le escaparon de pronto – Marta ha abierto hoy los ojos. Quiere verte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se aferró con más fuerza al recién llegado.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices? – titubeó con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Claro que es verdad! – las cálidas manos de Adam limpiaron las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de Patty –. Ven conmigo – la tomó de la mano y la condujo con prisa hacia su auto.

Stear, Candy y Annie se quedaron de una pieza mientras veían a la pareja correr alejándose de ellos. El único que sonreía ante la escena era Archie. Stear se acercó con disimulo a su hermano y le preguntó entre dientes, de tal forma que solo Archie escuchó-:

-¿Qué fue eso?

Archie simplemente lo miró aún sonriendo con picardía, pero como única respuesta se encogió de hombros.

-Necesito ir al hospital – fue el único comentario de Candy.

-Te llevo – respondió Stear.

En el hospital encontraron a Adam sentado en el pasillo, dándole un poco de privacidad a su preciosa para estar con su abuela.

-Hola Adam – Candy se detuvo frente al muchacho. Stear en cambio, se sentó al lado del chico - ¿crees que pueda pasar?

-Sí Candy, creo que puedes hacerlo – respondió sinceramente preocupado – hasta ahora, ningún médico ha podido venir.

-Muy bien – miró con disimulo a su novio y se perdió rumbo al pabellón donde estaba Marta.

-Me alegro mucho porque Marta se esté recuperando – la voz del piloto sonó franca pero a la vez cautelosa. Nunca había tenido una conversación con Adam. Siempre habían sido solo saludos casuales.

-Sí. Yo también me alegro. Patty ama muchísimo a su abuela; en realidad, aunque padres viven, su abuela es la única que verdaderamente se preocupa por ella, la única que en realidad la cuida y protege -. Adam miró hacia el pasillo por el que Candy había desaparecido.

-Sí. Marta la quiere mucho. Siempre está velando por ella. Pronto Patty estará más tranquila – Stear suspiró. Adam le agradaba, pero no sabía nada de él. No habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse, aunque tenía que admitir que su personalidad era magnética. El joven le inspiraba confianza. Se relajó en el incómodo sillón, estiró sus piernas y cruzó sus brazos. Después empezó a acariciar su mentón con su mano derecha tratando de descifrar que significó la sonrisa de Archie unos instantes atrás.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre los jóvenes. Parecía como si Adam estuviese absorto en alguna idea importante y Stear no podía relajarse; no mientras que no pudiera hablar con Patty. Ninguno de los dos se percataban de cuán atractivos lucían.

-¿por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? – el primogénito de los Cornwell trató de ensayar un delicado monólogo preparándose para cuando Patty estuviera lista para escuchar lo que tenía que confesarle-:

"Querida Patty... eres tan dulce..." No. No. Eso suena como lástima –se corregía. Stear colocó el tobillo de su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda y volvió a comenzar-. "Patty, muchas gracias por todas las oraciones..." No. No. Eso me parece lo mismo a poner limón en la herida. Empecemos de nuevo – con sus manos atrapó el tobillo derecho y comenzó a dar palmaditas en su pie tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas-. "Verás Patty, sucede que sí te quiero, pero..." ¡Oh por favor Alistear Cornwell! – se corrigió - ¿cómo puedes decir "...te quiero, pero..."? Esto está mal. Muy mal. Nunca me imaginé que fuera a ser tan complicado. Con sus manos peinó su cabellos hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que por algún milagro su mente se iluminara -. "Patty, me enamoré de otra..." demasiado duro –concluyó – aunque sincero, de eso no cabe duda. "No eres tú, soy yo..." muy trillado. Creo que si le digo eso en una cocina, se aseguraría de que ahora sí me tragara una cuchara – el chico sonrió al recordar su emparedado antes de volar el avión de Terry. Se llevó la mano a la garganta y tragó saliva – por Candy me tragaría todo el juego de cubiertos – el monólogo mental del piloto se vio interrumpido por un susurro que llegó a sus oídos.

-Gracias – Adam había tragado saliva antes de pronunciar esa palabra titubeante.

Alistear lo miró desconcertado, recién empezaba a desconectarse de su tarea - ¿de qué hablas Adam?

-Del apoyo que tú y Candy y le han dado a Patty

-No tienes que agradecerlo. Patty es parte de nosotros, la queremos mucho – de pronto se sintió raro – ha sido muestra amiga por años. Si uno de nosotros sufre los otros sufrimos, si uno de nosotros es feliz, los otros también lo somos.

-Sobre eso... – continuó Adam un poco inseguro – sé que pronto la harán sufrir tú y Candy – Adam clavó su mirada en su interlocutor, tratando de evitar la contención -. Creo que debo agradecerles que hayan esperado hasta que Marta se recuperara.

-Parece que nuestros esfuerzos por disimularlo y mantenernos alejados no ha sido suficiente – Alistear concluyó abochornado.

-Te equivocas. Ella no lo ha notado. Pero yo he visto el esfuerzo que han hecho porque ella se mantenga tranquila y concentrada en su abuela.

-¿Y no estás enojado? ¿No vas a reprocharme nada?

-¿Reprocharte? –Adam sonrió ligeramente – claro que no. Ella era tu novia del colegio. Eso fue hace años. Estuvieron separados un par de años. Creo que hay riesgo de que con la distancia los sentimientos cambien.

-¿Tú la amas, cierto? – Stear también lanzó una sonrisa al comprender la emoción en la voz de Adam.

-Sí ¿Y no estás enojado? – el joven Benson repitió la pregunta que había recibido y sonrió juguetón.

-¿Enojado? – Alistear buscó dentro de sí -. No. Creo que no.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirán?

-No lo sé. Queríamos hacerlo en cuanto la viéramos, pero no esperábamos que fueran a recibirnos al puerto, ni mucho menos imaginamos las horas de estrés que Patty tendría. Por el momento ella necesita mucho apoyo.

-Gracias.

-Si vuelves a agradecérmelo harás que me sienta peor de lo que ya me siento al saber que le haré daño.

-Sí, bueno... eso no entra en mi agradecimiento. Me lastima saber que sufrirá – Adam bajó la mirada para esconder su preocupación.

-Lo siento Adam. Nunca ha sido muestra intención lastimarla. Nos resistimos tanto como nos fue posible, pero al final no pudimos controlarlo.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Cierto. No sé por qué lo hago – ahora el piloto estaba desconcertado.

-Quizás porque sientes verdadera culpa. Pero me da la impresión de que tú y Candy son sinceros, me doy cuenta en la forma en que le hablan, la forma en que la cuidan. Puedo ver una especie de remordimiento cada vez que la confortan.

-Sí... remordimiento – murmuró el piloto.

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio. No se percataron de que Patty había venido por el pasillo para encontrarse con ellos.

La joven se detuvo a unos metros y se escondió entre las personas que estaban en el hospital. Aún eran muchas personas, pero no se comparaban con la cantidad que había unos meses atrás. Los miró desde lejos y su corazón se apesadumbró. Ambos eran tan guapos, tan similares y tan diferentes. A ambos les amaba, pero no podía imaginar su vida sin alguno de los dos. Stear era su adoración de adolescente, mientras que Adam era su ilusión de mujer. Stear la hacía reír con su buen humor, mientras que Adam la hacía reflexionar con su madurez. Stear la hacía sentir bien, pero Adam la hacía sentir maravillosa. Stear continuaba viéndola como en antaño, como si ella fuera una niña a la que había que socorrer, pero Adam la miraba como una mujer fuerte capaz de mover el mundo.

La chica suspiró y puso su mano en su corazón desbocado. Volvió a respirar y trató de controlarse. Caminó despacio hacia los muchachos ¿por qué la tierra no se abría en ese momento para tragarla? Y es que ese par de chicos que la esperaba, eran una visión para las féminas.

-Hola Stear – la chica se sonrojó al recordar la escena en que Adam la había abrazado delante de sus amigos. Se preguntaba qué era lo que ellos estaban pensando.

Desgraciadamente ese sonrojo fue mal interpretado por los muchachos. Ambos supusieron que el sonrojo venía por la presencia de Stear, pues se había sonrojado al decir su nombre. Adam se sintió desilusionado mientras que Stear se turbó ligeramente. No le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Adam, de hecho, tampoco le gustaba estar en sus propios zapatos.

-Ho...Ho... Hola Patty – Alistear fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó caballerosamente para cederle su lugar a la joven - ¿Candy sigue con tu abuela o decidió ayudar un poco en el hospital?

-Ella está con la abuela. Creo que pueden irse en cuanto salga. Veo a mi abuela mucho mejor, creo que puedo hacerme cargo sola.

-¿Estas segura Patty? No creo que sea lo mejor. Candy y yo nos quedaremos. Estoy seguro de que Candy no querrá irse y yo puedo acompañarlas un poco más.

-No te preocupes Stear, lleva a Candy a descansar, yo acompaño a Patty – Adam estaba dispuesto a no dejarse vencer; quería demostrarle a Patty cuán importante era para él.

Un sonrojo, aún más arrebatador que el anterior se apoderó de Patty. Adam se sintió un poco más optimista y Alistear se sintió mucho más que aliviado.

-Muy bien. Llevaré a Candy a casa para que descanse un poco más.

Nada había más acertado que lo que Alistear acababa de decir. Después de su entrevista con la abuela, Candy necesitaría de mucho descanso.

La joven estaba recargada en la puerta del pabellón incapaz de salir del lugar. Las últimas palabras que Marta le había dirigido antes de caer nuevamente inconsciente giraban en su cabeza: "No permitas que Patty se quede sola. Ella ama a A...". La rubia no se atrevía a moverse, un médico estaba atendiendo a Marta, milagrosamente había llegado unos segundo antes. El doctor llegó justo a tiempo, ella sentía que se ahogaría si continuaba tan cerca de la dulce anciana. Se retiró con pasos lentos sin desviar su mirada de Marta para permitir que el médico trabajara.

-¿Ella va a morir doctor ? –Candy en realidad no deseaba escuchar la respuesta. Tenía mucho miedo. El doctor la miró con tranquilidad.

-No lo sé señorita Andrew. La crisis no ha sido superada. Le confieso que la fuerza de la señora me sorprende, es demasiada para su edad.

-Sí – la joven esbozó una sonrisa muy ligera ocultando su desconcierto – ella es sumamente fuerte.

-Continuaremos con el mismo tratamiento – el doctor empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, tenía muchos pacientes que debía visitar.

-De acuerdo doctor, gracias – Candy no podía salir de su estopor.

Mil ideas iban y venían a su cabeza. En su mente volvía la misma frase "ella ama a A..." ¿sería ella capaz de sacrificarse una vez más? Lo había hecho por una desconocida ¿por qué no lo haría esta vez por una de sus mejores amigas? En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo. Su sangre hirvió y su cuerpo se sacudió de miedo. El manto de la tan conocida soledad de pronto la envolvió inmisericorde. La soledad trajo consigo el desconsuelo. Ella estaba ávida de amor y en cambio su vida se tornaba más vacía que nunca.

Ella no quería dejarse llevar por el dolor, pero era imposible. Alistear era su mundo entero. Y ella nuevamente tendría que renunciar a su mundo ¿tan grande era su deuda? ¿cuándo ella había adquirido semejante compromiso?

No tuvo tiempo de meditar en sus propios sentimientos, tenía que hablar con Stear de inmediato, tenía que alejarse de él después de ello. Lo haría tan pronto fuera capaz de dar un paso porque por lo pronto las piernas le temblaban y las rodillas se le doblaban. Le habría gustado ser un grano de arena en la playa, seguramente la arena tenía una vida menos sacrificada que la de ella. Debía tranquilizarse. Tenía que ser dueña de la situación. No podía permitir que su debilidad por Alistear le robara a su amiga lo único que tendría si Marta pasara a mejor vida. No podía permitirse ser tan egoísta. Patty necesitaría a Stear más que nunca y ella no podía arrebatárselo. Candy no deseaba quedarse con lo único que le traería felicidad a una de sus mejores amigas. ¡Pero cielos! Era tan complicado pensar en volver a empezar ¿es que ella no tenía derecho a pensar en ser feliz porque tarde o temprano la felicidad la abandonaría? Candy apretó los ojos para cortar las lágrimas con su mano derecha. Había un nudo atorado en su garganta, no deseaba seguir contemplando como la vida de la abuela Marta parecía escurrirse como agua entre los dedos. Si tan solo ella lo lograra; si por lo menos pudiera sobrevivir... pero la mirada del médico no era muy optimista; ella no quería arriesgarse a dejar a Patty sin el apoyo de Stear.

Stear... su Stear. El hombre que se había apoderado de su corazón, el hombre al que le había entregado su cuerpo y su alma. Ella sería incapaz de pedirle que le regresara lo que era de él. ¿Qué haría ella sin ella misma? ¡Rayos! Ya se sentía vacía y todavía no se había atrevido a darle la estocada final al hombre que amaba. Sabía que la estocada final se la daría él a ella cuando aceptara dejarla en libertad.

Lentamente recuperó su entereza. Con sumo cuidado trató de poner en orden los pedacitos en que ella misma se había destrozado. Irguió su postura, se alisó su vestido, secó enteramente sus lágrimas y peinó su cabello. Echó un último vistazo a Marta, la temperatura había empezado a incrementarse; de seguir así, pronto podría empezar a delirar. Salió del pabellón con el fin de buscar a Patty; tan pronto llevara a cabo lo que consideraba su deber, volvería al lado de su amiga continuar apoyándola. De algo tenía que valer su sacrificio.

***************************************************

-¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho amor? Me parece que no escuché bien –Alistear se detuvo de pronto. Tuvo que sujetarse del tronco de un enorme abeto.

Habían estado paseando en silencio en el Chicago Natural Park. Se habían adentrado más allá de los parajes para caminar. Estaban en un paraje solitario y escondido. Aún había poca gente porque la mayoría comenzaba sus paseos al atardecer y faltaban algunas horas. Candy no se detuvo. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos. Se sentía mucho frío, más que nunca en la vida de la joven. Aún más que la caminata bajo la nieve después del estreno de Romeo y Julieta. Decir esas últimas palabras había requerido de toda sus fuerzas, ¿de dónde sacaría de nuevo la entereza para repetirlo? ¿por qué Stear lo hacía tan complicado? ¿no podía simplemente estar de acuerdo, encogerse de hombros y dar la media vuelta? ¡claro que no! Se trataba de Alistear Cornwell Andrew, él no se iría sin pelear. Ella debió haber pensado en eso antes de pensar en que podría mentirle así nada más.

-¿Qué es lo que no escuchaste Stear? – ella trató de sonar decidida. Guardó sus emociones antes de volverse a mirar a su novio y habló sin titubear regresando sus pasos a donde Stear yacía recargado del mismo tronco al que se había sujetado.

-Por favor Candy – Alistear se acercó y la tomó de ambos hombros – dime que estás bromeando – aún el chico conservaba la compostura. Ni siquiera había llegado a la etapa de la negación. Lo estaba empezando a asimilar.

-No estoy bromeando Alistear – ella fijó sus desafiantes esmeraldas en el piloto. Todo el estrés vivido en los últimos días se escapó en forma de enojo - ¿acaso no te das cuenta del daño que podemos hacerle a Patty? – ella apretó los dientes, sus palabras eran emitidas con temor - , ¿no te conmueve su sufrimiento al pensar que habías muerto? –le fue imposible controlar el llanto, tuvo que hacer una pausa para secar bruscamente a las traicioneras lágrimas que en mala hora habían aparecido. Alistear la contemplaba sin comprender lo que le sucedía. ¿Qué la había llevado a tomar esa decisión? -. ¿No te parece demasiado egoísta pensar que podemos ser felices sobre la miseria de Patty? – sus preguntas se escucharon como reproches. El temblor en sus palabras, la velocidad con la que cada frase era emitida revelaban la desesperación que la joven trataba de ocultar en vano.

-Candy, ya hemos hablado de esto – casi no podía hablar. Estaba alterado y temía que sus sentimientos lo traicionaran. El joven quiso atraerla hacia él, pero encontró mucha resistencia por parte de ella. Él no deseaba forzarla nunca a un abrazo. Esta era la primera vez que tenían tiempo para estar solos y era para dar un giro a su relación. Un giro en el que odiaba pensar. Sintió su rechazo. Este rechazo a su contacto le dolió mucho más que sus preguntas censurando su comportamiento. Su cuerpo estaba vacío; no tenía el ansiado contacto, ese contacto que era lo único capaz de controlar el dolor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su compungido corazón.

-Lo sé. Pero estábamos equivocados. Lo nuestro no debió haber pasado – ella bajó la mirada incapaz de sostener el contacto con esos hermosos ojos oscuros que la miraban con tristeza infinita.

-¡Ya basta Candice! ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – la respiración de Stear empezó a agitarse. Su rostro se tornó rojo – ¡No digas nunca jamás que lo nuestro no debió haber pasado!

-No son tonterías. Lo nuestro se terminó. Eres libre. Ahora puedes dejar de sentirte culpable por amarme. Ahora puedes darle a Patty lo que ella se merece – fue imposible que ella escondiera el dolor de sus palabras que trataban de herir a Stear.

-Estás equivocada. Lo nuestro no se ha terminado ni se terminará solo porque tú lo digas – trató de buscar los labios femeninos para besarlos, pero ella se negó a conceder la caricia.

Alistear trató de guardar la cordura. Respiró profundo. De alguna manera se había preparado para tal momento. Tal vez le fue imposible olvidar la naturaleza de su novia.

-No soy libre Candice – le susurró al oído logrando que la piel de la muchacha se erizara – ni tú tampoco lo eres – continuó animado por la reacción de ella – te recuerdo que nos pertenecemos. Eres mía y yo soy tuyo – Stear pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica. Lentamente traspasaba las barreras que ella había erigido durante la tarde - ¿sentirme culpable por amarte dices? ¿quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza? – ya que no podía tener sus labios, el joven comenzó a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de Candy.

-¡Detente Stear! – ni siquiera ella pudo convencerse a sí misma. Sus palabras sonaron falsas y sin fuerza. Apenas habían sido un cobarde murmullo. ¿Decirle que se detuviera cuando cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba rogando por satisfacer la urgencia del contacto con el hombre que amaba? ¿a quién quería engañar?

-¿qué me detenga? ¡debes estar bromeando! ¿sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte en mis brazos? – aún cuando la sentía temblar en sus brazos Stear estaba agobiado, sabía que cuando una idea se incrustaba en la mente de Candy era difícil que la olvidara - ¿dices que ahora puedo darle a Patty lo que se merece?

-Sí claro. Ahora eres capaz de darle lo que ella espera – Candy continuaba forcejeando sin éxito. Deseaba liberarse de la prisión de los brazos de Alistear ¿o en realidad su esfuerzo no era suficiente porque no quería que él la liberara?

-¡no tengo nada para ella! – le dijo claramente. El joven comenzaba a exaltarse. Sus dientes estaban apretados y sus músculos contraídos – ¡lo siento! ¡te he dado todo lo que soy! – Stear buscó con su mano elevar el rostro de Candy para que lo mirara -¿ya olvidaste que te lo di todo?

El joven clavó su mirada desafiante en la chica. No estaba suplicando. Alistear estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de descubrir lo que había en el interior de su novia ¿acaso sería que...? La sangre del piloto hirvió de pronto y con determinación la tomó de la cintura atrayendo con fuerza el cuerpo de Candy.

-¿te has arrepentido Candy? –pronunció la pregunta con temor de una respuesta que no deseaba –¿te has dado cuenta de que en realidad no me has amado? ¿dejaste de quererme? – de pronto esa duda se incrementó en el interior del primogénito –¿me amaste? –preguntó temblando -¿me amaste? – insistió clavando sus profundos ojos que reclamaban por la respuesta, pero ella se negaba a hablar. La muchacha se estremecía insegura en los brazos que la sujetaban -. ¡Responde por favor! ¿me amaste? –repitió ahora con un dejo de voz. Se empezaba a cansar de la situación.

-por favor Alistear – la fuerza de la mirada del hombre que amaba era algo que no podía resistir. Ella apenas podía hablar–. Tienes que comprenderlo. Lo nuestro se acabó.

-¡con un demonio! – Stear se sintió desesperado por la testarudez de su novia, tomó los labios de ella. Candy se resistió. Nadie había cerca para que pudiera ayudarla y no podía gritar porque los labios de Alistear tenían atrapados los de ella y sus brazos se habían convertido en acero puro que impedían que ella escapara.

Alistear cambió hábilmente la posición en que se encontraban. Ahora era ella quien estaba con su espalda recargada en el tronco mientras que Stear recargaba su peso sobre su cuerpo. Candy reconoció los sentimientos que se apoderaron de ella, eran los mismos que había extrañado en su cama desde que pisaron suelo americano. Su sangre hirvió de pronto y abrió su boca para permitir el acceso a la lengua que acariciaba sus labios con más desesperación que nunca antes. Sus manos tuvieron vida propia y se movieron por la espalda masculina reclamando el cuerpo que adoraban. Sintió a la vez las manos de su novio explorar desesperadas sus curvas. Mientras que el beso seguía atrapándolos en el torbellino de pasión contenida hasta el momento. La respiración de la pareja se aceleró. Su pulso pareció precipitarse incontrolable, sus corazones latieron sincronizados en una conocida partitura para ellos. Stear se estremeció al reconocer lo que consideraba como suyo. Solo ella podía hacerlo perder la cordura de tal manera. Solo Candy podía hacerlo actuar como un idiota. Candy se fundió en la amalgama perfecta de sus exigencias mutuas. Lo mismo daba que recibía. Ella pertenecía a ese lugar. Solo al lado de Alistear Cornwell era capaz de olvidarse de la cordura y convertirse en un ser libre por lo menos por unos instantes. La exigencia de sus cuerpos era tan natural que el siguiente paso fue solo la lógica consecuencia de su deseo por satisfacer: Con agilidad Stear liberó los botones superiores de la blusa de Candy mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con los botones de la camisa de Alistear Sus dedos viajaron por sus más íntimos rincones sin pudor alguno. Ahí era donde Stear deseaba quedarse para siempre, en la perfecta comunión que sentía con ella. La sintió perderse con él, la sintió corresponderle, la sintió tan suya como siempre. Ella se sintió morir. ¿cómo podría vivir sin el dulce veneno que se había convertido en una necesidad? La repuesta era sencilla y llegó de inmediato: No podría vivir, tan solo sobrevivir. El beso perduró por varios minutos en un singular encuentro con sabor a despedida para ella. Pero se habían fundido una vez más en el maravilloso amor que percibían. Era necesario terminar antes de que la excitación los arrojara a los peligrosos terrenos que los atraían sin tregua. Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas. Cuando el beso terminó hubo que acomodar sus ropas. Candice fue rápida y abrochó los botones de su blusa y se aseguró de que su falda estuviera en su lugar. Stear no perdió el tiempo en abrochar sus propios botones. Quería beberse el aliento de ella hasta que Candy dependiera de él completamente; entonces volvería a besarla. Fue como si la vida hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo.

-No me asustes amor – le habló al oído – no vuelvas a decirme que todo se acabó – la suavidad de sus palabras viajaron hasta la médula de la rubia. Alistear la sujetaba con amor. Con una mano rodeaba su cintura y son la otra sujetaba la nuca acariciando a la vez sus rizos.

Ella hundía su rostro en el cálido pecho del muchacho impregnándose de la suave colonia que cosquilleaba su nariz y la hacía desbordarse sin fuerza. Escuchó el rápido latido del corazón masculino que latía solo para ella ¡cuánto amaba ese sonido!

-Lo siento Stear – ella acarició la mejilla del muchacho que la contemplaba con adoración. Se secó sus lagrimas, le sonrió con tristeza y besó el lóbulo de su oreja mientras lo sentía estremecerse ¡adoraba esas reacciones!, finalmente le susurró con la poca voz que le quedaba –: Todo se terminó. Será mejor que me vaya.

La joven entonces aprovechó la confusión que había causado en Stear para abandonarlo. Guió sus pasos ligeros a la salida más cercana, a poca distancia se giró con la esperanza de verlo caminando tras de ella. Se sintió decepcionada al ver que el piloto no se había movido. Su camisa seguía desabrochada y él estaba sumido en meditaciones que no lograba adivinar. Su mirada era diferente. Era una mirada que nunca había visto en él. Después de varios minutos el muchacho salió de su lóbrego refugio y sus dedos automáticamente buscaron su camisa. Había olvidado incluso cuán frío estaba el clima. Ella lo vio alejarse en dirección contraria con la mirada perdida.

-¿cómo puede ser tan cruel? ¿por qué permitió que la besara si de cualquier forma me abandonaría? ¿por qué me besó? – Stear llevó su dedo índice a sus labios. De pronto el furor se encendió dentro de él y sintió mucho enojo. Ella le había prometido que lucharían juntos y ahora rompía su promesa. Le había prometido que resolverían juntos todo ¿cómo había sido capaz de ser tan desalmada?

******************************

_te equivocas, te equivocas fresco y fragante capullo._

_Yo quebrantaré tu orgullo como el minero a las rocas._

_Si a la luchas me provocas, dispuesto estoy a luchar._

_Tú eres espuma._

_Yo mar que en sus cóleras confía._

_(Reto –fragmento- Julio Flores)_

***********************************

Le había entregado todo lo que él tenía. Se lo había quedado. Cada parte de él había sido para ella; él se lo había dado creyendo que ella lo cuidaría. Cada noche y cada día en aquél infierno ella había sido su baluarte, se había quedado convertido en cenizas porque ella lo poseía ahora todo ¿eso no era suficiente? ¿era necesario sacrificarlo? Quizás no lo había querido tanto como creía. No. No podía pensar eso. ¿Acaso no se había entregado a él? ¿Acaso no era él también dueño de todo lo que ella le había dado? ¿o todo había sido su mejor comedia? No. Ella lo amaba. Él tenía que aferrarse a esa idea. Él tenía que hacerla recapacitar. De otro modo no sabría que hacer con todo lo que sentía por ella. ¿No era suficiente? ¿quería más? ¿quería llevarlo al sacrificio? Quizás podría ir al matadero por ella. ¡No! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella volvería. Si era necesario, él le enseñaría a amar. Curiosamente le había entregado todo, pero estaba repleto de amor; mientras más amor le daba, más amor renacía dentro de él. Habría que enseñarla a amar de la misma forma como él la amaba.

*********************************************

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Hola chicas! Estoy muy apenada por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Tuve muchas fallas técnicas que imposibilitaron la entrega oportuna; lo siento bueno de todo este tiempo en que estuve fuera del cibermundo es que pude terminar esta historia. Espero que les guste. Gracias a todas por su apoyo y por su paciencia; ello incluye, por supuesto, a las lectoras silenciosas. ¡¡¡Bienvenidas a este viaje a las nuevas lectoras!!! Muchísimas gracias por darle oportunidad a esta historia. He leído sus mensajes, no saben cuánto me han alentado para seguir escribiendo lo que mi loca imaginación me dicta.

Ladybug, perdón por el retraso, en serio que no fue mi culpa, fue falla técnica. Qué pena. Nunca me había pasado un retraso por falta de red, lo siento mucho. Gracias por tus mensajes.

Las quiero chicas y me siento muy feliz y muy agradecida porque formen parte de esta travesura. Nuevamente: Mil disculpas.

Un abrazo.

Maly.

Maly. Septiembre, 2009.


	13. Capítulo 13 Avanti

**Capítulo 13**

**Avanti**

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

Los días continuaban en su constante andar. Al piloto le parecieron los más largos de su vida pese a que era invierno y los días en realidad eran más cortos.

Marta había salido del hospital un día después de que Candice decidiera que lo dejaría en libertad. Puesto que Adam vivía solo, había ofrecido su casa para que Marta terminara de recuperarse, a Patricia le pareció más prudente ir a una casa donde solo estaba un habitante que a una mansión llena de gente.

Archie estaba muy preocupado por su hermano. La nochebuena y la navidad habían pasado sin su magia. ¿Era porque ya estaba más crecido y había dejado de creer en Santa Claus? No. La verdad era que la inmensa tristeza en los ojos de su hermano lo había contagiado.

Stear había desaparecido durante todo el tiempo. Solo había hecho acto de presencia unos minutos durante la cena, pero su ánimo no era el mejor. El joven se había esforzado, pero a él no lograba engañarlo. Archie se había asomado al alma de su hermano y había visto toda su soledad.

Las calles estaban nevadas, había visto que el lago de la propiedad había amanecido congelado, recordó cuánto le gustaba a su hermano patinar sobre hielo. Annie había vuelto a Lakewood así que podía pasar todo el resto del día con Stear. Cerró su puño y llamó con firmeza-:

-Adelante – extrañamente la voz del otro lado de la puerta sonaba optimista.

-¡Stear! ¿Has visto que el lago está congelado? Pensé que te gustaría acompañarme a patinar – le invitó todavía con un poco de reserva mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermano.

-¡Qué buena idea Archie! – la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Stear tenía de todo menos sinceridad, pero Archie no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto. Si su hermano estaba dispuesto a pasarla bien, él tenía que apoyarlo.

El par de chicos llevó unos viejos palos de hockey que usualmente estaban abandonados en algún rincón. El juego era bastante rudo para el gusto de Archie, pero haría cualquier cosa porque su hermano se olvidara un poco de la gatita. Habían pasado varios días desde que Alistear le había comentado que su relación con Candice estaba en "receso" (esa era la forma en que Stear le decía que no se daría por vencido).

La tarde estaba gris, fría. Los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y el paisaje era blanco. La servidumbre estaba visitando a su familia, en la mansión solo se escuchaban las voces de Stear y Archie jugando en el lago. La tía estaba en el salón de té. Solo su mucama permanecía en la propiedad para atenderle. Albert había sido invitado por algunos socios a algunas reuniones sociales en New York, por lo que estaba obligado a acudir. No eran grandes fiestas, estaban prohibidas todavía, en realidad eran reuniones familiares, sin embargo, el joven patriarca debía cumplir con tales compromisos.

Quizás fue la soledad de la mansión que al anochecer parecía lúgubre, lo que ocasionó el sentimiento de abandono en el mayor de los Cornwell. Cerró los ojos y por un momento le pareció verse sentado al lado de Candy frente al fuego de una chimenea sintiendo la calidez del contacto de sus cuerpos. El dulce recuerdo logró que su piel se erizara, su hermano se había quedado estático contemplándolo discretamente sin atreverse a traerlo al mundo real.

Cuando estaba a solas, el primogénito se convertía en un chico triste, era como si su pecho fuese a estallar con la angustia que albergaba. Se sentía enamorado hasta el tuétano, un sentimiento terriblemente invasor. Había estado en situaciones desesperantes, pero, por alguna siniestra razón, esta era una de las más inmisericordes. En ocasiones, cuando estaba seguro de que estaba aislado del mundo se daba el lujo de dejar escapar alguna lágrima; por las noches era cada vez más difícil dormir, sus rostro empezaba a mostrar una enormes ojeras detrás de esa sonrisa que se esforzaba por esbozar y mantener aunque en realidad, esa sonrisa era más parecida a un mueca. Aún no sabía si era o no una estupidez, pero en lo único que lograba pensar era en volver a verla. Candy se las había arreglado para escabullirse de él. Las fiestas navideñas había visitado el Hogar de Pony y ahí había permanecido varios días. Hacia la noche anterior, Alistear había ido a merodear por su departamento para poder verla, pero ella aún no estaba en casa; se había escabullido a realizar su trabajo como voluntaria en el hospital.

Lo cierto es que el muchacho tenía unas ganas incontenibles de reflejarse en los ojos de la mujer que adoraba, pero no deseaba ir tras de ella. Y no es que fuese orgulloso, sencillamente, deseaba que la joven tuviese tiempo de meditar en lo que había hecho. Deseaba darle tiempo y espacio. Y ¿por qué no? Deseaba que ella pudiera sopesar cuán grande era su amor por él.

-¿Estás bien Stear? – Archie se había acercado para darle unas palmadas en la espalda. No le agradaba verlo tan deprimido, pero conocía a Candy y sabía que lo que si hermano estaba enfrentando no sería nada fácil.

-No Archie – fue sincero por primera vez – tengo que verla, tengo que verla -. Se escuchó con cierta desesperación en su voz. Todo su cuerpo gritaba que necesitaba tranquilizarse y eso solo conseguiría si estaba con ella. El joven se dirigió a la orilla del lago para quitarse los patines. Tan pronto estuvo listo, salió corriendo hacia su auto sin mirar atrás, tan solo se disculpó con su hermano pidiéndole que llevara sus patines al lugar de siempre.

**************************

Ya no podía tener más desolación. ¿Ese que llegaba al departamento de Candy era Neal Legan? ¿Y caminaba con una sonrisa? ¡Rayos! ¡Nada podía ser peor! Alistear sintió los celos apoderarse de él, si pudiera, le borraría esa sonrisa de la cara con todo el gusto del mundo a su primito ¿quién le permitió acercarse a ella? El muchacho esperó paciente hasta que vio a su primo nuevamente en la acera. Su visita había durado poco tiempo. Eso lo tranquilizó. Lo vio alejarse en dirección opuesta; de pronto se le habían borrado todas las ganas de ver a la muchacha.

Miró hacia la ventana del departamento que se moría por pisar. Estuvo así por algunos minutos, se sintió cobarde por no ir a buscarla, se sintió triste por no tenerla, se sintió desolado, se sintió abandonado, se sintió incompleto...de pronto, de súbito... ¡se sintió fuerte!

-¿Por qué no? –se preguntó-. Sus ojos se iluminaron, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa y sintió que volvía a la vida. Sus pasos se dirigieron presurosos, aún la noche no terminaba por caer. El joven protegió su cara con su bufanda, levantó el cuello de su abrigo, ajustó su boina y ensayó lo que diría. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, este no era el momento de titubear.

**************************

Ese había sido el recorrido más largo en su vida. Tocó la puerta con cierto nerviosismo. Se jugaría el todo de una buena vez. Nadie respondió al llamado; esto solamente aumentó su nerviosismo. Se aclaró la garganta y arregló su ropa nuevamente. De pronto era como si el tiempo no quisiese avanzar, como si el TIC-TAC no se escuchara; él estaba respirando profundo, tratando de controlar la respiración; hacía frío pero las manos comenzaban a sudar. Esta era su noche, pondría un arreglo a esta tonta situación de una vez por todas. Ella tendría que escucharlo y lo haría o él se dejaría de llamar Alistear Cornwell. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar cuando la puerta se abrió de súbito. La joven estaba parada delante de él, cuando lo vio sus ojos delataron su nerviosismo.

-Stear, no te esperaba – mencionó sin saber qué hacer.

-Buenas noches Patty, ¿podemos hablar? – sus palabras salieron como si de su cuerpo se retirara un enorme peso, y aún no había dicho lo que deseaba.

***************************

-Si eso era todo lo que deseaba decirme – Patty se levantó del sofá en que había permanecido sentada al lado de su ahora ex novio sin mirarlo siquiera. Sus ojos estaban fijados en algún punto de la pared más lejana. No se movían. Era claro que la chica tenía su mente en total desorden.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas al frente, acariciándose una a la otra mientras jugaba con sus dedos pulgares. Le había costado decir la frase que había estado atorada en su garganta mientras escuchaba al mayor de los Cornwell. Mantuvo una pose de dignidad, en ningún momento agachó la mirada ni permitió que una sola lágrima la delatara y mostrara su sufrimiento.

-Patty, por favor, no te pongas así – el joven no se levantó. Deseaba permanecer un poco más con su amiga, explicarle, disculparse; escucharla insultarlo, gritarle que era de lo peor... sin embargo, la joven permaneció sin doblegarse manteniendo su aire altivo, aunque herido-.

Ella estaba ausente. En un segundo pasaron por su mente las interminables horas que había pasado en la iglesia bajo aquél insoportable estrés. Habría sido tan sencillo olvidarse de él ¿no la había abandonado sin despedirse? ¿por qué simplemente decidió que podía sufrir este calvario con ellos? Ella habría podido estar relajada y tranquila si hubiese escrito el famoso "Querido Juan " a su soldado en el frente de guerra.

Hoy, el joven por el que tanto tiempo había invertido tratando de tener fe y esperanza le decía que ya no la amaba. Que necesitaba ser claro con ella. Que buscara ser feliz con alguien más ¿había escuchado bien? ¡maldita suerte! ¿"ser feliz con alguien más"? ¿echar por la borda todo su amor y devoción por el joven que convirtió en un héroe de relatos épicos en su corazón de adolescente? ¿y se dónde se suponía que sacaría la fuerza para perderlo tres veces?

Maldijo su amor una y otra vez. Un improperio tras otro llenó su mente.

Patty estaba educada para comportarse como una dama, pero ¡por favor! Era una mujer. Una mujer que había guardado una ilusión... una ilusión que había sido rota ya tres veces y ella había unido los pedazos; pero esta vez no volvería a hacerlo.

Sin permitir que sus lágrimas fueran descubiertas, la joven ignoró el último comentario de su visitante, sin mirarlo, exclamó con una voz de mando nunca antes conocida.

-Le ruego que salga de esta casa, no es bienvenido

-Patty, por favor – trató de conciliar Stear, te lo suplico-, déjame explicarte – el muchacho se levantó para quedar frente a la chica. Habría querido que ella lo mirara, pero la joven parecía no reaccionar a su voz.

Ella guardó silencio sin devolverle la mirada. Era como contemplar una mar en calma en cuyo fondo se originaba un maremoto. Su mirada estaba vacía, no había ninguna muestra de emoción en ella.

En cambio, Alistar, estaba hecho un manojo de estrés. La situación le recordó a alguna novela surrealista, a algún cuadro impresionista, donde nada tenía forma pero el mensaje estaba ahí. ¿sería capaz de reconocer el mensaje que las pinceladas de Patricia lanzaban en el lienzo de su mirada? No. Le era imposible.

Después de un rato de pasividad, la chica por fin logró articular una frase. Tras respirar profundo irguió más elegantemente sus hombros, por fin le brindó una mirada. Sus ojos eran fuego devastador, sus facciones estaban tensas y su voz semejante a filosas navajas que cortaron la respiración de Stear.

-¿Y ella te corresponde? – Patty no desvió su mirada. La clavó certera en los ojos del chico.

-¿de qué hablas Patty? – era obvio que el joven trataría de proteger a Candy. Trató de sonar tan seguro como pudo.

-creo que por lo menos merezco que seas sincero conmigo, ¿no lo crees? –reprochó exasperada. El esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones era cada vez mayor.

-No – dijo no muy convencido – ella no me corresponde-. ¿No mentía, verdad? Ella no le correspondía. Lo había abandonado por ser fiel a su amistad con ella. Un nostálgico suspiro se escapó del muchacho. Se encogió de hombros, sintió como lentamente el fuego en la mirada de Patty comenzaba a quemarlo de una forma que no le gustaba.

Patricia enarcó las cejas. Le costaba comprender que alguien lo rechazara. Él tenía todo lo que cualquier chica pudiese desear. A menos de que ese alguien fuera...

La joven entonces recordó su tiempo de colegiala. Su primer instinto fue rechazar la idea; pero las últimas escenas de sus amigos juntos golpearon su memoria sin piedad. Por fin pudo ver cosas que había pasado por alto. Todos esos detalles que Archie había descubierto desde el primer día aparecieron ante la joven para hundirla en el sentimiento de decepción más profundamente. Pero decepción era tan solo el inicio. Se sintió traicionada ¿cómo reaccionar ante la traición de su mejor amiga? Patricia cerró los puños, quería golpear la pared que la rodeaba con sus propias manos para derribarla y sentirse libre, se sentía sofocada; de pronto la asfixia comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Empezó a ser difícil respirar, su pulso se aceleró, sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosas, apretó sus dientes, caminó lo más lejos que le fue posible de Alistear dándole la espada.

Ninguna palabra más salió de sus labios por el momento. Stear no sabía qué decir. Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros con la única intención de tranquilizarla.

-¡No me toques! – se sacudió violenta para evitar el contacto con esas manos cuyo solo roce la hacía sentir más miserable –¡mientes! – le reprochó fuera de sí. La muchacha se giró hacia Alistear y repitió – ¡mientes! ¡mientes! ¡mientes! – la cercanía con Alistear le produjo indignación, rechazo... él no debía estar ahí. Él nunca debió haberse acercado a ella, él no debió haberla ilusionado y él no debió revelar el amor escondido por Candice durante tanto tiempo.

Para entonces la muchacha se dio por vencida. Todo esfuerzo de serenidad se fue por la borda. Sus pequeños puños golpearon el pecho de un desconcertado Alistear. Él trató de sujetarla de los brazos, pero ella se retorcía, jamás Stear pensó que una figura tan suave y delicada como Patricia O´Brien pudiera tener tanta fuerza.

-Patty, por favor, trata de controlarte – le suplicó Stear sumamente preocupado por el daño que había causado. Pero ella no podía escucharlo, estaba fuera de sí.

Los gritos alertaron a Adam quien estaba en la sala. Les había permitido usar la biblioteca, así que la voz de Patricia no alteraba la paz del sueño de Marta en el ala más alejada de segundo nivel.

El joven Benson abrió la puerta sin llamar. Patricia se liberó de Stear y corrió a refugiarse en su amigo. Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas desconcertadas. A Adam no le gustaba el sufrimiento y amargura que encontró en su preciosa. Había estado consciente de que ella no la pasaría bien cuando el momento llegara, pero jamás imaginó que tanto. Por alguna razón se sintió herido también y, con la mirada le pidió a Stear que se fuera.

Alistear miró con tristeza el daño que había causado. Él no deseaba lastimarla, solo se había enamorado.

-Lo siento Patty.

-¡Vete! – gritó Patricia –.

-Sí Patty – el joven se acercó solo lo necesario – tan solo quiero disculparme por lo que te he hecho. No debió ser, pero no pude evitarlo – habló sereno, sin permitir que la rabia en la joven hiciera mella en él – cometí el error de dañarte y me disculpo – continuó con tristeza. Su boca tenía un sabor amargo, estaba seca – pero no puedo arrepentirme de amarla, eso sería mentirme a mí mismo. Ella es...

-¡Basta! ¡no me interesa saber lo que ella es! – no permitiría que la lastimara más, había tratado de conservar la calma pero ya la había perdido. No podía imaginarse a su amiga, la que consideraba como una hermana, tomando para sí a Stear-.

-pero Patty, déjame explicarte por lo menos – insistió el muchacho, no deseaba que la joven perdiera la fe en la amistad que la unía con la rubia. Sabía que Candy no lo resistiría.

-no hay nada que explicar Stear... yo he sido solo una sustituta para ti – apretó los dientes con furia – no cumplo con tus expectativas; no soy la linda chica por la que todos se mueren, tan solo "la mejor amiga de Candy" ¿pues sabes? – levantó la voz más – esto es lo que soy ¡esto! ¡lo que ves! ¡no hay nada de ella en mi! ¡y me alegro! ¿me consideras poca cosa? ¿no soy digna de ti? – Patricia avanzó lentamente hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Stear – pues graba bien esto en tu cabeza: Soy mucho mejor persona que tú y ella juntos. Lo único que lamento es haber perdido mi tiempo con alguien que no vale la pena, que no merece ni siquiera que lo mire.

-Paty, estás muy dolida – Alistar no pudo continuar.

-No quiero volver a verte – le dijo firmemente y después rectificó –: no quiero volver a verlos, no se me acerquen. ¡No se me acerquen! – Stear salió de la biblioteca cabizbajo y avergonzado mientras seguía escuchando la débil y desconsolada voz de Patty - ¡no se me acerquen, no se me acerquen... no se me acerquen...! – las lágrimas y sollozos finalmente impidieron que los oídos de Stear siguieran siendo torturados.

Una vez que estuvo a solas con Adam, Patty se dejó caer de rodillas. El muchacho se arrodilló al lado de ella tal como lo había hecho años atrás cuando la encontró a punto de suicidarse. La llevó hacia su regazo y le permitió descargar toda su rabia y frustración.

*************************************

-¿Lindas rosas verdad Candy? – la joven sintió un delicado escalofrío por toda su médula. Mantuvo su mirada clavada en las dulce candy que religiosamente Neal Legan enviaba o llevaba personalmente cada día. No respondió a lo que pensó que era una más de sus alucinaciones cuya frecuencia se había incrementado desde que experimentaba la soledad.

-¿no responderás? – la dulce voz la embargaba pero ella se negaba a interactuar - ¿crees que ahora sí te volviste loca? – se mofó el intruso-. Sería una estúpida manera para evadir la realidad, ¿no te parece? – el silencio empezaba a ser desagradable. El joven se encogió de hombros y se movió inseguro en el sillón frente a ella. Se había prometido no volver a verla, pero era irresistible. No podía permitir que una vez más cometiera el mismo error -. Creí que éramos amigos, creí que te agradaba. ¿También me harás víctima de tu supuesta indiferencia?

Silencio, silencio y más silencio embargó el lugar. Anthony negó con la cabeza. Esa chica era realmente testaruda cuando quería.

-Está bien – exclamó resignado-, iré al grano-. Sin más preámbulos, el muchacho miró a Candice y se acercó arremetiendo con los nervios de la chica. Su mirada se tornó penetrante y decidida, se acercó tanto que fue capaz de disfrutar del perfume de rosas de su pelo. Exhaló profundo, el aroma viajó inundando sus emociones, le era imposible no reaccionar, permanecer indiferente a lo que ella ocasionaba en él; sonrió melancólicamente ocultando al máximo el deseo que tenía por sentirse parte de ella todavía, porque ella supiera que seguía siendo parte de él.

A Candy le fue imposible continuar indiferente al extraño comportamiento de Anthony. Su piel se erizó. La presencia de Anthony era cálida, penetrante, arrolladora al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué haces eso Anthony? – preguntó nerviosa. Pudo sentir la piel de sus brazos erizada. El rostro del chico estaba cerca, de hecho demasiado. Ella podía percibir que sus mejillas se habían ruborizados; había una extraña mirada en él, había una sonrisa que no podía definir si era angelical o seductora. Anthony la hacía estremecer. No podía dejar de mirarlo pese a que el aliento del muchacho bañaba todo su rostro.

Él en cambio estaba meditando, debatiéndose entre lo que su conciencia le dictaba y lo que su deseo le gritaba. Habían pasado siete años desde aquélla trágica tarde y él muchacho seguía añorando la oportunidad que había perdido de besar esos labios que significaban todo. Pero eso no era correcto, Candy era la mujer que su primo amaba y a la vez ella amaba a Stear. Además, él ya no pertenecía a este mundo ¿qué derecho tenía de alterar la poca paz de la muchacha? Aún seguía preguntándose si debía ser sincero con ella –"¿Por qué haces eso...?" – le había preguntado. ¿Debería él decirle la verdad? ¿porqué lo hacía?

-porque te amo – la sincera respuesta la dejó sin armas.

"Te amo" -, había dicho. ¡¿Cuántas veces soñó con escucharlo decir semejante confesión?! Ni siquiera era capaz de saber la cantidad exacta, pero muchas, sin duda. Ella no supo qué decir ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿De qué locuras estaba hablando? Candy lo miró confundida ¿a dónde quería llegar? ¿aliviaría su sufrimiento con la noticia de que la llevaría con él?

La confusión en el rostro de la joven le pareció divertida al muchacho, supo que debía de cambiar de estrategia para cambiar el tema. Se alejó de la chica y le habló con dulzura-:

-¿Alguna vez imaginaste cómo habría sido tu vida si yo no hubiese muerto? – el joven le dio la espalda, hablar de tales momentos aún le dolía. Su semblante estaba triste y no deseaba agregar a las penas de la joven una más.

-Anthony... –titubeó la joven – no deberíamos hablar de ello. No te parece demasiado doloroso. No veo la razón – Candy se quedó estática, seguía completamente confundida. Lo miró con detenimiento, era bastante guapo, aún no lograba entender las fantásticas historias que él le había compartido sobre las razones por las que lo dejaron conservar ese extraordinario cuerpo.

-Solo contesta Candy – prácticamente exigió. Él trató de que ella confiara en él. Se giró para infundirle confianza. ¡Grave error! Ella había caminado hasta donde él se encontraba y, al girarse, sus cuerpos se habían rozado ¿así era como se sentía el contacto con quien amas? ¿como centenares de pétalos de rosas bailando por tu piel? Anthony abrió los ojos abochornado por lo que sentía. Una vez más se dijo que no era correcto; cuando ella estaba con él Stear no se había interpuesto, así que ahora, él debía de hacer lo mismo. Cerró sus ojos y escondió su rostro del curioso escrutinio de Candy. Ella lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

-Bueno.. creo que sí...- iba a decir más pero fue delicadamente interrumpida.

Tras un suspiro, el muchacho hizo un gesto lleno de nostalgia. Extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla; lo que sintió fue como una descarga eléctrica. La retiró de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, tras asimilar la sensación, una delicada sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella alcanzó la mano que él había retirado y la colocó nuevamente sobre su mejilla, permitiéndole acariciarla. Ella no era capaz de hablar, tan solo de sentir y perderse en lo que experimentaba. Anthony movió delicadamente su dedo pulgar hasta llegar a la comisura de los labios femeninos. Por fin se atrevió a decir lo que había en su corazón ¿ella había terminado con su primo, cierto? ¿entonces? ¿qué impedía que él pudiera disfrutar de este momento? Trató de convencerse de que no había nada que impidiera hablarlo aunque fuera solo una vez de lo que sentía. Tragó saliva y respiró arrojándose a una de las conversaciones más complicadas sostenidas.

-Cuando me vi sin cuerpo deseé haber tenido más tiempo para estar contigo – confesó -. Se supone que no debería hablarte de esto, eres la novia de mi primo-. Los celos no pudieron ser ocultados.

-Ya no es mi novio – protestó.

De eso era de lo que más quería convencerse por lo menos por un instante, pero la cordura regresó al joven Brown.

-¿Por qué? ¿solo porque tú lo decidiste? – le reclamó - ¿y dónde pusiste todo lo que sientes por él? – Anthony arqueó su ceja – no te engañes Candy. Lo sigues amando, él es tu novio, aunque planees no volver a verlo. El chico clareó su garganta-. Te decía: Quise tener más tiempo para por lo menos poder decirte cuanto te amo, después quise tener tiempo para crecer a tu lado y verte convertirte en lo que ahora eres – quiso tocar sus mejillas nuevamente pero desistió; apretó su puño para controlar el deseo que nacía dentro de él – después deseé más tiempo para hacerte mi esposa y, finalmente, más tiempo para tener una familia contigo -. Su mirada se hizo cada vez más intensa mientras le hablaba, su voz tembló emocionada solo de imaginarse la realización de sus deseos. Se quebraba mientras sucumbía a la añoranza.

-tiempo... – murmuró Candy tristemente sintiendo el fuego de la mirada de Anthony quemando su cuerpo.

-tiempo... – respondió Anthony con un hilo de voz. Había entrelazado sus manos para evitar tocarla ¡cielos! ¡cuánto deseaba tocarla! Pero eso sería...

No. Ya no pudo resistirse.

La tristeza en el rostro de Candy lo conmovió y la abrazó. El dulce contacto fue como si hubiese finalmente llenado una necesidad que no había tenido oportunidad de satisfacer. Hubo un delicado calor que viajó por su cuerpo naciendo en las yemas de sus dedos hasta alcanzar el más alejado rincón. Este calos viajó y se incrementó en su viaje al punto que fue expulsado con furor incluso, por la punta de cada cabello.

-Tú tienes tiempo con Stear y lo estás echando por la borda – le susurró -, esto no es un sermón, solo quiero que reflexiones-. Anthony mantuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Candy. Sus labios eran apenas separados por un breve espacio, la respiración de ambos se aceleró. Anthony no podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos brillaban humedecidos por la sensación de perdida y de su boca escaparon nuevamente las palabras que no había podido decir en vida-: Te amo – sin poder detenerlo, un beso tomó forma. Él trató de sentirla, de percibir lo mismo que ella sentía. Fue un beso suave y tierno que no se atrevía a tornarse en erótico. Anthony la tomó por los hombros, la unión de sus labios fue indescriptible. Al instante el chico se sintió arrebatado al cielo mismo, ella era todo lo que habría deseado, pero ahora ella era inalcanzable. Habían sido separados por la muerte y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle. De pronto, la muchacha se dio cuenta que el aire empezaba a faltarle; Anthony sintió una lágrima de la joven llegar a sus labios, el beso entonces se tornó salado, angustiado... la deliciosa sal de las acuosas perlas que él adoraba. Buscó secar con sus besos las lágrimas de ella, de pronto, sintió las propias derramarse imparables. La más terrible tristeza se apoderó del muchacho. Sí, la tristeza como consecuencia de la frustración que experimentaba al saber que aquello era una locura. No deseaba, no quería, no lo haría... no interrumpiría ese momento tan deseado. Entonces sintió las manos de ella posarse sobre sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que él también derramaba. La suavidad de las manos de Candy sobre el rostro de Anthony lo hicieron estremecer aún más. La emoción del encuentro llevó a la rubia a sollozar y a temblar. Anthony entonces quiso aliviar la inestabilidad de su llanto acercándola más a su cuerpo sin interrumpir el beso. Ella llevó sus manos a su pelo y lo acarició ¡bendita caricia! El chico supuso que sus emociones estallarían. Él temblaba emocionado, ella temblaba al recibir un beso que había deseado tanto tiempo.

Deseaba mostrarle cuánto la amaba y al mismo tiempo sentir que dentro de ella aún había un lugar, no importaba si era pequeño, no importaba si no era el principal, tampoco importaba si era un lugar alejado... tan solo deseaba comprender que ese lugar era solamente suyo. Sus labios eran cálidos, el momento fue mágico, el encuentro, añorado; la emoción más delicada, hermosa, dulce y sincera los arropó. El beso fue el más maravilloso disfrute. Si tan solo hubiese sido distinto, si tan solo es beso pudiese ser el bendito preámbulo a... pero no... eso era imposible.

Por un momento Anthony tuvo el egoísta deseo de arrancarla de esta vida para llevarla con él. Pero eso no era justo, él la amaba. Ella tenía que vivir todo lo que él no pudo.

Un llamado en la puerta interrumpió la escena. Candy se movió inquieta en el sofá, abrió sus ojos. Despertó.

-Un sueño más – las rosas que Neal había traído como capullos estaban totalmente abiertas, ella sonrió triste por el detalle – Anthony – el dulce nombre se escapó de sus labios. Suspiró, se levantó con pesadez y abrió la puerta.

*************************************

Nuevamente se encontró en el frío de las calles. Se sentía como la persona más miserable sobre la tierra. Debía de ser un monstruo por haberle hecho tanto daño a una criatura tan linda y noble como Patty O´Brien.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Engañarla y engañarse a sí mismo bajo el manto de un amor inexistente? ¿debía regresar y ofrecerle por lo menos la intención de amarla? ¿podría hacerlo? No. Era un hecho. Él había amado a Candice desde que eran casi unos niños y no había manera de sacarla de su mente. Todo él, su alma y su cuerpo, era totalmente dependiente de la rubia pecosa.

Suspiró ahogando su dolor. Estaba demasiado triste por la joven que había dejado atrás, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, parecía como si hubiese liberado un enorme peso de sus hombros. Estaba preocupado por la reacción de la chica, pero confiaba en que Adam pudiese cuidar de ella. No deseaba que Candy se viera expuesta a semejante reacción por parte de Patty. No se atrevía a imaginar el tremendo dolor que experimentaría su conejillo de indias si Patty le gritaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho con él.

Sus pasos lo guiaron al departamento de Candy. Era bastante entrada la noche. Seguramente ella dormía pues ni una sola luz se divisaba en el apartamento.

Se dio valor. Llamó a la puerta con la esperanza de que ella escuchara el discreto sonido.

La vio aparecer en la puerta totalmente ruborizada, con aquélla expresión enamorada que él conocía perfectamente bien. Se sintió confundido, lo último que esperaba era que ella lo recibiera con esa mirada ¿se había equivocado de departamento? ¿estaba en otra dimensión? ¿había viajado en uno de esos "apple´s worm" cuya teoría recién había publicado el profesor Einstein? ¿era eso? ¿en esa dimensión ella no estaba enojada con él? Si así era... ¡ese era el lugar perfecto!

Pero había algo más en el rostro de la joven. Ella no fue capaz de mostrarse indiferente, ni siquiera de sostener su mirada. Escondió sus ojos de delante de Stear y no emitió palabra alguna; ella se sostuvo de la puerta. Stear la miró detenidamente de arriba abajo, a cada paso de sus ojos por el cuerpo de Candy, descubría que ella temblaba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó intrigado, enarcó sus cejas confundido ¿no se supone que ella debía estar a la defensiva pidiéndole que se alejara y entonces él le respondería que no lo deseaba? – pregunté si estás bien – remarcó-, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, Candy seguía ocultando sus ojos del alcance de la profunda mirada del muchacho.

Alistear Cornwell dio un paso dentro del departamento sin que ella lo invitara a pasar, pero tampoco se lo impidió, se escabulló con cierta reserva en el mundo de la chica. De hecho, Candice estaba totalmente desequilibrada emocionalmente.

Stear se detuvo en el centro del recibidor recorriendo con su vista cada detalle del departamento. Su instinto lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Se volvió para mirar nuevamente a Candy, pero ella seguía sin articular palabra, con la vista en el piso y los brazos entrelazados poniendo una barrera protectora entre ella y su visitante. Stear aspiró el inconfundible olor a rosas, miró hacia la pequeña mesa de centro y las vio totalmente abiertas ¿se había equivocado? Él habría jurado que Neal había llevado capullos de rosa.

Trató de controlar el sentimiento de inseguridad que lo embargó.

-¿Anthony? – susurró al viento; miró hacia todos lados mientras lo buscaba - ¿Anthony? – insistió; el joven en realidad no estaba seguro de desear una respuesta, había algo en el aire que lo atemorizaba y hacía que un extraño calor lo recorriera. Ese calor se parecía a todo, excepto a cualquier sensación pacífica–. Vamos primo, sé que estás aquí, déjame verte.

-Stear... – el muchacho apareció apacible cerca de la ventana. Su voz era diferente. Candy levantó la mirada y lo contempló confundida ¿aquello había sido solo un sueño, cierto? El recién llegado contempló a la joven con ojos enamorados, eso era imposible de ocultar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Anthony? – indagó curioso y con desconfianza.

-Bueno, yo solo... –titubeó. Entonces el sonrojo lo traicionó. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Stear miró entonces a Candy y la vio ruborizarse. Su mente brillante le indicó que había llegado en mal momento. Sintió como si un puñetazo se hubiese alojado en su estómago, y ese puñetazo provenía de quien era más que su primo; Anthony era su amigo... su hermano.

-Candice – Stear la miró tratando de encontrar un poco de alivio; apenas y pudo hablar. Quiso esconder el sin fin de ideas que lo bombardeaban – solo vine a informarte que le he dicho toda la verdad a Patty.

-¡Stear! – la chica tembló - ¿cómo te has atrevido? – reprochó – debo buscarla, debo hablar con ella, explicarle...

-No Candy – Stear estaba aturdido pero reaccionó – ahora no es el mejor momento, ella necesita tiempo. Me voy – terminó con dolo mientras se dirigía a la puerta en donde Candy se encontraba -. Buenas noches – no lograba comprender la furia que de pronto lo había invadido, quería abandonar el lugar porque sentía que se ahogaba. No detuvo su avance.

-¡Stear, espera! – Anthony lo llamó antes de que abandonara totalmente el departamento.

-Ahora no Anthony – no se volvió a despedirse – yo también necesito tiempo – Stear reunió su dignidad y desapareció por las escaleras. Ahora comprendía un poco del dolor y la furia de Patty y la verdad era que no le agradaba. Era un intenso sentimiento difícil de sobrellevar sin protestar, imposible de pasar indiferente, prácticamente insoportable. Se moría de celos y eso carcomía su alma.

-Yo también necesito estar sola – Candy odiaba tener que decirle tal cosa a Anthony.

-Entiendo – respondió – yo también quiero estar solo.

Una vez sola, la muchacha se encerró en su recámara. Había lastimado demasiadas personas en un solo día. Se tiró en la cama y sollozó arrepentida. Imaginarse la expresión de Patty no le ayudaba en nada, recordar la decepción y el reproche en los ojos de Stear la lastimaba y descubrir el arrepentimiento, la confusión y la tristeza en los de Anthony la convertían en la peor de las mujeres.

Por un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, la muchacha dejó salir sus lágrimas. Anthony había vuelto pero no se atrevía a hablarle. ¿Para qué? ¿para hacerle más daño? Él debía arrancarla para siempre de sí mismo y ser feliz con la idea de que ella lo fuera. Ese era el plan original ¿o no?

Candy se quedó dormida entre lágrimas. Su almohada estaba empapada. A Anthony se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Adoraba contemplarla dormir. Sus ojos, que idolatraban la femenina silueta viajaron por la misma regalándose la visión más dulce que él hubiese imaginado. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama, ella ni siquiera dio muestras de sentir su presencia.

Anthony se recostó suavemente sobre la cama para mirarla detalladamente; de vez en cuando el cuerpo de la rubia se estremecía. Él la abrazó y la atrajo con suavidad hacia su pecho.

-No debí haberme dejado llevar – pensó-. Perdóname Candy. Jamás debí atreverme a besarte –. El chico pasó su dedo índice por la oreja de Candy y después lo llevó delicadamente por su rostro hasta tocar la nariz de la joven -.

-No digas eso, fue maravilloso – dijo Candy entre sueños.

-Más que maravilloso – corrigió Anthony y la atrajo con mayor ternura hacis él.

******************************

La mañana del último día del año Candy y Stear no podían dejar de pensarse y extrañarse. Habían transcurrido dos días desde la última que se vez que se vieron. A ella le parecía que era mejor así; por su parte, Stear se moría por volver a hablarle, pero se sentía celoso, por el momento no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por verla.

Sabía que, irremediablemente, esa noche, la vería. Ella debería estar en la mansión para la reunión familiar. Se dijo a sí mismo que ella no lo vería derrotado, no se derrumbaría frente a Candice White.

Por su parte, Candy tenía sentimientos encontrados. Deseaba verlo y se esmeraba en encontrar el atuendo apropiado para lucir bella para Stear y por otro lado, quería esconderse debajo de las cobijas de su cama y no salir hasta la próxima primavera.

-¡No puede ser! – se exasperó – ¡todo me parece inapropiado! ¡nunca tuve problemas para vestirme y precisamente hoy tenía que comenzar! –la muchacha miró hacia el túmulo de ropa sobre su cama. Había vaciado su closet, ya no había más opciones que las que estaban sobre su cama.

Stear no la pasaba mejor que ella, tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de su hermano para elegir algo que estuviera de acuerdo con la reunión. Estaba tan nervioso al hacer el nudo de su corbatín que Archie tuvo que arrebatarlo de sus manos, trató de ayudarle a hacerlo pero el chico se movía tanto que Archie se dio por vencido, aventó el corbatín de regreso el closet y le dijo que de cualquier forma se vería bien también así, desabrochó el último botón de su camisa, le puso el saco y casi lo sacó a rastras de la habitación.

Pronto llegaría Candy. La hora de le cena estaba a la puerta.

Lo jóvenes esperarían por los pocos invitados en el pequeño salón de té.

Cuando la puerta de escuchó, Stear quiso salir corriendo para abrirla, pero sabía que eso no sería muy digno de su corazón partido.

-Buenas noches – varias voces se escucharon y la decepción se dibujó en el rostro de Alistear, Archie solamente respiró y se acomodó en el sofá. Ir al encuentro de las damas Legan era algo que podía evitar mientras la tía abuela no estuviera presente.

La familia invadió la privacidad del salón de té y los Cornwell no tuvieron más remedio que saludarles.

-¿Candy? ¿dónde está Candy? – la mirada de Neal se mostró interesada en la presencia de la jovencita – ¿es que no vendrá?

-Tranquilízate Neal – su madre casi lo fulminaba con la mirada – ella estaré aquí y podrás hablarle.

-Mamá, tú sabes cuánto he esperado este momento – al joven se sentó en el lugar más próximo a Stear para esperar por la tía – ya no quiero aguardar más. Esta noche le pediré al tío su autorización para cortejar formalmente a Candy.

Solo un sonido de desprecio se escuchó en el lugar. A Elisa no terminaba de gustarle la idea.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice Neal? – la tía apareció con su aire superior.

-Tía – la saludó su hijastra – es verdad, Neal desea el permiso de William para cortejar a su hija.

La matriarca no dio respuesta. Conservó su aire de ausencia y poca importancia a lo que Sara Legan había dicho. Stear por su parte sintió que la sangre le hervía. Trató de sonreír, pero sus labios esbozaron apenas una mueca sin chiste. Sus ojos no estaban de acuerdo con la idea de que su Candy estuviera en brazos de otro hombre.

La puerta del salón de té se abrió, Dorothy anunció la llegada de la señorita Andrew. Archie se levantó por primera vez de su cómodo sillón para recibir a su sonrojada prima. Esa noche, a pesar de estar demacrada, lucía más hermosa que nunca. Estaba ataviada como una princesa, el broche del príncipe de la colina era el único adorno en su vestido.

-Candice – la tía miró el broche sorprendida, lo reconocería entre miles – ese broche... no sabía que William te lo había regalado.

-No ha sido así tía – ella no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, podía sentir como los penetrantes irises de Stear la penetraban hasta los huesos – lo encontré cuando era una niña. Albert sabe que lo tengo y nunca me ha pedido que lo devuelva.

Elroy no la miró más. Le resultaba irónico que esa chiquilla –como la seguía llamando –portara el broche que fuera de su padre y de su hermano.

De inmediato Neal acaparó la atención de Candy. Se acercó a besar su mano con la mayor galantería que fue capaz y después le ofreció su brazo para llevarla al rincón más alejado del salón de té. Era también un caballero, jamás le hablaría de sus sentimientos sin la autorización del tío, pero el muchacho deseaba que Albert apareciera en cualquier momento. No quería terminar al año sin confesarle a Candice lo que sentía por ella.

Archie llevaba su mirada de la deliciosa sonrisa de Candy hasta la horrible mueca de desaprobación de su hermano. Esta noche sería difícil.

-¿Permitirás que eso suceda? – se acercó a su hermano para animarlo a hacer algo.

-Ella ya está grande. Sabe lo que hace – Alistear trató de sonar como si ella ya no le importara; se giró hacia el lado opuesto de la pareja.

-¡Pero tú la amas! ¡Ella te ama! Patty ya no es un obstáculo – Archie sabía que su amiga estaría bien con Adam.

-Te equivocas, más que nunca Patty está entre nosotros – Stear iba a salir del lugar, pero la puerta se abrió para permitir el acceso al patriarca del clan, que recién llegaba del consorcio.

-Siento llegar tarde – el joven patriarca miró en el fondo del salón a su pupila en compañía de Neal, por alguna razón su estómago gimió-. Los negocios no dan tregua – el joven desvió su mirada a Stear; aún no lograba entender qué estaba pasando entre esos dos.

Tras una deliciosa velada, Neal y su padre pidieron hablar a solas con el magnate. Después de escucharlos, William no había querido dar su autorización a semejante locura sin haber hablado con su pupila. Los Legan salieron un tanto desilusionados de la biblioteca, pero Neal guardaba la esperanza de que Candy estuviese de acuerdo, de ser así, estaba seguro que el tío no se atrevería a contradecirla.

En cuanto estuvo con el resto de los invitados, nuevamente Neal se dedicó a acaparar la atención de la rubia. Ella no sabía cómo se sentía, deseaba saludar a Archie, pero él se escabullía cada vez que Neal se acercaba, eso, al parecer, parecía ser de disfrute total para el moreno.

De vez en cuando, la rubia sentía que su cuello le quemaba. En cuanto buscaba la fuente de semejante sensación, sin falla, provenía de las ardientes y furtivas miradas que a hurtadillas Stear depositaba sobre ella, mismas que eran desviadas de inmediato en cuanto Candy depositaba sus esmeraldas en esos ojos negros.

Durante toda la noche Alistear y Candice se esforzaron por guardar las apariencias. Se saludaron e intercambiaron solo las palabras estrictamente necesarias, aunque de vez en cuando, se rieron juntos nerviosamente solo para guardar las apariencias.

Hubo un tiempo en que la joven se desapareció, nadie hablaba al respecto, porque casualmente, Neal Legan también estaba desaparecido. Cuando la pareja volvió al salón para reunirse con el resto de los invitados, Alistear no pudo evitar clavar una mirada de reproche en la chica. A partir de ese momento, el chico no meditó las reglas de las buenas costumbres, se dedicó a clavar su mirada en la joven con recelo sin importar que los presentes lo descubrieran.

Neal decidió que era el momento de hablar con ella.

La acorraló delicadamente en un sofá apartado y se acercó a su rostro. El aroma de whisky sopló sobre la chica. Ella contuvo la respiración y Neal mal interpretó la reacción como una de puramente emoción. Se sintió animado a continuar. Candy no sabía qué debía hacer, el chico estaba invadiendo su espacio vital y nadie decía nada. Le era imposible seguir alejándose de él, la pared a su espalda se lo impedía.

El muchacho le declaró a la rubia sus sentimientos, especialmente, lo feliz que sería si ella aceptaba ser su esposa. La mirada fulminante de Stear estaba constantemente sobre la pareja, notó que la respiración de Candy era irregular y que comenzaba a perder el control pues Neal Legan prácticamente estaba sobre ella. Stear cerró sus puños enojado porque la rubia no hacía nada por salir de esa situación. Quizás su relación era más cercana de lo que él había supuesto. Archie lo contemplaba sin comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

Decidió alejarse del salón pretextando que al siguiente día debía hacer un viaje. Eso era verdad, el muchacho debía viajar a Washington D.C.

Al llegar a su recámara se acostó en la cama. No se esforzó por cambiarse de ropa; todo lo que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y pensar en ella; pero no en la que estaba allá abajo, aceptando las galanterías de un tipo por el que nadie la envidiaría. Stear deseaba revivir a la mujer que había vibrado en sus brazos y le había entregado su vida.

-¿Stear? – la voz de su primo lo sacó del ensueño al que deseaba llegar. Se escuchaba una voz apacible.

-No te acerques – le respondió con rencor.

-Pero tenemos que hablar

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo – Alistear se quitó los zapatos sin incorporarse en la cama, tan solo deseaba pensar en ella.

-Stear, yo solo quería protegerla, ayudarla, cuidarla – trató de explicarle.

-¿Cuidarla tan bien que decidiste confundirla hablándole de amor? ¿no te detuviste a pensar que le causarías daño?– Stear le dio la espalda – ya te dije que no quiero hablarte, quiero dormir.

Anthony comprendió que no podía engañar a su primo – Nunca quise confundirla, solo le dije la verdad, quería que ella supiera cuán importante es para mí. Quería ...

-¡yo te diré lo que querías! – por fin el muchacho lo enfrentó – deseabas saciar un deseo que ya no te pertenece; eres un...

-¡no te atrevas! ¡ten cuidado con lo que dices! ¡creí que de entre todas las explicaciones que tuve que dar después de ese beso, la tuya sería la más sencilla porque me comprenderías! – Anthony se encendió. Sí, amaba a Stear, había hecho una tontería, pero no permitiría que alguien lo hiciera sentir que debía arrepentirse ¿arrepentirse por el momento más verdadero?

-¡Tú sabías que ella y yo estamos juntos! – le reprochó. Sus ojos traspasaron más allá de todo sentimiento -. ¡Sabes que yo la amo!

-¡Sí, claro! – Anthony usó por primera vez un tono irónico – ¿por eso ella está allá abajo tratando de zafarse de Neal y tú aquí tirado en la cama?

Alistear arqueó sus cejas. No le gustaba el tono que su primo había usado.

-¡Ella se veía muy feliz con Neal! Siempre acepta sus visitas – Stear se encogió de hombros, estaba a punto de volver a meterse bajo las sábanas.

-Esto que haces es por mi culpa. Si quieres que pida perdón por haberla besado, no lo haré – Anthony jamás se arrepentiría de aquél momento – debe haber algún otro modo de arreglarlo.

-Ya nada será igual – la voz sonó decepcionada.

-Está bien, si tú no haces nada, entonces seré yo.

Alistear iba a responder, pero escucharon unos pasos apresurados en el pasillo acompañados de unos sollozos. El inventor abrió la puerta y vio a Candy que entraba al cuarto que ocupaba cuando visitaba la mansión.

-Ve con ella – sugirió Anthony sin mirarlo.

-No lo haré – Stear regresó a su cama.

-Muy bien – Anthony sonrió con picardía – iré yo.

-¡No! ¡espera! – el inventor se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia el pasillo sin ponerse los zapatos – iré yo – le dijo a su primo.

-Sabía que no eras tan testarudo primo – Anthony se sentó en la cama de Stear, al parecer, sabía lo que su primo le respondería.

-No he terminado contigo Anthony.

-Aquí estaré cuando vuelvas – el chico le sonrió con tristeza.

**********************************

La recámara de Candy estaba oscura. La puerta rechinó levemente mientras que Stear la abría para entrar. Escuchó los sollozos de la chica y siguió el sonido. Sin hablarle. Ella sabía que era él quien invadía su privacidad, pudo sentirlo.

La encontró sentada en el piso del balcón de su recámara, las cortinas bailaban con el frío viento.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy? – el chico se sentó al lado de la joven abrazando sus piernas, no deseaba que sus manos estuvieran libres.

-Yo solo... – ella estaba muy fuera de sí – yo solo... – tartamudeó – yo no quiero casarme con Neal.

-No lo hagas, tranquila – Stear comprendía que Candy estaba actuando bajo mucho estrés. Trató de hablarle con toda la ternura de que era capaz. Se quitó su saco y lo puso sobre los hombros de Candy. Estar ahí con ella le devolvía la vida ¿qué importaba si su primo la había besado? Ella era de él y nadie podía evitarlo-. Respira profundo, trata de tranquilizarte – ella se convulsionaba por el llanto, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Stear. Su voz pronto la tranquilizó.

-Estaré bien Stear – la cercanía con el muchacho la puso nerviosa. El aroma de la colonia de Alistear no solo penetró su cuerpo, sino que trajo, a la vez, un sin fin de recuerdos compartidos. Sus ojos se encontraron a poca distancia-. Debo irme – se levantó rápidamente con nerviosismo; si permanecía ahí terminaría enredándose en los brazos de Alistear, se quitó el saco y caminó hacia la puerta. Alistear no fue capaz de detenerla.

Él deseaba tenerla. La habría hecho suya ahí mismo. Pero tendría que conformarse por el momento con solo el deseo.

**********************************

Las semanas pasaron. Después llegó al primavera. Neal por fin se había ganado el favor de la tía abuela para que intercediera por él ante el tío.

Stear decidió que ya le había dado tiempo suficiente a la rubia para reflexionar. Esa noche Alistear le haría una visita a la muchacha.

Patty seguía apartada de la familia. La única explicación que la tía había obtenido fue que su noviazgo era historia. La dama no quiso hacer averiguaciones, imaginó que era solamente un pleito de adolescentes. Aunque había algo en su adorado sobrino que la inquietaba, pero estaba permitiendo que las aguas tomaran su cauce.

Stear había planeado durante toda la tarde las cosas que le diría Candy en cuanto la viera. La tarde, había permitido el paso de los rayos solares entre las nubes y la calidez del medio día había embargado el corazón de Alistear. Decidió que debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas. Era claro que él no tenía intenciones de volver con Patty y también era claro que no permitiría que el amor de su vida se perdiera.

Notó, al llegar al departamento de Candy, que la rubia no estaba en casa. Sintió una presión en el pecho, no desistiría, la esperaría. Esta noche él tenía que hablar con su Candy.

La esperó con las luces apagadas, no esperaba asustarla, solamente deseaba un poco de oscuridad para pensar. Se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla, al parecer al departamento había estado cerrado todo el día porque se sentía un poco sofocado.

Estuvo un rato en la ventana mirando a la gente pasar. La oscuridad lo protegía. Entonces, en la acera vio a Candy acompañada... de Neal... por supuesto. Esto era más de lo que el muchacho podía soportar. Tuvo que respirar profundo para no salir corriendo y arrebatarla de la compañía de su primo. No pudo entonces desviar su mirada de la pareja en la acera.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra Candy? – Legan había sido despreciado por enésima ocasión por la heredera dela fortuna Andrew.

-Lo siento Neal, no es correcto que sigas manteniendo esperanzas.

-No me importa. Esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para que me correspondieras.

-Es inútil Neal. Yo nunca podría corresponderte.

-Gracias Candy – el joven Legan había madurado. Lo que sentía por la chica era verdadero. Ya no era el niño mal educado que le hiciera insoportable la existencia. Se acercó y besó los labios de la chica en un beso robado. La muchacha se sorprendió, se quedó estática, no supo qué hacer. Neal había sido muy amable y comprensivo, y no reaccionó a tiempo para rechazar tremendo atrevimiento. Los labios de Neal, al no ser rechazados bailaron delicados sobre los de Candy. Stear no lo soportó y se alejó de la ventana preso de los celos y el desencanto.

La muchacha no permitió que Neal subiera al departamento. Se despidió de él en cuanto salió del trance. El taconeo de sus botas invadió las escaleras, cada sonido retumbaba en el corazón del chico. La escuchó acercarse a la puerta y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

La llave se escuchó en la cerradura de la puerta y Stear supo que había llegado el momento. Tan pronto Candy entró encendió la luz. Se asustó con la presencia de Stear pero trató de controlarse.

-¡Stear! ¿cómo entraste? – le reprochó sin saludar. Pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso de la pregunta.

-¿Así que... estás decidida a olvidarme? – Stear se sentó cómodamente en el único sillón con pose de seguridad.

-Stear, no entiendo qué haces aquí, lo nuestro se terminó – ella no estaba dispuesta a caer nuevamente en el delicioso sentimiento que la embargaba cuando Alistear estaba cerca de ella, sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que su estómago había cosquilleado y que su corazón latía de prisa - ¡rayos! ¡siempre este traicionero corazón que se desboca en el momento menos apropiado!

Stear inhaló aire profundamente. Había ciertas cosas que debía aclarar con ella y seguramente necesitaría de toda su concentración.

-No Candy. Ya te lo dije, lo nuestro no se acabó solo porque tú así lo decidiste – Stear posó su fuerte mirada en las esmeraldas que lo miraban confundidas, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Candy lo vio acercarse como un felino que medía las reacciones de su presa.

-Me casaré con Neal – mintió para detenerlo. Todo lo que deseaba era que Stear se diera por vencido. Ella no quería seguir lastimando a Patty, se había enterado que la muchacha incluso evadía a Archie y a Annie.

-¿Y se supone que voy a creerte? ¿es ahora cuando se supone que debo salir corriendo? ¿es ahora cuando según tú, tengo que hacer una reverencia y alejarme de tu vida? ¿de verdad crees que puedes alejarme así nada más?– el joven se acercó lentamente a la muchacha. Ella no podía esconder todas las reacciones de su cuerpo cuando Alistear Cornwell estaba cerca. Tembló y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Se supone que no puedes estar conmigo si yo no lo deseo – dijo con palabras entrecortadas sin atreverse a permitir que su intruso hurgara dentro de sus ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo – la chica no supo qué sintió: ¿alivio o dolor? ¿entonces sí se marcharía? De pronto se sintió decepcionada, Stear notó la reacción de ella y sonrió sabiendo que tenía la situación en sus manos-. Si realmente no desearas tenerme a tu lado, me habría alejado hace mucho tiempo – ella lo miró aturdida -. ¿Dices que te casarás con Neal? ¿dices que debo alejarme? –de pronto la escena del beso del que había sido testigo a medias llegó hasta él y su voz ardió cuando le preguntó–: ¿por eso permites que Neal te bese? – Candy lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba ese reproche. La chica mantuvo su postura de control, como si el saber que Alistear hubiese presenciado el beso no le alterara en lo más mínimo. Para entonces, la sangre del primogénito comenzaba a hervir - ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? – más que pregunta, sonó como reproche - ¿lo sabes? – Stear la tomó por lo hombros para que ella lo mirara, pero el rostro de la joven se escondía mirando para uno y otro lado, excepto hacia la profunda cólera en los ojos de Stear. De pronto ella se empezó a sentir a merced del joven. Él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Sin remedio -. Todo lo que estás haciendo es una estúpida comedia para lastimarme. Deseas que yo huya por la puerta trasera con mi orgullo herido pero te has equivocado, no eres buena estratega, ¡tú eres mía! ¡ya te lo he dicho! – Alistear trató de que ella lo mirara, tomó su mentón para dirigirlo hacia él, sus palabras se escuchaban emocionadas y atropelladas al mismo tiempo; deseaba decirle tantas cosas a esa mujer testaruda que temblada en sus brazos. Sus emociones eran un remolino; al tiempo que deseaba besarla apasionadamente y borrar con sus besos cualquier frase para mantenerlo lejos, el muchacho deseaba llevarla al límite para dejar algunas verdades en claro y esta era su oportunidad, aunque le dolía, tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Todo el masculino cuerpo estaba deseando un leve contacto, pero su mente estaba exigiendo sinceridad.

-Te equivocaste conmigo Candy – clavó sus ojos en los ojos de ella, su boca estaba seca. Ella pudo leer la determinación en los ojos de Stear - ¿cómo logras despertar tantas emociones en mí? ¿cómo haces para que te rechace y te desee al mismo tiempo? ¿cómo te las arreglas para que te desprecie y te añore? – el chico respiró exasperado; empezaba a caer en lo hechizos de ella y no debía permitírselo, no ahora-. Si crees que soy un cobarde que se alejará de ti y saldrá corriendo en dirección opuesta pues te equivocaste. Es mi decisión... ¡tú no puedes intervenir! ¡soy dueño de mis decisiones, siempre lo he sido y no permitiré que nadie, ni siquiera tú, intervenga! Solamente yo puedo decidir lo que sucede con mi vida y en mi vida – para entonces el furor en los ojos del chico era inmisericorde y atractivo al mismo tiempo, ella no podía apartar sus esmeraldas confundidas de esos ojos que ahora eran como fuego; se sentía temblar, sus piernas se doblegaban, pero Stear la seguía aprisionando de los hombros. Por un momento la muchacha deseó que eso se terminara y que Stear la tomara en sus brazos para darle paz, que dejara de castigarla.

-Yo tomo mis propias decisiones – había firmeza en las palabras del muchacho - ¿y adivina qué? ¡Decido quedarme! –él notó que ella empezaba a bajar la guardia, eso lo alentó a continuar. Acercó sus labios al rostro de Candy pero no los alcanzó en el beso que ambos deseaban. Stear aún tenía algunas cosas más guardadas para ella.

-Permaneceré a tu lado, me quedaré contigo hasta que aceptes que soy yo el hombre que has elegido para pasar el resto de tu vida – el aliento del chico bañaba el rostro de Candy, sus palabras se incrustaban en el alma femenina, su piel se erizó, una ola de calor paseó por su medula al punto que la hizo estremecer.

-Me has herido. Me has lastimado como no tienes idea. Quise desaparecer cuando faltaste a tu palabra de permanecer a mi lado y luchar juntos – le reprochó – pero eso no fue suficiente para terminar con lo que siento por ti. Después decidiste que podías sustituirme con Neal, llegué a pensar que no valía la pena volver a intentarlo. Me perdí. Las noches se me hicieron eternas sin dormir, deseaba que recapacitaras, pero los días se volvieron semanas – había lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de Candy; Stear, por alguna razón extraña, por un sentimiento que nunca antes había albergado, se sintió satisfecho de estar devolviendo un poco del dolor que él experimentó ¿eso era egoísmo? -. Abracé a mi almohada cada noche tratando de imaginar que era tu cálido cuerpo, ¿sabes lo eternas que fueron mis noches sabiendo que no podía hacerte el amor? ¿sabes lo vacío que me sentí al tener que dormir sin haberte visto durante el día? ¿lo estúpido que fue charlar contigo sin que me escucharas y me respondieras? ¡qué absurdo! – una risa burlona se asomó en sus carnosos labios, Candy quería callarlos con un beso, le había dado señales, pero él no dejaba nada a medias, tenía que terminar con lo que había comenzado-. Tuve que conformarme con tocarte sin tocarte, solo podía acariciarte en mis recuerdos, solo era mi memoria la que me torturaba cada noche con tu cuerpo temblando en mis brazos. Deseé superarlo, ¿sabes? Me quiero a mí mismo. Tenía que sacarte, tenía que desintoxicarme, pero todo ha sido en vano. Traté de sonreír, de ser fuerte, pero aquí me tienes. ¡Rayos! ¡y sí que me tienes! – el muchacho posó su frente sobre la de ella aún sin atreverse a besarla, su cálido aliento se introdujo en cada fibra de Candy, ambos cerraron su ojos y dejaron salir las lágrimas sin reprimenda-. Los días que no has estado conmigo han sido... – Stear dejó escapar una amarga risa – como si estuviera muriendo, pero irónicamente los días y las noches fueron más largos... ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo? – la apretó de los hombros y los masajeó con fuerza en un claro reproche, aún con sus ojos cerrados –. Mi única alegría es cuando tu nombre se escapa de mis labios. Soy adicto a tus besos, traté de planear una estrategia para alejarme de ti, de salir adelante solo pero para eso me faltaron agallas... – la respiración de los muchachos se había acelerado a ritmos superiores, sus corazones estaban nuevamente acompasados, gritándose que deseaban terminar con esa tortura-.

-Puedes intentarlo una vez más. Puedo volver a esforzarme y salir Avanti para regresar a ti. Pero te lo advierto, ten mucho cuidado Candice White porque si vuelves a herirme de tal forma, daré la media vuelta, te daré la espalda, entonces me iré y te enterraré en el pasado así tenga que mover el mundo entero. No permitiré que sigas haciéndome falta, no me permitiré volver a caer en el vacío. No permitiré que me hagas daño nuevamente. Sé que soy un hombre imperfecto, pero no soy un hombre inseguro. Sé quien soy y lo grande que puedo llegar a ser. Sé que mi vida no ha sido algo normal, que mi familia no lo es, que por lo tanto mis decisiones tampoco lo son. Soy un hombre estoico, conservo la entereza ante la desgracia y no te permitiré que termines conmigo-. Las palabras del mayor de los Cornwell por primera vez temblaron, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y sus oídos llenos de los sollozos de ella-. Te amo Candy. Te he amado desde siempre. Esto es lo que soy. Lo que soy es lo que te ofrezco. Tu idea ha sido alejarme, dejarme y, por ahora, lo único que has logrado es que me aferre más a ti ¿por ahora lo tomas o lo dejas?

*******************************

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Chicas! Esta última escena me cansó! Está recién salida del horno. Tenía muchas ganas de escribirla desde antes de que empezara a escribir el primer capítulo pero por diversas razones, hasta hoy pude hacerla, es cierto, la historia estpa terminada, pero le falta un poco de edición. Quise aprovechar a Stear porque creo que ningún otro de los galanes se atrevería a hablarle así a Candy, bueno, quizás Albert sí se atreva, lo descubriremos en su Albertfic.

¡Ah! Debo aclarar algo: La escena de Anthony y Candy creo que puede causar controversia; muchas pensarán que no puedo separarme del personaje de Anthony. Debo decirles que tienen razón, me es complicado escribir sobre Candy Candy sin Anthony, quizás porque en toda la serie, en cada capítulo estuve esperando que volviese a aparecer... ¡JiJiJi! ¡¡¡¡PEROOOO!!!! También debo decirles o confesarles que no fue mi idea, de hecho, yo quiero a Anthony en esta historia en el papel que lo había mantenido, una especie de amigo para la pareja que por su naturaleza celestial (en este caso, ¿eh? ) puede sacarlos de apuros, pero mi adoradísima Alma Gemela o Gemela Astral , es decir, Annalise (quien me da el honor de leer mis capis antes de publicarlos para comentarlos) me pidió esta escena de un beso; debo confesarles que al principio lo dudé y me reí, pero ella insistió tanto: "¿tanto que se esfuerza y ni un besito le va a tocar?" –dijo, quizás sabiendo que me daba en mi talón de Aquiles- y, después de analizar la naturaleza de los personajes pensé que podría justificarlo. Así que hemos bautizado a Anthony como "Angel Besucón" ¡JaJaJa! Creo que después de todo, me ayudó para que Stear sintiera un poco del dolor de Patty.

Y no se enojen con Patty, es la primera impresión ¿en serio ninguna de ustedes tuvo que perder a su novio por una amiga? Ya tendrá tiempo de recapacitar, no quise saltarme esa escena porque creo que así como Stear ha sido feliz, debió pagar el precio, ni modo.

Pero ahí lo tienen: Estoico hasta el final. Demostró esa parte de su personalidad desde niño con la muerte de su primo, al estar alejado de sus padres, en el colegio San Pablo, en la guerra, y ahora una vez más. Esa parte de su personalidad es la que más admiro de él y es la que me ha ayudado para jalarle las coletas a la pecosa. Después de todo, llorar no significa perder la entereza ¿o sí? Bueno... me lo llevo de tarea.

¡¡¡¡NO SE PIERDAN EL FINAL!!!! El próximo capi se acaba esta aventura toda loca porque sé que es un fic raro. Por eso no me canso de darles las gracias por su apoyo. Disculpen si ahora a las niñas que tienen cuenta no les contesté sus reviews pero es que estoy escribiendo dos fics, todavía no termino de traducir Querido Dios de Mallory (ando atrasada por cierto) y Anilina está traduciendo un hermoso fic de Orgullo y Prejuicio que me ha pedido que le ayude a revisar, se los recomiendo ampliamente, está precioso se llama "La última alternativa" y también lo encuentran en FanFiction en la sección de "libros"... no se lo pueden perder... ¡Mr Darcy es un amor!

Nos vemos antes de que termine el mes para bajarnos de este aeroplano.

Preparen sus pases de abordar para la siguiente historia... WOW!!! Un terryfic... por ahora se llama **INOLVIDABLE TERRY**, pero tengo que averiguar si no hay otro fic con ese nombre, qué tal que me pasa lo mismo que con mi regalito para Anthony.

¡¡¡Gracias a todos por leer!!!

Malinalli, 17 Sep 09.


	14. Capítulo 14 Valió la pena esperarte

**Capítulo 14**

**Valió la pena esperarte.**

_**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este Fic sin fines de lucro.**_

"¿Lo tomas o lo dejas... lo tomas o lo dejas... lo tomas o lo dejas...?" estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Candy. Ella estaba extasiada en la mirada de Alistear. Aún seguía sin voz, todo lo que podía hacer era nada. Bastaba con que Stear la mirara para que la joven perdiera toda noción de tiempo y espacio.

Stear por su parte cada vez estaba más nervioso. Había colocado sus manos en los hombros de Candy y se había negado a emitir una sola palabra. Estaba emocionado hasta la médula, podía ver el amor en los ojos de la rubia, y podía notar también su terrible dilema. Pero él había hecho todo lo que podía. Había por fin sido sincero con Patty y había abierto su corazón a Candy. Ahora la decisión era solo de la joven que le robaba del aliento. Se había jugado el todo por el todo, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor para todos. Había sido su decisión y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

El tiempo pasó más lento que nunca. Esos segundos parecieron una eternidad. Alistear se sentía cada vez con menos esperanza de recuperar lo que había tenido en medio de la guerra. Habría deseado volver a ese infierno mil veces si con ello pudiese recuperar, un beso, un solo beso que lo volviera a la vida. Pero no deseaba demostrarle cuán grande era su necesidad por ella; quizás si lo hacía eso pudiera influir en su decisión y Alistear deseaba que la joven se sintiera en completa libertad para definirse.

Con el tiempo prudente, la tristeza llegó hasta los ojos del optimista inventor. Su intento había fallado. Liberó con pesadez los brazos que sujetaban a la chica, trató de guardarse la humedad que lo amenazaba en sus ojos, buscó su voz en algún lado de su garganta y con sonido lastimero solo pudo decir:

-Entiendo – dio la media vuelta y buscó la salida del departamento. Empezaba a ahogarse. Necesitaba aire mucho aire, de otro modo seguramente colapsaría. Apresuró su paso, no deseaba permanecer cerca de ella... ¿cuál era la razón si por el momento ella no tenía el valor de definir sus sentimientos?

Stear salió del departamento tan aprisa como pudo, ella de pronto se sintió fuera de este mundo. Percibió lo que le pareció el frío de la sepultura. Sus piernas no se movían, estaba paralizada viendo como Alistear Cornwell salía de su departamento y probablemente de su vida. De pronto tuvo un terrible miedo. Su corazón latió más de prisa como si un tren viniese directo a arrollarla, corrió tan rápido como pudo pero su voz no aparecía por ningún lado, las lágrimas por fin pudieron salir liberando un poco el dolor de la joven.

Stear caminaba a prisa, sus largas piernas parecían no querer detenerse. Y Candy aceleraba su carrera al ritmo de su acelerado pulso. Él no podía irse, ¡él no! Eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, a él no podía perderlo ¡a él no!

Cuando Alister puso su pie en el último escalón, la delicada figura de Candy se posó como una roca frente a él. Estaba tan ensimismado víctima de su dolor que no había escuchado los pasos de la muchacha que lo seguían. De pronto la descubrió mirándolo con la expresión más desesperada de su rostro, era como una pequeña desamparada.

El muchacho no dijo nada. Se quedó paralizado. Sus ojos estaban confundidos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esperar a que ella dijera algo? Quiso, una vez más, acariciar las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto de la joven, pero cerró sus puños con fuerza para esconder su debilidad, tragó saliva con sus ojos tristes fijos en ella esperando por una reacción.

Candy era incapaz de moverse atribulada como estaba. Sus corazones estaban abatidos haciendo todo lo posible por no romperse en pedacitos, por sobrevivir un poco más.

De pronto ella encontró el valor y se lanzó, desesperada como estaba, hacia Stear; el joven se sintió más confundido aún. Sus brazos estaban pesados, le era casi imposible respirar. Ella abrazó su cintura aferrándose con fuerza a él. Nadie había en el vestíbulo. Después de unos segundos por fin Stear logró que sus manos lo obedecieran y abrazó a la chica que al sentirse bienvenida en lo que ella consideraba su refugio sollozó con más fuerza. Alistear acarició la espalda de Candy atrayéndola hacia él. No había palabra suficientemente clara para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sus dedos paseaban incontrolables por el delicado cuerpo que se había desvanecido totalmente entre los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban.

-Lo siento Stear, lo siento, lo siento –repetía una y otra vez la rubia escondiendo su rostro en el pecho tibio de Alistear – yo no debí... no debí... –repetía incoherentemente.

Las manos de Stear entonces se posaron sobre el pelo de la muchacha acariciándolo suavemente lleno de ternura infinita.

-Stear, no debimos – las pequeñas manos de Stear lo asieron por las solapas de su saco.

Él podía sentir cómo su camisa se había humedecido con las lágrimas de ella y eso lo lastimaba hasta el alma. La tomó de las muñecas para alejarla delicadamente.

-Está bien Candy, no tienes que hacerte más daño – Stear inclinó su rostro hasta ponerlo a la altura de los ojos de Candy – será mejor que me vaya, no quiero prolongar esto – era incomprensible cómo había podido hablar – no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor Candy.

-No. No puedo dejar que te vayas – confesó entre lágrimas – sus esmeraldas no se desviaron de Stear. Permanecieron fijas en el negro profundo de sus pupilas.

Alistear sumió su rostro lloroso en el cabello de Candy. La había aprisionado de la cintura disfrutando a su vez de las pequeñas manos de ella sobre su pecho.

-Ven conmigo Candy – aprisionó delicadamente una de las manos de Candy y la condujo escaleras arriba de regreso a su departamento. A cada paso su corazón se tranquilizaba, ella estaba ahí, con él. Había vuelto a la vida.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. El silencio se apoderó de la pareja. Era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera romper la magia que se producía con la cercanía del otro. Stear nuevamente la envolvió en su abrazo y dejó que ella dejara de sollozar. Podía sentir el latido fuerte de su corazón sobre el de él, podía percibir la tibieza de sus senos y el calor que le producía el sensual contacto. Acunó su rostro entre sus enormes manos aún temeroso de que fuese solo un sueño. Limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que aún se desbordaban en el rostro de Candy y le sonrió dulcemente. Detrás de las perlas femeninas apareció una tímida sonrisa. Ella se sujetó de los brazos de Stear; se sentía mucho mejor en los brazos de Alistear que lejos de ellos. ¿Cómo había albergado la idea de poder vivir sin él?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Candy – habló con dificultad el muchacho – y yo hubiera querido que lo nuestro no se viese empañado. Habría querido mostrarle al mundo desde el principio cuán grande es el amor que siento por ti. Habría querido amarte sin remordimientos desde el principio. Pero no puedo renunciar a ti, no quiero hacerlo... si lo hiciera, tendría que estar dispuesto a vivir una mentira – su voz suave y emocionada se hospedó en el corazón de Candy.

La atmósfera se tornó delicada. Ella empezó a tranquilizarse al escuchar a Stear.

**************************************

-¿Y esa maleta? – Patty entró tímidamente al cuarto de Adam. El chico estaba afanado buscando algunos objetos personales, la mucama había preparado su equipaje.

-Me voy Paty – ella no comprendía a lo que se refería – tu abuela y tú pueden quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario, ya he dado instrucciones a la servidumbre.

Patty se sentó cabizbaja en la cama de Adam, con sus dedos entrelazados y mirando hacias el suelo. Se sentía como una intrusa.

- ¿Y tu viaje durará mucho? – no se atrevió a sacar conclusiones.

-Patty... –Adam se acercó un poco exasperado – creo que no has entendido. Me regreso a Nueva Orleáns.

-¿Eso significa que no piensas volver? – ahora sí se sintió totalmente perdida, primero Stear y ahora Adam.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí – Adam se encogió de hombros, puso sobre la mesa de noche unas mancuernillas y se acercó hasta la chica que no se había movido -. La única razón por la que estaba en Chicago ya no existe... – dijo tristemente.

-¿Se terminaron tus negocios?

-Patty yo no vine por negocios a Chicago. Vine a descansar un rato, después... –dudó un poco – después te conocí y busqué alguna razón para disfrazar mi estancia aquí – el joven se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa, lo más alejado de Patty. Recargó su peso sobre uno de los brazos de la silla.

-No te entiendo Adam... – Patty seguía sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No importa ya Patty – él sabía que Patty comprendía perfectamente que se había enamorado de ella. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ella también lo amaba. Habían sido demasiadas señales que no podían ser ignoradas.

Adam contempló a Patty cabizbaja, por algún momento tuvo un Flashback de su delicada figura cabizbaja en la Iglesia en que la había visto la primera vez. Ahora se veía tan indefensa como en aquélla ocasión. Pero ante los ojos del joven Benson, de aquélla chica ya no quedaba nada.

-La asesinaste – murmuró.

-¿Qué dices Adam?

Entonces Adam supo que esta era la última vez que la vería, probablemente. Decidió que era mejor decirle todo lo que pensaba.

-Esa chica... la que yo conocí... – él comenzó a jugar con una pequeña estatuilla – ella ya no existe. Se ha ido. La he tratado de buscar dentro de ti, pero no... ella ya no está.

-La chica que conociste la han asesinado – dijo con rencor.

-Dices bien – aceptó – ha sido asesinada. Solo que tú también has contribuido con ello.

Patricia se sorprendió por las palabras de Adam. Él estaba tranquilo, dueño de sí mismo, como siempre había pasado.

-Tenías quince años cuando conociste a Alistear, era un amor de adolescentes Patty. No lo pongo en tela de juicio, es solo que... –se detuvo por un momento para examinar la reacción de Patty – es solo que no tiene nada de malo que se haya acabado. Comprendí muy bien que sufrieras la traición, comprendí muy bien que sufrieras la soledad y que no quisieras verlos más, pero... pero pensé que con el tiempo tu corazón lo comprendería -. Adam tomó valor y caminó hacia Patty para ponerse de rodillas frente a ella – tuve la esperanza de que tu amor por mí te ayudara a comprender que tus amigos – dijo con temor – se hayan enamorado.

Ella lo miró acongojada. Jamás había aceptado abiertamente delante de Adam que lo amara.

-No me mires así – puntualizó – sé que me amas, pero eres incapaz de aceptarlo porque tienes miedo de ser como ellos. Los has juzgado tan duramente que no quieres aceptar que eres igual porque también te enamoraste.

-¡Adam! – la muchacha se sintió ofendida.

-Ahí lo tienes Patty – dijo con tristeza – te enamoraste de mí pero prefieres la soledad y esa amargura en la que te has sumergido con el pretexto perfecto.

-Yo no... yo no... –titubeó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el enorme ventanal.

-Tú no... ¿tú no qué Patty? – él la tomó de los hombros para girarla hacia él-. Mírame y dime que no me amas, así harás más fácil mi partida – le suplicó -. Si logras convencerme de que no me amas podré irme más tranquilo; no tienes la menor idea de cuánto me duele entender que la mujer que amo y que me ama prefiere otros sentimientos negativos sobre el amor que siente por mí. Francamente, preferiría que no me amaras.

-Adam...

-Por favor Patty, solo tienes que decirme que no me amas, eso es todo. ¡Anda! Dilo por favor. Libérame de una vez por todas.

-Adam... –la muchacha no soportó la mirada de Adam; salió del cuarto dejándolo más herido y triste que al entrar. Corrió hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama deseando que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

Media hora más tarde escuchó la puerta principal cerrase, se asomó por la ventana solo para asegurarse que Adam Benson subía a su carruaje sin más despedida que esa atribulada conversación.

Entonces su corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

************************************

Eran las tres de la mañana. William Albert Andrew no podía dormir. Las imágenes que venían a su mente no eran precisamente de las que ayudan a conciliar el sueño. Una y otra vez se movió incómodo en su lecho. Las sábanas de algodón habían reemplazado a las de seda buscando un poco de mayor confort, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para que el joven patriarca se quitara de la mente las imágenes que bombardeaban su mente.

Alistear Cornwell no había dormido en la mansión esa noche. Estaba seguro de ello. Lo peor era que Albert tenía una idea de dónde podría encontrarse.

-¡Maldición! – el magnate apretó las sábanas estrujándolas con fuerza - ¡maldición! – repitió. Estaba colérico y confundido. Sabía lo que sucedía entre su sobrino y su protegida pero había hecho un esfuerzo por mantenerse al margen, solo que, esta noche... -¡rayos! ¡jamás me imaginé que pudiera ser tan difícil!.

Se las había ingeniado para mentirle a la tía abuela. Le había dicho que le había pedido al joven inventor que fuera a Lakewood por unos papeles que necesitaba. La dama, acostumbrada a no interrogar al patriarca, había aparentado quedarse conforme con la explicación.

Pero el fuego que lo consumía era peor que el infierno. De hecho, a Albert le parecía que probablemente el infierno sería un paraíso en ese momento.

Con el puño cerrado golpeó gentilmente una y mil veces su frente tratando de sacudirse las imágenes que lo perseguían. No podía ya darse el lujo de permitirle a su cuerpo sucumbir una vez más ante el amor que sentía por Candice, mucho menos, ante la pasión que despertaba en él. Era un hecho, ella ahora era una mujer ajena, de alguna manera lo sabía, no dudaba ni siquiera un poco la razón por la que Stear no había regresado a casa esa noche. Estaban juntos, podría escribirlo y firmarlo. Eso le atormentaba y él tenía que deshacerse de ese sentimiento antes de enloquecer.

Albert se levantó. Rápidamente de vistió con unos pantalones de montar y una camisa blanca de algodón cuyos botones fueron abrochados sin cuidado alguno. Los últimos botones estaban libres y su magnífico pecho podía entreverse. Apenas y pudo calzarse sus botas, amarró su cabello irreverentemente a la altura de la nuca y salió de su cuarto con la esperanza de que el viento, el amanecer y el galope pudiesen distraerlo.

La madrugada era fresa. Se dice que antes del amanecer la oscuridad es más profunda. Maravilloso complemento para el sentir del joven.

Buscó su corcel y su fuete. Sin detenerse a ensillar el animal; Albert lo sacó y lo montó a pelo. Lo hizo galopar de inmediato. Afortunadamente estaba es su esfera. La naturaleza traía vida al muchacho. El cielo, las estrellas, los árboles, el viento, todo, en una maravillosa comunión, permitió que la ira, los celos, el desamor, fueran desplazados.

El joven por fin calmó el galope del equino, su balanceo le ayudó a relajarse. Pareciese como si el corcel comprendiera el dolor de su amo. Caminaba tranquilamente, el ruido de sus cascos en un rítmico "clack – tlack" colaboraba en el ambiente.

-¿Crees qué estoy loco D´Artagnan? – preguntó.

El animal movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación. Albert sonrió melancólico.

-Lo sé – miró a su animal y le dio una palmadita en el lomo – esto no debería estarme sucediendo, ¿Verdad amigo?

Nuevamente su corcel afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Sí? ¿O sea que me lo merezco? – Albert no pudo evitar sonreír con incredulidad.

El animal volvió a afirmar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – guardó silencio por un momento, buscando la respuesta en el cielo – debo estar loco por estar pidiéndote consejos – le dijo al animal.

La respuesta del equino fue un suave relincho de protesta.

-No pretendo que me comprendas. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo – tras una par de horas de cabalgar, Albert llevó su caballo al lago, ahí permaneció descansando por unos minutos, por lo menos la terapia había funcionado. Decidió volver a casa, había una difícil conversación que debía entablar y tenía que prepararse para ello.

**************************************

Alistear abrió la puerta principal tratando de no hacer ruido. Eran las seis de la mañana, seguramente la tía ya debía estar despierta y Albert debería de estar preparándose para su cabalgata matutina –por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba el muchacho-.

Subió las escaleras como en una nube. Aún viviendo la delicia de la realidad que abrazaba, como en un hechizo.

Había pasado la noche con Candy. Había sido imposible para la pareja detener el cúmulo de emociones que se desbordaron inundándolos por completo como el agua al romperse una presa. Su amor había estado cautivo por varias semanas y esta noche por fin había encontrado una forma de liberarse.

La había hecho suya nuevamente. La había tomado como a la mujer de su vida. Había renovado sus promesas y ella a su vez, se había entregado como nunca antes. Se amaban, se deseaba... se pertenecían. Esa era la verdad más pura en la vida de Stear. Sus cuerpos se habían reconocido nuevamente, se habían encontrado en esa erótica danza tan extrañado por ambos, nada ya podía interponerse para que él lograra su sueño de adolescente.

Miró hacia las escaleras, debía de darse un buen baño antes del desayuno. Quería disimular al máximo su ausencia.

Puso su mano en el barandal de las escaleras; entonces la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió detrás de él. El muchacho sintió que su nube de pronto se había desvanecido, pero trató de mantener la cordura.

-Alistear – la voz de William Albert, dura y firme se escuchó en el salón.

-Tío – Stear respondió de la misma manera; este era el peor momento para amedrentarse. En una milésima de segundo el joven reconoció que su tío había sacado sus propias conclusiones y, que indudablemente, conocía la verdad.

Se miraron directamente, la pasividad en la mirada de Alistear desarmó a Albert. En sus ojos había una felicidad infinita, todo su cuerpo gritaba a los cuatro vientos que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Albert lo miró ahí, de pie, sereno, sin hacerse ni a la derecha ni a la izquierda esperando pacientemente lo que su tío le diría.

El patriarca sostuvo el contacto visual con su sobrino. ¿Qué le diría? ¿tenía el derecho de reclamar algo? El joven había hecho innumerables viajes alrededor del mundo, tenía su mente abierta al amor, era obvio que vivía las reglas de su sociedad, pero eso no lo convertía en un dictador; sabía que Stear y Candy eran adultos y de pronto se sintió desarmado.

-Ven – lo invitó a pasar a la biblioteca.

-Tú dirás tío – el mayor de los Cornwell se había convertido en un hombre que estaba dispuesto a defender lo que sentía contra viento y marea.

-Supongo que pronto te casarás con ella – el rubio fue directo al grano.

-Supones bien – Stear lo miró directamente, solo para asegurarse de que hablaban de la misma persona. El más pequeño indicio era importante. Pero Albert no se andaría por las ramas.

-¿Candy es feliz? – preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí, lo es – respondió sin demora.

-¿Qué pasó con Patty?

-¿Qué hay con Patty? – Stear se encogió de hombros.

-¡Vamos Alistear! Sabes a lo que me refiero – insistió sin mayor explicación.

Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral. Stear se movió inquieto en el sillón frente a su tío que se había levantado para recargarse de pie en el escritorio, justo frente a él. Con un poco de congoja se peinó su cabellara con sus dedos y suspiró muy profundo.

-Patty no quiere saber nada de nosotros – confesó preocupado.

-La entiendo – el tono empezaba a volverse analítico.

-Sí, yo también la entiendo. Y Candy... creo que Candy también la entiende...

-¿Qué harás Stear?

-Aferrarme a lo que tengo, porque lo que tengo es lo que me hace sentir vivo – dijo sin pudor alguno.

-Creo que Patty recapacitará. Necesita tiempo. No la culpo por sentirse enojada y por rechazarlos.

-Lo sé tío. Es una pena que lo que estoy viviendo se vea ensombrecido tan profundamente.

-Bueno... "tiempo al tiempo" – el patriarca fue incapaz de averiguar más. Para él estaba claro todo lo que tenía que saber – tienes una semana para decirle a la tía que te casarás con Candy.

-Hoy mismo lo haré – Stear se puso de pie ante su tío. No lo intimidaba, aunque ciertamente el magnate no había tenido esa intención.

*****************************************

En el comedor de la casona solo podía escucharle el ruido de los cubiertos delicadamente sobre los platos. Habían pasado varias semanas y en los periódicos no se hablaba de otra cosa más que de la discreta boda Cornwell/Andrew que se celebraría pronto. Por fin Marta había abandonado la cama y acompañaba a su adorada nieta. Ya estaba completamente sana. La miró con tristeza infinita. Marta, siempre acostumbrada a decir lo que pensaba y expresar lo que quería, no dudó en comenzar la charla.

-Hoy iré a visitar a Candy – su voz había titubeado un poco al principio, pero terminó clara y nítida.

La joven O´Brien solamente la miró con recelo y desacuerdo. Se negó a decir algo.

-Patty – hubo una necesidad de ser conciliadora por parte de la dama – no podemos negar que ella y su familia – corrigió – ella y el resto de tus amigos te apoyaron incansablemente. Sobre todo ella -. La dama sabía que el tema de Candy por el momento no era el mejor para Patty, pero quería continuar -. Muchas veces, en mi delirio, escuché las voces tus amigos a tu lado, eso aminoraba mi dolor, sabía que no estabas sola. Y... la voz más repetitiva es la de Candy.

-Abuela. Por favor, no quiero hablar de ella – protestó.

-Lo siento Patricia – la abuela hizo a un lado la cuchara – sé que te lastimó mucho, pero también sé que te ayudó mucho más que cualquier persona.

-¡Por eso abuela! ¡por eso! – lloró – esa es la razón por la que su traición me duele más.

-¿Traición? – se hizo la desentendida - ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Lo recuerdo. La muchacha se enamoró de tu novio. Un novio que por cierto... dejaste de amar hace mucho tiempo.

-Abuela – Patty escondió su rostro.

-Un novio – continuó – que ella decidió hacer a un lado... ¿lo recuerdas? Candy decidió que tenía que elegir entre tú y Stear y ella decidió que prefería lastimarlo a él para no hacerte más daño a ti.

-Abuela...

-"Abuela, abuela..." ¡Ya basta Patty! – la retó – no te pido que olvides ahora mismo. Solo te pido que pongas un poco de tu parte – la invitó con sus ojitos humedecidos, le dolía ver a su nieta tan renuente a perdonar -. Cuando no perdonamos a quienes nos lastiman, es en nosotros en quien prevalece el rencor, la amargura... somos nosotros quienes tenemos días grises. Ellos están arrepentidos por lo que hicieron, pero Stear no puede forzar su corazón hacia ti y ella no puede simplemente olvidarse de que él existe – trató de explicarle. Después tomó valor y terminó -: Tal como tú no puedes olvidar a Adam.

Al compás del nombre de Adam el corazón de la joven latió desbordado. Sus lágrimas se hicieron más amargas.

-Patty – su abuela le habló con amor – por el rencor que ahora sientes dejaste que el hombre que amas saliera de tu vida. Se marchó sin que por lo menos te atrevieras a decirle que lo amas. Te estás haciendo daño, mucho más daño del que te hizo la traición de Stear y Candy.

Ella seguía sin poder responder. La muchacha dócil del Colegio San Pablo empezó a ganar lugar en el dolorido corazón de Patty.

-Si ellos te hubiesen hecho daño con toda la intención, yo habría sido la primera en salir y defenderte con mis uñas – se rió entusiasmada – pero nunca quisieron que fuera así. Los estás lastimando ahora al rechazarlos porque crees que eso es lo que se merecen... así sería si tú amaras a Stear, pero la verdad es que no lo amas ya Patty, pero insistes en esconder tu amor por Adam porque si lo descubres ante todos, quitarías la loza que Stear y Candy llevan a cuestas y eso es algo que no puedes permitir herida como te sientes.

La chica obviamente ya no volvió a probar un bocado.

-Si tan solo hubieses tenido el valor de confesarle a Stear tu amor por Adam te habrías evitado todos estos sinsabores.

-Volveremos a Florida abuela – la chica se levantó de golpe.

-Sí. Nos iremos a Florida jovencita. Pero antes debo ser agradecida con quienes cuidaron de ti y de mí.

-¡pero abuela! – protestó Patty.

Ella iba a protestar más fuertemente, pero su abuela la detuvo.

-Pronto Stear y Candy se casarán. Sé que te parece una ofensa, pero no lo es Patty. Ellos son tus amigos y sé que los amas a pesar del dolor que te han causado – la mujer quiso entender la reacción de su nieta -. Adam me dijo que vendrá a la boda ¿de verdad no quieres verlo?

-Si quisiera saber algo de mí hablaría conmigo y no contigo – dijo con dolo.

-¡Tonterías! Si Adam no habla contigo es porque no quiere que le recuerdes que no te interesa, aunque te mueras de amor por él.

-¿cómo puede pensar eso?

-¿quieres que te lo explique? ¿será acaso porque no piensas en otra cosa que no se llame Stear o Candy? Si yo fuera tú, hablaría con ese par antes de la boda para liberarlos y liberarme de una vez por todas.

-No lo haré – Patricia se levantó para terminar con la conversación.

-Está bien Patty – Marta hizo un esfuerzo por compenetrarse con su nieta –. Nos mantendremos lejos de los Andrew.

Patricia se encerró todo el día en su cuarto. Se refugió donde más segura se sentía: Entre las páginas de su diario. La joven leyó y sonrió ante las cálidas anécdotas de su adolescencia. Acarició la femenina caligrafía como si al hacerlo pudiese tocar las imágenes que revivía.

Su mirada era de nostalgia infinita, sus manos buscaron emocionadas algunas fechas especiales. Repasó sus sentimientos y emociones durante el Festival de Mayo, la noticia de la Gran Guerra, el viaje de sus amigos a América y después el suyo para reunirse con ellos, la partida de Stear y Candy y, finalmente, la tarde en que Adam Benson apareció en su vida.

Adam...

De pronto se sintió vacía. Había permitido que él se marchara. Cerró sus ojos evocando la presencia masculina que se había vuelto indispensable en su vida y se preguntó si valía la pena dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Con determinación cerró las páginas que había estado leyendo y se despidió de sus recuerdos.

-No es bueno vivir en el pasado – reflexionó – eso impide que tengas el lugar disponible para las nuevas experiencias.

Patricia se levantó. Se arregló. Se miró al espejo y se sintió satisfecha con lo que estaba frente a ella. Caminó decidida para encontrarse con la verdad. No le importó mucho el protocolo, no se había anunciado, pero sabía que eso no era necesario. A cada paso que daba se sentía más segura de lo que debía hacer.

Cuando llegó a su destino subió las escaleras con ligereza, sin permitir que la duda la invadiera siquiera un poco. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta que buscaba respiró profundo y mantuvo el aire para oxigenar su cuerpo y sentirse dueña de la situación. Levantó los hombros y tocó la puerta. Una vez que Candice apareció en el umbral, la joven no desvió su mirada.

-Patty – apenas y pudo hablar la rubia. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo se ponía frío. Deseó no tener que pasar por ese momento, pero era algo que debía enfrentar y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-Candy – la muchacha permaneció en el umbral de la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Claro Patty, adelante – la heredera le cedió el paso a su amiga, aún con la pena a cuestas -. Patty... yo... – quiso decir algo, pero no pudo.

-No digas nada Candy, déjame hablar – le pidió -. Sigo sorprendida por el giro que dieron nuestras vidas y solo vine aquí porque quería decirte que me esforzaré por dejar atrás lo que sucedió. Hay muchas cosas buenas entre nosotras y buscaré la manera de que la balanza se incline hacia ese lado. Pero debo ser sincera Candy, no la he encontrado todavía; estoy aquí para buscar una manera. Mi abuela tiene razón: Les amo, aunque me hayan lastimado, pero necesito tiempo para sanar. Necesito algo fuerte que me permita volver a ser yo.

-Patty... yo no sé qué decirte – la voz de Candy tembló. Agachó su mirada avergonzada, era incapaz de enfrentarla.

-Vamos Candy – su visitante dejó salir un poco de la rabia que le había confesado, aún sentía – levanta la cabeza y mírame a los ojos – le exigió – creo que así como has tenido el valor para actuar de la forma en que lo hiciste, debes tener el valor para enfrentar las consecuencias – la joven mantuvo su postura, su clase. Candy la miró sorprendida ¿en qué momento Patricia O´Brien se había tornado en esa chica fuerte que estaba frente a ella?

-Tienes razón – lo que exigía Patricia era justo, y además, era lo mejor. Candy levantó la mirada. Lo que la muchacha sintió al clavar sus esmeraldas en Patty fue algo que no pudo explicar.

Dentro de Candy había surgido una nueva mujer. Había hecho mal, pero esa decisión había sido suya.

-Patty, yo lo amo – jamás pensó que fuera a ser capaz de defender algo que le perteneciera -. Sé que no debí enamorarme de él...

-No digas estupideces – la interrumpió Patricia -.

-¡Patty! – Candy sintió que las dos mujeres en la sala de su departamento eran nuevas. Había algo en la mirada y en la voz de la joven O'Brien que la convertían casi en una desconocida. Candy la contempló confundida.

-¿Qué pasa? – continuó -. Me refiero a que es una estupidez pensar que puedes no enamorarte de alguien. Cuando alguien se enamora simplemente sucede.

Esa respuesta causó mucho más confusión en Candy. La rubia todo lo que pudo hacer fue esforzarse por escudriñar en los ojos de la joven, necesitaba un indicio de que la Patty O'Brien que ella conocía seguía en algún lugar dentro de la mujer con quien conversaba.

Candice no supo qué responder. La posición de Patty la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Estoy muy enojada contigo – le aclaró su amiga – me siento indignada, lastimada, traicionada... – apretó los dientes y los labios para evitar salirse de sus casillas como solía suceder en la intimidad de su cuarto al recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Patty, lo siento – Candy hizo el mismo esfuerzo de Patricia. No quería decir algo que pudiera lastimarla más de lo que estaba, pero tampoco diría que estaba arrepentida por amar a Alistear Cornwell. Ya no. Ya había cedido muchas veces en su vida.

Cedió ante Tom, ante Annie, ante Susana... siempre pensando en recorrer la segunda milla. "Si te pide que vayas con él una milla, vé con el dos" – la habían enseñado – pero ¿quién la había acompañado a ella una segunda milla? Hoy por hoy, deseaba luchar por lo que sentía, por lo que tenía. Stear le había puesto el ejemplo.

_-"Lucharé por tí contra lo que sea y contra quien sea"_ – había escuchado durante toda la noche en que Stear había permanecido con ella. Candy estaba dispuesta a responder de la misma forma. Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. Apenas iba a decir cuán decidida estaba a defender lo que tenía cuando Patty se adelantó.

-No estoy enojada porque se hayan enamorado – aclaró Patricia su garganta; aceptando por primera vez la raíz de su enojo y tristeza-. Debo aceptar que siempre supe que Stear sentía algo por ti, lo único que faltaba era que abrieras los ojos y valoraras lo que él te ofrecía en cada detalle, a veces incluso, sin que él se diera cuenta...

Patricia se cruzó de brazos y se acarició a sí misma, como intentado consolarse. Tomó un par de minutos que reuniera el valor para terminar lo que había empezado.

-Yo mejor que nadie sé del amor que Stear siente por ti – se rió – y eso no es algo que me ofenda. Lo que me tiene sumida en el rencor, es la mentira... al no decirme lo que sentían desde el primer momento, yo fui solamente un fantasma impertinente – la postura, el rostro, la voz de Patty... todo revelaba su enojo – me convirtieron en algo que jamás habría querido ser. Yo hubiera preferido que me lastimaran al decirme lo que sucedía; ese dolor habría sido menos intenso y profundo a lo que siento ahora.

-Quisimos decirte de frente lo que pasaba, quisimos...

-Ya no importa lo que quisieron Candy – Patty levantó su mano derecha con la palma extendida para detenerla – el punto es que estoy muy enojada con ustedes pero debo aceptar que los quiero mucho y es por eso que buscaré la manera de salir de esta. Pero no sé cómo. No he venido a pedirte que me muestres cómo olvidarlo. Solo he venido a despedirme. He venido a decirte que si alguna vez logro sacar este rencor, este dolor – ya no pudo mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Las perlas cayeron sin remedio resbalando por las sonrojadas mejillas – entonces volverán a saber de mí. Por el momento he decidido alejarme.

-Patty, no quise lastimarte – le dijo Candy con su voz quebrada. Ahí, debajo de esa cortina de lágrimas había un alma totalmente abatida.

-Creo que lo sé – aceptó -. Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho – Patty tomó su bolso y sus guantes del sillón preparándose para abandonar a Candy-. Si logro olvidar lo que me hicieron, yo misma los buscaré.

-Gracias Patty – respondió avergonzada – entiendo.

-De nada Candy.

***************************************

El día de la tan esperada boda llegó.

Había poco invitados en la reunión. Era algo sumamente sencillo que se había mantenido planeado tan discretamente como fue posible.

La pareja había elegido la casa de campo en Lakewood para el feliz evento.

Candy se sorprendió por el buen gusto de Annie reflejado en cada detalle. Había puesto todo su esmero en la unión de quienes consideraba sus hermanos. Archie no podía creer que su hermano se casara antes que él, mucho menos que fuera a hacerlo con Candy. De pronto bromeaba con él entre anécdotas infantiles.

La tía abuela se había esforzado por aceptar el sorpresivo matrimonio. Pero sus nietos eran su punto débil. Ver a Alistear irradiando felicidad por donde quiera que iba era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

-"Ahora solo me faltas tú" – le había dicho a William Albert, pero el joven solo le había sonreído a la tía y la había tomado del brazo para invitarla a caminar, evadiendo a toda costa la conversación.

-Vamos tía – le dijo – hay algunos asuntos de los que quisiera escuchar tu opinión.

-No entiendo Wiiliam, muchas jóvenes se mueren porque las mires y tú no te dignas a hacerlo – le reprochó.

-_Muchas no son ella_ –pensó con tristeza.

En la recámara de la novia era un constante desfile damas.

La tía abuela había salido recientemente tras pedir unos momentos a solas con la joven y hablarle de sus deberes conyugales. Candy tuvo que morderse el labio para no sonreír demasiado, eso habría provocado una buena reprimenda por parte de la anciana.

Después de ella llegaron la hermana María y la señorita Pony emocionadas hasta las lágrimas. Llevaban consigo un listón azul y besaron a la joven tantas veces que la muchacha perdió la cuenta.

Afortunadamente Dorothy se había esmerado mucho y la jovencita estaba lista para los esponsales mucho antes de la ceremonia.

-Toc Toc – había un sonido en la puerta que la joven no podía reconocer.

-Adelante – respondió trémula.

Al abrirse la puerta, un hombre elegantemente vestido, de mirada apacible y con ojos profundamente tristes apareció. Caminó con aplomo hacia ella desbordando totalmente su clase.

-Candy – dijo conmovido – ¿me permites abrazarte?

-Por supuesto Capitán Brown – la chica correspondió al abrazo aún sin poder creer la presencia del caballero. Habían enviado la invitación pero nunca pensaron que el hombre abandonaría sus obligaciones para acompañarlos. La misma reacción de la muchacha había sido la de la tía abuela.

El hombre mantuvo a la joven en sus brazos tratando de controlar sus emociones. Al igual que a Albert y a su hijo, esa chica le recordaba a su desaparecida esposa, pero tenerla en sus brazos era como de alguna manera conectarse a su hijo.

-Cuando recibí la invitación tuve un sueño – le dijo tragando saliva. De la bolsa de su saco extrajo un elegante estuche de terciopelo con el emblema de la familia Andrew -, creo que Rosemarie y Anthony quieren que te entregue esto.

El capitán abrió el estuche y le mostró a la muchacha una de las más finas y delicadas joyas que ella había visto.

-Anthony dijo... – el caballero se rió – en mi sueño, por supuesto – aclaró nervioso – dijo... él dijo que este collar es como tú: Sencillo, delicado y valioso – lo tomó en su mano y se lo mostró. La joven no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras-. Cuando recibí la participación de su boda tuve sentimientos encontrados – confesó avergonzado – no sabía si podría venir. Sé de lo que mi hijo sentía por ti y desde entonces te he querido como una hija – levantó la pieza con la cadena abierta, tomándola por cada orilla labrada sutilmente en oro blanco y se la mostró -¿me permites?.

Candy aún seguía muda, solamente pudo asentir con su cabeza. El capitán colocó la joya en su cuello y después ella llevó su manos derecha para tocar el diamante que estaba montado sencillamente en un corazón de oro blanco también.

-No es la joya más cara que tendrás en tu vida – explicó – pero era la favorita de mi esposa. Al morir ella todas sus joyas fueron de Anthony y ahora quieren que tú la luzcas.

La rubia se sintió cómoda con la joya. El capitán tenía razón: No era una joya ostentosa. Era algo sencillo y muy fino. El capitán besó a la joven en la frente y salió de su habitación sin otro comentario.

-Gracias – susurró sin poder alejar su manos del corazón de diamante en su pecho.

-De nada. Sabía que te gustaría – respondió una conocida voz.

-¿Anthony?

**********************************

La ceremonia fue algo sencillo, el sonido de las gaitas de Albert y Archie sirvió de preludio y bienvenida a los invitados. Albert le había pedido al capitán Brown que le hiciera el favor de entregar a la novia argumentando que de ese modo Archie no tocaría solo, pero la verdad era que no deseaba ser él quien llevara a Candy al altar.

Stear estaba sumamente emocionado. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca. Le era imposible estar viviendo su sueño. Ver a Candy ataviada como un ángel para que Dios bendijera su unión era su máxima ilusión.

Archie dejó la gaita para tomar su lugar como el padrino de su hermano. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando finalmente vieron aparecer a sus padres al final del pasillo con sus rostros aliviados por haber llegado a la ceremonia, aunque fuese un poco tarde. Su madre le sonrió con ternura y su padre levantó los hombros sintiéndose enaltecido por su hijo. Los Cornwell tomaron sus lugares al frente de la congregación, cerca de Alistear.

Jamás al primogénito se le había visto tan guapo y tan gallardo. Estaba muy nervioso, repitiendo sus votos una y otra vez. No podía fallar en esto; había vivido para este momento y él deseaba que todo fuera perfecto.

Albert continuo tocando la Marcha Nupcial hasta que el cortejo fue abierto por Annie que se sonrojaba solamente por sentir la mirada profunda de Archie.

Candy aún no podía creer que el Capitán Brown fuese quien estuviese conduciéndola del brazo, miró a Albert por un instante, pero el muchacho estaba concentrado –o por lo menos eso aparentaba– en la melodía que desprendía de su gaita. Ella tuvo un tierno Deja Vú del jovencito que conoció en la colina cuando era una niña. El día era tan hermoso como entonces.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban sentadas también al frente y les fue imposible ignorar el nerviosismo de Stear; eso les provocó una sincera sonrisa.

Cuando el capitán puso la mano de Candy en la mano de Stear el muchacho obedeció sus instintos y atrajo a la joven para aprisionarla en un abrazo. Ella se dejó envolver en la magia, los presentes sonrieron conmovidos, y fue hasta que el sacerdote se aclaró la garganta que el novio prestó atención a su figura. Sin liberar a Candy, miró hacia el sacerdote parado a un par de pasos de ellos-:

-Joven, aún no puede abrazar a su novia – le susurró. Ninguno de los presentes pudo decir quién estaba más sonrojado... ¿Stear o el sacerdote? – ¿podemos comenzar?

Candy escondió su sonrojo en el pecho de Stear, cuando el joven la soltó, la chica no se atrevió a mirar a nadie, trató de concentrarse en escuchar la ceremonia.

Justo cuando la ceremonia daba inicio, un joven entablaba una conversación con cierta señorita que se esforzaba por pasar incógnita.

-¿Me permite que le haga compañía señorita O´Brien?

-Por supuesto – ella no podía creer que él estuviera ahí.

-Espero que mi presencia no te incomode – el muchacho decidió hablarle con confianza.

-No – sonrió – creo que tú comprendes mejor que nadie lo que siento ahora.

-Me parece que sí.

-Gracias Terry.

En un sorpresivo movimiento, el actor posó su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de la muchacha irlandesa y la abrazó con cariño.

-Estaremos bien Patty – le dijo.

-Bueno, esas dos chicas de allá me dicen con sus ojos que si no me aparto de ti no estaré muy bien – la joven le señaló a unas señoritas muy elegantes del otro lado de la congregación.

-¡Oh! ¡Ellas! Pensé que tardarían un poco. Dijeron que debían polvearse la nariz antes de la ceremonia. Te las presentaré después. Son mis amigas.

-¡¡Shhh!! – una dama toda encopetada les mandó que guardaran silencio.

-Había olvidado cuánto me aburren las misas – le susurró al oído.

-Sí yo también – dijo Patty más relajada.

-¿A ti también te aburren?

-¡No! Había olvidado cuánto te aburren – le sonrió.

-Me alegro de verte sonriendo.

-Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Lo último que esperaba era verte por aquí.

-Sí... bueno... ¿por qué no? –Terry se enfundó en su bien conocido caparazón. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer que lucía esplendorosa con ojos deliciosamente enamorados.

Tras los conmovedores votos, la pareja fue declarada Marido y Mujer. Aunque en un par de ocasiones tuvieron que decirle a Stear que aún no era el momento para besar a la novia, cuando por fin el sacerdote le permitió hacerlo, el joven estaba tan nervioso que titubeó antes.

-Joven – dijo el sacerdote – he dicho que ya puede besar a la novia.

-Ah sí – sonrió.

Los labios de Stear terminaron el más largo viaje. Se posaron dulces y audaces en los de su esposa. ¡Su esposa! Al muchacho le parecía un milagro estar declarándole su amor entero a la mujer que amaba sin tener que esconderse para ello.

-Te amo Candy – le dijo mientras continuaba besándola – te amo.

-También te amo – respondió ella aferrándose a su ahora esposo como quien se aferra a la vida.

La pareja continuó besándose con emoción desmedida. Ambos temblaron por la idea de compartir sus vidas.

-Felicidades Mrs. Cornwell – Stear le guiñó el ojo – ahora sí eres oficialmente mi esposa.

-Sí – ella le sonrió coqueta.

La fiesta de bodas fue algo digno de la familia Andrew. Todos felicitaron a la feliz pareja. Los novios bailaron con sus amigos, aunque les era difícil estar separados. Archie estuvo vigilando a su madre pues durante todo el tiempo le decía que haría los arreglos con los Britter para planear una boda relámpago, antes de que ellos volvieran a Arabia. El joven ya no sabía qué más hacer para detener las locas ideas de su madre.

Patricia se había escabullido sin que nadie notara su presencia y le había hecho prometer a Terrence que no diría nada. El aristócrata, compenetrándose con la chica, había accedido a sus deseos.

-Ya quiero que nos vayamos – le confesó Alistear a su esposa ocasionando una corriente eléctrica por su espalda. La miraba más enamorado que nunca. Ella era lo más valioso que tenía. Su pecoso rostro enmarcado por el velo de novia la hacían lucir inocente y seductora al mismo tiempo.

-¡Stear! – ella sintió el sonrojo que la sobrecogió. Aunque, a decir verdad, ella deseaba también escaparse con él.

-Es la verdad, quiero llevarte ahora mismo – el muchacho la aprisionó por la espalda hacia su pecho – no sabes las ganas enormes que tengo de hacerte mía toda la noche hasta el amanecer – su voz tembló tan solo de imaginar el mágico momento.

-¡Stear! – lo regañó su esposa

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Acaso no dijo el sacerdote que ya eres mi esposa? Si ya eres mi esposa – remarcó triunfante entre risas-, entonces creo que puedo hacerte el amor cada vez que yo quiera – Stear saboreó el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia; adoraba ponerla tan nerviosa.

-Sí, pero... – la chica escondió su rostro. Su esposo comprendió lo que sucedía y decidió cambiar el tema.

-Está bien amor. ¡Mira! ¿Quién está bailando con Albert?

-Ah es Galilea, me la presentó hace unos minutos, creo que la conoció en un viaje que hizo a Jerusalén.

-Es muy bella – le dijo – y parece que al tío no le es nada indiferente.

-Sí. Es muy bella – Candy miró a su protector bailando y charlando amenamente con su amiga -. Hace tiempo que no lo veía tan felíz.

-A quien veo muy asediado es a Terry – Stear señaló al aristócrata que hacía poses de indiferencia para las mujeres que lo rodeaban -. Está acompañado de sus amigas Adriana e Ivett pero eso no evita que las mujeres le coqueteen. ¿Cómo le hace?

-¡Stear! – Candy le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-Bueno... yo solo estaba pensando... me preguntaba...

-¿Qué te preguntabas?

-Quería saber si Adriana tiene algo serio con Terry – Stear clavó sus ojos en la pareja frente a ellos - ¿sabes? Lo he sorprendido mirándola embelesado cuando ella no lo observa.

-Nada me gustaría más que ver feliz a Terry.

-Si. Entiendo. Yo también quisiera ver feliz a Patty.

Stear y Candy sonrieron con tristeza ante el recuerdo de su amiga. Alistear notó la melancolía en los ojos de Candy y pensó que este era un buen momento para su regalo de bodas.

-Ven amor, tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Un regalo? ¿No querrás que nos aventemos de un avión?

-¡JaJaJa! Esa sería buena idea, pero no Candy.

-¿Entonces?

-Ven conmigo – el muchacho tomó a su esposa con los dedos entrelazados y la condujo al jardín de las rosas-. Espera aquí – Stear le pidió a Candy que se sentara en la banca de mármol y se alejó a unos cuántos pasos de ella introduciéndose en el rosedal. Sus curiosos ojos buscaban por algo que al parecer era muy importante. Caminó un poco de un lado a otro ¿se había equivocado de sitio? Frunció el ceño por unos segundos y colocó sus manos sobre cada lado de su cintura sin olvidar su búsqueda.

-¿Qué haces amor? – la chica trataba de adivinar lo que Stear buscaba.

-¡Aquí está! – Stear levantó un pequeño bonsái y lo trajo hasta su esposa-. Una vez dijiste que te gustaría tener raíces. Desde que llegué a América he estado trabajando en este bonsái para obsequiártelo en este día.

La muchacha no podía creer que Alistear recordara una de sus primeras conversaciones. Miró el pequeño árbol conmovida por el detalle de su esposo. Él la conocía muy bien, sabía exactamente qué tipo de regalos apreciaría.

-Este árbol representa a la familia que formaremos. Me es imposible darte tus raíces, pero puedo darte una familia que las posea. Tú y yo seremos las raíces de la nuestra.

Ella extendió sus manos para recibir el regalo de bodas de su esposo. Lo atrajo y lo acarició delicadamente deslizando su dedo índice casi como en un sueño. Para ella era muy importante la atención que Stear prestaba a sus conversaciones.

Él la atrajo hacia su pecho con inmenso amor. Acarició su espalda, su cadera, sus costados. Alcanzó sus labios para besarla suave y tierno al principio, después incrementó el escrutinio como solo ella le inspiraba. El beso y las caricias se tornaron tan íntimas que les era imposible controlar sus emociones. Ambos estaban temblando tratando de controlar lo que sentían.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – le dijo Stear mientras tomaba el bonsái de las manos de Candy -, dejaremos esto aquí.

La pareja volvió a reunirse con sus amigos en la fiesta, departieron y disfrutaron su momento.

Después de un par de horas, las gaitas volvieron a escucharse. Archie y Albert despedían a los novios desde uno de los salones principales con vista al jardín. Ambos habían decidido permanecer escondidos, no deseaban que los invitados vieran cuán conmovidos estaban.

Se veían hermosos enfundados en sus tartanes escoceses. Tocando para los novios la misma melodía que un día ejecutaran para Candy sus tres paladines durante su viaje a México.

La tía abuela y el capitán Brown entraron a la mansión. Ese había sido el plan: Los novios se despedirían de ellos dentro de la mansión, en donde podían tener privacidad pues la fiesta se desarrollaba en el jardín.

Stear y Candy fueron los siguientes en reunirse con ellos. Vieron a Archie y Albert tocando la gaita y vieron un tercer Andrew que tocaba para ellos. No dijeron nada, simplemente le sonrieron, sabían que solo ellos podían verlo.

La melodía comenzó a sonar angelical inundando los corazones de quienes la escuchaban en el jardín. Las notas estaban llenas de amor y de nostalgia. El tercer músico detuvo su ejecución para mirar a la pareja. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llores Anthony – dijo Archie – sigue tocando.

Stear y Candy miraron a Archie con asombro. El petimetre de ojos de miel tenía sus ojos mirando fijamente el tercer paladín y le sonreía melancólicamente. Anthony le devolvía la sonrisa. La tía y el capitán Brown no sabían que hacer o qué decir, al inicio habían pensado que aquello era tan solo su imaginación que los había traicionado porque ambos deseaban que fuera real y, al igual que Stear y Candy, no habían mencionado nada. El capitán sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, ver a su hijo adolescente convertido en un joven adulto había sido su mayor deseo y hoy estaba frente a él angelicalmente perfecto. Albert simplemente no se atrevía a romper el momento. Su gaita sonó más hermosa que nunca. Tom, que había querido despedirse de su hermana, le acercó su gaita a Stear y él se unió al trío de paladines, ahora era un hermoso cuadro de ensueño, completo y romántico. La tía no cabía en la emoción, sus cuatro sobrinos estaban frente a ella con el porte característico de su clan.

El sonido de las notas continuaba suspendido en el jardín, pero los invitados tuvieron a bien respetar la intimidad que la familia había tratado de tener. La piel de la audiencia pequeña e improvisada se erizó se inmediato. Nadie deseaba que la melodía terminara pues todos temían que el encanto desapareciera.

Pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar, Anthony fue quien decidió dejar de tocar. Con paso lento se dirigió a Candy y la miró con ternura infinita.

-No llores por favor pecosa – le dijo tristemente, tragándose sus propias lágrimas-. Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Depositó un suave beso en la frente de la muchacha, le sonrió a su padre y abandonó el lugar por la puerta principal sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlo.

Unos segundos después, el capitán Brown corrió hacia la puerta, pero Stear y Candy sabían que no lo encontraría.

Candy recordó su última conversación antes de salir de la recámara.

-¿Volveré a verte después de hoy? – le había preguntado.

-Solo en tus memorias – le respondió.

****************************************

El auto de Adam zigzagueaba mientras atravesaba el pueblo. Deseaba volver a Chicago. El camino desde Lakewood no era muy largo, sin embargo, estaba cansado porque había llegado unas horas antes de la boda. Al despedirse los novios él también había abandonado la recepción. Se debatía entre buscar una vez más a Patricia o volver a la casa paterna.

Lo que era un hecho era que necesitaría hospedaje esa noche. Ese no era problema; en la ciudad había muy buenos hoteles. De vez en cuando su cansancio lo hacía cerrar los ojos, pronto dejaría atrás el pueblo, después abandonaría el camino rural para tomar la carretera que lo llevaría a Chicago. Se detuvo en un pequeño restaurante para tomar un poco de café, de tal forma que lo mantuviera despierto en el camino. Se sentía muy triste y deprimido, el contacto con los Andrew sin que su preciosa estuviera entre ellos le dolía, adivinaba que seguramente ella estaba sufriendo todavía.

Sus deseos lo traicionaron. Todo este tiempo deseando no pensar en ella y, de pronto, la imagen delicada de Patty se apoderaba no solo de su mente, sino también de sus más íntimas necesidades masculinas. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al recuerdo de la joven.

-¡Maldición! – el muchacho se sintió frustrado al notar un terrible dolor en la entrepierna. Trató de controlarse, trató de no pensar en ella, pero eso le era prácticamente imposible.

Miró el reloj en el fondo del lugar. Era casi la media noche. Pidió una taza más de café. Después abandonó el lugar. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el frío del aire le ayudó a espabilarse un poco. Caminó hacia su auto con pesadez, el recuerdo de esa joven era mucho más fuerte que él. Aún no lograba controlarse.

Cuando encendió el motor de su auto escuchó la puerta del copiloto que se cerraba. Adam volteó de inmediato sin poder creer lo que miraba ¿se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando? Adam siguió mirando fijamente a su acompañante. No dijo ni una sola palabra, solo la contemplaba sin poder creer que ella estuviera ahí.

¡Cielos! ¡Cuánto la había extrañado! La forma tan femenina en que se desenvolvía lo hipnotizaba.

-Adam... – fue ella quien rompió el silencio. La muchacha estrujaba con fuerza la falda de su vestido entre sus puños.

-¡Patty! ¿qué haces aquí? – no deseaba demostrarle cuánto la necesitaba. Tuvo que aferrar sus manos al volante del auto.

-yo... yo... – la muchacha empezó a respirar más rápido y liberó todo su estrés en forma de lágrimas.

-Patty... – la voz de Adam se conmovió, pero no sabía qué hacer. La chica no decía nada-. Te llevaré a casa – le dijo. Encendió el auto y trató de no pensar en que la mujer que deseaba más que nunca y más que nada estaba a solamente a un brazo de distancia.

El cansancio abandonó a Adam. Se concentró en manejar y llevar a Patty con Marta. Cuando estacionó el auto su corazón latía a mil por hora. Acompañó a Patty hasta el pórtico con la idea de despedirse de ella en cuanto la puerta se abriera. La joven reconoció por la mirada de Adam cuáles eran sus intenciones. El joven se acercó a darle un beso, como solía hacerlo, después se dio la vuelta para regresar a su auto, no esperaba pasar la noche en su casa, trataría de poner distancia entre ella y él. Nuevamente su corazón se estaba rompiendo ¿por qué tenía que alejarse si todo su ser le gritaba que se quedara con ella auque lo lastimara?

Pero Adam no deseaba seguir sufriendo, ya había dado el primer paso, tenía que continuar viviendo. Patty lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar se arrojó a sus brazos. El calor del cuerpo de Adam la llevó al límite, nunca se había sentido tan segura con lo que hacía. Adam la envolvió, aún sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

Buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, la condujo al interior de la casa como todo un caballero. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el joven aprisionó los labios de Patricia, esta vez nada podía separarlo de ella. Patty le correspondió liberándose de cualquier desamor que su corazón hubiese experimentado. Adam enredó sus dedos entre el pelo de Patty aprisionándola justo donde ella se moría por estar. En ese primer beso de amor, Adam entregó a Patty todo. Tembló de saberse tan vulnerable. Ella también entregó lo que se había negado. Fue feliz. Se sintió plena y completa. Ese era su lugar, ese hombre era suyo y nada ni nadie se lo arrancaría porque así esos besos se lo decían y esos besos no mentían.

**************************************

El día sorprendió a los nuevos esposos en la casa que Stear había comprado para su familia en Chicago. Alistear había cumplido su promesa y había mantenido despierta a su esposa durante gran parte de la noche. Había una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de ambos muchachos. Ella descansaba sobre el pecho del primogénito arrullada aún por el palpitar de su corazón.

Stear despertó con el cansancio más delicioso jamás experimentado. El cuerpo femenino que daba calor no solo a su pecho era el de Candy ¡aún no podía creerlo!. Peinó dulcemente la rubia cabellera y se llenó con su aroma. Con su otra mano la abrazó por su cintura embriagándose una vez más de la sensual desnudez de su esposa.

Sus dedos la recorrieron atrevidos casi flotando para no despertarla. Una y mil veces el muchacho besó la coronilla de su cabeza tiernamente. Sus ojos viajaron por cada rincón del cuerpo que había hecho suyo tantas veces pero que a cada entrega se convertía en algo diferente y maravilloso. Ella despertaba todos sus instintos. Él se convertía en el mejor amante, el mejor aliado, el mejor amigo, el mejor súbdito por ella... en lo que ella deseara de él. Y ella... bueno, ella se convertía en la mejor cortesana cuando de compartir el lecho se trataba y en la mejor amiga cuando era necesario.

Stear no quiso despertarla. La esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo. Sonrió con picardía mientras la veía descansar

_-Yo tuve la culpa de que ella esté cansada – _un extraño sentimiento muy parecido al orgullo lo embargó - _¡Cielos! ¡qué bien se siente poder asegurarlo! – _pensó complacido. Y es que en realidad la rubia había disfrutado cada minuto compartido en la intimidad con su esposo. Tan solo de recordarlo, Alistear tuvo ganas de despertarla para volver a amarla.

No verían a nadie, pronto saldrían de viaje. Alistear había decidido guardar en secreto el destino de su luna de miel. La llevaría por carretera así que nadie sabía el destino que había elegido.

La rubia se movió suavemente y abrió los ojos. Se acercó para capturar los labios de Stear en un beso sensual, erótico y delicioso.

-Siento mucho haberme quedado dormida – le susurró en el oído. Stear se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Sus instintos nuevamente se apoderaron del joven. Decidió que el viaje podía aplazarse un poco más. Podía amarla cada vez que quisiera, y ahora mismo, la deseaba nuevamente.

-No importa – saboreó el beso y le sonrió seductor mientras la cubría con su cuerpo –. Valió la pena esperarte.

FIN

******************************

**De mi escritorio:** Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindaron a este romántico viaje. Si he logrado que por lo menos una se haya enamorado un poquito de este fantástico personaje masculino, entonces con eso es suficiente.

Si escribo para todos los galanes historias pequeñas o largas, es porque realmente creo que todos tienen lo suyo.

Las invito a seguir leyendo y visitando mis otras historias. A todas ustedes, muchas gracias por darse un tiempo para una historia fuera de lo normal.

Espero sus comentarios.

Maly

27 Septiembre, 2009.


End file.
